The Worst Enemy
by DanLiz Viveros
Summary: Han pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente que los llevo a ser héroes. Pero después de que algunas cosas se tornan extrañas Hiro y el equipo tendrán que lidiar con problemas, un villano, y con emociones que los llevaran a luchar contra su peor enemigo: ellos mismos, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿cuanto serias capaz de dar por una persona? [Hiro/Gogo]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

El chico estaba confundido.

-No…no puedo…-.

-Vamos Hiro-dijo la figura frente a el-No es tan difícil. Solo hay dos respuestas "acepto"…o "no"-esta última palabra la agrego con un tono de voz algo molesta.

Hiro se encontraba en un conflicto consigo mismo.

-Te sugiero que te apresures, el edificio no resistirá, las llamas se acercan…-.

-¡Hiro!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Chicos…-susurró volteando.

-Ahí vienen chico…no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito tu ayuda, solo te pido que lo hagas y desaparece de tu vida para siempre…además ¿No crees que sería bueno que vinieras conmigo?-.

-La palabra "bueno" en este caso está sobrevalorada ¿No crees? No puedes asegurarme todo lo que dices, además el ir contigo…me alejaría de ellos…cosa que no quiero-.

-Pero Hiro…no crees que eso… ¿No crees que sea lo mejor?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piénsalo, desde que todo esto comenzó has hecho muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas malas. Solo piensa en el daño que has causado, en el daño que les has causado. Piensa en lo que le sucedió a tu tía Cass, a Fred…y a Gogo…-.

Hiro se volteó rápido cerrando los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas las escenas? Cada minuto, cada segundo, sus expresiones, el dolor… ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-¡Basta!-gritó el chico tirándose golpeando el suelo, con una lagrima en sus ojos.

-Y ahora ellos vienen hacia acá…el fuego se está esparciendo, si nos quedamos aquí ¿Crees que van a estar a salvo?-.

Hiro sabía la respuesta: No.

-Además, no solo veas por ellos Hiro, también por ti, piénsalo Hiro…no solo te estoy ofreciendo la seguridad de tus amigos y la tuya…piensa también por tu hermano…-.

El chico miro a la persona quien se inclinaba ofreciéndole una mano.

-¿Y bien?-.

-¡Hiro!-se volvió a escuchar a lo lejos.

Esta vez, no volteo.

Mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano firmemente dijo:

-Acepto…-.


	2. Cap1 Empecemos

**¡Holaaa! Wow ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como están chicos?**

 **Hace ya bastante que no paso por aquí jajá *saca un pañuelo***

 **Bueno bueno muchos saben muchos no este es un proyecto que había planeado desde hace cierto tiempo (Esta en mi perfil) pero no me había animado a hacerlo. Pero después de que unos amigos me motivaran (gracias) pues...aquí esta.**

 **DanLiz is BACK. Ok no...**

 **Este es el segundo fic que subo, y digo segundo por que no había escrito otro fic de la misma magnitud que lo fue "Dragones: Historias de Berk". Estoy emocionada jajá.**

 **¡Ya directo al grano!**

 **Bueno "Big Hero 6" fue una película que me encanto, y después de que la vi, no pude evitar imaginarme millones de cosas que me gustarían ver acerca de estos personajes...y así amiguitos lectores fue como nació el proyecto de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer mis locuras y cosillas por el estilo.**

 **Por si les interesa hay una pag. en Facebook titulada:** **DanLiz Fics. Ahí los pondré al tanto del fic, proyectos, y pues quizá algunas cosas sobre mi, quien sabe. Para convivir todos jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Empecemos**

El despertador sonó con toda intensidad.

A tientas el joven recostado en su cama trato de encontrar el aparato y silenciarlo de una buena vez.

Comenzó a dar golpes por todo el buro con la esperanza de que el ruido parara.

Termino encontrándolo y de la desesperación lo lanzo.

Este cayó al suelo y el sonido ceso.

-¡Hiro cariño levántate!-exclamó una voz desde el piso de abajo.

-¡En un momento!-.

El joven se sentó en su cama, su cabello estaba extremadamente desordenado, vestía una camiseta blanca algo holgada y unos shorts negros con dos franjas color naranja a cada costado. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, soltó un bostezo bastante largo y se estiro.

-Hiro cariño ¿ya te levantaste?-.

-En eso ando tía-.

-Bien iré preparando tu desayuno-.

-Tía ¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las 6:40 Hiro-.

El chico abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-¡Dios entro a las 7!-gritó, saltando de su cama.

Entro al baño tomo una ducha de no más de 10 minutos, lavo sus dientes, se vistió y bajo corriendo las escaleras arrastrando su pequeña mochila.

-Tía desayuno en el instituto no me va a dar tiempo…espera…-.

Hiro observo el reloj colgado en la pared del café, este marcaba las 5:30.

-¡Tía!-gritó Hiro cubriéndose los ojos

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Me dijiste que eran las 6:40…-.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo en tono divertido-supongo que…me equivoque-respondió soltando algunas risitas.

La tía Cass ya había hecho esto antes, le decía a Hiro una hora para que este se apurara y al final…era mucho más temprano de lo que anunciaba.

Hiro debía admitir que era una buena técnica para hacerlo despertar…y para que le rindiera la mañana, pero le molestaba el susto y los nervios que le daban cada vez que creía llegar tarde.

-Tía te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer…-.

-Ya no hagas rabietas cielo, siéntate, en un momento más te sirvo tu desayuno-.

-Gracias tía-.

Después de un rato apareció su tía Cass con un plato de huevo con tocino, una cesta que contenía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y un café.

-Aquí tienes-.

El chico agradeció y en cuanto su tía dejo la bandeja lo primero que ataco Hiro fueron las galletas, comiéndolas con rapidez.

-Despacio, todavía tienes tiempo-.

-Si… ¡ya lo sé!-exclamó con la boca llena.

-Vamos no puedes estar molesto toda la mañana conmigo-.

Hiro sonrió.

-¿y dime que hay de nuevo en la escuela?-.

-Nada que reportar en si tía, hay que plantear un nuevo proyecto, ir a algunas conferencias, una que otra asesoría, clases que en si nosotros impartimos, ya sabes…-.

-Claro-.

El pelinegro termino su desayuno.

-Bueno tía me voy-.

-¿Te pongo un sándwich en la mochila?-.

-Si por que no…-.

Su tía le dio la mochila y le dio un abrazo.

-Nos vemos al rato tía-.

-Con cuidado cariño, estudia mucho-.

El chico camino lentamente por la ciudad hacia la escuela, después de todo iba con buen tiempo.

Tomo el autobús que lo dejaba cerca de la universidad y se colocó sus audífonos disfrutando del viaje.

Bajo del transporte y camino hacia su escuela aun con los audífonos puestos, sentía como si estuviera dentro de un video musical, pero sabía que solo debía caminar, si se emocionaba con la música iba a pasar un momento muy incómodo. Fred solía hacer esos momentos muy seguido….pero para él no era algo de lo cual preocuparse, apenas y se ponía unos audífonos a un volumen considerable comenzaba a cantar y a bailar, así como interactuar con todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Subió las escaleras del instituto. Los laboratorios, en su mayoría, estaban vacíos, solo habían algunos estudiantes terminando tareas pasadas, o personas ideando prototipos.

Entro a su laboratorio y tiro su mochila a un costado.

La vista que tenía era bastante bella así que, disfrutando aun de la música, decidió observarla un buen rato.

Al ver que faltaban 40 minutos para que dieran las 7, abrió su mochila y saco una pequeña libreta en donde normalmente tomaba algunas notas. La mañana iba a comenzar con una conferencia, solo había ido a su laboratorio para dejar sus cosas.

Tomo la llave del laboratorio y observo un calendario colgado en una de las paredes.

Dio un largo suspiro y salió.

Antes de llegar al gran pasillo se topó con una persona.

-Auch…-dijo Hiro.

Pronto noto quien era.

-¡Hola Gogo!-.

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y gesticulo algo.

-¿Eh?-.

La pelinegra repitió la acción, pero esta vez al final señalo sus orejas.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-dijo quitándose los audífonos-olvide que los traía-.

-Suele pasar-comentó entre risitas.

-¿Qué decías?-.

-Dije "Hola nerd, ten cuidado al caminar"-.

-Oh jajá, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes ¿Acabas de llegar?-.

-No… de hecho llegue desde hace varios minutos, pero fui a dejar mis cosas al laboratorio y matar el tiempo un rato-.

-Ya veo, yo también vine a dejar mis cosas, acabo de llegar con Honey-.

-¿ah sí?... ¿Y dónde está?-.

-Decidió adelantarse al auditorio… ¿sabes por qué nos citaron?-.

-Al parecer por un anuncio…creo…la verdad estoy igual de enterado que tu-.

Comenzaron a caminar.

-Más vale que sea importante, no me levante tan temprano en vano-.

-¡Ja! Dímelo a mí-.

-¿La tía Cass volvió a hacer de las suyas?-.

-Si…-.

-Qué triste…-.

-Bastante…aunque disfrute bastante el desayuno-.

-Tienes suerte, yo no desayune-.

-¿No has desayunado?-.

-No…de hecho suelo venir sin desayunar-.

-No soy Baymax…pero hasta yo sé que eso es malo-.

-Creo que ya me acostumbre-.

-Aún falta media hora, te invito al menos un café-.

-Es el siglo XXI nerd, basta de ese caballerismo, yo puedo pagar mi propio café…pero agradecería la compañía-.

Hiro sonrió. Él sabía muy en el fondo que esa respuesta por parte de ella vendría, era bastante orgullosa.

Llegaron a un pequeño stand cerca del auditorio.

-Un Cappuccino por favor-.

-Enseguida señorita-.

-¿Tú quieres algo Hiro?-.

-Puedo comprarme mi propio café-respondió imitando a la chica.

-Perdóname nerd-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Igual un cappuccino, por favor-.

-¿Tu tía no se enoja si tomas mucho café?-.

-Si tomo más de 4 si…-.

-¿Y llevas dos no?-.

-Si…-.

-Bien, no quiero que me culpen si te pones extremadamente eufórico y energético-.

-Tú jamás me has visto con tanto café en mi sistema-.

-No…pero daría lo que fuera por verlo-.

-Lo dudo-.

Ambos rieron.

La chica que atendía el stand los miraba divertida mientras ponía los cafés en la barra frente a ella.

Pagaron, y le agradecieron.

Hiro le dio un gran sorbo al café, aunque inmediatamente hizo una mueca y agito su muñeca.

-Cuidado Hiro que está caliente-exclamo Gogo entre carcajadas al ver esa escenita del joven.

El chico con mucho esfuerzo trago el líquido.

-¡Si ya lo note!-.

-Jajá estas increíblemente rojo-.

-No te burles…-.

-Bueno deberíamos ir al auditorio ¿no crees?-.

-Sí, hoy vi mi calendario y…-.

-¿Y?-.

-Hoy va a ser un largo día...-.


	3. Cap2 Anuncios

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están?**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Por si les interesa hay una pag. en Facebook titulada:** **DanLiz Fics. Ahí los pondré al tanto del fic, proyectos, y pues quizá algunas cosas sobre mi, quien sabe. Para convivir todos jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el** **miércoles**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Anuncios**

En el camino se encontraron a Wasabi.

Este se acercó.

-Hola chicos-.

-Hola Wasabi-dijo Hiro.

Gogo estaba disfrutando de su café así que solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué tal les va?-.

-Pues…bien…supongo-.

La chica se encogió de brazos.

-¿Y a ti que tal?-.

-Pues…no me quejo, sigo pensando en el proyecto que haré ¿tú ya lo tienes?-.

-No Wasabi todavía no…-.

-Por dios Wasabi se entrega hasta dentro de 5-6 meses-comentó Gogo.

-Si lo se…pero si no pienso desde ahora…no quiero terminar haciendo todo de último momento…-.

-Te pierdes de la adrenalina de trabajar bajo presión-bromeo la chica.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó alguien brincando hacia ellos.

Hiro dio un pequeño salto, Gogo casi escupe su café y Wasabi emitió un grito bastante agudo.

-Oh perdonen no quería asustarlos…-.

-¡Fred casi haces que me dé un infarto!-.

-Ay por favor, no exageres Wasabi-.

-Hola Fred jajá-dijo Hiro burlándose un poco de la reacción de Wasabi.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Iras a la conferencia?-.

-Si Gogo, no quiero estar solo todo el rato ahí en los labs-.

-No quiero que estés cerca mío chico-.

-Wasabi ¡por favor!-.

-¡Es algo muy inapropiado espantar a gente!-.

-¡No! Es inapropiado si tu intención es asustarlos…no si solo querías saludarlos-.

-¡Oh ahora resulta que ese es un saludo!-.

-Daaaa-.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir.

Hiro solo los miro y Gogo puso los ojos en blanco.

Todos entraron al auditorio. Antes de escoger asiento una figura les comenzó a hacer señas en la primera fila de la segunda mitad del primer piso del auditorio.

-¡Miren es Honey!-gritó Fred.

Se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Hola chicos-dijo Honey dulcemente.

-¿Qué hay?-exclamó Gogo.

-Hola-respondieron todos.

-Honey…te noto algo…diferente…-dijo Fred.

La chica tenía su cabello todo alborotado y su suéter amarillo mal colocado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-.

-Ella Wasabi…eso ocurrió-.

Señaló a Gogo.

-Yo no hice nada malo-.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te metió a un Tornado?-.

-Casi Hiro, fue por mí…-.

-¿Llegaron juntas?-.

-Si Wasabi, pero dios Gogo conduce su motocicleta como una maníaca, ¡quería matarme!-.

-¿Moto?-preguntó Hiro.

-Sí, desde que desmantele la bicicleta y **alguien** nos prohibió usar los trajes a no ser que hubiera una emergencia, tuve que encontrar otro medio de transporte. Y claro que no dramática, además iba increíblemente lento-.

-¿¡Lento!? ¿¡Esa es tu definición de lento?!-.

-Por favor cuando voy sola voy más rápido de lo que íbamos esta mañana-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Chicas…estamos en un auditorio luego pelean…-susurró Hiro.

Las dos voltearon y se percataron de que todos estaban mirándolas.

-Perdón-dijeron a coro.

Fred se sentó al lado de Honey.

-¡Yo no me sentare a su lado!-exclamó Wasabi.

Hiro se sentó al lado de Fred y Gogo al lado de este, Wasabi quedo en el extremo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Gogo? Dijiste que solo irías a dejar tus cosas-.

-Y eso hice Honey, solo que en el camino me encontré a Hiro y fuimos por un café, es todo-.

A Hiro se le hizo gracioso el que no comentara que prácticamente se dirigieron al stand porque él le dijo que tenía que desayunar.

-¿Por qué no dejaste tus cosas también?-.

-Porque quería llegar rápido al auditorio Fred, y apartar, claro, los lugares-.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras aquí arriba, aborrezco estar en la primera fila al frente-.

-Awww Hiro eres tan tierno-.

Todos estaban platicando hasta que las luces se apagaron y un reflector señalo el escenario.

Ahí estaba, el director del instituto.

-Buenos días estudiantes y personal del instituto-.

Todos respondieron al saludo.

-La conferencia de hoy tratara no solo de algunos anuncios que seguro les interesaran, sino también de algunas innovaciones y algunos temas reflexivos para la comunidad estudiantil. Primero que nada quisiera comenzar invitando aquí al escenario a un hombre muy importante, pido por favor una bienvenida al señor Alistair Krei-.

-¿Qué hace aquí Krei?-susurró Fred.

El hombre alto y de cabello claro se acercó al micrófono.

-Muchas gracias director y buenos días a todos, me da gusto estar aquí de nuevo. Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hago aquí?-.

-Así es-dijo Fred ahora en un tono más alto.

-¡Shh!-exclamaron todos alrededor.

Gogo puso una mano al costado de su cara señalando que no iba con él.

-Bueno, como muchos de ustedes sabrán este es uno de mis institutos favoritos no solo por la belleza de sus instalaciones, sino también por el increíble potencial que existe en cada una de las personas que estudian aquí, algunas, que han hecho aportaciones increíbles a la corporación Krei, y otras…-hizo una pausa-que han apoyado a mi persona en momentos de incertidumbre...-.

Los 5 chicos arriba sabían perfectamente a quien estaba dirigido aquel comentario.

-En resumen, este instituto ha apoyado tanto que se me hizo una injusticia no devolver el favor. Hace 4 meses ocurrió una tragedia, un accidente hizo que esta institución quedara marcada, por eso haré una aportación para que el edificio que se destruyó con el incendio sea reconstruido de nuevo-.

Muchos aplausos y vitoreo siguieron de este comentario.

-¡Genial!-gritó Fred.

-Qué bueno-dijo Honey.

-Nada mal-comento Gogo.

-Que buena noticia ¿No lo crees Hiro?-pregunto Wasabi.

El chico asintió.

-Gracias chicos, gracias. Pero la cosa no acaba aquí, el incendio no solo les quito un edificio…-.

Hiro apoyo firmemente sus manos en el asiento. Afortunadamente había puesto su café en el descansa-brazo, de no ser así seguro el pequeño vaso se habría roto.

-El incidente le arrebato también la vida a un estudiante-.

Un cañón se encendió y proyecto la imagen del chico en un fondo blanco que estaba arriba de Krei.

-Tadashi Hamada-.

El pelinegro observo la imagen detenidamente al igual que Honey. Fred agacho la cabeza y Wasabi soltó un largo suspiro.

Gogo miro con tristeza la imagen pero algo llamo su atención, incluso más que la fotografía: Hiro.

El chico se veía muy raro.

La chica tomo su mano la cual sostenía fuertemente el asiento.

Hiro volteo.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si…-susurro Hiro.

Gogo rodeo al chico con si brazo derecho.

Sus brazos se relajaron un poco. Al calmarse un poco más recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Este chico…-continuo Krei-Bueno…jamás conocí a su persona, solo hable con él una vez y fue en el momento menos indicado, pero he oído maravillas de este chico, y no me sorprendería, como dije, los estudiante de este instituto son muy valiosos, y el, no es la excepción, así que hable junto con el director, y ambos acordamos empezar junto con el proyecto de la restauración del edificio, la construcción de un nuevo edificio, un edificio dedicado a la memoria del joven Tadashi Hamada, el cual llevara el mismo nombre-.

Los chicos volvieron a aplaudir pero este no contenía emoción como el anterior, esta vez el aplauso sonaba más como un agradecimiento.

-Aún no se ha estimado la duración exacta de estos proyectos, pero son oficiales, solo falta arreglar algunos permisos y estos se pondrán en marcha inmediatamente. Esto por mi parte seria todo, gracias chicos por su atención-.

Lo despidieron con otro aplauso.

Después de algunos anuncios para los estudiantes de último grado y algunas palabras de motivación salieron del auditorio.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo una clase de orientación Química-.

-¿Enserio Honey? También debo ir-.

-¿Ah sí Fred?-.

-Sí, la maestra dijo que necesitaría todo mi entusiasmo para explicar cosas químicas ¡SI!-exclamó entusiasmado.

-Bueno significa que iremos juntos. Nos vemos al rato chicos-.

-Yo iré al laboratorio, tengo que pensar en mi proyecto seriamente-.

-Vaya Wasabi tu sí que te tomas las cosas extremadamente serias-.

-No es algo extremo Gogo, es como debería-.

-Claro como digas-.

Hiro estaba en silencio.

-¿Y bien vienen conmigo?-.

-Bueno…-Gogo observo a Hiro-Sabes…te alcanzamos en un momento, le dije a Hiro que le enseñaría un movimiento de defensa personal…-.

Hiro la miro confundido.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Si Hiro-.

-Bueno chicos entonces los veo allá…-Wasabi se alejó.

-¿Un movimiento de defensa personal?-.

-Solo fue una mentirilla…-.

-Pero… ¿Para qué?-.

-Para que pudiera dejarnos solos, claro-dijo sonriendo.

-¿So…solos?-.

La chica asintió aun sonriendo.

- _¡¿Qué?!-_ pensó Hiro bastante nervioso.


	4. Cap3 Ven Conmigo

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están? Aquí esta lloviendo a cantaros :S**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el tercer cap del Fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Por si les interesa hay una pag. en Facebook titulada:** **DanLiz Fics. Ahí los pondré al tanto del fic, proyectos, y pues quizá algunas cosas sobre mi, quien sabe. Para convivir todos jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Ven Conmigo**

-Acompáñame a la tienda de la escuela, necesito más goma de mascar…-.

-Oh…eso…claro-dijo Hiro con algo de alivio.

Los chicos caminaron.

-Hiro…-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

El chico no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

-¿Bien?-.

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Oh…bien…-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

Hiro asintió.

-Pues no te creo…-.

-¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto mi estado de ánimo?-.

-¿Por qué de repente estas callado, porque tu mirada ausente?-.

-¿Me responderás siempre con una pregunta?-.

-¿Vas a contestar?

No respondió.

Gogo se puso frente a él.

-Quiero la verdad Hiro-.

El chico aparto la mirada de ella.

-Hiro…-.

La chica se hincó para que Hiro la viera bien.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…-.

Esta vez Hiro la miro a los ojos. Era verdad, él podía confiar en ella…y, para ser honestos, ya lo hacía.

-Han pasado cuatro meses…y pareciera que todo…ocurrió hace un día…el tiempo está pasando muy rápido ¿Sabes? Y a pesar de eso…-.

El pelinegro suspiró.

Gogo poso su mano en su hombro.

-Hiro…yo…-.

-No te preocupes Gogo…han pasado 4 meses ya, no es como si me fuera a pasar algo-.

El argumento del chico era muy cierto.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Tranquila-.

La chica se puso de pie. Regresaron a los laboratorios y el día siguió. Hiro en su laboratorio decidió ordenar algunos materiales que les proporcionaba la escuela y empezó a hacer planes. Al cabo de una hora terminaron su día escolar.

-Wasabi ¿Puedo irme contigo? No quiero ir en el metro…y tampoco con ella-Honey señalo a Gogo.

-Claro sube Honey-.

-¿Puedo apuntarme también?-.

-Adelante Hiro-respondió Wasabi.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos-dijo Gogo.

-Vaya, que linda moto….-.

-Gracias Hiro, al menos alguien la aprecia-respondió lanzando una indirecta a Honey.

-¿No crees que luce algo peligrosa?-.

-Por supuesto que no Wasabi-.

-¿Por qué no solo te vas en metro?-.

-Muy lento y aburrido Wasabi-dijo poniéndose su casco.

-Como digas ¿Y tú Fred? ¿No vienes?-.

-No gracias, vendrán por mí para ir a una convención de comics ¡Sera súper!-.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana-.

Gogo salió a gran velocidad de ahí.

-Juro que siento que algún día se va a matar-comentó Wasabi.

-Ella sabe lo que hace…creo, además no es como si antes no fuera así de rápida-.

-Pero antes tenía una bici…bueno y su antigua moto, pero esa casi no la usaba-.

-Creo que exageras un poco ¿Tu qué piensas Hiro?-.

-¿No eras tú la que se quejaba esta mañana de su velocidad Honey?-bromeo el chico.

-Si Hiro…pero no es lo mismo que ella conduzca sola…a que alguien este atrás-.

-Buen punto, pues desde que la conozco tiene esa "obsesión" por la velocidad, así que creo estar de acuerdo en que ella sabe lo que hace-.

-Ponte de su parte-dijo Wasabi disgustado.

Al otro día los chicos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba pasando bastante normal hasta que Gogo observó bien a Hiro. El chico estaba bastante distraído, casi no hablaba y tenía una expresión seria en su cara.

-¿Hiro estas bien?-.

-Si Gogo, ya te lo dije-.

-Sigo sin creerte ¿sabes?-.

-No te preocupes…después de todo creo que es algo que de cualquier forma no entenderías-.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, detestaba ver a Hiro de esa manera hasta que algo se le ocurrió.

-Sabes que…tengo una idea…-.

Hiro no entendió el repentino cambio de la conversación.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela?-.

-No…supongo…-respondió confundido.

-Bien, a la salida quiero que me veas en las escaleras de la universidad-.

-¿para qué?-.

-Tú solo ve...-.

-Esta… ¿está bien?-.

-Bien, te veo al rato-.

De ahí cada quien se fue para sus clases.

Las últimas horas solían ser las mejores, normalmente ya para ese tiempo solo tenían que estar en su laboratorio ideando "El futuro", como decía el director.

Hiro estaba en su laboratorio recargado en la silla comiendo su sándwich.

Aun no tenía nada planeado para su proyecto, de hecho, le daba miedo inventar algo desde el incidente con los microbots. Había hecho ya algunos borradores, pero todos terminaban en el cesto de basura hechos bolita.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la mañana anterior. Cuando vio el reloj, faltaba solo una hora para salir. Se levantó y busco en una gran caja algo que ya había olvidado: Megabot.

Decidió ajustarlo un poco más. Desde que había iniciado la universidad y también su vida como héroe, no se había presentado en alguna pelea de robots. Al encontrar a su pequeño amigo sonrió recordando todas esas victorias que saboreaba con bastante gusto.

Quizá ahora que la ciudad presentaba menos "crímenes" y accidentes, podría volver a sus andadas como peleador en los barrios de San Fransokio.

-Quizá debería hacerle unas mejoras-dijo para sí.

Después de pensarlo un buen rato, decidió no hacerlo. Con su diseño ya era bastante sencillo ganarles a los demás contrincantes. Si era mejorado sería doblemente fácil, cosa que podría hacer las cosas más rápidas, pero prefería ver la cara de asombro por parte de los retadores al ver la destreza del pequeño robot.

Después de un rato volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaba aun media hora para salir. Volvió a dejar a Megabot en la caja de la cual lo había sacado y salió de su laboratorio.

Pensó en salir antes del lugar, después de todo, seguro nadie le diría nada.

Bajo las escaleras y tomo el camión que lo dejaría de regreso a su casa.

Al tomar asiento se colocó los audífonos como de costumbre y recargó su cabeza sobre la ventana.

El autobús comenzó a avanzar.

El día era claro. Ya casi eran la la tía Cass seguramente no le importaría que llegara temprano, al contrario, seguro le pediría que le ayudara en el café.

A pesar de tener el modo aleatorio en el reproductor musical Hiro comenzó a cambiar las canciones, una por una, no encontraba alguna que quisiera escuchar en ese momento.

Pasaba una tras otra y otra. Era curiosa su lista de reproducción, no tenía en si algún cantante o grupo en específico. Podías esperar cualquier cosa de él, desde canciones del momento, hasta canciones de años pasados que conocía gracias a su tía Cass.

Pasaron así 15 minutos de canciones incompletas hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar una canción ya algo vieja titulada "Right Here Waiting for you"

Seguramente Hiro le cambiaria, pero decidió escuchar por lo menos hasta el coro antes de hacerlo.

En su mente estaba cantándola hasta que sonó el coro.

 _-"Right Here Waiting for You"_ \- repitió en su cabeza.

El chico se quedó pensativo.

-"Aquí esperando por ti…"-tradujo.

¿Por qué de repente le importaba mucho esa frase?

 _-¿Esperando?...-._ pensó.

-Esperando…esperado…-y entonces la respuesta surgió-Oh dios ¡Gogo!-.

Hiro se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió al frente del autobús.

-¡Tengo que bajar aquí!-exclamó.

El conductor con una expresión molesta detuvo el autobús y dejo que el joven bajara.

Hiro volteó a ver si algún autobús de regreso al instituto estaba cerca, pero no logro ver ninguno.

-¡Rayos!-gritó.

Volteó a ambos lados tratando de pensar en una solución, esta no llegó, al no saber qué hacer se echó a correr.

Corrió sin detenerse incluso empujando a algunas personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

 _-¡¿Cómo rayos pude olvidarlo?!-_ pensó molesto consigo mismo.

-¡Con permiso! ¡A un lado!-gritaba en su desesperación por llegar al instituto.

Volteó a darle un vistazo al reloj en su celular.

-¡Ay no!-este marcaba las 3:00, hora de salida, al menos de ese día.

Hiro no podía ir más rápido. Y aún faltaban algunas calles para llegar, por lo menos 8.

-Por favor, espero que Gogo no se vaya-.

Cuando faltaba solo atravesar una calle más volvió a ver su reloj: 3:12. Acto seguido miro el semáforo que daba el paso a los peatones.

-¡Vamos cambia a verde ya!-gritó.

La gente lo miraba de manera extraña, después de todo, estaba hablado solo.

En cuanto el color cambio Hiro corrió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estaba agotado pero aun así no se detuvo.

Al llegar a las escaleras noto que no había nadie.

-¡Diablos!-observó por última vez su reloj: 3:17-Bravo Hiro…eres un genio-susurró de manera agitada.

-¡Buuu!-gritó alguien tras de él haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño grito y saltara de forma graciosa.

Hiro volteó instantáneamente.

-¡Gogo!-.

-Lo siento-dijo entre risas-No pude evitar hacerlo-.

Por una parte Hiro sintió vergüenza por el susto, pero alivio al ver que la chica aún estaba ahí.

-¿Qué rayos te paso Hiro? Parece que corriste en una maratón-.

-Pues…la realidad no está muy lejos de eso ¿Sabes?-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

El pelinegro obviamente no le iba decir lo que había ocurrido. Si decía que lo había olvidado probablemente la chica le daría un golpe…o algo así.

-Sí, es una larga historia. Pero bueno ¿Los demás ya se fueron?-.

-No, Wasabi sigue ahí adentro quemándose las pestañas pensando en que trabajara-.

-Es algo obsesivo ¿no crees?-.

-Simplemente es Wasabi, Hiro…Fred está adentro "alentando" a la gente y Honey, bueno ella fue a comer, pero no creo que regrese ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Oh bueno…yo pensé…-.

-La cita aquí en las escaleras era solo para ti ¿sabes?-.

-Oh perdón…espera ¿Qué?-.

 _-¿¡Solos?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!-_ pensó ruborizándose un poco.

-Hiro ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó la chica al notar el matiz de sus mejillas.

-Si es solo que…es por la larga caminata que di, en fin ¿Por qué me citast...?-la palabra cita le resultaba ahora algo incómodo.

 _-¡¿Qué pasa contigo Hiro?!-._

-Hiro…-dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Decías?-.

-Oh si… ¿Por qué querías que viniera aquí?-.

-Bueno quiero llevarte a un lugar, sígueme-.

El chico sin oponerse obedeció.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto preguntó:

-¿Es cerca?-.

-Ammm…no exactamente-.

Llegaron hasta su motocicleta.

Hiro observaba el vehículo con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Nada mal…espera-el chico recordó a Honey la mañana anterior-¡¿Iremos en tu moto?!-.

La chica con una sonrisa asintió.

-¿Por qué nerd? ¿Te da miedo?-.

-¿Miedo? ¿A mí? ¡Claro que no!-contestó algo molesto por la pregunta que había hecho Gogo.

-Bien…-.

Gogo se puso a un lado del vehículo y le ofreció un casco a Hiro.

-Póntelo…no queremos tener problemas ¿Oh si?-.

-Supongo que no…-comentó Hiro tomándolo y poniéndoselo.

-Sube-ordeno la chica una vez que se puso ella el casco.

Hiro obedeció y se sentó atrás de ella.

-Bueno Hiro…dime ¿Tienes algún problema con la velocidad?-.

-Pues…creo que no ¿Por qué?-.

-Nada…solo que… ¿Confías en mí?-.

-Si-dijo el chico sin pensar en la respuesta.

-Bueno…-Gogo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-cometes un grave error…-.


	5. Cap4 Un Lugar

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal les va este viernes amigos lectores? Antes que nada:**

 **Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada: Muchas gracias, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado espero que te guste el cap. :D**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el cuarto capítulo del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP,)** **dicen que si dejas un review te dan galletas y chocolate jeje**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Por si les interesa hay una pag. en Facebook titulada:** **DanLiz Fics. Ahí los pondré al tanto del fic, proyectos, y pues quizá algunas cosas sobre mi, quien sabe. Para convivir todos jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el lunes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un lugar...**

-¿Error? ¿Por q…?-Hiro no pudo concluir la frase-¡Ahhhhhh!-.

La moto arrancó a una velocidad bastante rápida, quizá más rápida que el día de ayer cuando se fue.

Instantáneamente el chico abrazo a Gogo con fuerza.

La chica soltó algunas carcajadas.

Al incorporarse al tráfico, comenzó a esquivar y a rebasar a todo automóvil o transporte que se le pusiera enfrente.

-¡Gogo el aut….! ¡Gogo el taxi! ¡GOGO CUIDADO!-gritaba Hiro en el momento.

Ella se estaba divirtiendo bastante ante los comentarios de él pelinegro.

En menos de 15 minutos ambos chicos ya estaban cruzando el puente de San Fransokio.

Había menos vehículos así que aceleró un poco más.

-¡GOGOOOO! ¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó el chico al sentir el aumento de velocidad.

Hiro estaba muy alterado así que decidió cerrar los ojos.

Después de un tiempo, la moto se detuvo bruscamente.

-Uffff…que viaje…jajá ¿No lo crees?-.

El chico abrió de nuevo los ojos.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-.

-Tú dijiste que no te daban miedo las motocicletas…y mírate-.

Hiro noto que aún estaba "aferrado" a Gogo. La soltó velozmente y por el impulso cayo de la moto.

-Jajá…cuidado-dijo Gogo parándose de la moto y ofreciéndole una mano a Hiro para ayudarle a levantarse.

El tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

-¿Así conduces diario?-.

-La mayoría de veces…si-.

-Ahora comprendo a Honey-.

-Iba más lento que ahorita, ella al subirse me dejo muy en claro que no quería que fuera rápido-dijo Gogo retirándose el casco.

-Si esto es normal para ti…imagino el significado de lento que tienes-comentó Hiro haciendo lo mismo que la chica.

-Relájate-.

-Algo si debo admirar, conduces increíble. Me sorprende que llegáramos en una sola pieza-.

-Tengo…algo de práctica-.

-Me imagino…oye…-Hiro miro a su alrededor.

-¿En dónde…? ¿En dónde estamos?-.

-Aquí-dijo la chica extendiendo sus brazos.

-Que ocurrente-.

Gogo rió un poco.

-¿A dónde rayos querías llevarme?-.

-Bueno…lo sabrás cuando lo veas…-.

-¿Aun no hemos llegado?-.

-No…y hay dos opciones, ir todo el camino a pie, o parte de el en moto…a pie tardaríamos aproximadamente…una hora y media quizá…y en moto…-.

-¿Considerando la velocidad que llevabas?-.

-¡Ja! Buen chiste nerd…bueno a moto nos haríamos unos treinta minutos.

-Sigue siendo mucho ¿No?-.

-Hay una parte del camino en la que no podemos ir en moto…o bueno…quizá sí, pero preferiría no hacerlo…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Luego te cuento-.

-Bien, como sea-.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides?-.

-¿De ambas maneras hay que caminar no?-.

-Así es…-.

-Entonces mejor decido en el camino…-.

-Como quieras-.

Gogo se puso al lado de su motocicleta y comenzaron a avanzar.

No hablaban mucho.

Hiro seguía bastante intrigado ¿Hacia dónde rayos se dirigían? Por donde caminaban no había un camino fijo. Estaban rodeados de árboles. Era el bosque en sí. No había señal de edificios o alguien que estuviera viviendo ahí. Eso alarmo mucho al chico.

Después de cierto tiempo Hiro rompió el silencio.

-Y…-.

-¿Y…?-.

-¿Cuánto falta?-.

-Pues…cuando veas un sendero de tierra será hora de que decidas si quieres continuar caminando o subirte a la moto…-.

-¿Y de ahí cuánto?-.

-Unos…diez minutos…-.

-Esta algo lejos ¿No?-.

-No si vas desde el inicio en la moto…-.

-Pero tú dijiste que no querías usarla al principio del camino-.

-Así es…-.

-No comprendo…-.

-No desesperes Hiro, ya sabrás por que-.

Después de bastantes minutos caminando Hiro visualizo el sendero de tierra del cual había hablado Gogo.

-¿Ese es el sendero que decías?-.

-Así es…sabes lo que significa-.

-¿Qué tengo que tomar una decisión?-.

-Exacto…ahora, habla nerd-.

-¿Podemos descansar un rato?-Hiro no estaba exhausto del todo, pero había sido una caminata algo larga, a eso sumándole la carrera que había tenido de regreso a la Universidad.

-Ay por favor, se supone que la cansada debería ser yo ¡Yo traigo la motocicleta!-.

-Anda…por favor-.

Hiro hizo una cara muy tierna.

-No funcionara ¿Sabes?-.

-No pierdo nada intentándolo-.

-Buena esa… ¡Bien! Diez minutos-anuncio sin mucho ánimo.

El chico miro su reloj del teléfono, eran las 4:30 ¿Cómo es que se había ido tan rápido el tiempo?

-Bien niño, debemos continuar ¿Qué decides?-.

-Creo que…a estas alturas, la idea de la motocicleta no suena nada mal-.

La chica sonrió.

-Muy buena elección-dijo lanzándole el casco-.

El pelinegro se lo puso y subió al vehículo.

-Esta vez no estarás lloriqueando por la rapidez ¿Oh si?-.

-No…supongo que no-.

-Bien-respondió la chica haciendo que la moto arrancara velozmente…otra vez.

En esta ocasión Hiro no grito, pero si abrazo a Gogo con fuerza.

Estaban subiendo una especie de colina. El chico por alguna razón decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, quizá solo fue un reflejo.

Gogo tenía razón, la moto solo tardaría 10 minutos en llegar al lugar que decía.

La moto esta vez paro suavemente.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó el pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Si…aquí es…-.

El chico bajo de la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde?-todo parecía igual, había mucho verde a su alrededor.

-Detrás de ese arbusto-señalo el pequeño arbusto.

En lo que ella acomodaba la motocicleta para que esta no cayera Hiro decidió adelantarse. Al abrirse paso por aquel arbusto observo el lugar que decía Gogo.

El chico impactado se quitó el casco con lentitud.

Eran casi las 5, estaba comenzando a atardecer. En si el lugar no tenía mucho que ver, si no la vista. Estaban del otro lado de la ciudad de San Fransokio en un risco.

Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad, al igual que el gran puente rojo y el océano.

-Lindo ¿no?-preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba.

-Es…más que eso…-susurró Hiro sin apartar la vista de aquella escena.

-Si…me gusta mucho este lugar, es algo exclusivo para mí, por eso no me gusta usar la moto al principio. No quiero que esto se llene de gente.

-Es increíble...pero no entiendo aun algo…-.

-¿Qué?-.

Esta vez Hiro volteó a verla.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

La chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven…siéntate-.

El chico obedeció sentándose al lado de ella.

Ahora Gogo era la que tenía la vista fija en el paisaje.

-Quise traerte aquí porque este lugar, para mí, tiene algo de historia…-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Si…pero antes, dentro del asiento de la moto traigo unos sándwiches y una soda ¿Te apetece uno?-.

-¿Enserio traes cosas en la moto?-.

-Siempre hay que estar prevenidos-.

-¿Los compraste en el instituto cierto?-.

-Si…-.

-Te acompaño-.

Hiro siguió a Gogo, tenía razón en la parte de adentro del asiento al levantarlo estaban los sándwiches y una soda de al menos un litro.

Saco al igual dos pequeños vasos y volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición como previamente habían estado.

-Toma nerd-dijo lanzándole el alimento a Hiro.

-Gracias…-.

Hiro ya estaba acostumbrado a que la chica le dijera de esa manera, al parecer cada uno de ellos había adoptado un "nickname" para él, Wasabi solía decirle mucho amiguito, Fred…bueno, él le decía a todos viejo o hermano, claro, exceptuando las mujeres, y Honey no tenía en si una manera particular para referirse a él, pero lo llamaba más por su nombre.

Ambos le dieron una mordida a su sándwich.

-Quien lo diría…-.

-¿Qué Hiro?-.

-Los sándwiches del instituto están ricos-.

-Si…podría decirse que si…-.

-Digo, no más que los de mi tía Cass-.

-Eso es verdad, no se comparan…pero están aceptables-.

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno Gogo, antes de terminar nuestra extensa comida-.

La chica esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Quisieras contarme tu, seguramente, intrigante historia acerca de este bellísimo lugar?-.

-Bueno…es algo larga…-.

-Creo que…tenemos tiempo-.

-Jajá, supongo que si-.

Hiro se giró hacia ella esperando que empezara.

-La historia comienza tiempo atrás…-.


	6. Cap5 Hace algún tiempo

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal?**

 **Antes que nada:**

 **Un agradecimiento enorme para DannaLoverDA que se ha convertido en seguidora de esta historia, en verdad de corazón te lo agradezco**

 **Este cap está escrito de dos formas, en tercera y primera persona, lo menciono por cualquier cosa o confusión que se pueda dar**

 **En fin aquí esta el quinto cap del Fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas, etc. Se los agradecería mucho)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Por si les interesa hay una pag. en Facebook titulada:** **DanLiz Fics. Ahí los pondré al tanto del fic, proyectos, y pues quizá algunas cosas sobre mi, quien sabe. Para convivir todos jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miércoles.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Hace algún tiempo**

Era un día bastante lluvioso para San Fransokio. Normalmente las lluvias eran escasas, sobre todo en esas fechas, pero el clima era impredecible.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, y en la Universidad el día aún no había acabado.

Los estudiantes tenían que hacer millones de cosas, entre ellas un proyecto.

Algunos de los estudiantes ya poseían un prototipo, mientras otros, solo tenían los planos.

El profesor Callaghan se paseaba por el laboratorio de cada chico para ver sus avances, dar algunas recomendaciones o llamadas de atención.

Normalmente pasaba por los laboratorios generales, los individuales eran pocos los que estaban ocupados. Y los estudiantes que los ocupaban eran alumnos notables así que no se veía en la necesidad de supervisarlos.

Pero la tranquilidad de los laboratorios fue interrumpida.

Una chica entro prácticamente pateando la puerta.

Todos lo notaron, sin embargo, seguido de eso volvieron a sus asuntos y actividades.

La chica enojada se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

. . .

Estaba furiosa, toda la semana había sido un completo desastre.

Los exámenes apenas y los había pasado. No tenía mi proyecto, el chico por el cual me había desvivido resulto ser una maldita farsa y para colmo: todo el mundo me criticaba por cómo había cambiado.

Vi como Wasabi y Honey comenzaron a acercarse tras mi "gran" entrada.

-Hola Gogo…-dijo la rubia.

La salude sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-¿no es enserio la pregunta verdad?-respondí de mala gana.

"¿Todo bien?" ¡¿Todo bien?! ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a preguntarme eso sabiendo todo lo que me estaba pasando?

Honey al ver mi mala actitud se fue.

No me extraño, ella no era de las que buscaban problemas. Seguro volvería cuando me calmara. Cosa que momentáneamente agradecí.

Pero esta vez ella hizo algo diferente. Cuando la vi volver con Tadashi, mi sangre hirvió.

-¿Qué hay Gogo?-preguntó el chico de la gorra.

Yo estaba más que enojada. Sabía perfectamente porque Honey lo había traído, él y yo llevábamos una amistad bastante fuerte y si había alguien quien pudiera tranquilizarme o al menos hacerme entrar en razón era él. Pero dentro de mí mismo enojo, para que él lo notase, lo mire de mala manera y me gire.

-Gogo…hay que hablar… ¿Sabes?-.

Esa voz ¡Esa dulce voz! No me malentiendan, quiero mucho a Honey, es mi única amiga después de todo, pero en ese momento su dulzura estaba desesperándome.

-No quiero hablar-dije de manera cortante.

-Pero tienes que chica…-insistió Wasabi.

En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era taparme los oídos con fuerza para no escucharlos más.

-Gogo Honey me llamo para que viniera y…-.

-¡¿Para qué?!-grite-¡¿Necesitan de verdad estar los tres para charlar conmigo?! Llamen a Fred ¡Que se una!-.

-Gogo…-dijo Honey tímidamente-Sabemos por lo que estás pasando y…-.

-¡No! ¡No Honey no tienen ni una mínima idea por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Ni lo que siento, ni como estoy!-.

Honey y Wasabi se espantaron ante mi reacción.

-Chicos…si ya les dije que estoy bien ¡Es porque estoy bien! ¡Déjenme EN PAZ!-.

Ahí está…había explotado. Toda mi desesperación y furia habían salido sin previo aviso en ese momento.

Aun que de haber sabido lo que venía, me hubiera tragado todo ese coraje.

-Que sucede aquí-dijo el profesor Callaghan acercándose seriamente.

Los chicos le abrieron el paso.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-.

Nadie hablo, pero el profesor seguramente ya sabía todo, porque entonces me miro.

-Señorita…-.

-Tomago…-interrumpí-Gogo Tomago-.

-Tomago-prosiguió-¿Podría usted explicarme lo que acaba de ocurrir?-.

-Bueno…yo…-.

-¿Por qué gritó?-.

-Fue…fue un arranque profesor…lo…lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir…-dije mirándolo a los ojos. Quería que me viera segura, aunque en ese momento no lo estaba…

-Seguro que no…-.

Por un momento volteo a ver a Honey, a Wasabi y a Tadashi. Los dos primeros miraban el suelo, pero Tadashi estaba observándome. Después de esos segundos que parecieron horas la mirada de Callaghan volvió a posarse en mí.

-¿Me dejaría ver su proyecto?-.

-¡ _Diablos_!-pensé.

-Aun…aun no lo tengo…-.

-¿No lo tiene?-el profesor sonaba molesto.

-No…no físicamente…aun en planos, de hecho, son varios, en si aún…aun no me decido…-esperaba que con eso el profesor volviera a sus asuntos.

Pero no fue así…

-No se decide…-.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Señorita Tomago, no está en un foro de drama, es una universidad, una escuela de robótica, nosotros vemos por el futuro innovador que se le dará a esta ciudad. Y si su visión es tan pobre como ahora, si no…si no muestra interés en un simple proyecto anual, tengo la mala impresión de que no debería estar aquí…-.

Justo en mi orgullo…

-Trabaje duro...-fueron las últimas palabras de Callaghan. Hasta eso, no sonaba molesto, más bien algo decepcionado, y con un tono algo ¿Motivador?

Todos a mí alrededor me observaban.

Ahora no solo me sentía frustrada y enojada, sino también derrotada.

-Gogo…susurró Tadashi tratando de sostenerme del brazo.

Quite mi brazo de inmediato y salí corriendo de ahí empujándolo.

Casi caigo en las escaleras del edificio, corrí y corrí hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez ahí, subí velozmente a mi motocicleta.

-¡Gogo!-grito alguien detrás de mí.

No me importo.

Sin siquiera colocarme el casco arranque con mucha rapidez.

No quería ir a casa…no…solo quería conducir…lejos…muy lejos de ahí.

Sentí incluso la necesidad de llorar…pero no…no pensaba derrumbarme…no aun.

Después de un rato, en un semáforo rojo note que alguien me seguía.

Iba en una moto eléctrica.

No quería estar con nadie, así que mi reacción fue simplemente acelerar más.

Por un momento no lo vi, pero ahí seguía, a bastante distancia, pero no se rendía.

Entonces comenzó la persecución, empecé a meterme por distintas calles intentando perderlo, pero era inútil.

Así que decidí salir de la ciudad, quizá a partir de ahí ya no me seguiría.

Cruce el puente.

Al pasarlo y llegar al otro extremo, me encontré con una larga carretera rodeada de árboles y vegetación. Decidí, para cerciorarme de que no me siguiera, adentrarme en el bosque.

Solo cuando deje de preocuparme por la persecución note el dolor incesante en mi cara.

No llevaba el casco y gracias a la velocidad que llevaba las gotas de agua me golpeaban como pequeños látigos.

También perdía visibilidad, la lluvia estaba aumentando y a eso sumándole la vegetación hacía el trayecto más difícil.

Sentía claramente que mi moto estaba subiendo a algún lugar, pero no sabía hacia donde, sin embargo, no me detuve. Ni siquiera baje la velocidad. No pensaba parar, quería seguir conduciendo.

A pesar de no tener idea en donde estaba y hacia a donde me dirigía, estaba segura de que estaba a bastante distancia de la ciudad.

Entonces, el destino de nuevo me recordó lo pésima que debía ser esa semana. Mi moto paso por un lodazal y para mi mala suerte no tenía llantas todo terreno, solo de asfalto. Quizá si no hubiera ido tan rápido las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero las cosas no eran así, mi velocidad era incluso más alta que la permitida, digo, aunque ya no estuviera en una carretera, sabía que no era correcto. Así que, en cuanto pase por esa "trampa" del destino perdí el control

En mi intento desesperado de frenar un árbol apareció y mis planes de conducir hasta el infinito cambiaron…


	7. Cap6 Un amigo

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal les va este miércoles amigos lectores? Por aquí esta algo nublado jeje**

 **Antes que nada:**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Muchas gracias por la observación, la tomare muy en cuenta. Muchas gracias jaja. Y si, lo se ¡HIROGO! Por siempre Cx**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el sexto capítulo del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernesin.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un amigo**

Choque con el árbol, afortunadamente no salí herida. Furiosa baje del vehículo y lo azote en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-grite.

No pensaba quedarme ahí, así que camine sin rumbo, hasta que tropecé con un arbusto y caí hacia el borde de un risco.

Me pare rápidamente al ver hacia abajo.

-Fea caída, fea caída…-dije al levantarme después de haber observado hacia abajo.

Me di cuenta de que a partir de ese punto no había hacia a donde ir, así que me senté.

A estas alturas, la lluvia ya no me importaba.

Me la pase ahí dándole vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido.

Golpee el césped repetidas veces al recordar.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarme cuando ocurrió algo.

La lluvia se suavizo un poco, y el aire movió algunas nubes, pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a alumbrar a San Fransokio.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía a la ciudad enfrente de mis narices, podía verla toda…o al menos la mayoría.

Estaba presenciando algo hermoso.

Cualquiera podría decir que eso fue obra de algo climatológico, pero para mí…para mí fue algo como una…señal, incluso como una voz dentro de mi gritándo "¡Despierta!".

Me puse a reflexionar sin quitarle la vista a aquella belleza que yacía frente a mí.

Me sentí plena, sin ninguna preocupación, al fin me sentía bien de nuevo, después de todo lo que había pasado, calmada, tranquila, esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces me levante.

Escuche algo tras de mí y voltee, sin embargo no había nada, quise interpretarlo como otra señal.

Corrí hacia donde creí que había dejado mi moto y conduje de regreso al instituto. Ya no había nadie, pero no importo, entre a los laboratorios y tome mis planos.

Estaba llena de energía, aun indecisa claro, pero me sentía optimista ante la situación.

La semana que siguió fue extremadamente pesada, aunque honestamente, fue mucho mejor que la anterior.

En los días que pasaban, me daban muchas ganas de volver a aquel lugar que había encontrado, sentía que debía ser algo especial. De hecho no le conté a nadie sobre aquel sitio. Incluso cuando los chicos me preguntaban a donde había ido, mentía con cosas como: A casa de una persona, o a un callejón alejado de la ciudad para gritar. Si lo sé, lugares muy tontos…pero al final me sorprendió que me creyeran.

Un día fui para despejar mi mente, era tan pacifico, sin duda era uno de mis lugares favoritos en San Fransokio. Ir ahí en momentos de desesperación era una buena técnica para calmarme….y lo mejor, era solo mía.

Bueno, casi…

Era jueves y estaba aún decidiéndome entre dos de mis proyectos ¡Rayos! Era tan difícil. El profesor Callaghan de momento se pasaba por mi lugar, aunque al ver que no llevaba avance alguno agachaba la cabeza y daba un largo suspiro. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de pasar aquello por alto, pero era imposible.

Baje a un stand que estaba cerca del auditorio de la universidad para comprar un café cuando una chica, que en algún momento probablemente conocí, se me quedo viendo.

Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención y en ese momento su insistente mirada estaba sacándome de quicio. De repente un _*flashback_ * hizo que reconociera a esa chica, desearía no haberlo hecho.

-Hola…-.

-Gogo…-interrumpí.

-Como digas ¿Me recuerdas?-.

-Quisiera no hacerlo…-.

-Que graciosa ¿Estudias aquí?-.

-Robótica…si ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

-Vine a visitar a una amiga en la Universidad, yo estudio en otro lado, claro-.

-Con lo mucho que me intrigaba…-dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh que cosas, el mundo es tan pequeño ¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos en la secundaria?-.

Claro que los recordaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte bastante enojada.

-Oh por favor no seas tan ruda-.

Honestamente su nombre era lo que menos me importaba, aunque él no recordarlo con exactitud me tenía bastante intrigada. Creo que era April…quien sabe, pero en la secundaria había sido un dolor incesante de cabeza, esperaba jamás volverla a ver, a veces el destino tiene planes muy diferentes a los que uno se plantea.

-Solo quería saludarte…y ya-.

-Bien…ya lo hiciste, hola y adiós-.

-Bueno Gogo quizá te salude otro día cuando estés de mejor humor-.

- _Espero que no_ -dije para mis adentros.

-Solo espero reconocerte, casi te confundo con un niño-.

Mi sangre hirvió.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte girándome.

-Niño…eso dije-tenía esa sonrisa sínica que no veía desde hace años.

Trate de tranquilizarme, sin embargo, todos mis intentos fueron en vano, a mi mente llegaban miles de escenas de aquella época y cada una con la misma voz, la misma apariencia y la mas irritante sonrisa que conozco.

-Gogo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó alguien.

Era Tadashi, su voz era inconfundible.

-Oh…estas con alguien-.

-No te preocupes Tadashi…ya se iba-.

-¿No nos presentas Gogo?-su voz era increíblemente aguda, incluso mas de lo que la recordaba.

-No…-respondí de manera cortante.

-Ammm Gogo ¿Estas bien?-susurró el chico de la gorra.

Asentí.

Tomo mi brazo, fue hasta entonces cuando note que tenía los puños cerrados.

-¿Él es tu…?-.

Le dirigí una mirada llena de odio.

-Tranquila chica…-dijo Tadashi.

-Bueno…creo que por lo visto mi presencia no es muy cómoda-.

-Que lista-exclame sarcásticamente.

-Solo algo para el amigo o...lo que sea que eres de ella, no sé qué le ves ¿Sabes? Digo ese cabello, la ropa, incluso fijándose en lo diminuta que es, y sin comentar su carácter claro. Desde la secundaria supe que serías de los seres más inadaptados de esta ciudad-.

Esta vez quise abalanzarme hacia esa odiosa mujer. Tristemente Tadashi me lo impidió.

-Por cierto Gogo ¿Cómo están tus padres?-pregunto antes de darse la media vuelta.

Me detuve. La odiaba…incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía, no podía creer que una persona que no tenía nada que ver en mi vida desde hace años pudiera de repente aparecer y arruinarme mi día en tan solo 5 minutos.

-Gogo…-.

-Déjame Hamada…-exclame soltándome de él.

-Gogo espera por favor-.

-¡Vete! Regresa a tu laboratorio ¡Tengo que irme!-.

-Pero Gogo…-.

Corrí hacia mi moto.

Era un volcán de emociones que estaba a punto de explotar, y no pensaba hacer otra escenita en la escuela. Así como la primera vez, conduje a toda velocidad hacia mí amado lugar.

Comenzó a caer una sutil lluvia, casi una simple brisa, incluso recuerdo que casi no había nubes, se podía ver el sol.

Llegue y me senté.

Recargue mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y observe la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos la tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

-Lindo lugar…-dijo alguien atrás de mí.

Voltee inmediatamente, al mirarme aquella figura me ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Tarde unos segundos en aceptarla, pero al final termine regresándosela.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hamada?-.

-Supuse que estabas aquí…-.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunte confundida.

Asintió.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuando te fuiste del instituto hace una semana, ya sabes, después de lo que Callaghan te había dicho, te seguí…-.

-Me di cuenta, tu moto eléctrica es inconfundible…-.

-Eso explica el aumento repentino de velocidad-.

-Si…-solté una pequeña risita-Creí que te había perdido-.

-Por un momento así fue, no fue fácil dar contigo ¿Sabes? Pero después de un rato vi tu rastro hacia el bosque, luego encontré tu moto y al final te halle. Cuando te encontré te veías tan calmada que no quise interrumpir, así que me escondí, pero una estúpida rama casi me delata…-.

-Eso explica el ruido que escuche antes de irme…-.

-Probablemente…-.

-¿Así que estuviste observándome todo el tiempo tras la vegetación?-.

-Técnicamente si…sería un buen resumen…-.

-Eso suena bastante acosador ¿Sabes?-.

-Ja-ja muy graciosa…Es un buen sitio ¿Sabes? Te ayuda a pensar…-.

-Sí...lo es…pero aun no has respondido la pregunta de ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Olvidaste el "Hamada"-.

-Como sea-exclame, quería mi respuesta.

-Vine para hablar contigo-.

-Para hablar conmigo…claro…-.

-Sí, así es…específicamente vine para…ayudarte-.

-Siento decirlo pero no recuerdo haber solicitado tu ayuda amigo mío-juro que trate de decirlo de la manera menos ofensiva que pude.

-No, es verdad, estas en lo correcto-.

-¿Entonces?-.

Se acercó a mí.

-No pediste mi ayuda Gogo…pero la necesitas-.

Alce una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Gogo, sé que eres bastante fuerte para querer enfrentarte a todo tu sola…pero…no siempre tiene que ser así, no siempre puedes darte el lujo de cargar todo por tu cuenta. Quiero ayudarte…así me rechaces…-.

Me quede callada.

-Lo que dijo esa chica…todo…-.

-Cállate-dije abrazándolo.

El correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Gracias…-susurre.

El no hablo, creo que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Solo continúo abrazándome.

-Y bien Gogo ¿Crees que podrías compartir el lugar conmigo?-.

-Podría…-reí- Si me prometes, claro, que este lugar quedara entre tú y yo-.

-Acepto-dijo extendiéndome una mano para cerrar el trato.

Afortunadamente cumplió su promesa.

 **. . .**

Los chicos siguieron conversando bajo la sutil lluvia.

Por un momento la chica pensó que el rompería su promesa y que llevaría ahí a alguien, sobre todo a Honey, después de todo era un lugar muy hermoso, y para Gogo no era ningún secreto lo que Tadashi sentía con respecto a la rubia.

Quizá considero hacerlo, pero al final…eso nunca ocurrió...


	8. Cap7 Estoy en Problemas

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Ok primero lo primero: Les pido una disculpa gigantesca por no haber subido un cap el viernes, tuve algunos problemas con mi Internet y algunos compromisos en los cuales no tenia acceso a mi computadora o mis archivos.**

 **Lo siento de verdad, para compensarlo esta semana en vez de 3 subiré 4 capítulos así que esperen otro mañana.**

 **Ahora si:**

 **Un agradecimiento muy grande a spotterblack que se acaba de convertir en seguidor. Muchas gracias, enserio.**

 **Andrea Frost Queen-Oh muchas gracias :3 Yo también, siento que Gogo y Tadashi eran amigos inseparables, incluso casi como hermanos.**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el séptimo capítulo del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañanita.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Estoy en Problemas**

-Tu hermano y tu son los únicos que saben de este lugar…y agradecería que siguiera siendo así. Me gustaría que siguieras con la promesa que me hizo tu hermano-.

-Claro que si-.

Gogo había terminado de contarle la historia. No le había dicho como había ocurrido todo, solo lo general, lo necesario para que Hiro entendiera.

La chica sonrió y levanto su vaso lleno de soda, Hiro copio la acción. Y como si estuvieran brindando, chocaron ambos vasos.

-Aunque…eso aún no resuelve por completo mi duda…-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

-Oh…-.

-¿Me dirás?-.

-Claro, si no ¿Por qué te traería?-.

-Ja-ja…anda dime-.

-Este lugar es perfecto para pensar…-.

-Creo que eso ya había quedado claro…-.

-No interrumpas nerd-.

Hiro obedeció.

-Como decía…este lugar no solo sirve para pensar, también para desahogarte…ya sea desde frustraciones…u otras emociones…-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-.

-Tristeza…-.

El chico recordó lo que había ocurrido en auditorio. Sabía bien a lo que ella se refería.

-¿Estas bien Hiro?-dijo sacándolo de su trance.

El asintió.

-Hiro…-insistió.

-Aun duele…-susurró.

Gogo lo miro.

-Quizá…quizá suene ridículo, digo ya han pasado 4 meses pero…-.

Suspiró.

-Aun cuesta trabajo…como, por ejemplo…despertar y no verlo en las mañanas…o ya no escuchar su voz diciendo "Buenas noches" o...cosas por el estilo...-.

-No creo que estés exagerando Hiro-interrumpió Gogo-Incluso nosotros aun resentimos la perdida de Tadashi, no me imagino como te has de sentir tu que eras su hermano-.

-Soy-corrigió-el hecho de que el este muer…de que ya no este no hace que el deje de ser mi hermano-.

-Tienes toda la razón…lo siento-.

El ambiente se quedó silencioso después de esto, hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

-Aun quiero ser fuerte…-.

-No entiendo…-.

-Quiero ser fuerte por mi tía Cass…ella ha hecho mucho para ayudarme…no es justo que yo…que yo no le regrese el favor…tampoco ha sido fácil para ella…-.

-Lo imagino pero…-.

-¿Pero?-.

La chica recordó aquella tarde con Tadashi.

-Pero no siempre tienes que serlo Hiro…no siempre tienes que ser el fuerte…-.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hiro.

-Lo siento…dijo limpiándola y sonriendo levemente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-comentó Gogo-estas cargando demasiado Hiro…y no siempre debes hacerlo solo…-.

El chico la miro y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo.

Hiro sollozó.

-No tienes que ser fuerte en este momento Hiro-susurró.

El chico entonces dejo salir todo lo que había guardado desde el día anterior…y quizá tiempo atrás.

Ninguno hizo otro comentario. Solo siguieron en la misma posición y al separarse admiraron en atardecer que yacía frente a ellos hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Gogo fue la primera que despertó.

Le costó un rato ubicar en donde estaba, pero una vez en sus 5 sentidos recordó todo lo que había pasado. Volteo hacia la derecha, ahí estaba Hiro, recargado en su hombro profundamente dormido. Se veía bastante tranquilo. Ella hubiera dejado que este continuara durmiendo, pero al mirar su alrededor decidió despertarlo, había algo que quería que viera.

-Psst-.

El chico no se movió.

-Hiro…-susurró.

No respondió.

-Pssst Hiro-dijo esta vez moviéndolo un poco.

-5 minutos más tía…-contestó.

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ pensó.

-¡Hiro!-gritó.

El dio un gran salto y cayó encima de las piernas de Gogo.

-Wooo-exclamó al enterarse completamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó increíblemente rápido.

-Tranquilo-.

El chico se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Estas bien nerd?-.

-Si jeje…-respondió velozmente poniendo una mano en su nuca.

Al estar al fin en todos sus sentidos noto que ya había oscurecido.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-No lo sé…-.

-¿Qué hora crees que es?-.

-Como las 8:30…supongo-.

-Quizá…-.

-En un momento checo mi celular…-.

-¿Por qué me despertaste así?-.

-Intente hacerlo de la manera fácil pero al parecer eres de sueño pesado-.

-Creo que ahora entiendes a tía Cass en las mañanas-bromeó.

-Sí, creo que si jajá…además, necesitaba mostrarte algo-.

-¿Qué?-.

La chica señalo a la ciudad.

Con todo lo que había pasado no se había percatado de eso.

Hiro quedo impactado.

Ahora era de noche y toda la ciudad estaba iluminada.

No había edificio en San Fransokio que estuviera apagado, la ciudad estaba llena de vida. La mayoría eran luces cálidas, pero también se podían apreciar algunos destellos de otros colores entre estas, era un espectáculo lleno de vida y color.

-Wow…-.

-¿Lindo no?-.

-Esto…esto es…es genial…-.

-Lo se…los mejores momentos para venir son el amanecer, atardecer y cuando anochece…te llevas un buen espectáculo aquí arriba…y gratis—bromeó.

-Gracias…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por…por compartir el lugar conmigo…y por todo lo demás…ya sabes…-.

-Sí, no hace falta mencionarlo…no agradezcas-.

Se quedaron observando la ciudad por un buen rato.

Hiro incluso pensó en tomar una foto, en verdad todo era increíble. Tomo su celular y en caso de que ella preguntara diría que lo había sacado para ver la hora.

-Rayos…-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Mi celular…está muerto…-.

-Que mal…-.

-No creí que fuera necesario cargarlo en el instituto, pensaba cargarlo al llegar a casa…-.

-¿Qué necesitabas?-

-Ammm la…la hora exacta-mintió.

-Espera…-dijo sacando su móvil.

Después de darle un vistazo al aparato hizo una expresión que puso nervioso a Hiro.

-¿Y bien?-.

-¿En verdad quieres…quieres saber la hora?-.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó esta vez mas angustiado.

-Las…las 11:30….Hiro-.

-¿¡Que!?-.

Ella le mostró su celular.

-Ay…-.

Se quedaron viendo.

-¡Hay que irnos!-gritaron a coro.

Inmediatamente subieron a la moto y salieron volando de ahí.

Esta vez Hiro estaba tan preocupado por la hora que ni siquiera le importo la velocidad que llevaba Gogo.

La chica hábilmente rebasó los autos.

Llegaron a la casa de Hiro al menos en 15-20 minutos.

Hiro trato de prender su celular antes de bajar del vehículo, quizá quedaba solo un pequeño porcentaje de batería. Hubiera deseado no haberlo encendido.

Se encendió solo por 10 segundos pero en ese transcurso de tiempo pudo leer una notificación.

-Oh no…-.

Ahora él tenía una cara de espantado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Parece que viste a un fantasma…-.

-Peor…-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

El pelinegro asintió.

-¿Qué puede ser peor?-.

-Ammm no lo sé…solo...-.

-¿Solo?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Solo…45 llamadas de la tía Cass-.

-¡Ra-yos!-exclamó Gogo con la misma expresión de Hiro.

-Estoy perdido…-dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-En definitiva eres hombre muerto Hiro-.

-Gracias por tu optimismo-respondió serio.

-Soy realista…-.

-Ja-ja-.

-Diablos no quiero estar aquí cuando la bomba explote…-.

-Wow wow ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-.

-Hiro…-.

-Oh por favor-.

-Es tu tía no la mía Hiro…-.

-¿Al menos esperarías a que ella baje a abrir?-.

Ella lo miro con una expresión de _"¿Tengo que?"._

-Vamos…-.

-Claro que si Hiro, solo estoy bromeando, no dejare que mueras solo, después de todo yo fui quien te "secuestro"-.

Él sonrió.

-Aunque era tu deber avisarle…-.

-¿¡Es enserio Gogo!?-.

-Calma solo estoy jugando contigo…-.

-Gracias…-.

Hiro bajo de la motocicleta y toco la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Pero qué…?-.

-Si está aquí ¿Verdad?-.

-Se…se supone-.

Volvió a tocar el timbre.

-¿Y ahora qué?-.

-¿No traes llaves?-.

-No…jeje-.

-¡Genio!-exclamó Gogo-Vuelve a tocar…-.

El obedeció.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-¿En el peor de los casos por qué crees que no abra?-.

-No lo sé Gogo…-.

-Quizá de la angustia se desmayó…-.

-No juegues con eso Gogo…créeme, tía Cass…en resumen si podría pasar-.

-Bueno disculpa-dijo sarcásticamente. Ella también bajo de la moto.

-¿Y ahora qué?-.

-¿Por qué no tocas por última vez nerd? Quizá también está dormida y no te escucha…por eso no abre…-.

-Suena lógico…pero…-.

-¿Pero?... ¿Tienes otra teoría?-.

-Buen punto…está bien-.

El chico toco no solo el timbre, también la puerta.

-Empiezo a creer que mi tía no está en…-.

-¡HIRO HAMADA!-gritó alguien desde adentro de la casa.

Ambos chicos al escuchar el grito dieron un pequeño salto.

-Tsss ¿Decías?-.

-¡Oh rayos!-.

-Se escucha molesta…-.

-¡Más que eso! Ella va a matarme seguro…-.


	9. Cap8 Cenando

**¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes!**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el octavo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas, etc, etc, etc)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) en 24 horas.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Cenando**

Cass bajo furiosa las escaleras.

En la tarde Hiro no había llegado, por un momento pensó que eso podía ser normal, había veces en que llegaba a las 7 de la noche ya que debía quedarse en los laboratorios. Pero a veces solía avisarle.

Al ver la mujer que ya eran las 7 y no había ninguna señal de Hiro decidió llamarle. El chico no contesto. Llamo otras veces y sucedía lo mismo. Esto se le hizo bastante extraño. Decidió llamar otra vez pero ahora un tono respondió diciendo "Lo sentimos el número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio".

Miles de teorías llegaron a la mente de la mujer.

"¿Y si le paso algo?" o "Y ¿Qué tal si apago su celular por estar en otra cosa? No Hiro no haría eso ¿O sí?".

Llamo un par de veces a la policía para saber si había alguna noticia de su sobrino, ninguna. Tenía que pasar cierto tiempo para poder darlo como desaparecido así que la única opción era esperar.

Cerró el café y lo busco por un rato en las calles cerca de su casa: nada.

Decidió cambiarse a su pijama y esperar en un sillón la llegada de su sobrino.

En la espera tomo un té para controlar sus nervios. Estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Gracias al té se quedó dormida. Estaba tranquila tomando una pequeña siesta hasta que el timbre se escuchó.

Velozmente camino hacia las escaleras, pero al ver su atuendo volvió a su cuarto en busca de su bata para dormir. Una vez puesta bajo.

-¡HIRO HAMADA!-gritó.

Al abrir la puerta vio que tenía razón era su sobrino.

-Hola tía Ca…-.

-¡HIRO HAMADA! ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!-interrumpió-¡¿Sabes lo angustiada que estaba?! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! ¡Vas a tener que darme una muy buena explicación jovencito! ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS! ¡Debí comprar el libro sobre niñ…!-la mujer observo a la figura que estaba atrás de Hiro.

-Ammm ¿Buenas noches?-.

-Oh…-Cass comenzó a sentir vergüenza, aunque no tanta como la que Hiro ya sentía-Buenas noches ¿Gogo?-.

-Si…-.

-¿Qué…Que te trae por aquí linda?-.

-Oh bueno yo traje a Hiro…-.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo entre dientes mirando a su sobrino.

-Lo juro tía-exclamó el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en frente.

-Si…yo lo lleve a dar un paseo y el tiempo se nos fue volando…lo siento fue mi culpa-.

-¿Tu culpa?-preguntaron tía y sobrino al mismo tiempo.

-Si…de hecho Hiro ya estaba en camino a su casa a las 3 aproximadamente, yo lo distraje y lo lleve a charlar sobre algunas cosas que lo agobiaban…para relajar los nervios…aparte de eso, bueno yo soy mayor que Hiro, se supone que debería ser más responsable y no lo fui…lo siento señora…-.

-Cass linda…solo dime Cass-.

-Cass…claro-.

-Bueno si así fueron las cosas…siento haberme puesto de esta manera ¿No quieres pasar?-.

-Oh no, disculpe pero ya sabe, mañana hay escuela y creo que todos ya deberíamos ir a dormir así que disculpe una vez más, nos vemos mañana Hiro, hasta luego y buenas noches Cass-dijo poniéndose el casco.

-No te preocupes linda, hasta luego-.

-Hasta mañana Gogo-.

Hiro, antes de que esta se fuera gesticulo un: Gracias.

Ella asintió y arranco a una velocidad normal para que Cass no pensara mal de ella…aunque probablemente ya lo hacía.

-Entra Hiro-dijo más calmada.

El obedeció.

Al subir las escaleras y ya ambos arriba la mujer pregunto.

-Hiro ¿Lo que dijo ella es cierto? Quiero la verdad-.

-Sí, me llevo a dar una vuelta para charlar de ciertas cosas-.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?-.

-Lo siento tía, no creí tardarme tanto…además se me acabo mi batería-.

-Bueno eso explica el por qué no contestaste-.

-Si…bueno creo que iré a dormir-.

El chico estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación cuando su tía lo detuvo.

-Espera Hiro…dime ¿De qué cosas charlaron?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Digo, lo que te agobiaba…-.

-No es nada tía…-.

-Vamos Hiro, hace tiempo que ya no me cuentas nada…-.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas tía, de la escuela…y demás-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tadashi…-.

Su tía se quedó callada y lo miro con ternura.

-Oh Hiro…perdón si fui muy insistente-.

El chico bajo para acercarse a su tía.

-No te preocupes tía…sé por qué lo haces-.

La mujer se acercó a su sobrino y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho Hiro-.

-Y yo a ti tía-.

Se separaron.

-¿No quieres cenar?-.

-No tía, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado…-.

-Solo un café y una dona o algo así, no quiero que te vayas a la cama con el estómago vacío-.

-Bien solo un café y una dona-.

-Siéntate lo iré a traer-.

El pelinegro sonrió y se dirigió al baño a lavarse sus manos.

Una vez hecho esto fue al comedor y tomo asiento.

La mujer no tardo en subir con dos cafés y dos donas con cubierta de chocolate.

-¿Una dona para ti tía?-.

-Si para acompañarte-.

-Creí que estabas en una dieta de no comer pan…-.

-Digamos que es el estrés ¿sí?-ella le guiño el ojo.

-Adelante jajá-.

Hiro y su tía no eran muy unidos, pero después del accidente tuvieron que serlo, después de todo, solo se tenían uno al otro. Aún así, Hiro no hablaba mucho con su tía, y menos con el tema de ser héroe.

Conversaron un rato sobre cómo les había ido en sus días.

Hiro le comentó lo del edificio que iban a hacer en memoria de Tadashi.

-¿En serio Hiro?-.

-Si-.

-Oh que noticia… ¿Cuándo estará terminado?-.

-Aun no tienen una fecha estimada, pero el proyecto ya está-.

-Me parece algo maravilloso ¿No lo crees?-.

-Si…es…bastante bueno-.

-¿Comiste algo en la escuela?-.

-Ahora que lo pienso si, dos sándwiches…-.

-Pero yo solo te empaque uno…-.

-Oh bueno, el segundo fue cortesía de Gogo-.

-Es bastante raro el nombre de esa chica…-.

-Ese no es su nombre tía, solo es un sobre nombre, lo creó Fred-.

-Oh ya veo ¿Y cómo se llama realmente?-.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo un momento...

-No…no lo sé…ahora que lo pienso…no me se su nombre-.

-Eso es todavía más raro-.

-Supongo que como cada uno acepta y mencionan todo el tiempo sus sobrenombres no ha habido necesidad de saberse los nombres originales-.

-¿Tú tienes uno?-.

-No tía, solo me llaman por mi nombre, o amiguito…o en su debido caso nerd-.

La mujer rió un poco.

-No te burles-.

-Lo siento cariño, pero creo que el ultimo te queda un poco-.

-¿Tengo apariencia de nerd?-.

-Bueno veamos…un chico, de 14 años en la universidad… ¿Tengo que decir más?-bromeó.

-Muy graciosa tía-.

Ambos voltearon a ver el reloj.

-Bueno cariño creo que es tiempo de que cada uno se vaya a la cama-.

-Creo que si-.

-Deja todo, yo recojo-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Sí, ve a tu cuarto-.

-Gracias tía, descansa-.

-Igual tu cielo-.

Hiro subió las escaleras y boto su mochila a un lado de su habitación.

Se cambió de ropa a la pijama que estaba doblada sobre su cama tendida.

El normalmente no hacia eso, solía salir corriendo de su casa, su tía era la que se encargaba de tenderla.

Antes de recostarse abrió su mochila y saco un pequeño cable.

-No quiero que mañana se termine mi batería-.

Conecto su celular y brinco a su cama.

Dio un largo bostezo, observo la foto de su hermano que tenía en su buro. Sonrió, apago las luces y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	10. Cap9 Un nuevo personaje

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **Creo que mis dedos arden. jamás había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo. En fin.**

 **Bueeeeno aquí esta el noveno capítulo de este fic.**

 **¡Ya casi son 10!**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernesin.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un nuevo personaje**

Hiro fue despertado por su tía. Después de todo su anterior despertador había sido dañado.

La mañana fue bastante normal. Entraba un poco más tarde al instituto, pero decidió llegar temprano.

Al llegar Wasabi estaba en su laboratorio.

-Wasabi-dijo.

-Oh hola amiguito ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-.

-Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta…déjame adivinar ¿tu proyecto?-.

-Es tan ¡DIFÍCIL!-.

-Tranquilo Wasabi-.

-Lo siento Hiro, pero de verdad quiero que sea algo impresionante, pero no logro pensar en que-.

-Ya pensaras en algo, bueno iré a dejar mi mochila al laboratorio-.

De camino a su laboratorio se encontró a Fred.

-¿Fred?-.

-¿Qué hay viejo?-.

Se saludaron con el puño.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Si sabes que hoy nosotros entramos más tarde verdad?-.

-Y aun así estas aquí…-.

-Oye…ese…ese no es el punto-.

-Bueno hoy va a haber una presentación en el auditorio a la cual quería asistir-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué es?-.

-Se llama "De la ciencia ficción a la realidad"-.

-Oh ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, va a ser genial ¿No quieres acompañarme?-.

-Bueno…no tengo nada más que hacer así que ¿Por qué no?-.

-¡Genial!-.

-Solo déjame ir a dejar mi mochila al laboratorio-.

-Vamos-.

Hiro abrió la puerta y boto su mochila, ni siquiera entro.

-¿Y Baymax?-.

-Está en mi habitación, no lo tengo aquí-.

Después de eso ambos chicos se dirigieron al auditorio.

No había mucha gente, solo estudiantes con actitudes similares a Fred, o personas sin nada mejor que hacer…como Hiro.

-¡Amigo quiero estar en primera fila!-.

-Ammm no Fred, por favor…odio estar hasta el frente-.

-Bueno te parece en la segunda fila-.

-Tercera-.

-¡Hecho!-.

Fred extendió su brazo para cerrar el trato. Hiro riendo le dio la mano y este la agito como la vez que se conocieron.

Se sentaron a la mitad de la fila para poder ver el escenario bien.

Después de unos 10 minutos la conferencia comenzó.

Un tipo apareció, el presentador y dio una introducción que hizo que Fred se emocionara de una manera bastante graciosa.

Comento que iban a aparecer 3 personas con hipótesis diferentes acerca de muchas cosas relacionadas con la ficción que quizá en un futuro cercano podrían hacerse realidad, cosa en si no muy innovadora ya que solo se quedarían como eso: ficción. Pero al parecer era un tema interesante para bastantes personas.

Durante la plática se mencionaron cosas como un tele-transportador (cosa a la que Hiro y Fred no estuvieron de acuerdo).

Muchas ideas más a las cuales Hiro no les estaba poniendo real importancia.

Hasta que el último pasó al escenario.

Era un señor alto, se veía algo joven. Quizá de unos 32 años, tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás. Tenía tés clara e iba vestido de traje con unos lentes.

-Buenas tardes alumnos de la Universidad de San Fransokio-.

Miles de aplausos siguieron.

-Fred ¿Quién es el?-.

-¿No sabes quién es él? ¡¿Es enserio?!-.

El chico confundido asintió.

-Bueno es nada más y nada menos que Carl Pairson-.

-Ósea…-.

-Es uno de los mejores descubridores de teorías sobre ciencia ficción-.

-Sigo sin entender-.

-Las teorías que el descubre o elabora son las más cercanas a existir. Ha inventado bastantes cosas de hecho, cosas que solo eran posibles en ciencia ficción ¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso?-.

-¿Algo así como el tele transportador de Krei?-.

-Sí, solo que sus inventos nunca han sido a tan gran escala, suele limitarse, a parte sus inventos no suelen acabar en catástrofes demenciales como la que casi se ocasiona con ese tele transportador, no es mucho para las personas de este mundo, ellos prefieren la ciencia exacta y cosas así, pero yo sé que lograra traer a la realidad muchas cosas y será increíble-.

Hiro no era mucho de las ideas de ficción, pero por una parte las admiraba, después de todo él había traído muchas cosas de los súper héroes de los comics de Fred a la realidad, y aunque no conocía muy bien el trabajo de él tipo, no podía negar que sonaba interesante.

-Bueno chicos, veo que muchos de ustedes me conocen. He venido aquí para presentarles un nuevo invento que la pequeña corporación Pairson ha creado-.

El hombre saco un pequeño artefacto, una cajita llena de luces azules y verdes fluorescentes.

Presiono un botón y esta emitió un rayo de luz hacia arriba.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de lo molesto que es cargar sus cosas todo el tiempo? Pues…-.

El tipo lanzo una libreta con una pluma al rayo. Estos objetos se volvieron ante los ojos de los demás alguna clase de pixeles que se introdujeron al pequeño artefacto.

-Ya no más-.

Todos estaban asombrados, incluso Hiro.

-Esta pequeña caja hace una pequeña desintegración de objetos para después absorberlos y mandarlos a una pequeña cámara de gravedad cero, al querer sacarlos el proceso se revierte haciendo que las partículas se vuelvan a integrar así formando de nuevo el objeto dicho, no se puede usar en personas, claro, pero si con una variedad de objetos que se quieran cargar a un mismo sitio. Bueno este es un prototipo, y obviamente aún tiene algunas fallas pero si continuamos trabajando en él, sé que todos podrán tener la oportunidad de tener alguno-.

La audiencia lo adoraba. Hiro solo aplaudió.

-Ahora, hemos creado bastantes teorías sobre cosas que vemos en ficción, cosas que desafían la realidad, y gracias a todo mi equipo, hemos desarrollado futuros proyectos, algunos bastante simples pero oh, hay uno en especial con un potencial increíble y es…-.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Entonces la tierra comenzó a moverse.

La gente con temor comenzó a salir rápido del auditorio.

-¡Vamos a morir viejo!-gritó Fred aterrado.

-Calma, es solo un temblor, vamos a la salida-.

Todos estaban evacuando el lugar.

En el camino mucha gente alterada se estaba empujando, uno de ellos aventó a los dos chicos, Fred solo se desestabilizo por un momento pero Hiro tropezó, como Fred iba frente a él ni siquiera noto la ausencia del chico.

-¡Auch!-decía el chico que sentía como mucha gente de momentos lo pisaba. Al tratar de levantarse por accidente tiro a una persona.

-¡Oh lo lamento! Solo estaba tratando de pararme-.

-No hay problema chico-.

Hiro noto de quien era la voz, era aquel tipo que hace tan solo unos minutos había estado en el escenario.

-Oh Carl Pairson, en verdad perdóneme-.

-No hay problema chico, espera…tu eres ¿Hiro Hamada?-.

-Ammm...disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-.

-Bueno yo estuve en la presentación de tus grandiosos microbots-.

-Oh esos… ¿Enserio?-.

Hiro trataba de recordar la cara de aquel hombre entre la gente, pero no podía ubicarlo.

-Así es ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?-.

-Fueron destruidos señor…-.

Una de las paredes trono.

-Bueno chico creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí-.

-Opino lo mismo-.

Carl le ayudo a Hiro a ponerse de pie y salieron del lugar.

-¡Hiro! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-exclamó Fred.

-Oh yo…bueno…-.

-¡Oh dios estas con Carl Pairson!-.

Fred se puso de rodillas casi alabándolo como a un dios.

-¿Siempre es así?-susurró.

-Si…-respondió Hiro bromeando.

-Levántate chico-.

-¡Oh señor Pairson no sabe cómo admiro su trabajo usted es GENIAL!-.

-Calma chico, no es para tanto-.

-Tengo que admitirlo señor Pairson, ese prototipo que mostró en el auditorio es muy bueno-comentó Hiro.

-No tanto como unos microbots Hiro-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Hiro algo serio.

El hombre rió un poco.

Después de unos minutos el temblor termino.

Una persona de mantenimiento apareció.

-¡Todos! Por el momento no se permitirá la entrada a ninguna instalación hasta que el personal determine que el movimiento no causo ninguna alteración a los edificios. Gracias-.

-¡Señor Pairson por favor díganos cuál era la teoría de la que quería hablar!-suplicó Fred.

-Si…sonaba interesante-.

-Bueno chicos, que les parece si un día de estos les doy un pequeño tour por mis talleres y laboratorios, ahí podrán saberlo y además deleitarse con más teorías y prototipos-.

-¡Cool!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, cualquier día es bueno, pueden presentarse al corporativo y con gusto los recibiré-.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Bueno chicos creo que la presentación ha acabado, tengo que retirarme un placer conocerte-dijo refiriéndose a Fred-Y a ti Hiro, con permiso-.

La alta figura camino hacia el estacionamiento donde seguramente estaba su automóvil.

-Tú y el parecen tener una buena conexión Hiro-.

-Parece…pero no sé por qué eso me preocupa…-.


	11. Cap10 Algunas noticias

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están? Aquí esta nubladito :S**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el décimo cap del Fic.**

 **De nuevo no subí cap el viernes y les pido una disculpa enoooorme. Solo espero que eso de no subir cap ese día no se haga costumbre .Eeeen fin, voy a hacer la misma temática que hice la semana pasada, al no subir el viernes subiré para compensarlos un capítulo mas el martes.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana jeje.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Algunas noticias**

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el edificio de Robótica. Cuando llegaron descubrieron que las chicas ya habían llegado.

Gogo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y Honey en el suelo sentada junto a alguien auxiliándolo.

-Chicos-dijo Gogo en forma de saludo.

-Gogo-respondieron al unísono.

-¿Dónde estaban?-.

-En el auditorio chica…wow ese es… ¿Wasabi?-exclamó Fred.

La persona que estaba auxiliando Honey era él. Estaba un poco pálido y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-preguntó Hiro.

-El temblor, lo altero un poco, yo insisto en que exagera pero Honey dice que esa no es forma de ayudar-.

-Es que no lo es-dijo la chica con una dulce voz.

-Hola Honey-.

-Hola Fred-.

-¿Estas bien Wasabi?-.

-Estoy…mejor Hiro-.

-¡Aghh! ¿A qué hora van a dejarnos entrar?-exclamó Gogo con desesperación.

-Alguien amaneció de mal humor-comentó Honey.

-¡Claro que no!-.

-Yo digo que si-respondió la rubia.

-Bueno supongo que nos dejaran entrar en unos 30 minutos, revisar los laboratorios ha de ser un trabajo un tanto…largo-comentó Hiro.

-Pude haberme quedado dormida…-.

-Ya no te quejes Gogo, vas a alterar a Wasabi-.

-¡¿Mas?!-exclamaron Hiro, Gogo y Fred.

-Graciosos...-susurró Wasabi.

-Iré por una hamburguesa…-.

-¿A las 9 Fred?-.

-¿Por qué no Gogo?-.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-.

-Quiero una hamburguesa…-.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos a tomar algo?-sugirió Hiro.

-Yo no me quiero mover-dijo Wasabi.

-Yo me quedo con él chicos, si ustedes quieren vayan-.

-No me quedare aquí con el así que Fred voy contigo-.

-Los acompaño-dijo Hiro.

De camino Fred no paraba de hablar de lo increíble que había sido la conferencia y en especial el "maravilloso" Carl Pairson.

Al llegar Fred pidió su deseada hamburguesa.

-¿ustedes no van a pedir nada?-.

-¿Por qué no un café?-.

-Yo igual-.

-Los invito chicos-.

-Fred…-.

-Ella es capaz de comprar su propio café-interrumpió Hiro en tono de burla.

-Ja-ja nerd-exclamó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Pidieron las cosas.

-Hay que pedirles algo a los chicos-.

-Pero Honey dijo que no quería nada Gogo-.

-Corrección ella dijo que se quedaría con Wasabi-.

-Esa es una buena observación-dijo Hiro.

-¿Y qué les pedimos?-preguntó Fred.

-Un té-respondió Gogo-ellos dos toman tanto té así como yo café-.

-Eso es verdad-agregó Hiro.

-Bien-.

Cuando les entregaron las cosas de camino de regreso Fred dijo que se adelantaría para entregarles las cosas a Honey y Wasabi y luego regresaría para comer a gusto su preciada hamburguesa.

-Cuídala como a tu vida propia Gogo-.

-¡No seas dramático! Corre-.

El chico la miro seriamente y corrió en dirección de los otros dos chicos.

-Creo que estaba hablando muy serio en cuanto a su hamburguesa-.

-Si algo debes aprender de Fred, es que para él la comida es de las cosas más valiosas, sobre todo hamburguesas-bromeó.

Hiro rió un poco.

Caminaron lentamente y hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Oye Gogo….se me había olvidado decirte algo-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica con mucha curiosidad.

-Gracias…-.

Lo miro confundida.

-Por lo de ayer…y lo de anoche, lo que le dijiste a mi tía Cass…yo-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer nerd, era justo que saliera en tu defensa-.

Hiro le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero será la única vez-exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-No esperaba menos…-.

-Oye Hiro ¿Quién es ese Carl Pairson?-.

-Es una larga historia…solo diré que es algo…interesante-.

-No comprendo-.

-Dejémoslo así ¿Quieres?-.

-Alguien se escucha tenso-.

-Es tu imaginación-dijo Hiro algo cortante.

-Wow wow chico calma ¿Qué ocurre?-.

Hiro se quedó pensante.

-¿Hiro?-.

-No lo sé…conocí solo a Carl Pairson solo por unos 10 minutos, pero…no se…-.

-Hiro de verdad no te entiendo-.

-Parece un buen hombre…pero, me siento algo raro con respecto a él, siento que me ha hablado como si él ya me conociera, pero yo no a él, como si supiera mucho de mí-.

-Alguien es famoso-.

-No bromeo Gogo…no me siento muy seguro-.

-¿no confías en el?-.

-Podría decirse…-.

-Bueno que esperabas de alguien a quien solo conociste por 10 minutos, no te preocupes nerd, seguro es algo pasajero-.

-Quizá-.

-O quizá estas traumado-.

-No lo dudes-bromeó pensando en que había una posibilidad de que se sintiera así a causa de la situación de Callaghan.

Después de seguir bromeando llego Fred.

-¡¿Dónde está mi amor?!-.

-Gózala-dijo Gogo lanzándole la bolsa con su hamburguesa.

-Oh al fin juntos tu y yo, siento que nuestro tiempo no sea tan largo-.

Ambos pelinegros estaban aguantando la risa al estar presenciando aquella escena.

Regresaron a donde estaban Honey y Wasabi al terminar la hamburguesa y ambos cafés.

Wasabi se encontraba mejor, de hecho se les veía a ambos disfrutando de su té. Al poco rato pudieron entrar a las instalaciones y continuar con un día escolar normal.

Pasaron varios días desde el encuentro con el señor Pairson y todo iba como de costumbre, la rutina de siempre.

Llego el lunes de nuevo.

Hiro llegó justo a la hora. En toda la escuela había gente que murmuraba cosas que, a causa del sueño, no había notado.

Camino hacia las escaleras del gran edificio de robótica.

Ahí se encontraban todos los chicos.

-Hiro-dijeron todos.

-Hola chicos-respondió-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Acabamos de llegar amiguito-.

-Hiro ¿Ya te enteraste?-.

-¿Qué?-.

La chica rubia lo miro confundida.

-¿De qué me perdí?-.

-¿Acaso no viste a todos en el Instituto hermano?-.

Hiro negó con la cabeza y se giró. Era verdad, habían muchos grupos de personas hablando. Algunos tenían expresiones bastante felices y otros…no tanto.

-A alguien se le hizo tarde hoy eh…-bromeó Gogo.

-Solo tengo sueño-.

-Por qué se te hizo tarde hoy-.

Los chicos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Hiro solo sonrió.

-Bueno como sea, ¿No lo sabes?-.

-Tristemente no ¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber? -.

-Creo que deberías explicarle Honey-sugirió Wasabi.

-Tienes razón. Bueno la Universidad hace cada año uno o dos de estas cosas, suelen ser por Verano e Invierno. Y claro por la graduación, pero es obvio que nosotros no somos de ultimo año-Honey estaba hablando demasiado rápido, quizá por el entusiasmo-es tan emocionante, todo suele ser genial esa noche, porque claro es en la noche, oh dios no puedo esperar-.

-No solo es por eso Lemon, recuerda que eso aún no es seguro pero lo que si lo es…es ¡Genial!-gritó Fred.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Freddie-.

-Pero es técnicamente seguro que lo hagan ¿No creen?-.

-Uno nunca sabe, aunque para ser sincera Wasabi, yo estaría bastante bien si no lo hicieran-.

-Hay Gogo eres una aguafiestas, eso es sensacional-.

Pareciera que habían olvidado que Hiro estaba ahí.

-Chicos estoy aquí-.

Todos voltearon.

-Oh lo siento Hiro pero ¿Verdad que es increíble?-.

-Bueno Honey suena genial si tan solo me dijeras…de que hablas…-.

Gogo rio un poco ante la desesperación de Hiro por saber.

-Si Honey creo que no estás hablando muy claro-comentó Fred.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber que es seguro…y que no?-.

-Bueno lo seguro es nada más y nada menos que Vacaciones viejo-.

-¿En serio Fred?-.

-Si Hiro, al fin podremos disfrutar de unas hermosas vacaciones-.

-Pero tú no eres estudiante Fred-.

-Eso no le quita lo emocionante a las vacaciones Wasabi-.

-Bueno esa parte ya la entendí, y si Fred las vacaciones suenan genial…pero ¿Y lo otro? Alguien ya dígame por favor-.

-Oh lo siento Hiro es que es tan emocionante-.

-¡Ya dile!-gritaron Gogo, Fred y Wasabi.

-Cálmense chicos-dijo la rubia.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-exclamó Gogo desesperada.

-Ya Honey saca al pobre chico de la duda-suplico Wasabi.

-Sí, dime por favor de que hablas-.

-Hay Hiro pues ¿De qué más? ¡Un baile escolar!-grito Honey.


	12. Cap11 Propuesta

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están?**

 **Bien justo como lo prometí.**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el onceavo cap del Fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Propuesta**

-¿Un…baile?-.

-Si Hiro, digo por ahora solo son rumores, eso es de lo que todos están hablando, claro y planeando las vacaciones-explicó Honey.

-Pero no es…seguro-.

-Así es amiguito, pero la escuela lo organiza cada año…así que es probable que se haga-.

-¿Y cómo saben cuándo es seguro?-.

-Pues normalmente dan el anuncio, pegan miles de volantes por toda la Universidad, avisan en las redes sociales relacionadas con el Instituto, todas esas cosas-dijo Gogo de una forma bastante molesta.

-Sí, todo muy cursi-complemento Fred.

-No los escuches Hiro, ellos no saben lo que dicen-.

-Como digas Honey-respondió Hiro sin entender del todo el asunto.

-Bueno pero volviendo al tema serio ¡Ya casi son Vacaciones!-.

-Vaya Fred, debo decirlo, tu entusiasmo es impresionante-dijo Hiro.

-Bueno las vacaciones de verano suelen ser las mejores, digo fiesta en todos lados-.

-No lo creo Fred-comentó Wasabi.

-Que aguafiestas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Honey.

-Bueno en primera porque no todos salimos a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad…incluso en la misma, y segundo, aún hay cosas que hacer ¡Como los proyectos!-.

-Ahí va otra vez-susurró Gogo.

-Wasabi en realidad creo que deberías calmarte-.

Wasabi le lanzo una mirada de odio a Hiro.

-Bueno solo un poco-.

-Lo siento Wasabi pero Hiro tiene razón-dijo Honey.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir. Todos menos el chico de gorra verde que al parecer pensaba en algo seriamente.

-Chicos…-exclamó Fred.

Nadie le hizo caso.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó.

Todos voltearon algo alarmados por el volumen del grito.

-Ahora ya que tengo su atención, tengo que decir que Hiro tiene razón-.

-Gracias Fred-.

-Pero…pero…-.

-Shhh no interrumpas Wasabi-Fred se aclaró la garganta- Wasabi necesita relajarse…así es, de hecho…creo que todos deberíamos.

Miraron a Fred confundidos.

-He estado pensando y se me ha ocurrido una gran idea-.

-¿Y no te dolió?-preguntó sarcásticamente la chica de mechas purpuras.

-¡Gogo!-dijo Honey en forma de regaño.

-Ahora si me permiten, con permiso-exclamó de manera muy formal abriéndose paso entre los chicos.

Al estar un poco lejos de los demás tomo su celular y marco un número.

Al parecer la persona de la llamada había contestado rápido, por que inmediatamente empezó a hablar con él.

-Chicos… ¿Tienen idea de a quien le llamó?-preguntó Hiro.

-No-respondieron al unísono.

Fred caminaba de un lado a otro conversando.

-Creo que lo perdimos…-susurró Wasabi.

Cuando termino la llamada se reunió con los otros.

-¡Chicos vengan!-.

Se acercaron bastante curiosos a Fred.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-.

-No comas ansias Honey Lemon-respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Bastante bien Gogo, bueno chicos, estaba hablando con mi padre y necesito saber algo ¿Han hecho algún plan para estas vacaciones? Digo sé que nos acaban de avisar pero ¿Creen que van a hacer algo?-.

-Yo no-dijo Wasabi.

-No que yo sepa-.

-Yo probablemente me quede en la cafetería con tía Cass-.

-No estoy segura Freddie-.

-¿En serio? ¡Que aburridos!-.

-¡¿Cuál es tu punto Fred?!-.

-Tranquila Gogo, bien, les tengo una propuesta-.

-¿Cuál es Freddie?-.

-Bueno le comente todo esto de la llegada de las vacaciones a papá y pues hablamos acerca de qué posibilidad había de que estas vacaciones ¡Los invitara a la Isla Familiar!-.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Lo…lo dices enserio?-.

-Por supuesto que si Hiro ¿Qué dicen? Anden ¡Fiestón!-.

-Yo…yo no sé si sea una buena idea-comentó Wasabi.

-Aghh te juro que si vuelves a mencionar tu proyecto te golpeare en la cara-amenazó Gogo-¡Yo voy Fred!-.

-¿Gogo?-.

-¿Qué Hiro? No tenía en si planes, y creo que hace ya un buen tiempo no me he tomado unas vacaciones como debería, así que adelante-.

-Bueno…en ese caso ¡Estoy dentro!-exclamó Hiro.

-¡Eso es todo viejo!-gritó Fred mostrándole el puño a Hiro. A el cual Hiro correspondió.

-Solo tengo que comentarle a mi tía Cass…pero no creo que haya problema…espero-.

-Ella también puede ir hermano, en la Isla hay diversión para todos, de verdad, te sorprenderías al ver todo lo que hay ahí-.

-Mejor aún entonces-.

-No empezaran una fiesta sin mi ¿O sí?-.

-Claro que no Honey-respondió Fred.

Wasabi aún permanecía en silencio digiriendo todo el asunto.

-Vamos Wasabi…será divertido-.

-Bueno… ¿Qué podría salir mal?-.

Todos sonrieron.

Transcurrió el día como de costumbre y Hiro llegó a su hogar.

-¡Hola tía!-.

-Hiro, hola cielo-.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? Te noto contento-.

-Pues tía te tengo una propuesta-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata?-.

-Pues veras tía, la familia de mi amigo Fred tiene una…una isla-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Así es-.

-No me lo tomes a mal cariño pero creí que vivía debajo de un puente-.

-Todos tía…todos, como sea, el hecho es que pues hoy en si se anunciaron que las vacaciones de verano pues, están cerca y él nos invitó a pasarlas allá-.

-Oh…bueno…cariño suena maravilloso pero…no lo sé-.

-Por favor tía-rogó Hiro.

-Es que…tus amigos son buenos Hiro pero tú…ir hasta allá…-.

-También estas invitada tía…-.

-¡¿Lo estoy?!-gritó.

-Shhhhh tía Cass…si, así es, también puedes ir-.

-¡Oh que increíble! ¡Por supuesto Hiro! En ese caso no hay problema-.

-Gracias tía de verdad-dijo abrazando a la mujer.

-No hay de que cariño, ahora ayúdame con el café ¿Quieres?-.

Hiro asintió.

Al terminar los labores en la cafetería Hiro subió a su habitación bastante agotado. Pero antes de acostarse decidió navegar por el internet un rato.

Entre miles de páginas que se abrían encontró una de noticias que hablaba sobre la visita de Carl Pairson a la Universidad de San Fransokio.

Hiro observó el nombre del tipo por varios minutos.

-Pairson…-susurró.

Sin quitar la vista del monitor tomo su celular y marco un número.

El timbre sonó tres veces.

-¿Hola?-.

-¿Fred?-.

-Hiro amigo ¿Qué tal? ¿A qué se debe la llamada?-.

-Bueno Fred estaba pensando ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el señor Pairson en día de la conferencia y el temblor?-.

-Oh Hiro ofende tu pregunta ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno hoy lo recordé y me preguntaba ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarlo el viernes?-.

-¡Oh Hiro! ¿Hablas enserio?-.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Después de la escuela-.

-Por supuesto ¡Qué gran idea Hiro! Acabas sin duda alguna de alegrarme la noche-.

-Bueno ya está-.

-Si hermano, bueno, nos vemos mañana en el instituto-.

-Claro, buenas noches Fred-.

-Buenas noches Hiro-.

El pelinegro colgó.

Se alejó del computador y tomo la pijama que estaba doblada sobre su cama para cambiarse.

A los 10 minutos regreso al monitor con su playera blanca holgada y su short.

Cerró las páginas que había abierto así como sus redes sociales.

-Hiro cariño ¡A dormir!-gritó la mujer desde el piso de abajo.

-Si tía en un momento más-.

-Ahora cielo-.

-Está bien, como digas tía-.

Apago el computador y apago las luces de su habitación.

Tardo un rato en conciliar el sueño.

Daba miles de vueltas en su cama tratando de dormir.

Termino mirando el techo con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Escuchaba los leves ruidos a su alrededor, como automóviles, algunas personas, etc.

Cuando bostezo pensó que sería momento para intentar dormir, de nuevo.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos una imagen paso por su mente que por alguna razón le intrigaba bastante.

-Ya Hiro, borra todo de tu mente, si no lo haces, no podrás dormir-susurró para sí.

Decidido a dormir se giró, se acomodó como solía dormir y cerró sus ojos sin antes decir:

-Hasta el viernes señor Pairson-.


	13. Cap12 La visita

**¡Holaa! ¿Que tal les va en este miércoles?**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el doceavo capítulo del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernes. Ahora si espero poder subir cap ese día xP**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

La visita

El día esperado llegó. Cuando Hiro salió de los laboratorios encontró a Fred más efusivo que nunca. Saltaba de un lado a otro y miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos para ver si ya era la hora.

Era bastante divertido verlo así.

-Nerd ¿Qué le hiciste a Fred?-.

-¿Eh?-.

Hiro volteó para ver quien le había hablado, aunque por la palabra "nerd" ya debería saberlo.

-Yo nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Míralo, está muy raro…más de lo normal-.

El chico rió un poco.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-.

-Así es Gogo, así es-.

-Vaya…al parecer Fred no es el único raro-dijo la chica alejándose un poco.

Se reunieron como de costumbre en las escaleras antes de irse todos a sus respectivas casas.

-Bueno ¿alguien se va a ir conmigo?-.

-Yo Wasabi-respondió Honey.

-No gracias, vas demasiado lento para mi gusto-bromeó Gogo.

-¡¿Lento?! ¡Tú eres muy salvaje para manejar!-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Tssssss-dijo Fred.

-¡Yo manejo bien!-.

-¡Ja! Lo dice la que hundió mi auto hasta el fondo del mar-.

-Uhhhhhh-exclamó Fred.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-.

-Es para aumentar tensión Hiro-.

-¡La situación demandaba que fuéramos más rápido, además era mejor el mar que los microbots!-.

-Bueno chicos, chicos, basta de peleas. Wasabi iremos en tu coche, que obviamente tu manejaras con tus respectivas reglas, y Gogo tu iras en tu moto, con tu respectiva velocidad-interrumpió Honey.

-Bien-dijeron los dos.

-Honey acabas de quitarle lo divertido a esta conversación-comentó Fred.

-Bueno como sea ¿Hiro tu no vienes?-.

-No Wasabi yo…-.

-¡No podrá ir contigo Wasabi! Él y yo haremos algo genial esta tarde ¡Sera sensacional!-exclamó Fred interrumpiendo a Hiro.

-Eso…-.

-Bueno entonces…nos vemos mañana-dijo Wasabi algo confundido.

Se despidieron y emprendieron rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban las industrias Pairson.

Llegaron a un edificio de unos 3 pisos.

-¡Aquí es viejo!-.

-Vaya debo decirlo, el lugar es más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba-.

-Como dije no son algo muy "importante" para la demás gente con su ciencia exacta. Pero lo poco que han hecho es sin duda…-.

-¿Increíble?-.

-Exacto-.

Ambos jóvenes entraron, la recepción era algo modesta, estaba adornada con algunas plantas, unos sillones negros y unas mesas de vidrio que daban un toque decorativo bastante bonito, por muy simple que fuera.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron.

La chica en aquel escritorio volteo a verlos. Por como lucían pensaba que quizá se habían equivocado de lugar, normalmente no recibían visitas, y menos de jóvenes.

-¿Buenas tardes? ¿En qué…en que puedo ayudarlos?-.

-Bueno venimos a ver al señor Carl Pairson-respondió Fred de manera muy formal.

-¿El señor Pairson? ¿Tienen alguna cita?-.

-No…-.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-.

-Bueno señorita, hace un tiempo el señor Pairson fue de visita a la Universidad de San Fransokio y tuvimos el placer de conocerlo. Y ese día bueno hablamos un rato con él y nos invitó cualquier día a sus industrias para darnos un tipo de "Recorrido"…supongo-explicó Hiro.

-Bueno…le preguntare, tomen asiento por favor-.

Ellos obedecieron.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea venir?-susurró el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Bueno no es muy común que dos chicos lleguen así de repente a un lugar como este…. ¿qué tal si lo de la invitación lo decía de broma?-.

-Shhh tu confía-.

La mujer del escritorio se acercó.

-Disculpen ¿Podrían darme sus nombres?-.

-Claro, el mío es Frederick Lee-.

-Yo soy Hiro Hamada-.

Para Hiro era tan extraño escuchar el nombre completo de su acompañante. Normalmente solo se reducía a Fred, Freddie o en su debido caso Fredzilla.

-Gracias, permítanme-.

La chica volvió a su escritorio.

Esperaron por lo menos 10 minutos y la joven llamo a los chicos.

-Bueno el señor Pairson esperaba su visita desde hace tiempo, así que pasen por favor-dijo señalando una puerta que estaba a la derecha.

Ambos la miraron algo inseguros.

-Ahí adentro encontraran al señor Pairson esperándolos-.

Fred al escuchar esto corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia aquella puerta.

-Gracias señorita, que amable-dijo Hiro antes de perseguir a Fred.

Lo alcanzo.

-Fred relájate ¿Si?-exclamó Hiro con dificultad.

-Lo siento es que estoy tan emocionado-.

-Lo se Jeje…-.

Abrieron juntos la puerta.

La chica de la recepción tenía razón. Ahí estaba Carl Pairson. Justo como lucia en la conferencia solo que esta vez vestía una bata. Estaba charlando con alguien que al notar la presencia de los chicos decidió dejar la conversación para otro momento.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos!-.

-Señor Pairson-respondieron a coro.

-¿Cómo les va?-.

-Oh señor Pairson muy bien, entusiasmados por la visita-.

-Lo noto ¿Fred cierto?-.

-¡Oh el gran Carl Pairson sabe mi nombre!-gritó Fred corriendo por toda la sala.

Hiro solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tú Hiro?-.

-Igual que Fred pero en menor cantidad-.

-Me gusta la energía de tu amigo-.

-A todos señor Pairson-.

Fred por fin volvió a incorporarse con Hiro y Carl.

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué les parece si damos un paseo por el edificio?-.

-Cool-.

Primero el señor Pairson les mostro algunas oficinas. Recorrieron cada uno de los pisos del edificio.

-¿Qué se hace en las oficinas señor Pairson?-.

-Pues veras Hiro hay muchas áreas, en algunas son estudios donde se investigan cosas científicas-.

-¿Ciencia exacta?-.

-Así es…-.

-Pero señor Pairson se supone que las teorías de ficción no son iguales a la ciencia que todo mundo conoce-.

-Así es Fred. Pero sin la ciencia exacta no se pueden llevar a cabo los proyectos. Puede que sean ficción pero se necesitan cosas seguras para formarlo-.

Fred estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que su ídolo decía.

-Bueno como les decía algunos estudian lo que tu Hiro llamas "ciencia exacta", otros hacen el trabajo divertido que es investigar cosas de ficción, ya sea en películas, comics, libros, no es gran cosa, digo cualquiera podría hacerlo, pero es una labor bastante entretenida. Y por último están aquellos que llevan a cabo la relación de los dos anteriores: Realidad ficción, ellos comparan, investigan y formulan las teorías acercándolas mucho más a lo que serán. Gracias a ellos podemos crear proyectos bastante innovadores que solo hubieran sido posibles en uno de sus más raros sueños-.

-Interesante-.

-Pero eso no es lo mejor chicos, síganme-.

Se dirigieron hacia un ascensor. Ellos se encontraban en el tercer piso así que solo quedaba bajar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ver el pequeño monitor que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraban marco: -1,-2.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Pairson?-.

-Bueno en si nuestros proyectos son solo el comienzo, aquí chicos-.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-Es donde comienza la magia-.

Al salir del ascensor se toparon con miles de pasillos con laboratorios. Cada laboratorio estaba hecho de paredes de vidrio, solo podían ocultar lo que hacían por medio de una cortina.

-Wow…-exclamaron al unísono.

-Pensé que les gustaría-.

-¿Laboratorios subterráneos?-.

-Así es Hiro. Al estar aquí abajo notamos que las cosas eran mejor. Antes llevábamos los proyectos a práctica en el tercer piso. Pero como en cada proyecto en etapa embrionaria, suelen haber accidentes. Aquí es más fácil desarrollarlos que arriba, si suelen haber contratiempos los resultados son menos devastadores que allá arriba-.

-Tiene sentido…-.

-Bueno que esperan ¡Vayan a ver!-.

Los chicos avanzaron por los laboratorios, ambos querían ver diversas cosas así que no vieron ningún problema al separarse por aquel lugar.

Hiro estaba bastante impresionado, para ser una corporación pequeña tenía mucho potencial.

El chico siguió caminando hasta que se topó con un laboratorio inusual.

Este tenía los vidrios polarizados, así que no podía distinguir bien lo que ocurría adentro, solo veía sombras pasar de aquí a allá. El laboratorio era evidentemente más grande, mucho más grande.

La curiosidad en el creció y se acercó poco a poco.

La puerta necesitaba un código para ser abierta. Si se quería, se podía entrar en los demás laboratorios, pero en este era distinto. Pareciera incluso que era independiente a todo lo demás.

-No deberías acercarte niño-exclamo uno de los "trabajadores" entrando en aquel gran laboratorio.

-Lo siento…-dijo.

Al abrirse la puerta Hiro pudo divisar mucho material en aquel lugar, muchos tubos, monitores, y sobre todo gente.

Al parecer era un proyecto bastante importante ¿Pero por qué estaba aislado de los demás?

-¿Qué ocultan aquí?-susurró Hiro.


	14. Cap13 Curiosidad

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin viernes! Jaja**

 **Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a** **Alannito L. S por convertirse en seguidor del fic. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo trece del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el lunes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Curiosidad**

Hiro aun trataba de descifrar el contenido de aquel laboratorio, pero nadie de los que pasaban decía algo al respecto.

La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Alguien salió de la habitación bastante molesto y chocó con Hiro.

-¡Auch! Niño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Amm yo…yo…-.

-¡Ningún niño así sea de los trabajadores puede acercarse a esta área! Llamare a seguridad-.

-¡No espere por favor!-.

El hombre no escucho nada de lo que Hiro decía. Solo levanto el auricular del teléfono más cercano e hizo una rápida llamada.

Dos guardias de seguridad llegaron al lugar y tomaron a Hiro de ambos brazos.

-¡Por favor escúcheme!-.

-¡Llévenselo!-.

Fred escucho el alboroto y se acercó para ver lo que sucedía, al ver a su pequeño amigo en esa situación corrió en su ayuda.

-¡Hey que le hacen a mi amigo! ¡Suéltenlo!-.

-¡¿Quién rayos es el?!-preguntó el hombre molesto-¡sáquenlos a los dos!-.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo una voz detrás de ambos guardias.

Dio unos pasos para que todos en la escena lo vieran.

-Oh señor Pairson ¡Estos hombres están dañando a mi amigo Hiro!-.

-¿Por qué maltratan a nuestros invitados?-.

-¿Carl? ¿Tú los conoces?-.

-Así es…y no voy a tolerar que traten así a estos chicos-.

Ambos guardias soltaron a Hiro.

-Gracias señor Pairson…-.

-¿Quién eres tú para tratar así a mi amigo?-exclamó Fred molesto.

-Calma chico tampoco hay que ponernos de esa forma-.

-Lo siento señor Pairson-respondió Fred.

-Este hombre-dijo señalándolo-es mi hermano menor: Theodore Pairson-.

No eran muy similares, era obvio que Theodore era más joven que Carl por al menos 5 años, pero no tenían mucho parecido.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos chicos.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo…-.

-Theodore se amable con los chicos-.

-Carl necesitamos que vengas a revisar cosas del proyecto y tú estás aquí dándote un paseo con admiradores-.

-Lo siento chicos, mi hermano hoy tiene un mal carácter-.

-No estoy para tus bromitas Carl, de verdad tienes que entender que tu presencia en el proyecto "S" es primordial-.

-Está bien…está bien, relájate, solo estaré unos momentos más con nuestros visitantes y volveré-.

-No entiendo de verdad como estas a cargo-.

-¡Theodore!-.

-Como sea, adiós chicos, Carl-dijo metiéndose al laboratorio de nuevo.

-Acompáñenme muchachos…-exclamó Carl con cierta molestia.

Los chicos sin decir nada obedecieron.

Pasaron por más laboratorios.

-¿Alguno que les haya interesado?-.

-Todos-exclamó Fred.

Hiro volteó a todos lados y observó un laboratorio en donde estaban experimentando con una patineta.

-¿Qué es eso señor Pairson?-.

-Están experimentando para que pueda ir a una velocidad increíble-.

-A Gogo le encantaría ver esto…-susurró.

-¿Gogo? Ella es ¿tu novia?-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó exaltado algo ruborizado-¡No! Ella es solo una buena amiga…-.

-Oh ¿Le gusta la velocidad?-.

-Más de lo que usted cree…aunque… ¿Por qué quisieran más velocidad en una patineta?-.

-Pues a los jóvenes les interesan más las patinetas…es algo quizá de "moda", por eso suponemos que si una patineta pudiera ir de una manera más rápida resultaría más interesante para la gente y podría…-.

-¿Venderse más?-.

-No me malentiendas Hiro…no soy muy fan de él dinero…pero desgraciadamente si no hay dinero no se podrá sostener la corporación, es algo necesario…-.

-Entiendo…creo-susurró.

Siguieron caminando.

Antes de salir de los laboratorios Hiro hecho un vistazo al gran laboratorio, logró divisar a Theodore Pairson quien lo miro de manera molesta.

-¿Usted solo tiene un hermano?-.

-Así es Hiro…bueno tenemos una media hermana…pero no convivimos con ella, de hecho ella vive en otro país y…además, es una larga historia que no me gustaría mencionar-.

-¿Y de ellos dos es el mayor?-.

-Si Hiro-.

-Su hermano y usted no se parecen en nada señor…-.

-Por favor díganme Carl-interrumpió-Y es verdad Fred, mi hermano y yo somos muy diferentes tanto física como mentalmente-.

-Parecía muy molesto-.

-Lo se Hiro…tiene su carácter, y ciertos rencores hacia mi…pero aun así los hermanos siempre estamos ahí…-.

Hiro solo bajo la cabeza.

-Pero aunque no lo creas chico el admiraba tu trabajo…-.

-¿Mi trabajo?-.

-Los microbots-.

-Oh…esos…-.

-Me comentaste que fueron destruidos ¿No?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Digamos que trajeron muchas cosas malas…-.

-Es una lástima chico, tenían mucho potencial-.

-Si usted lo dice-.

-¿Y por qué tiene rencores su hermano hacia usted?-.

-Bueno Fred, digamos que de jóvenes siempre tuvimos confrontaciones, y luego…bueno vinieron cosas peores…-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-.

-Bueno…mi padre tenía esta pequeña corporación, no era nada de lo que ahora es, solo era un edificio con muchas oficinas pero sin un fin práctico, mi hermano y yo siempre tuvimos el sueño de crear lo que ahora son estas industrias. Mi padre decidió que era hora de retirarse cuando fuimos mayores y que alguno de los dos heredara lo que él había creado…Theodore siempre fue el consentido…pero aun así mi padre me escogió a mí para dirigir todo esto…y eso creo mucha tensión entre nosotros, después él dijo que estaba bien y aceptó trabajar conmigo…pero las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales…-.

-¡Oh eso suena tan intenso!-.

-Fred…-susurró Hiro tratando de hacerle entender que el comentario no estaba bien.

-Tranquilo Hiro, está bien…-.

-¿Y por eso él es así?-.

-El está muy dañado…sufrió las muertes de nuestros padres hace dos años…él era muy apegado a ellos…la perdida le afecto mucho…-.

-Creo saber lo que es eso…-dijo Hiro.

Fred poso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. Este le sonrió.

-¿Tus padres?-preguntó Carl tratando de no herir al chico.

-Mi hermano…en realidad…-.

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida…-.

-Está bien…esta…bien-.

No mencionaron más el tema. Hiro se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, y algo volvió a su memoria.

-¿Y Carl…que es el proyecto "S"?-.

-Oh joven Hiro es uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos que esta corporación podría tener-.

-¿Es el que iba a mencionar en la charla?-.

-Algo así Fred…pero después de mucho hablar con mi hermano sobre el proyecto el determino…que no era prudente el que fuera mencionado, dijo que el que los demás supieran de su existencia era bastante arriesgado…así que preferimos guardarlo hasta que este…completo-.

-Suena muy interesante-.

-Y lo es Hiro, prometo que cuando esté terminado y…en funcionamiento ustedes tendrán una exclusiva-.

-Genial-.

-Cool-.

Los tres siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la recepción de nuevo-.

-Bueno chicos, lamento que su visita tuviera que terminar de esta manera-.

-No se preocupe-.

-¡Fue genial!-exclamó Fred.

-Gracias por venir y espero verlos pronto ahora si me disculpan tengo un hermano con el cual lidiar-bromeó.

Ambos rieron.

El señor Pairson entró por la misma puerta por la que inicialmente ellos habían entrado y desapareció.

-Bueno Fred, hay que irnos-.

-Te llevo a tu casa amiguito, quisiera pasar al café de tu tía para comer algo-.

-Vamos entonces-.

Durante el camino Hiro le compartió uno de sus auriculares a Fred para escuchar música. Afortunadamente los gustos musicales no eran tan diferentes entre ellos, aunque claro, había veces en las que Hiro se sentía avergonzado cada vez que pasaba una canción de la era de tía Cass.

Aunque Fred en si no le daba mucha importancia.

Al llegar su tía los recibió y ambos comieron algo.

En la mesa conversaron un poco acerca de lo que había ocurrido todo el día.

Fred se burlaba de Hiro al recordar como los guardias lo habían tratado. Ahora recordar toda esa escena resultaba algo divertido…bueno…para Hiro no tanto.

Aunque la curiosidad aun no dejaba de rondar en Hiro. Sabía que no podía conversar de ese tema con Fred porque él no lo entendería…o al menos no muy bien, y el hablarlo con los otros sería algo muy bobo, así que con mucho esfuerzo trato de desechar la idea del proyecto "S" y centrarse en lo que hablaba su amigo. Entonces otra idea volvió, la patineta...

Hiro se quedó pensante por varios minutos.

-¿Hiro?-.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Hiro!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Conozco esa cara…-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Acabas de tener una idea ¿Cierto?-.

-Por muy loco que suene…si…así es…-.


	15. Cap14 Inventando

**¡Hola! ¿Como les va en este Lunes?**

 **Lo sé, lo sé el lunes no siempre es el mejor día de la semana, pero tranquilos xD**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo numero 14 de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miércoles.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Inventando**

-¡Dime que es viejo!-.

-Te propongo algo mejor ¿Y si me ayudas?-.

-¡Ohhh será increíble! ¿Sera tu proyecto?-.

-No sé si cuente como un proyecto en realidad…solo es una idea que necesito hacer…-.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-.

-Hoy mismo…acompáñame-exclamó Hiro con la mirada ausente y levantándose de su lugar velozmente. Fred con la misma emoción lo siguió.

Fueron al garaje donde todas las ideas de Hiro surgían, desde los microbots hasta los trajes del equipo.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-.

-En esa computadora de allá busca los avances de la armadura de Baymax, y encuentra la parte de los propulsores, necesito revisar esos planos-.

Fred dando brincos de entusiasmo corrió hacia el computador que Hiro había mencionado, fue algo difícil encontrar esos planos, había miles acerca de los microbots, de la primera armadura de Baymax, de Megabot, y de los trajes individuales, además, ya encontrados los planos de la armadura de Baymax había que buscar la parte, estaban las alas, el puño, el sensor del casco, el magnetismo en la espalda de Baymax que permitía a Hiro volar con él, etc.

-¡Ya están Hiro!-.

-Perfecto-.

Fred se acercó a la pantalla en la que Hiro estaba trabajando. Solo le basto leer el nombre del artículo que estaba revisando el pelinegro para saber cuál era la idea que tenía en mente.

-¡Wow viejo! ¿De verdad harás eso?-.

-Si…-.

-¿Y funcionara?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo volteando la silla-esto no es nada nuevo para mi, ya lo he intentado hacer…una vez lo logramos Tadashi y yo usando a Mochi…las cosas se nos salieron algo de control, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar-.

-Suena ¡ASOMBROSO!-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Cuándo estará listo?-.

-Si las cosas van como yo lo veo, mañana tu y yo podremos ir a la escuela con el-.

-¡Genial!-.

Los chicos siguieron trabajando, Fred en si solo le pasaba algunas cosas, buscaba otras, para él era una ayuda muy importante, con cada hora que pasaba el proyecto comenzaba a tomar forma.

Tía Cass incluso al ver con cuanta emoción trabajaban ambos chicos decidió llevarles unas bebidas y alguna que otra botana para que se tomaran un respiro de vez en cuando.

Después de 4 hrs. Probaron el proyecto, salieron disparados a una pared del lugar.

-¡Auch!-.

-¿Estás bien Fred?-.

-Si… ¿Qué paso?-.

-Aún nos falta algo, ven sigamos trabajando-.

-Está bien-.

El reloj marcaba una hora ya tarde. Fred seguramente debería estar ya en casa y Hiro probablemente cenando con su tía.

Probaron el proyecto por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión el resultado fue positivo.

-¡Oh funciona FUNCIONA!-.

Hiro solo sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

-¿Quieres estrenarlo hoy?-.

-No…mañana, al ir a la escuela, prefiero ir a mi casa caminando ahora mismo-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Sí, será más emocionante-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Charlaron por 15 minutos más y Fred se retiró de la casa de Hiro.

El pelinegro bastante agotado, subió, tomo un café con su tía y se dirigió a su cama hundiéndose en un muy profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Hiro despertó más temprano de lo habitual, había quedado con Fred la noche pasada que pasaría por él, así juntos irían al instituto en el nuevo invento.

Incluso a su tía le sorprendió el verlo despierto.

-¿Hiro? ¿Por qué tan temprano?-.

-Oh…voy a pasar a la casa de Fred para irme con él a la escuela-.

-Vaya…debería decirle a tu amigo que hagan eso más seguido, sirve que te levantas temprano, por tu propia cuenta…y…oh claro, sin reclamos-bromeó.

-Jajá claro tía-.

-¿Desayunas?-.

-Mejor me llevo tomando el café-.

-¿Estás seguro?-.

-Si…Fred seguro ya está esperándome-.

-Bueno, ve por tus cosas mientras te lo preparo-.

Hiro obedeció.

Al bajar a la cafetería su café estaba listo en una de las mesas.

-Aquí tienes cielo-.

-Gracias tía, nos vemos al rato-.

La mujer de pelo castaño lo abrazó.

-Con cuidado-.

El joven solo asintió.

Al salir se dirigió al garaje en donde estaba el nuevo artefacto. Parecía una mochila, selecciono uno de los botones y la arrojó al suelo. Esta mochila se convirtió entonces en una patineta común y corriente.

Tomó uno de los cascos que había guardado en el garaje desde la última vez que paseo con su hermano en la moto eléctrica que tenía y se lo coloco.

Hiro no era muy hábil con la patineta, o al menos no como antes, hacía muchos años que no practicaba, solía hacerlo cuando apenas iniciaba la preparatoria, Tadashi le había enseñado, le servía para huir de los tipos que obviamente eran mayores que él, y que tomaban cierta ventaja de ello.

Antes de avanzar le dio un gran sorbo a su café y partió.

Al llegar a la mansión Lee no le sorprendió nada ver a Fred ya listo y campante en la entrada.

-¡Hiro!-gritó al verlo.

-Hola Fred-.

-¿Por qué vienes en la normal?-.

-Bueno querías que la estrenáramos hoy ¿No? No iba a hacerlo sin ti-.

-¡Oh Hiro gracias!-.

-Sabes deberías ponerte un casco-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Solo por si las dudas…digo, ayer en el primer intento salimos volando a la pared-.

-Buen punto-.

El chico de gorra entro corriendo a la casa en busca de su casco.

Hiro en lo que esperaba tomo la patineta en sus manos y apretando un botón debajo de esta se convirtió de nuevo en una mochila. Presiono el botón purpura de la mochila y espero a que su amigo saliera.

Fred salió con un casco con diseños bastante excéntricos, aunque nada que no fuera propio de Fred.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-Bien…-.

Hiro volvió a lanzar la mochila pero esta vez se convirtió en una tabla similar a la de la primera patineta pero sin ruedas, algo más larga y el toque perfecto: ¡Suspendida del suelo!-.

-¡Oh dios es emocionante!-.

Hiro sonrió y ambos con cuidado subieron.

-¿Estás listo Fred?-.

-La pregunta ofende Hiro, vamos enséñame para que busque los planos de los propulsores-.

-Con mucho gusto…-susurró.

El pelinegro movió su pie ligeramente y su viaje comenzó.

Salieron de la mansión Lee increíblemente rápido. Como era temprano no había una gran cantidad de coches en las calles, lo que les hizo el trayecto fácil.

Fred sostenía a Hiro de un hombro para no perder el equilibro mientras levantaba la otra con el puño cerrado.

-¡Ohhh sí!-.

El chico sonrió. Llegaron increíblemente rápido a la Universidad.

Algunos chicos apenas estaban llegando. Unos metros antes de parar pudieron observar como Honey, Wasabi y Gogo subían las escaleras.

-¡Impresiónalos Hiro!-.

-Si tú lo dices…-.

Se movieron algo más rápido para poder lucirse frente a sus amigos y llegar de una manera épica dando una vuelta antes de parar.

Los chicos quedaron asombrados.

-¿Hiro? ¿Fred?-exclamó Wasabi.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-.

-¿Sorprendida Lemon?-preguntó Fred.

-Hiro…explicación ¡Ahora!-exclamó Gogo.

-Prefiero que Fred lo haga-respondió.

-Les presento chicos-dijo bajándose-algo que debió ser inventado hace ya bastante tiempo….redoble de tambores…..UN AERODESLIZADOR-.

-¿Un aerodeslizador Hiro? ¿En serio?-.

-Algo así Honey-.

-Hiro por favor muéstrales a nuestros amigos lo genial que es-.

-Calma Fred jajá, bueno en si es bastante simple, funciona de dos maneras diferentes, puede ser como un aerodeslizador suele funcionar, para eso utiliza aire, como su nombre técnicamente lo dice, dispara cantidades de aire que adquiere desde el mismo ambiente y los utiliza para levitar, y puede funcionar como una patineta anti-gravitatoria que crea un campo magnético debajo de esta y eso causa su levitación. Para avanzar modifique unas cuantas cosas de los propulsores que agregue en Baymax para hacerlos adecuados al tamaño para poder modificar la velocidad a la que vayas de una manera más sencilla debido a su tamaño, todo se controla por medio de los pies-.

-¿Y si van dos personas?-Pregunto Honey.

-El que está al frente es el que controla-.

-Suena bien-dijo Gogo.

-Bueno se ve genial, pero no pasa desapercibido-.

-Wasabi ¿Hay algo a lo que no le encuentres algún pero? Además nosotros con los trajes tampoco pasamos inadvertidos ehh-.

-No me golpees Gogo-.

-No hay problema con eso Wasabi-.

Hiro presiono un botón haciendo que el invento volviera a ser una mochila.

-Pensé seriamente en eso de ser discreto para evitarme algunos problemas y puede ser empleado de dos formas, una mochila o…-presiono un botón rojo y lanzo la mochila-Una patineta cualquiera-.

-Hiro eres un genio-.

-Gracias Honey-.

-Nada mal-.

-¡¿Por qué yo no puedo pensar en inventos así como tu amiguito?!-bromeó Wasabi.

-Tranquilo Wasabi seguro tu proyecto será increíble-.

-Eso espero Hiro-.

El celular de Honey sonó.

-¿Quién te llama?-.

-Nadie Freddie es solo un mensaje de esos que te dan las noticias de último momento-.

-Yo tenía eso…pero termine cancelándolo-comentó Gogo.

-¿Y qué noticia es?-.

-Oh Hiro…ocurrió una explosión en un edificio…-.

-Suena grave-.

-Lo es Wasabi-respondió Honey-miren-.

La rubia bajo el teléfono para que pudieran apreciar el antes y el después del edificio que había tenido el accidente.

Todos se asombraron al ver lo dañina que había sido aquella explosión, todos, pero sobretodo Hiro y Fred, que no tardaron en reconocer aquel edificio: Industrias Pairson.

* * *

 **Nota: El "Aerodeslizador" esta inspirado en el que posee la sargento Calhoun en Wreck-it Ralph**


	16. Cap15 Un favor

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal?**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo quince del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE y me ayudarían mucho :D**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un favor**

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Fred asustando a los demás.

Hiro se quedó en silencio tratando de digerir todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los otros tres intentaban calmar a Fred.

-¡Cálmate hermano!-.

-Freddie ¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Fred Tranquilo! ¿Qué te sucede?-.

-Esto es…imposible-susurró el pelinegro.

-¿Qué es imposible Hiro?-preguntó Honey.

-Ayer Fred y yo fuimos a este edificio…hicimos una visita…el edificio estaba…bien-.

Los chicos se vieron.

-¿Enserio Hiro?-.

El chico solo asintió.

-¿Qué más dice el artículo?-preguntó Gogo.

-Bueno-la rubia se ajustó sus anteojos-dice que aún no está confirmada la causa del accidente, que todo se está manteniendo bajo una cierta confidencialidad y que en el accidente hay 13 heridos y 4 muertes…-.

-¿Dónde está Carl?-exclamó Fred al borde de la locura.

-"El jefe de la compañía se encuentra en el hospital bajo observación, no se mencionan heridas graves o de cuidado"-leyó.

-¿Dice algo más?-.

-Espera Wasabi-la chica inspecciono la pantalla de su celular-solo dice que no se ha dado con el paradero de "Theodore Pairson"-.

-¿Y ese quién es?-.

-Su…su hermano-susurró Hiro asimilando todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los chicos, el no saber el "paradero" del hermano menor del jefe significaba que estaba desaparecido, o había muerto.

Aunque lo que más les altero fue el pensar: hermanos, en un edificio que sufrió de un accidente, de la nada, que hizo explosión y que uno de los hermanos no había podido "salir" de esa…

-¿Dice donde….donde esta Carl?-.

-Hiro…-Honey buscaba alguna dirección en la noticia.

-Necesito hacerle una visita…-.

-¿Visita? ¿Hablas enserio?-preguntó Gogo.

-Si…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quisiera hablar con el del accidente Wasabi…independientemente de lo que paso…por… por Theodore-.

-Hiro, hermano, tu sabes que soy un gran admirador de Carl…pero no creo que sea la mejor idea-.

-De verdad me gustaría hablar con el…me gustaría poder ayudarlo, seguro se siente bastante mal…-.

-Hiro su hermano está desaparecido no creo que puedas ayudarle…-.

-¿En verdad?-interrumpió.

Wasabi sabía que si podía, técnicamente él había estado en la misma situación…era una muy desagradable coincidencia.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres…-.

-Gracias Gogo-.

-¿En verdad lo llevaras?-.

-Si Honey…no creo que podamos evitar que vaya…pero es mejor que alguien lo acompañe ¿No?-.

La chica asintió.

-Bien Hiro…iremos al salir de la escuela, vamos adentro…-.

Los chicos sin decir ya una palabra obedecieron y se incorporaron a los deberes que tenían que hacer en el Instituto.

El día se pasó muy lento.

Al salir Hiro se dirigió al estacionamiento donde seguro ya estaría Gogo con su motocicleta. Acertó.

-Toma nerd-exclamó la chica pasándole el casco.

Hiro no respondió.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en el trayecto. Llegaron al Hospital en 20 minutos.

Al entrar buscaron con una enfermera a Carl Pairson, sin embargo no se les permitiría entrar a su habitación si no tenían algún parentesco con él.

-No puedes pasar Hiro-.

-Tengo que hablar con él-.

Gogo miró a su alrededor. Una idea llego a su cabeza.

-Dime Hiro ¿Qué tan grande es tu necesidad de hablar con él?-.

-Bastante…-.

-No entiendo ese deseo repentino tuyo de hablar con él…pero creo que no te cuestionare…-.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?-.

-De hecho…si…espera aquí-.

-Espera ¿A dónde…?-.

Gogo se marchó sin decir más.

Hiro confundido espero al menos 10 minutos. Alguien llegó junto a él.

-Psst-susurró la figura.

Hiro volteó. Una enfermera.

-Amm ¿Disculpe?-.

-Hiro acompáñame…-.

No podía observarle bien la cara a causa de un cubre bocas pero las mechas purpuras que salían de aquel pequeño gorro característico de una enfermera delataron la identidad de esta.

-¿Gogo?-.

-Shhh…ven-.

Fue entonces cuando entendió completamente el plan, era brillante, y cabía mencionar que la pelinegra lucía relativamente bien, muy bien.

La chica disfrazada lo guio sin que hubiera sospechas al cuarto de Carl.

-Esperare aquí Hiro, pero no tardes, no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Ok?-.

El chico asintió.

Hiro entró lentamente a la habitación. Era bastante grande, había una pequeña sala para varias personas y la cama del paciente. Carl Pairson estaba acostado en ella observando sin mucho interés la televisión de la esquina.

El pelinegro chocó con un mueble, una mesa pequeña, mas de adorno, que tenía un jarrón haciendo ruido y que el paciente volteara.

-¿Hiro?-.

-Hola señor Pairson-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Que gusto verte-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno…quería saber cómo está-.

-Estoy…estoy bien Hiro-el hombre cerró los ojos y suspiró-supongo que leíste la noticia-.

-Así es señor…lamento mucho lo de su edificio y…su hermano-.

Carl miró a Hiro de manera muy extraña.

-¿Mi hermano?-.

-Así es…-.

-¿Sabes algo de Theodore?-.

-No señor…solo lo que la noticia decía…no se sabe de su paradero aún-.

-Debo encontrarlo…debo encontrarlo…-.

-Señor relájese…-.

-Debo…debo encontrarlo, él los tiene ¡Él los tiene!-.

-¿De qué habla?-.

-Hiro… ¿Sabes que causo la explosión?-.

-No…en la noticia…-.

-Solo yo lo se….-interrumpió-pero no he dado mi declaración de los hechos, fue Theodore...el experimento, él lo saboteo, estábamos a punto de probarlo y hubo una sobrecarga que no debía de ocurrir. Después de la explosión el huyo… ¡HUYO! Tengo que encontrarlo a él y a ellos….no pueden estar en manos equivocadas Hiro-explicó desesperadamente.

-¿Ellos quienes?-al chico le estaba costando trabajo entender.

-Los planos Hiro…los planos, sí él los tiene pueden ocurrir cosas catastróficas, el no entiende su poder….el no, él no sabe de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer ese experimento-.

-¿Está diciéndome que él…?-.

-El robo los planos Hiro, saboteo el experimento para cubrir sus intenciones…debí haberlo visto…pero…es mi hermano...yo jamás creí que él…-.

-Tranquilo señor…buenas personas sueles transformarse en malas por ambición o….o por otras intenciones…-.

-Debes ayudarme a encontrarlo Hiro…-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si…eres el único que sabe de esto, y no quiero que mucha gente se entere, no quiero que le hagan nada a Theodore…aunque lo que haya hecho este mal…sigue siendo mi hermano-el hombre tenía unas cuantas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Lo entiendo señor…yo…haré lo que pueda-.

-Prométemelo Hiro…prométeme que me ayudaras a encontrarlo y a recuperar esos planos…-.

-Lo…lo prometo señor-.

-Muchas gracias Hiro…en verdad-.

El chico salió de la habitación. Gogo seguía afuera.

-Vamos nerd hay que irnos ya-.

Caminaron hasta el primer piso y Gogo en un cuarto en donde logro deshacerse del disfraz. Subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al café.

Al llegar su tía los recibió muy bien.

Hiro se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar al igual que Gogo. Cass les trajo una bebida y un tentempié.

-Hiro has estado muy raro todo el camino ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?-.

-Tuvimos una charla algo…curiosa…-.

-No entiendo…-.

-Si…oye tengo una pregunta-Hiro trato de evitar que la chica siguiera preguntando sobre lo que había ocurrido-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió lo del disfraz de enfermera?…y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que fue tan fácil para ti llevar ese plan a cabo?-.

-Oh bueno…yo…-Gogo paso una mano por su cabello-creo que eso podría contártelo en otra ocasión…-.

-Por favor Gogo-.

-Solo digamos que tengo cierta experiencia en el Hospital de San Fransokio ¿Si? Había alguien en el hospital que quería ver pero no se me era posible visitarlo, así que fui varias veces a visitarlo escondiéndome o haciéndome pasar por personal del mismo hospital…-.

-Eso resuelve parte de mi duda…pero aun así me deja con muchas intrigas ¿Sabes?-.

-Lo se…y te prometo que te contare esa historia más adelante, pero por ahora lo que de verdad importa es ¿Qué te dijo ese tal Pairson?-.

-Como dije Gogo fue algo un tanto complicado y bastante…inoportuno supongo…-.

-Pues parece que te afecto…-.

-Es que…diablos ¿En qué me he metido?-.

-¿De qué hablas Hiro?-.

-Creo que…creo que debemos hablar todos ¿Sabes? Todo el equipo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por qué necesitare su ayuda…-Hiro suspiró-debemos ser héroes otra vez-.


	17. Cap16 En Marcha

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como están? ¡Viernes!**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 16 del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP) se los agradecería mucho :D**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el lunes.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana :D**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **En Marcha**

-Wow suena bastante serio…-.

-Podría decirse…llamare a Fred y a Wasabi por favor comunícate con Honey, avísales que debemos vernos-.

-¿Y en dónde? ¿Aquí?-.

-No…en casa de Fred-.

-Está bien-.

Ambos chicos hicieron las llamadas y quedaron con los otros.

Hiro le pidió permiso a su tía para ir a la casa de Fred y una vez que esta se lo concedió se subió a la moto de Gogo para irse.

Cuando llegaron solo faltaba Wasabi por llegar.

Decidieron charlar en la sala de la habitación de Fred.

-¿Qué paso viejo? ¿Viste a Carl?-.

-Si Fred-.

-¿Cómo está?-.

-Está…relativamente bien-.

-No entiendo-.

-En un momento te lo explico-.

Wasabi por fin llego y se incorporó a ellos.

-Bien chicos tenía que hablarles de algo, hoy en mi visita a Carl bueno hablamos de algo…de su hermano-.

-Ay Hiro yo ya veía venir esto y…-.

-No Honey…no es…no es lo que crees-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica confundida.

-Carl me dijo la razón de la explosión, su hermano, saboteo el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando y en una de las pruebas, este tuvo una sobrecarga y así se causó. En el accidente su hermano robo los planos y huyo-.

-¿A todos les suena esto como un deja vu? ¿O soy solo yo?-exclamó Fred haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

-¿Y nos llamaste para…?-.

-Theodore Pairson no puede tener esos planos Wasabi…tengo entendido que no conoce lo que en realidad se puede crear-.

-Vaya…eso es terrible-comentó Honey.

-Me pidió que lo encontrara y recuperara esos planos…antes de que algo pasara, pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo-.

-Por supuesto que no amiguito-dijo Wasabi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy dentro-.

-Te apoyo Gogo-exclamó Honey.

-¡LOS HÉROES ESTÁN DE REGRESO!-gritó Fred.

En las afueras de la ciudad ya había anochecido, Hiro tuvo que dejarle un mensaje a su tía de que no iba a volver hasta más tarde por asuntos de la Universidad.

-¿Alguien me acompaña? Debo ir a mi casa por mi traje y por Baymax-.

-Yo-dijo Gogo levantando la mano.

-¿En dónde nos vemos?-preguntó Wasabi.

-En el muelle-.

-Está bien Hiro, nos vemos allá chicos-exclamó Honey.

Todos fueron a buscar sus trajes.

-¿Te incomoda que vayamos primero a hacer una parada a mi casa?-.

-No, para nada-.

Llegaron a un edificio de al menos 7 pisos.

-¿vives en un departamento?-.

-Así es, igual que Wasabi ¿Vienes o esperaras afuera?-.

-Prefiero entrar-.

-Sígueme entonces-.

El departamento de Gogo estaba en el sexto piso, así que tomaron el ascensor. Al llegar al número 24 la pelinegra saco sus llaves.

-¿Dónde guardas tu moto?-.

-Abajo hay un estacionamiento donde cada uno tiene su espacio sellado-.

Gogo introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y al girarla se escuchó un leve sonido que indicaba que ya estaba abierto.

-Entra Hiro, no tardare, pero ten cuidado con Sam-dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

-¿Sam?-Hiro entró-¿Quién es Sam?-.

Se escuchó algo correr frenéticamente, Hiro no podía ver que se acercaba debido a que Gogo estaba frente a él, obstaculizándole la vista.

De un momento a otro la chica se hizo a un lado y un gran peso cayó sobre Hiro haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una lengua bastante juguetona.

-Iugh ¿Qué…que rayos?-.

-¡Sam!-gritó entre carcajadas-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tires a los invitados?-.

Gogo retiro al animal de Hiro.

Después de eso el pelinegro pudo observar bien el perro.

-¿Es un…?-.

-Labrador…si, una de las razas más nobles que puedan existir en el mundo canino ¿Verdad amiguito?-decía acariciándolo.

Hiro se puso de pie y sonrió al ver a Gogo con su peludo amigo interactuando.

-¿Te importa si te dejo con Sam en lo que voy por mi traje?-.

-Adelante, creo que me llevare bien con el-.

-Seguro que si jajá-.

Gogo camino hacia su habitación.

El departamento era algo grande, y cálido, tenía una decoración muy bonita, con tonos grises, morados, beige y un azul turquesa.

Hiro se sentó en el sofá y Sam se acercó a él. El pelinegro algo temeroso comenzó a acariciarlo. El "perrito" de Gogo se veía bastante amigable y juguetón.

Gogó salió de su habitación con el traje puesto exceptuando el casco y los platillos de los pies.

-Lista-.

-Oye Gogo ¿Y tus padres?-preguntó al notar que además del perro y ellos dos, no había nadie más.

El semblante de la chica cambio. Ahora estaba seria. Giro la cabeza como si algún recuerdo hubiera azotado a su mente.

Sam se acercó a ella como si le diera algún tipo de ¿Apoyo?

Gogo lo observó y sonrió, después miro a Hiro.

-No importa Hiro…creo que hay que irnos-.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Claro que si nerd, pero hay que largarnos ya, todavía falta ir por tu traje y Baymax-.

-Tienes razón…creo-.

Gogo se despidió de su querido compañero y se dirigieron a la casa de Hiro.

-No te estaciones en frente del café-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Le mande un mensaje a mi tía de que no llegaría para nada temprano, así que no puedo aparecerme de repente-.

-¿Y cómo rayos vas a entrar?-.

-Hay una ventana en mi cuarto-.

-¿Planeas entrar por una ventana? ¿Es enserio?-.

-No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Larga historia…-.

-¿Ok? Pretenderé no haber escuchado eso…-.

Gogo se estaciono a fuera de la ventana del chico. Hiro trato de subir por medio de unas cajas pero le fue imposible.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-.

-¿Qué? No…cla…claro que no-respondió avergonzado.

-No podrás hacerlo solo así que…-la chica lo hizo a un lado y entrecruzo sus manos haciendo un pequeño escalón-ven aquí-.

-Gogo…de verdad no es necesario-.

-¡Anda ya!-.

Hiro más rojo que nunca se acercó y apoyándose en los hombros de su compañera subió un pie al pequeño escalón que esta había formado. Ella al verlo ya "posicionado" lo impulso hacia arriba. Hiro no era muy pesado.

El chico logro alcanzar el borde, no tardo en subir.

Ya arriba Hiro no sabía cómo hacer que Baymax se activara sin que este hiciera ruido. Cass seguramente estaba ocupada en el café pero con Baymax todo era impredecible. Mientras tomo una mochila en donde estaba su traje.

-¡Nerd!-susurró la chica abajo.

Hiro se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-.

-No creo poder activar a Baymax aquí arriba-.

-Bájalo contigo entonces-.

-¿Estás loca?-.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo-.

-Está bien aguarda-.

Hiro tomo a Baymax el cual se encontraba desactivado y cuidadosamente se sentó hacia afuera de la ventana.

El pelinegro planeaba arrojar primero a Baymax y luego el saltaría pero en un descuido Hiro cayo con el robot entre sus brazos.

-¡Wow! ¡Ahh!-.

-¡Hiro!-gritó Gogo corriendo como si fuera a cacharlo.

El resultado fue algo vergonzoso, Hiro cayó justo encima de Gogo.

-Auch…-dijeron a coro.

Entonces el gran robot blanco se activó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Baymax y soy tu asistente médico personal…-.

-Gran momento para activarte-exclamó Hiro con sarcasmo.

-Sufriste una caída Hiro-.

-¿No te olvidas de alguien?-preguntó Gogo la cual seguía bajo Hiro.

-¡Gogo!-gritó parándose-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-.

-Está bien nerd, al menos te amortigüe la caída-bromeo.

-En escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarían su dolor?-.

-Cero-respondieron. Cada vez que ellos decían algo al mismo tiempo un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Como sea. Baymax te necesito. Armadura ahora-.

La armadura comenzó a formarse alrededor del robot. Hiro lo había ajustado para que cuando él lo mencionara o Baymax lo necesitara, su armadura se posicionara automáticamente.

-Solo falta que tú te pongas tú traje Hiro-.

-Así es…-.

-Pues hazlo-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Hiro tu ritmo cardíaco está elevándose…-.

-¡Baymax silencio! ¿No esperaras que me lo ponga aquí Gogo o sí?-.

-¿No se supone que tenemos prisa? Además somos amigos tranquilízate-.

-Tu si te cambiaste en tu cuarto…-.

-Está bien me volteare ¿Mejor?-.

-Algo…-.

Hiro más rápido que nunca se puso su traje.

-¿Ya?-.

-Ya casi…-.

-Dios tardas más que una mujer-bromeó.

-No exageres Gogo, listo-.

Gogo otra vez volteó, era cierto, ya estaba vestido.

El pelinegro subió a Baymax.

-¿Vienes Gogo?-.

-¿Tengo opción?-.

-Quizá no…-.

Ella sonrió. Y subió a Baymax también.

-Bueno Baymax, al muelle-ordenó Hiro.


	18. Cap17 ¿Y Fred?

**¿Y Fred?**

Cuando Baymax aterrizó los otros chicos ya estaban ahí esperando.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-.

-Larga historia Wasabi-respondió Hiro.

-Bueno concentrémonos. Dices Hiro, que hay que encontrar a el hermano de Carl Pairson ¿Cierto?-.

-Así es Honey-.

-¿Y cómo planeas que lo encontremos?-preguntó Gogo.

-Bueno, Fred…has lo tuyo-.

El chico hecho la parte de arriba de su traje y sonrió. Saco una libreta en donde estaba anotado cada aspecto de Carl Pairson y una foto de Theodore.

-Baymax podrá utilizar estos datos y buscar alguna coincidencia, y en base a la foto…bueno, ya saben será más fácil-explicó el pelinegro.

Baymax analizó cada uno de los aspectos y despego de nuevo. A los pocos minutos regresó.

-He encontrado cierto parentesco en tres lugares diferentes-en el estómago de Baymax se mostró un mapa de la ciudad señalando 3 puntos diferentes-.

-Hay que separarnos…-comentó Honey.

-Así es, tendremos que separarnos por parejas, yo iré con Baymax-dijo Hiro.

-Honey me apunto contigo-.

-Eso significa que Wasabi y Fred irán juntos-.

-¡No!-exclamó Wasabi.

-Vamos no seas una niña Wasabi, solo será una noche y si lo encontramos rápido no tendrás que soportarlo por mucho-bromeó Gogo.

-¿Tengo opción?-preguntó Wasabi.

-¡No!-respondieron todos.

-Todos tengan sus comunicadores encendidos ¿Esta bien?-.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus áreas asignadas

Hiro y Baymax encontraron a la primera coincidencia. Se acercaron cuidadosamente a él, sin embargo ya estando cerca Hiro noto que él no era Theodore.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó-Chicos… ¿Me escuchan?-.

-Si-respondieron.

-¿Cómo van con su búsqueda?-.

-Gogo y yo estamos llegando al lugar-.

-Fred y yo nos separamos para buscarlo-.

-La primera coincidencia que buscamos Baymax y yo es negativa, no es su hermano, eso significa que debe estar en alguna de sus áreas chicos, mantengan los ojos muy abiertos-.

Baymax despegó.

-¿Cuál es el área más cercana?-.

-El área de Honey y Gogo Hiro-.

-Vamos entonces-.

Al llegar Gogo y Honey estaban frustradas.

-¡Hiro!-gritó Honey al verlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Buscamos en cada rincón de esta área Hiro, no hay nada, nadie se parece al tipo que Fred nos mostró en la fotografía-contestó Gogo.

-Entonces eso significa que está en el área de Wasabi y Fred-.

-Probablemente Hiro-dijo Honey.

-Chicos-exclamó Hiro tocando el botón de su casco para encender el comunicador.

-Hiro-respondió Wasabi.

-¿Cómo les va?-.

-Yo no encuentro nada-.

-¿Y a ti Fred?-.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Fred?-.

La línea siguió en silencio.

-Wasabi ¿Dónde está Fred?-.

-Es lo que estoy buscando, cuando termine mi parte del área regrese a donde quedamos que nos encontraríamos él y yo, pero no aparece-.

-Eso no es nada bueno…-susurró Hiro subiéndose a Baymax.

-Hiro ¿Qué sucede lo encontraron?-.

-No Honey, Fred no está-.

-Wow ¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchaste Gogo, Fred no aparece-.

-Vamos contigo Hiro-dijo Honey.

-Suban-.

El robot llego velozmente al área de Wasabi, no tardaron mucho en encontrar al afroamericano.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-el chico se escuchaba bastante alterado y angustiado a la vez.

-Wasabi relájate, no podremos pensar bien si nos ponemos de ese modo-.

-Lo se Honey, pero es…agh es mi culpa, yo quería que nos separáramos para no tener que estar con el todo el tiempo, y…-.

-Wasabi no es tu culpa-dijo Hiro-no hay culpables, solo hay que encontrar a Fred y ver lo que él ha hallado-.

-Tiene razón Wasabi, es más, quizá no ha regresado porque ya encontró a Theodore-comentó Gogo.

-Baymax busca a Fred desde el aire, cuando tengas alguna respuesta vuelve-.

El obedeció.

El área que les había tocado estaba compuesta de múltiples callejones, la zona no se veía mal, de lo contrario Wasabi jamás hubiera querido ir, pero era algo antigua.

Mientras tanto Honey intentaba hacer que Wasabi olvidara ese complejo de culpa y los otros dos pelinegros caminaban sin alejarse demasiado gritando el nombre de Fred.

Baymax volvió a los pocos minutos.

-He encontrado una coincidencia a 27 calles de aquí-.

-¡¿27 CALLES?!-gritó Wasabi.

-¿Cómo llego hasta allá?-pregunto Honey.

-Eso es mucho…incluso para Fred-dijo Gogo.

-Creo que eso ahora no tiene importancia, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en encontrarlo-.

Hiro partió en Baymax mientras que los demás decidieron ir por sus propios caminos por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en el trayecto.

Gracias a su traje Gogo llego al mismo tiempo que Hiro.

-Te gane-susurró Gogo al verlo bajar del robot.

-Ahora no Gogo-respondió Hiro con una leve risa.

-La coincidencia-señalo el robot-se encuentra dentro del edificio-.

-Si queremos entrar sin ser descubiertos debemos esperar a Wasabi-comentó la pelinegra.

-Puede ser…-.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó alguien desde el interior del edificio.

Ambos pelinegros voltearon hacia este.

-Oh no…-exclamó Baymax.

-¡Hay que entrar ahora Hiro!-.

-¡Baymax! ¿Alguna entrada, ventana…algo?-.

El robot analizó cuidadosamente el edificio.

-Hay en total 12 ventanas repartidas en los 4 pisos, una de ellas se encuentra abierta en el último piso, sin embargo el espacio entre los dos edificios no me permitirá llevarlos hasta esta, por ultimo existe una puerta en el techo, pero no puedo descifrar si se encuentra abierta-.

-No importa vamos-.

-¡Hiro! Voy contigo-.

-Sube-dijo extendiendo su mano a la chica.

Baymax voló al techo, era verdad, había una puerta de madera. Hiro trato de girar la perilla.

-¡Cerrada!-gritó golpeando la puerta.

-¡Hiro no!-dijo Gogo evitando que el pelinegro volviera a golpear la puerta.

-¡Hay que entrar Gogo!-.

-analízalo bien Hiro, esta puerta de seguro da hacia unas escaleras para bajar a los demás pisos, si vuelves a forzarla de esa manera al abrirse caerás por ellas-.

Hiro lo pensó por un momento.

-No podemos hacer que Baymax destruya la puerta por que será muy evidente, no podemos forzarla porque de una manera u otra caeremos, pero no hay otra forma de entrar…solo…-.

-La ventana-complementó la chica.

Ambos fueron al borde del techo que se encontraba más cercano al edificio de al lado.

-Aquí esta-.

-Esta algo lejos Gogo, no podemos llegar sin Baymax-.

-Yo iré…-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Si Hiro, creo que puedo llegar a la ventana, si logro entrar iré a la puerta y la abriré desde adentro, así podrán entrar ustedes-.

-Gogo ¡¿Estás loca?!-.

-Hiro sé que puedo hacerlo, solo confía-.

-Te puedes lastimar Gogo-.

-Claro que no, si soy rápida estaré adentro en menos tiempo del que te imaginas, además creo que no tenemos otra opción-.

-Gogo….yo…no…..agh….hazlo-.

La ventana estaba al menos a dos metros y medio de donde se encontraban y no tenía ninguna marquesina para poder apoyarse, solo el marco de esta. Había algunos tubos que sobresalían de las paredes pero ninguno cercano a la ventana. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, la pelinegra dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a sentarse en el borde del techo.

-Gogo espera…-dijo Hiro tomándola de un brazo.

-Hiro hay que darnos prisa…-.

-Lo sé solo…-el chico la miro-solo…ten cuidado ¿Si?-.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

Poco a poco se deslizó para terminar colgando del borde.

Miro hacia su izquierda y diviso uno de los tubos, balanceándose un poco se soltó del borde logrando atraparlo.

Hiro solo miraba atentamente desde el techo con Baymax a su lado por si llegara a necesitarlo.

-Hiro tu ritmo cardiaco está acelerando-.

-Ahora no Baymax-susurró tratando de concentrarse en cada movimiento de su amiga.

Gogo era muy ágil, se pasaba por los tubos de una manera muy rápida haciéndolo ver fácil.

Por fortuna, los guantes del traje hacían que sus manos no resbalaran de los tubos. Al minuto ella ya se encontraba en el tubo más cercano a la ventana, le faltaba poco, pero aun había cierta distancia, tenía que calcular muy bien lo que haría, si daba un paso en falso caería y esta no iba a ser en nada agradable, después de mucho tiempo pensando llego a la conclusión de que no había otra forma: tenía que balancearse y soltar el tubo esperando que sus manos lograran fijarse en el marco de la ventana.

Trago de manera difícil y tomando una bocanada de aire se soltó.

Ambas manos juntas lograron sostenerse de la esquina del marco.

 _-¡Por poco!-_ pensó Gogo al ver que estaba técnicamente al borde del marco.

Pero a los pocos segundos de caer. La esquina de madera hizo un crujido y se partió haciendo que la pelinegra cayera.

-¡Ahhh!-.

-¡Gogo!-.


	19. Cap18 Captura

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal este ombligo de semana?**

 **¿Yo? Pues yo tengo cada vez mas flojera jaja pero no por eso los dejo sin cap.**

 **Antes que nada:**

 **Zuri Hinamori Tomago:¡Dios mio que rápido lees! Jajaja Bueno en cuanto a Sam, es su perro jejeje Y si, lo leí de forma muy graciosa. Que te digo, me gustan los finales con suspenso. Muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por leer la historia. Un abrazo gigante**

 **P.D TODOS AMAMOS LAS POSDATAS**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 18 del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE y me ayudarían mucho :D**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Cap 18**

Gogo logró sostenerse del marco inferior de la ventana.

La pelinegra tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba hacia abajo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba sudando en frió y su boca estaba reseca. Sin embargo trato de tranquilizarse cuando Hiro hablo.

-¡Gogo! ¿Estás bien?-.

-Si…-respondió forzadamente.

-Aguarda ahí Baymax y yo trataremos de…-.

-¡No!-interrumpió-puedo lograrlo, solo necesito subir-.

La chica puso mucho esfuerzo y logro sostenerse del borde de la ventana con los codos y de ahí subir poco a poco.

Ya adentro respiro profundamente, su ritmo cardíaco aún estaba elevado, pero sentía cierta sensación de satisfacción.

Al parecer el edificio solo tenía construcción en los últimos dos pisos. Al asomarse por las escaleras Gogo pudo notar que los primeros dos solo estaban constituidos por unas escaleras y bases de metal formando pasillos pegados a las 4 paredes. Sin darle mucha importancia corrió a la puerta que daba al techo. Efectivamente, si abrían la puerta a la fuerza iban a caer por 12 escalones.

Al abrirla, Hiro entro corriendo a abrazarla. Ella soltó un quejido, normalmente no apreciaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto, y más cuando venían de la nada, ella prefería abrazar que ser abrazada.

-¿Hiro?-.

-Oh Gogo yo…-el pelinegro noto lo incomodo que estaba resultando eso para la chica, así que la soltó-lo siento Gogo…es solo que…yo…yo…me asuste…-.

-¿Te que…?-.

-Creí que caerías…lo siento-.

-Hey nerd-ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-estoy bien…pero aun así, gracias por preocuparte-.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

Baymax y ambos chicos bajaron cautelosamente las escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras del tercer piso ya no habían muros que podían esconderlos, sin embargo la oscuridad del lugar les ayudaba bastante.

Se asomaron un poco al centro del lugar. Ahí yacían dos personas, una mirando fijamente y señalando con su brazo extendido a la otra en el suelo.

-Fred-susurraron al verlo.

El chico con el traje permanecía inmóvil en el suelo gritando cosas como "Suéltame" o "¿Qué rayos sucede?".

-¿Algún plan Hiro?-.

-No aún, sin embargo acepto sugerencias-.

La pelinegra volteó a ver las estructuras metálicas que recorrían las paredes.

-Podría deslizarme entre todo el lugar creando una distracción mientras tú y Baymax van por Fred…-.

-No te ofendas, pero es obvio que lo acabas de inventar-.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-.

-Buen punto ¿Baymax?-.

-Podría funcionar-.

-Bien supongo que entonces adelante Gogo-.

Ella sonrió y se colocó sus discos en los pies y en sus muñecas.

-¿Lista?-.

-Siempre-.

-Ten cuidado-sugirió Baymax.

Salió velozmente de su escondite y se deslizó por todo el edifico captando la atención del sujeto en el centro.

-¡Gogo!-gritó Fred al verla tratando de moverse.

-Sígueme Baymax-susurró Hiro.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de manera rápida y silenciosa.

Llegaron al último escalón.

Gogo al ver esto se acercó un poco al tipo para que Hiro pasara desapercibido.

-¡Gogo ten cuidado!-gritó Fred.

Estando a solo dos metros de él, el sujeto extendió el brazo que le quedaba libre hacia Gogo.

La chica de la nada salió disparada hacia la pared detrás de ella. Al chocar con esta los platillos de sus pies se "despegaron" de su lugar.

-¡Gogo!-gritaron Fred y Hiro.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exclamó la chica-¡No…puedo…moverme!-.

-¡Vamos Baymax!-dijo el pelinegro subiéndose al robot.

Una vez arriba Baymax emprendió vuelo y se dirigió al tipo. Este movió ambos brazos en dirección a estos.

Gogo y Fred lograron moverse.

-¿Eh?-se preguntaron.

Sin embargo, ahora Baymax batallaba para poder llegar al hombre.

-¿Baymax que sucede?-.

-No puedo avanzar, algo no me lo permite-.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó el chico.

El robot lentamente fue sometido hacia una pared. Hiro se encontró acorralado entre Baymax y esta.

Antes de que siguiera empujando una sustancia extraña rodeo todo el cuerpo del tipo hasta su boca.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-dijo Honey.

-¡Llegan a tiempo!-exclamó Fred al ver a la rubia y al afroamericano.

-¡¿Dónde estabas Fred?!-.

-Estaba investigando en donde quedamos Wasabi, luego vi a este sospechoso con una enorme gabardina escabulléndose y lo seguí. Al llegar aquí entre al edificio y descubrí que era Theodore. Al notarlo el me descubrió y luego empezó una batalla épica entre nosotros dos de aproximadamente 5 segundos…-explicó.

-¿Alguno sabe que…que era lo que el…?-.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Honey-No entiendo Gogo-.

-No sé cómo explicarlo…fue algo extraño, el…estaba dirigiéndome hacia él y de un momento a otro termine siendo golpeada en la pared…por algo ¿Invisible?-.

-Tienes razón Gogo….no sabes explicar-.

Gogo le soltó una mirada de odio a Fred.

-Podía retenernos en un lugar como si nos empujara…-comentó Hiro.

-¿Cómo era ese empuje?-.

-Repetido Wasabi, se sentía cada 3 segundos aproximadamente, no me dejaba moverme-dijo Fred.

-Repetido, empuje, invisible...son palabras clave… ¿Se les ocurre algo?-.

-No Honey-respondió Hiro.

Gogo negó con la cabeza.

Fred trato de pensar en alguno de sus comics pero no llego a nada.

-Ondas…-susurró Wasabi.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ondas…solo piénsenlo, como el sonido, el sonido se extiende por medio de ondas, imagínenlas, si puede provocar algún tipo de onda podría decirse que encaja perfectamente. Son invisibles, repetidas si son varias y dependiendo del tipo y de la magnitud tienen cierto empuje, como una onda expansiva por ejemplo. Ahora piénsenlo, si son repetidas en un lapso de tiempo muy corto eso explicaría por qué no les permitió la movilidad-explicó.

-No entiendo…-comentó Fred.

-Tiene sentido… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes muy bien de todo esto?-.

-Es una larga historia Hiro, en fin ¿Qué hacemos con él?-respondió Wasabi.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía ¿No?-.

-Aun no Gogo, necesitamos recuperar los planos-.

-¿Y dónde piensas que estén Hiro?-.

-No lo sé Honey, pueden estar en el edificio o el mismo los trae en su gabardina-.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlo libre Hiro-.

-Lo se Fred pero hay que buscar en todos…-Hiro volteó a ver a el hombre-¿Lados?-.

Theodore estaba inconsciente y tras de él se encontraba Gogo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Honey algo angustiada.

-No podíamos arriesgarnos así que…-.

-¡¿Lo dejaste inconsciente?!-.

-Tranquilo Wasabi piensa que está dormido y ya-.

-¡Eres genial Gogo!-.

-Lo se Fred, lo sé-.

-Esto es…algo escalofriante ¿Sabes?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hiro?-.

-Bueno después de esto ¿quién dice que algún día en un rabieta no nos dejaras inconscientes?-.

-No exageres Hiro, claro que no lo haría…creo-.

Todos la miraron asustados.

-Bien chicos si no les importa empezaré a quitar la sustancia-dijo Honey.

Y así lo hizo.

Una vez retirada toda esa materia lograron poder esculcar en su gabardina por los planos.

Hiro no tardo en encontrarlos.

-Bien ya tienes los planos ¿Podemos llamar a la policía ahora?-.

-Adelante Wasabi-respondió Hiro.

-Bien-.

Wasabi tomó su teléfono y cambió su utilidad gracias a una aplicación que habían creado a un modo especial que todos tenían para llamadas exclusivas de Grandes Héroes, sobre todo para que sus teléfonos originales no pudieran ser encontrados. Una vez que la llamada acabó los seis salieron de ahí.

Hiro llegó a su casa algo tarde, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo regaño alguno sobre la hora. Simplemente dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y bajo a cenar con su tía Cass.

 **. . .**

Carl Pairson iba a ser dado de alta a la mañana siguiente, en si él no había tenido un gran daño, solamente permanecía en observación, pero mientras salía de ahí decidió encender la tele para distraerse.

"En ultimas noticias, un hombre ha sido capturado en un edificio de los callejones de San Fransokio, acusado por un ataque y por un robo a la corporación Pairson. El escándalo de esta noticia es que este personaje es nada más y nada menos que Theodore Pairson, participante de dicha corporación, ha sido confinado a prisión en espera de un juicio y una vez más debemos agradecerles a Los Grandes Héroes".

-Theodore…-susurró el hombre recostado en su cama.

Carl con un semblante triste bajo la cabeza y le dio mil y un vueltas a todo lo que aquella chica del noticiero había dicho.

Entonces encontró algo a lo que no encontró lógica.

-¿Los Grandes Héroes?...-miro de nuevo al televisor para admirar una imagen de los seis expuesta-¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?...-.


	20. Cap19 Sospechas

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Al fin viernesin! Se me antojan unos tacos.**

 **Antes que naaada:**

 **Zuri Hinamori Tomago: Adoro el suspenso jaja Espero te guste el cap, gracias por dejar review :D  
P.D1: ¡HIROGO!**

 **P.D2:¡POSDATAS TIME!**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: No te preocupes jaja suele pasar. Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad. Espero te guste este cap :3**

 **¿Por que estará tan nublado?**

 **En fin aquí esta el capítulo no. 19 ¡Ya casi los 20!**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE y me ayudarían mucho :D**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el lunes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Sospechas**

Al día siguiente Hiro muy temprano llamó a Wasabi para que lo llevara al hospital.

Wasabi accedió sin poner algún pero.

En lo que esperaba a su amigo reviso todo lo que debía llevarse. Observó los planos un momento. No los había analizado, estaban doblados para que lo que contuvieran no fuera mostrado.

Hiro sabía que no debía husmear por ahí en cosas que no le incumbían, en este caso esos planos. Pero al recordar el día de su visita al edificio, que ahora estaba reducido a paredes rotas y de un color grisáceo y negro, su curiosidad volvió.

Decidió finalmente abrirlo.

Dentro de este reconoció algo muy similar.

-¿El transportador de Krei?-.

Pero no era el mismo, la forma era similar, sin embargo en vez de la existencia de dos, solo había uno, y al parecer el trabajo que empleaba era completamente distinto.

En la cima del largo plano se podía leer "Proyecto S". En cierta forma, esperaba que el titulo le diera alguna pista. Veía miles de fórmulas y posibles efectos en aquel portal pero no sabía muy bien a que lo llevarían.

Era muy complejo, sin embargo, algo en su interior sabía que cualquier cosa para la que funcionara, no era de todos los días. Cosa que le preocupaba bastante.

Escucho la voz de su tía llamándole.

-¡Hiro cariño tu amigo Wasabi está aquí!-.

-Gracias tía…¡Espera! ¡Dile que suba!-.

-Claro cielo-.

A los pocos minutos Wasabi ya se encontraba en la habitación del pelinegro.

-¿Qué hay amiguito?-.

-Hola Wasabi-.

-¿Listo para irnos?-.

-Antes quería comentarte algo-.

El afroamericano alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabes que hay en estos planos?-.

Wasabi los analizó bien.

-No exactamente Hiro…se entiende algo relacionado con energía o algo por el estilo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el portal que se muestra y su construcción, esto va más allá de lo que yo he estudiado ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Curiosidad…pero me intriga, digo piénsalo, si es muy peligroso que esté en manos equivocadas ¿Cuál es su función?-.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta Hiro…no lo sé, pero siento que esto es algo muy grande debido a la complejidad de estos planos-.

-Lo mismo pienso… ¿Crees que debamos entregárselos a Carl?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me refiero a que si no deberíamos preocuparnos un poco por lo que contienen-.

-Se supone que la idea era recuperarlos y entregárselos a Carl ¿No Hiro?-.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero si es tan grande como tú dices, no se…pienso que quizá deberíamos averiguar de qué trata todo esto y asegurarnos de que no exista ningún peligro-.

-Puede ser ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Hiro?-.

-Reunir a todo el equipo, comentarles esto y ponernos manos a las obras e investigar hasta que lleguemos a la conclusión de que no habrá problema-.

-¿Y que pasara con Carl?-.

-Iré a verlo hoy-.

-¿Pero creí que…?-.

-No le daré los planos…y tampoco tengo intensión de comentarle que los analizaremos, solo le diré que los hemos obtenido y que están resguardados por cualquier cosa, al menos el saber que los recuperamos lo mantendrá tranquilo-.

-Es una buena idea amiguito, entonces ¿Te parece si nos vamos?-.

-Vamos-.

Al llegar, las administradoras del hospital no le permitieron la entrada a Hiro hasta que les llegó un comunicado del paciente Pairson.

Sin más que decir subió con Wasabi y entró dejando a su amigo afuera de la habitación.

Una vez dentro notó que Carl se estaba colocando una chaqueta.

-Buenos días señor Pairson-.

-Oh Hiro, hola-.

-¿Cómo se siente?-.

-Como siempre, yo les dije que no tenía nada, pero bueno de cualquier manera acaban de darme de alta-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hiro?-.

-Bueno quería anunciarle algo señor-.

-Por favor Hiro solo dime Carl-.

-Bueno…tengo que decirle algo Carl-.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó al ver signos de nerviosismo en el joven.

-Bueno primero que nada, tenía que comentarle que los planos ya fueron recuperados-.

-¿De verdad?-exclamó.

-Sí, sin embargo están resguardados ¿Entiende?-.

El hombre lo miro confundido.

-Mire al quitarle los planos a Theodore pues…eso no significa que el peligro ha acabado ¿Entiende? Al ya no tenerlos seguramente la primera persona en la que va a pensar es usted, así que se decidió resguardarlos hasta que el peligro pase-.

Al pelinegro no le costó nada decir esas palabras, a pesar de que el objetivo original de no devolver los planos era para averiguar su contenido, todo contenía algo de verdad.

Carl no respondió, estaba pensando, digiriendo todo lo que Hiro acababa de decir.

-Entiendo chico-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-te agradezco que pienses así, no tengo ningún problema al no tener los planos, al contrario, lo que menos quiero es tener problemas por ellos, solamente te pido que estén bien guardados y en cierto punto ocultos, Theodore no debe recuperarlos-.

-Por eso no se preocupe Carl, los planos estarán a salvo-.

-Muchas gracias Hiro, te debo una. Espero que no haya sido difícil recuperarlos-.

-Solo un poco señor… ¿Theodore estaba en su compañía solo por ser su hermano o también era…?-.

-Era un chico muy ingenioso, las teorías no eran completamente lo suyo Hiro, sin embargo era un gran inventor, cualquier teoría que yo diseñara a la mañana siguiente él ya la estaba llevando a la práctica ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que él tiene un tipo de arma…-.

-¿Arma?-.

-No soy experto en eso pero…al parecer por lo que me comentó un amigo usa ondas…las controla al parecer por medio de sus manos, son ondas frecuentes con las cuales…-.

-Inmoviliza…-.

-¿Usted sabía de eso?-.

-Alguna vez me lo comentó…de niño era muy aficionado, en la televisión podías ver como las personas con telepatía o control mental utilizaban su poder por que en las caricaturas te dibujaban sus ondas aparentemente invisibles para los personajes…supongo que de ahí le nació la idea…aunque algo renovada podría decirse…no tenía idea de lo que ya había empleado esa idea-.

-Bueno ese fue aparentemente nuestro único problema…pero al final creo que todo salió bien-.

-Me alegro Hiro, y perdona por todo el alboroto que pudo haber causado-.

-No se preocupe señ…-.

-¿Qué te dije?-.

-Lo siento jeje, no se preocupe Carl, bueno tengo que irme, debo ir a la Universidad-.

-Claro, salúdame a tu amigo extraño de paso-.

-Jajá claro-.

-Un gusto verte Hiro-.

El pelinegro salió a encontrarse con Wasabi e irse de inmediato a la Universidad, hoy no había gran cosa, pero era mejor llegar a buena hora.

Carl se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el chico.

Poco a poco comenzó a encontrar cosas que no le cuadraban.

-¿Había dicho "fue nuestro único problema" "Se decidió resguardarlos"?-pensó.

La tarea solo se la había dejado a Hiro. Pero por lo que el chico había comentado había más personas involucradas. Hiro no había actuado solo.

Por lo que había dicho tenía ayuda, y no solo eso todos ellos se habían enfrentado a su hermano, se habían enfrentado a el arma que ahora Theodore poseía o que al menos poseyó, después de todo la noche anterior el noticiero había dicho…

-El noticiero…-susurró.

La imagen de la chica hablando, las imágenes de su hermano, y no solo eso, la imagen de los 6 Grandes Héroes.

¡Claro! Los grandes héroes habían actuado, Hiro había actuado con los Grandes Héroes.

Eso solo significaba dos cosas:

-O Hiro es amigo de esos 6…-Carl miro a la puerta por la cual el pelinegro había salido hace unos minutos-O él es uno de los Grandes Héroes-.


	21. Cap20 Un trabajo

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal les va hoy? Animo el Lunes no es taaan malo...bueno aveces 7n7**

 **Antes que nada:**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland : No te preocupes, Fanfiction aveces hace cosas raras xD Y no desesperes, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo (insterte risa malvada aquí:_) Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este también.**

 **P.D. TODOS QUEREMOS UN BESO ENTRE ESOS DOS 7u7**

 **P.D.2: LAS POSDATAS SON GENIALES**

 **Bueno bueno, aquí esta el capítulo numero 20 (Oh dios ¡20!) del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP) Les daré besitos xD**

 **Y muchísimas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miércoles.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un Trabajo**

Hiro entró a su laboratorio y dejo sus cosas en una orilla. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a pensar miles de cosas. Wasabi había mencionado energía, ese iba a ser su punto de inicio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo sin voltear.

-¿Hiro?-.

El reconoció esa voz y se giró velozmente.

-Gogo-exclamó-Buenos días-.

-¿Qué hay nerd?-respondió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?-.

-Mi clase de mecánica inicia más tarde-.

-Oh ya veo-.

-¿Fuiste con Wasabi al hospital a entregar los planos?-.

-Si…y no-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Fui al hospital a hablar con Carl….pero no le entregue los planos-.

-¿Por qué Hiro?-.

-Mira ven-dijo tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola a su escritorio abriendo los planos.

Gogo los observó alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes de que trata?-.

-No en sí…-.

-No le entregue los planos a Carl para que podamos analizarlos-.

-¿Crees que tengan algo malo?-.

-Pues se ve muy complejo para ser algo bueno ¿No? Además ¿Por qué no podía estar en manos equivocadas? No te parece…no se ¿Algo sospechoso?-.

-Un poco si…-la chica no apartaba los ojos del papel, pareciera que estaba tratando de descifrar algo.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-.

-No estoy segura…pero tiene que ver con energía…-murmuró.

-Wasabi me dijo exactamente lo mismo-.

-Pero no creo que sea energía como tal, o bueno, no de la manera científica, no como la conocemos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-No…no estoy segura Hiro, pero vi algo de energía hace un tiempo, no necesariamente por la escuela, y no parece muy apegado a ello…creo que tomaste una buena decisión al no entregárselos-.

-Gracias-.

Entonces ambos notaron algo que habían pasado por alto: Hiro seguía sosteniendo la mano de Gogo desde que la acercó hacia su escritorio.

Al ver eso ambos se soltaron velozmente y se sonrojaron.

-Bueno…este…-Hiro paso una mano por si cabeza-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-.

-Ohh…bueno…creo que debemos analizarlo todos, ya sabes…como en una reunión de los 6 Grandes Héroes-.

-Lo mismo pensé-.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras con ellos?-.

-Pues creo que los guardare conmigo-.

Ella hizo una seña de aprobación.

-¿Los llevaras en si a tu casa?-.

-No…probablemente los deje en el laboratorio, en la casa los puede ver mi tía…o los puede destrozar Mochi-.

-Buen punto…bien solo asegúrate de guardarlos bien, no queremos tener otro enfrentamiento con Theodore ¿O si?-.

-Eso seguro…pero bueno, supe que lo habían detenido las autoridades-.

-Lo se Hiro, pero seamos honestos ¿Qué es la policía comparada con un genio que ha creado un arma de ondas?-.

-Buena esa Gogo…en fin-.

-Sí…bueno Hiro te dejo, me dio gusto verte-.

-Igual jeje-.

Después de un rato Wasabi entró al laboratorio de Hiro.

-¿Wasabi que haces aquí?-.

-Hiro necesito que vengas, Pairson está en el instituto, y creo que te busca-.

Hiro comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Esta en los labs?-.

-No, está en las escaleras de afuera del edificio-.

-Ahora mismo voy-.

Hiro tomo los planos expuestos en el escritorio y los guardo en uno de los estantes que poseía.

Bajo rápido para encontrarse con él y al verlo tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Señor Pairson?-.

-Hiro-exclamó con algo de entusiasmo-¿Qué te he dicho? Solo dime Carl-.

-Lo siento, es difícil salir de la costumbre…en fin ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-.

-Bueno chico quisiera hablar contigo ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por todo el campus?-.

-Claro, no tengo inconveniente solo que… ¿De qué quiere hablar?-.

-Caminemos Hiro, no comas ansias-.

El silencio duro al menos unos 10 minutos, a Hiro comenzaban a sudarle las manos, síntoma de nervios, no sabía con exactitud de que quería hablar Pairson si recién en la mañana habían conversado. Pensó que quizá había descubierto su pequeña mentirilla acerca de los planos o algo peor.

-Hiro… ¿Cuál es tu relación con los Grandes Héroes?-soltó al fin Carl.

A Hiro se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

 _-¡¿Los grandes Héroes?! ¡¿Acaso él sabía que…?!...¡No! ¡Era imposible!-_ pensó.

-¿Hiro?-.

-Oh…bueno…yo…yo no sé de qué me está hablando Carl…-.

-Creo que si Hiro-la voz de él era bastante calmada para estar tocando un tema algo serio-El asunto de los planos era exclusivamente para ti Hiro…pero en las noticias mencionan que el que detuvieran a mi hermano…-hizo una pausa algo preocupante-fue obra de los 6 Grandes Héroes…Explícalo-.

Hiro estaba en un problema, y en uno muy grande, no sabía que responder, era obvio que ahora no podía negar no tener algún vínculo con los Héroes, pero no estaba seguro de si debía decir la verdad, o solo hacerlo parecer una amistad.

-Tengo cierto…contacto con los Héroes señor, pensé en contactarlos por ayuda, después de todo no creería que un chico de 14 años podría solo con su hermano ¿O sí?-el pelinegro trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo.

-No…supongo que no… ¿Cómo los conociste Hiro?-.

-¿A qué viene todo esto señor?-preguntó Hiro, quizá con esa contestación podría librarse de la insistencia de Carl.

-Solo fue…curiosidad Hiro, creo que tienes un muy gran potencial ¿Sabes? De cualquier forma, no cualquier chico de 14 años cursa la Universidad…pero si incluso tienes que ver con los Grandes Héroes creo que vas más allá de lo que imagine-.

Hiro alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Si los Grandes Héroes son amigos…conocidos tuyos, significa algo Hiro ¿Por qué ellos tendrían que ver con alguien que no tiene nada en común con ellos, además de un gran intelecto y habilidades claro? Eres especial Hiro, por eso quería saberlo-.

-Sigo sin entender del todo Carl. Perdón si soy algo rudo, pero esto me tomo muy por sorpresa ¿Por qué quiere saber tanto de mí?-.

-No sé si has visto los planos o…tus amigos los resguardaron, pero lo que contienen es algo muy grande Hiro, tanto que no puede ser aplicado solo por una persona, aún tengo el proyecto en mente Hiro, es algo muy bueno, algo excelente si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, sin embargo como dije, no puedo emplearlo solo, Theodore era mi mano derecha, pero como veras, las circunstancias han tenido que cambiar…-.

Hiro presentía lo que se avecinaba, y muy en el fondo, sentía cierto miedo.

-Necesito alguien ingenioso, con talento, y en el cual yo sé que pueda depositar toda mi confianza Hiro, alguien como tú-.

-¿Y-yo?-.

-Así es Hiro, quisiera proponerte algo… ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo en ese proyecto?-.

Hiro se quedó pensativo.

-Vamos Hiro, te necesito en esto, sé que el proyecto te encantara-Carl se veía emocionado-Juntos Hiro, lograremos grandes cosas, iniciando con esta, cambiaremos el mundo que se conoce por algo nuevo y mejor-.

-¿De qué…de que es el proyecto?-.

-No podría decírtelo hasta que ya estemos empleándolo, quizá a punto de terminarlo Hiro, tú entiendes, por precaución, pero estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás, solo te diré que indagaremos a algo que va más allá de lo que el hombre haya visto ¿Qué dices Hiro?-.

No era fácil digerir todo eso. El chico estaba pensando en todo, sintió de nuevo esa gran curiosidad que había tenido desde que él y Fred tocaron los laboratorios, desde que se posó en el más grande y leía "Proyecto S".

No era una decisión fácil de tomar, pero desde que el presentimiento de aquellas palabras se hizo presente Hiro sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Así que mirando fijamente a los ojos de Carl Pairson, quien le veía curioso e impaciente respondió:

-Es una gran oportunidad Carl, y te agradezco que me hayas tomado en cuenta, sin embargo, temo que la voy a rechazar…-.


	22. Cap21 Un chico nuevo

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal?**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland : Es un chico de 14 años...solo es un poco distraido jejeje y en cuanto al proyecto...muajaja lo tendras que averiguar despues. Jajaja muchísimas gracias ¡Saludos!**

 **PD. Todo a su tiempo, todoa su tiempo (¡Aunque también muero por un beso HIROGO!)**

 **P.D.2 POSDATAS POSDATAS EVERYWHERE**

 **Andrea Frost Queen Lo se ellos dos son un amor x3 Tienes un buen instinto de lectora ¿Eh? Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **En fin, este es el capítulo 21.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernesin.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Un chico nuevo**

La emoción del hombre comenzó a disminuir de tal manera que Hiro se sintió intimidado.

-¿No?-.

-Desde que las cosas con mis microbots salieron mal, no me ha interesado involucrarme en otra cosa que no sea la escuela…lo siento, espero que entienda-.

Al final de esa palabra Pairson volvió a recuperar la compostura, casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Oh, entiendo Hiro, no te preocupes, y perdón si fui muy insistente, es solo que de verdad me hubiera agradado trabajar contigo a mi lado, pero solo hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado ¿Te parece?-.

-De verdad lo siento Carl-.

-No hay problema Hiro, siento haberte sacado de tus ocupaciones, espero verte pronto-.

-Igualmente Carl-.

Él se alejó regresando al estacionamiento.

Hiro sintió un gran hueco, a pesar de que Pairson había actuado de una manera muy tranquila y paciente después de su respuesta, sentía que algo no iba bien.

 **. . .**

Después de haber estado en el campus Carl decidió ir a la cárcel en donde, según las noticias, habían llevado a su hermano.

Al llegar no tardó mucho en pasar directo a las celdas y encontrarlo.

-Theodore-dijo de manera triste.

-¡Carl!-respondió exaltado.

-Oh hermano que has hecho-.

-¿Dónde están los planos?-.

-Esperaba una plática diferente contigo Theodore-.

-No juegues conmigo Carl ¡¿Dónde están los planos?!-exclamó aferrándose a las barras que lo separaban de su hermano.

-Están a salvo Theodore, muy lejos de tu alcance-.

-¡Esos malditos héroes! ¡¿Dónde los tienen Carl?!-.

-Theodore relájate, ellos y Hiro han hecho lo correcto al quitártelos-.

-¡¿Qué?!-el hermano logró alcanzar el cuello de la camisa del mayor atrayéndolo hacia las barras.

Carl soltó un pequeño gritó.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho Carl, voy a encontrar esos planos ¡¿Lo entendiste?! Así que hagámoslo de la manera sencilla ¡¿Dónde están?!-.

Dos guardias que habían escuchado a Carl llegaron, y al verlo en esa situación actuaron velozmente librando a Carl de su hermano.

-Jamás los volverás a ver Theodore-susurró recuperando de nuevo la compostura-Nos vemos hermano-.

Theodore gritaba y sacudía las barras desesperadamente mientras veía a su hermano mayor salir.

Una vez que se tranquilizó pensó fríamente en todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¿Hiro?-pensó.

Un _flashback_ hizo que recordara aquel niño enfrente del gran laboratorio donde había estado en su momento el "Proyecto S".

Sus ojos reflejaban odio. No importaba como pero tenía que recuperar esos planos.

Así que planeando muy meticulosamente recordó que aún no había hecho su única llamada, como dictaba la ley.

Sin perder tiempo llamó al oficial y exigiendo sus derechos fue dirigido a un teléfono en la pared.

Sabía perfectamente a quien llamar.

 **. . .**

Hiro no regreso inmediatamente a los laboratorios. Se paseó por el campus al menos unas dos horas, no habría problema.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

No importaba, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Algo intranquilo siguió caminando con la cabeza baja hasta que chocó con alguien.

Era un chico, seguramente estudiante, pero no lo había visto jamás en el edificio de robótica así que supuso que quizá era de otra área del campus.

Tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro, casi llegando a un tono rubio oscuro. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros que contrastaban muy bien con los converse que usaba. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de Hiro.

-¡Hey! Ten cuidado por donde caminas-exclamó el chico.

-Pe…perdón-.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien? ¿Estás perdido niño?-.

Hiro lo miro muy molesto, si había algo que odiaba era que hicieran mucho énfasis a su edad estando en la Universidad.

-¿Perdiste a tu mamá?-por muy loco que sonara, no pareciera que el chico hiciera esas preguntas en forma burlona.

-No hablas enserio ¿O sí?-preguntó Hiro entre dientes.

-Wow no te enojes, si es así en un momento la buscamos no tienes por que avergonzarte de eso,a todos nos llega a pasar una vez-.

El pelinegro no había notado que sus puños ahora se encontraban cerrados.

-Vuélvelo a decir-susurró.

-¿Qué?-.

El chico echo su brazo hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera actuar una mano tomo su brazo.

-Hiro ¿Qué pasa aquí?-.

El volteo a ver, era Gogo.

-Nada…-murmuro sin quitarle la vista al tipo frente a él.

-¿Te está molestando?-la chica miro al frente.

-Wow…-susurró el chico viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Hola?-dijo Gogo.

-Oh lo siento ¿Tu eres…tu eres su hermana mayor?-.

Gogo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero su amigo seguía serio.

-No, soy su amiga, somos compañeros en el instituto de robótica-.

-Wow wow Espera…. ¿Él estudia aquí?-.

-Que listo eres-dijo Hiro sarcásticamente.

-Oh lo siento, no es normal ver a alguien como tú por aquí-el volvió a fijar su mirada en Gogo-Oh perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Zac-.

El chico froto la cabeza de Hiro e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Gogo, ella lo miraba extrañada.

-Bueno Zac mas te vale que no trates mal a Hiro ¿Ok?-.

-Lo que tú digas bonita-dijo casi en susurro.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle a Hiro sin saber por qué.

-Te agradecería que no me dijeras así-respondió Gogo algo ruda.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno no es muy normal que alguien te diga esas cosas cuando acabas de conocerla-contestó Hiro velozmente.

Gogo miro ahora a Hiro algo confundida.

-Tienes razón, bueno, de cualquier manera, siento si cause algún daño y para ti-dijo viendo a la pelinegra-me gustaría quizá en alguna ocasión correcta poder conocerte, claro si tú estás de acuerdo-.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Hiro la miro furioso.

-Hasta luego-exclamó Zac saliendo de su panorama.

-Gogo ¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte Hiro-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Iba a la cafetería a comprar más goma de mascar y te vi con los puños cerrados, eso no pasa a menudo-.

-¿Y que fue eso de que se van a conocer?-.

-Calma, no lo dije en sí enserio, normalmente se les olvida, solo lo hice para no tener problemas-.

Hiro evito la mirada de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hiro?-.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-pregunto de manera cortante.

-Te ves tenso ¿Te hizo algo ese tal Zac?-.

-No-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estabas aquí afuera?-.

Hiro había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido con Carl Pairson.

-Vinieron a hablar conmigo-.

-¿Quién?-.

-Carl…-.

-¿Qué hacia el aquí?-.

-Vino a proponerme un trato-.

-¿Quería los planos?-.

-No-.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Quería que trabajara con él en ese proyecto.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-.

-Que no por supuesto-.

-Ufff-.

-No sé por qué…pero ese proyecto, esos planos no me dan nada de confianza-.

-Quizás debas relajarte Hiro, no has dejado de pensar en eso desde que ocurrió lo del accidente en esas industrias-.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-Bueno ¿Me acompañas?-.

-Claro-.

Ambos pelinegros caminaron a la cafetería.

Alguien miro como ellos se alejaban, estaba oculto, afortunadamente los chicos no notaron su presencia.

La figura al ver como se iban y al ver cuando ya volvían esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que salieran de su visibilidad tomo un teléfono móvil que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

Sin más tiempo que perder los siguió.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de robótica se encontraron con otros tres chicos: una rubia, un tipo de tés oscura y un chico con apariencia de skater.

Observó el celular que había sacado y marco un número, dejo que este sonara tres veces y colgó, hizo este procedimiento otras dos veces, la última vez que llamó alguien contestó.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Por lo que veo, son 5, falta uno…-susurró.


	23. Cap22 Mas gente

**¡Hola!**

 **Quiero pedirles una gran disculpa y de paso darles un aviso.**

 **Perdón por no haber subido el día viernes cap. Estuve fuera de casa y no tenía acceso ni a computadora ni a mis archivos del fic.**

 **Y segundo, la semana que viene estaré ausente así que probablemente suba todos los días fics hasta el viernes, que probablemente (según fluyan las cosas) subiré dos caps para compensarlo.**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Muchas gracias,oh pobre Zac jeje, todos amamos los celos xD dicen por ahí que los celos son la mejor forma de saber lo mucho que te importa una persona, pero pues uno nunca sabe. Espero que te guste el fic.**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Wow me sorprende y agradezco que te tomes todo ese tiempo (y lo digo mas por el horario) para leer el fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **P.D. Adoro tus sospechas**

 **P.D.2 POSDATAS TIME**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 21 del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañanita.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Mas gente**

Hiro salió corriendo de su casa, se le había hecho algo tarde.

Al llegar noto que aún tenía 15 minutos.

Dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Sentía que iba a llegar excesivamente tarde.

Al pisar el estacionamiento de la Universidad notó que había millones de papelitos pegados en cada pared, poste, papelera y demás. No había lugar en blanco, ningún edificio del campus se había salvado de estos volantes.

Curioso se acercó a uno de estos. Era un volante con diversos colores entre azules verdosos y amarillos con algunos destellos naranjas. Se podía leer en el "Baile de Verano".

Hiro arranco el más cercano y doblándolo lo guardo en su mochila, no sabía en si porque, pero presintió que quizá debería utilizarlo después, o simplemente tenía la necesidad de poseer uno.

Al entrar en el edificio noto que varias personas estaban hablando entre sí, igual que cuando se había dado el anuncio de las vacaciones.

Llego a los laboratorios y no le sorprendió ver a Honey llena de felicidad y entusiasmo.

-¡Hiro!-gritó corriendo hacia él y dándole un beso en cada mejilla al igual que cuando lo conoció.

-¿Emocionada por el baile?-.

-¡Obviamente Hiro!-.

Hiro sonrió.

Al llegar a su propio laboratorio notó algo extraño, se había encontrado a Honey, pero era la única a la cual había visto en su recorrido.

¿Dónde estaban Wasabi, Fred y Gogo?

Decidió no darle importancia. Se fue a sus clases y a la hora del almuerzo llegó Wasabi por él.

-Hola amiguito-.

-Wasabi hola-.

-Vamos a ir a comer ¿Nos acompañas?-.

-Claro-.

Hiro cerró su laboratorio y se unió a Wasabi.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?-.

-Oh, digamos que tuve que pasar por Fred y el tráfico estaba horrible, me sorprendió que llegáramos con un minuto de sobra-.

-Eso explica todo-.

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes del mismo campus.

En la mesa ya estaban Fred y Honey pero… ¿Y Gogo?

-¡Hiro hermano!-.

-Fred-dijo sonriendo.

Tomó asiento.

-Chicos ¿No nos falta uno?-preguntó Hiro como si acabara de notar la ausencia de la pelinegra.

-Oye es verdad ¿y Gogo?-dijo Wasabi.

Fred y Honey se miraron con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Chicos?-.

-Ay Hiro-respondió Honey-si tan solo ustedes hubieran visto lo que nosotros vimos-.

Wasabi y Hiro alzaron una ceja confundidos.

-Gogo-continuó Fred-estaba hablando con un chico ¡Un chico! En las áreas verdes del campus-.

-¿¡Que?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-Así es-comentó Honey-¿Increíble no?-.

-Bueno…eso es…-.

-Imposible-interrumpió Hiro.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron extrañados.

Al darse cuenta de la forma en la que había hablado sus mejillas comenzaron a tener un matiz rojizo.

-Digo…es…es Gogo…eso no…no suele suceder jeje-esperaba que los chicos dejaran de mirarlo.

-Eso es verdad-respondió Fred.

Wasabi se encogió de hombros.

Solo Honey continuo mirándolo pero al notar que Hiro se veía incomodo alejo la mirada.

-¿Y quién era Honey?-preguntó Wasabi.

-No lo sé, no pareciera alguien que conociéramos en el edificio de robótica, pero lucia como un estudiante-.

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tenía el cabello castaño, bastante claro y los ojos de un tono verde? ¿Cómo unos 10 cm más alto que Gogo?-.

Fred y Honey se sorprendieron.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntaron a coro.

-No en si-.

Ahora Hiro se sentía molesto, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más una figura se acercó.

-Gogo-dijo Fred.

-¿Qué hay?-exclamó la chica con un tono algo feliz.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste mucho-.

-Oh Wasabi-respondió sentándose-estaba por ahí-.

-¿Conociendo más a fondo a la gente?-preguntó Hiro en un tono rudo.

-¿Eh?-.

-Oh no lo sé, parece que estabas enterándote de quien era nuestro acompañante de ayer-.

-Oh Zac…pues me lo encontré de camino y charlamos un rato, aunque no lo creas Hiro es bastante agradable-.

El chico apretó uno de los cubiertos con fuerza.

-Hiro…-susurró Honey.

El pelinegro la miro con furia, ella solo con la mirada le señalo el cubierto.

Hiro noto entonces lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró y soltó el tenedor recuperando la compostura.

-Yyyyy ¿Ya lo saben?-exclamó Fred.

-Si vas a decir algo con relación al baile creo que voy a…-.

-¡Lo sé!-interrumpió Honey a Gogo.

Wasabi sonrió.

Una chica joven se acercó a la mesa, tenía la tés oscura, ojos grandes y de un café bastante curioso. El cabello rizado que le llegaba hasta el hombro, los labios pintados de color rojo y sus pestañas chinas le daban una apariencia muy linda. En si la camarera era muy bella.

-Hola, bienvenidos ¿Les molesta si tomo su orden ahora?-.

-Quiero uno de esos cereales servidos en un coco-respondió Fred.

-Sushi-dijo Honey.

-Una charola de ingredientes variados-dijeron ambos pelinegros.

Todos en la mesa soltaron algunas risitas mientras ellos evitaban mirarse de la pena.

-Una ensalada por fav…-Wasabi observó detenidamente a la chica.

-¿Algo de beber?-

-Un jugo de naranja-dijo Honey.

-Una malteada de chocolate-respondió Fred.

-Un refresco de cola-dijeron Gogo y Hiro de nuevo al mismo tiempo haciendo que las risas ahora sonaran un poco más alto y que el color en sus mejillas se hiciera presente.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto la chica señalando a Wasabi.

Ahora ambos se miraban con curiosidad.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

-¿Chicos?-susurró Honey.

-Tu…-murmuro el afroamericano.

-Tu…-dijo la chica.

Ahora todos estaban confundidos ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Wasabi se levantó de su lugar acercándose a la chica.

-¿Mika?-dijo Wasabi.

Ella llevo ambas manos a su boca, algo sorprendida y emocionada.

-Wasabi ¿La conoces?-exclamó Fred.

-¿Wasabi?-repitió la chica.

-Es un sobrenombre-contestó velozmente-Mika no puedo creer que seas tú-.

Ella abrazó a Wasabi.

Los chicos volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Vaya quien lo diría, en un día Wasabi encuentra a una chica y Gogo habla con un chico ¿Curioso no?-susurró Fred.

Hiro lo miro con odio.

Gogo solo empezó a jugar con el cubierto más cercano. Mientras Honey, aun callada observaba cada una de las reacciones de los chicos.

Al terminar el almuerzo todos regresaban al edificio.

Al entrar en los laboratorios descubrieron a una chica bastante molesta e incluso asustada.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-murmuró Hiro.

Honey se acercó para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Los otros cuatro la siguieron.

-Lilia-dijo Honey al verla-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Ay Honey no entiendo nada, fui a almorzar y cuando regrese a mi espacio del laboratorio note algo muy extraño, estuve preguntando quien estuvo aquí de los estudiantes, pero al parecer todos salieron a comer algo, incluso fui a avisar a los de abajo-dijo refiriéndose a las personas que vigilan a la gente que entra y sale del edificio-y ellos me dijeron que no habían notado nada extraño, y también que nadie ajeno a el edificio había entrado-.

-¿Pero qué paso?-preguntó Fred.

-Alguien entró Fred, alguien entró y husmeó entre mis cosas, no sé si se han robado algo, pero alguien estuvo aquí, mandé a que revisaran las cámaras de seguridad, como no había pasado mucho tiempo del almuerzo pudieron mostrármelas sin problemas, y no había nada, no quieren creerme pero yo sé como estaba organizado todo, el lugar de cada cosa antes de que yo saliera y no es como los encontré al volver-.

Gogo corrió hacia su sección del laboratorio, todo estaba intacto, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Hiro hizo lo mismo. Pero su laboratorio permanecía cerrado, igual que lo había dejado, era casi imposible que alguien entrara sin su tarjeta-llave, o al menos sin dejar una señal.

-Volvió a reunirse con los chicos-.

-¿Cómo está tu laboratorio nerd?-.

-Bien Gogo, ¿Y el de ustedes?-.

-Bien supongo-respondió Gogo.

-Igual amiguito-.

-No parece que alguien haya estado en el mío-dijo Honey.

-Nadie se acercó a mis comics así que creo que no hay que preocuparnos-.

Todos miraron a Fred como diciendo _"¿Es enserio?"._

-Bueno yo solo decía…-.

-Quizá solo fue una travesura de alguien-.

-Eso espero Honey-susurró Hiro, volteó a ver a la chica, ella se veía mal-eso espero...-.


	24. Cap23 Escape

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Ya muchos de vacaciones?**

 **Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Aquí esta el capítulo numero 23 del fic jeje.**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Wiii yo también soy de México xP Felicidades pasaste a 3° jeje los celos son grandiosos...en algunas ocaciones. Si, siento que toda la semana que viene no podre actualizar, solo espero que con los capítulos de toda esta sean suficientes como para que mi ausencia no se note tanto**

 **P.D. Muchísimas gracias por todo**

 **P.D.2 Jajaja si lo leí de manera extraña**

 **P.D.3 ¡POSDATAAAAAAAAAAS RULES!**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Jajajaja Zac lo lamento pero estas destinado a ser odiado. Lo sé, es hermoso cuando esos dos se sonrojan x3 Tendras que descubrirlo 7u7 Gracias por seguir el fic. Bye C:**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) MAÑAÑAÑANA .**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Escape**

Al final del día todos habían olvidado el incidente de la chica en el laboratorio.

Hiro llegó a su casa y saludo como siempre a su tía.

Esta vez no se quedó en la cafetería, tenía algo de tarea así que decidió subir a su cuarto y en cuanto la acabara bajar a ayudarle con lo que pudiera.

El no solía hacer la tarea con ruido pero una extraña sensación hizo que encendiera el televisor.

Abrió su mochila y comenzó a escribir muchas cosas en diversos cuadernos.

A los 15 minutos comenzó un noticiero, Hiro estaba a punto de cambiarle, sin embargo el adelanto de las noticias hizo que se quedara viendo.

"En últimas noticias, el personaje Theodore Pairson, apresado hace unos días acaba de escapar de prisión, el paradero no es bien sabido, se dice que hubo un infiltrado en el acto, en un momento volvemos con más detalles".

Hiro saco rápidamente su celular marcando a todos los números de sus amigos. Los únicos que atendieron al principio fueron Gogo y Fred.

-Chicos…-.

-Lo vi Hiro-interrumpió Gogo.

-Yo también ¿Qué hacemos chico?-.

-No…no lo sé-.

-¿Quieres que lo vayamos a buscar?-.

Una llamada en espera sonó en el celular de Hiro.

-¿Qué suena Hiro?-preguntó Gogo.

-Tengo una llamada en espera-.

-¿De quién?-.

-En un momento más te digo Fred-.

El pelinegro observó la pantalla de su móvil y hablo.

-Chicos esperen un momento en la línea voy a contestar-.

Hiro presiono el botón.

-¿Hiro?-se escuchó.

-Carl Pairson…-dijo el pelinegro.

 **. . .**

Honey no encontraba el celular en su bolsa. Sacaba miles de cosas desde un polvo para maquillarse hasta una tabla periódica bastante colorida.

Antes de encontrarlo una persona en su casa cambio el canal de televisión dejando por unos momentos el noticiero.

"Ultimas noticias, ha ocurrido un asalto a una fábrica de materiales, el inventario no se ha hecho aún, pero se estima que se ha robado al menos 27 cajas cargadas de diversos materiales, el responsable de este acto aún no ha sido identificado"

Entonces lo encontró, había aún una llamada, así que contestó.

Al oprimir el botón se encontró con la voz de Fred y Gogo.

-¿Chicos?-.

-Honey-respondieron al unísono.

Otra voz se agregó a la conversación, haciendo que todo el equipo estuviera completo.

 **. . .**

-Oh Hiro ¿Ya sabes que…?-.

-Su hermano…-interrumpió.

-Así es, ha escapado, te pido por favor que protejas bien esos planos, no hay duda alguna de que ira tras ellos-.

-Yo diría Carl que por ahora abriera bien los ojos, seguramente el primer sospechoso de tener estos será usted, así que no dude en que será el primero al que acudirá-.

-Yo estoy bien Hiro, pero me preocupan los planos-.

-Usted no tema, le prometo que están a salvo-.

-Hiro sé que te pediré mucho pero, ya que eres amigo de los 6 Grandes Héroes ¿Podrías pedirles un favor de mi parte?-.

-Lo escucho-.

-Pídeles que encuentren a mi hermano, no dudo de los planos, pero sé de lo que mi hermano es capaz para conseguirlos, así que no hay que perder tiempo-.

-No se preocupe Carl, ellos lo encontraran-.

-Gracias Hiro-.

El pelinegro colgó la llamada de Pairson y volvió a la de los chicos.

-Amigos…-dijo.

-¡Hiro!-.

-No hay tiempo, les explico en el camino-.

-¿Nos vemos en el puerto?-preguntó Wasabi.

-Así es, hay que ponernos de nuevo los trajes-.

Hiro corrió a su armario y de una mochila saco su traje. Una vez puesto activó a Baymax.

-¿Sucede algo Hiro?-.

-Baymax, armadura-.

La armadura rojiza comenzó a rodear al robot poco a poco tomando forma.

Ya completa, el pelinegro subió al robot y le indico la dirección que debían tomar.

Al llegar todos estaban esperando.

-¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?-.

-Acabamos de llegar viejo-respondió Fred.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién te llamo?-.

-Carl Gogo, llamó Carl…-.

-Quiere que atrapemos a Theodore-.

-Así es Wasabi-.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó Honey.

Hiro bajo de Baymax.

-Amigo, ve arriba y búscalo con el sensor-.

El asintió y activó sus propulsores.

-¿Y en un dado caso que lo encontremos que haremos si aún tiene su arma de ondas?-dijo Wasabi.

-Por lo visto solo la puede controlar con los brazos-comentó Hiro.

-Si llegamos todos al mismo tiempo no tendrá oportunidad-dijo Gogo.

-¡JUNTOS SOMOS IMPARABLES!-gritó Fred.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa.

Al poco rato Baymax volvió.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Temo que no hay ninguna señal de el en todo San Fransokio-contestó.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron al unísono.

-Mi sensor no capta ninguna señal del individuo-.

-Imposible-exclamó Hiro.

-La noticia era de última hora, no pudo haber ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo-murmuro Gogo.

-No creo que lo haya hecho…-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Hiro?-.

-Porque su meta son los planos Wasabi-.

-Entonces quizá se esté ocultando de nosotros-comentó Honey.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Solo piénsenlo, cuando llegamos a la zona de cuarentena Baymax no podía ubicar a Callaghan debido a las paredes del lugar, el escáner de Baymax puede llegar a fallar, si pudo desarrollar algo similar para no ser detectado, podría pasar desapercibido ¿No?-explicó la rubia.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Gogo.

-Entonces hay que iniciar desde cero ¿Algún lugar en donde crean que esta?-.

-Hoy hubo un reporte de un robo a una fábrica de materiales Wasabi-dijo Honey.

-Honey estás llena de sorpresas-contestó Fred.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces vayamos a el lugar, quizá existan pistas-sugirió Hiro.

Todos los héroes se pusieron en movimiento.

Al llegar había muchas patrullas y trabajadores hablando del incidente.

-Chicos vayan a ver que investigan-.

Se separaron.

El más pequeño del equipo se acercó a uno de los oficiales.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Oh uno de los Grandes Héroes, vaya hubiera sido genial que estuvieran aquí hace un par de horas-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo que nos comentan se llevaron muchas cajas con materiales diversos, con qué fin, nadie lo sabe, pero no es algo que vaya a favorecer mucho a esta fábrica-.

-¿Algún sospechoso?-.

-Por ahora no, las cámaras de seguridad fueron hábilmente saboteadas, un trabajador dice que vio a alguien con una gabardina muy grande, una máscara y unos guantes muy curiosos-.

 _-Otra vez no_ -pensó recordando el disfraz de Callaghan.

-Muchas gracias -.

-No hay de que-.

Hiro se reunió con los demás.

-¿Y bien que supieron?-.

Baymax habló primero.

-No pude identificar nada que fuera acorde con los registros de Theodore Pairson pero pude observar que hubo más de una persona aquí, tres, en total-.

-Nada mal Baymax ¿Algo de los otros dos personajes?-.

-No, pareciera que mis servicios y habilidades no pudieran servir en estos tres individuos-contesto esa voz robótica.

-¿Ustedes?-.

-Uno de los trabajadores dijo que el personaje que entró dejo inmovilizados a dos guardias de seguridad que hacían vigilancia a la fábrica-dijo Honey.

-Y uno de esos dos hombres comentó que antes de caer completamente inconsciente el personaje dijo a otras personas que reunieran todo lo que necesitaban para el plan, pero no menciono algo mas-agregó Gogo.

-Uno de los personajes llevaba una motocicleta, al parecer en la huida dejo las marcas de las llantas-dijo Fred.

-Solo sé que se llevaron materiales, pero no fueron escogidos al azar, aunque no tuvieran las cajas en si un fin si poseyeras la cantidad que se llevaron técnicamente podrías construir lo que sea que se te viniera a tu imaginación-.

-Es obvio que Theodore está involucrado en esto, y por lo visto sigue usando su arma de ondas, pero ahora parece que tiene cómplices-.

-Ellos lo ayudaron seguramente a escapar-.

-Así es Fred-.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Gogo.

-No…no lo sé-murmuró Hiro-No hay nada en sí-.

-Yo sugiero esperar a otra pista-exclamó Baymax.

-No puedo creer lo que diré pero Baymax tiene razón-agregó Wasabi.

-Bueno quizá tengan razón, en algún momento cometerán un error y ahí es donde apareceremos nosotros, después de todo, no podrán llegar tan lejos sin unos planos…-.


	25. Cap24 Habla

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal este miércoles?**

 **Yo tengo calor xP**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Me encantan tus sospechas. No en si completamente, no son mi música favorita, pero pues no me desagradan. Muchísimas gracias por todo en verdad:D espero te guste el cap.**

 **P.D.1 Soy del Edo. de México xP**

 **P.D.2 Leeré la Creepypasta**

 **P.D.3 No te preocupes, me agrada mucho que quieras saber mas de mí.**

 **P.D.4 ¡POSDATAS POSDATAS POSDATAS!**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Habla**

-Sabes hay algo que no entiendo, si es un baile por el Verano ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las vacaciones?-.

-Si sabes que las vacaciones no abarcan TODO el verano ¿Verdad Fred?-dijo Wasabi.

Hiro y Honey solo los veían discutir divertidos.

Era temprano, Wasabi le había hecho el favor a Hiro de pasar por el mientras que los otros se unieron. Gogo llegaría por su cuenta, como siempre.

Seguían en el estacionamiento hasta que vieron dos motocicletas pasar a toda velocidad dando miles de vueltas y finalmente estacionándose.

-¿Qué rayos…?-murmuró Fred.

Entonces ambos motociclistas se retiraron los cascos.

-¿Esa es Gogo?-susurró Honey al ver a la chica.

Efectivamente la chica portaba una gran sonrisa mientras reía con el chico de al lado, Hiro no tardo en reconocerlo.

-Zac…-dijo entre dientes.

-Vaya parece que Gogo tiene novio-.

-¡No tiene novio Fred!-gritó Hiro sorprendiendo a todos.

La pelinegra y el castaño se acercaron a los demás.

-Hola Gogo-dijo Honey con una mirada algo incomoda-¿Nos presentas?

-Oh claro, chicos él es Zac. Zac, ella es Honey Lemon, el de la gorra es Fred, él es Wasabi y el es…-.

-Hiro-interrumpió Zac-creo que él y yo ya nos conocimos-.

Hiro le lanzó una mirada de odio a Zac, el solo le sonrió, como si ya esperara esa reacción.

-Bueno Gogo tengo clase, nos vemos-.

-Adiós-.

Ella observó cómo se alejaba mientras los otros la veían de diferentes maneras.

-Hey-exclamó cuando notó las miradas de todos-¿Qué tanto me ven?-.

-Pues solo notamos curiosa tu com-pa-ñi-a-respondió Wasabi.

-¿Zac? Cálmense chicos no es para tanto, solo hoy hicimos una carrera ¿Sabías que el poseía una moto? Yo no, es bastante rápido, aunque claro, no más que yo-.

-Parece que se la pasan bien juntos-.

-Solo un poco Wasabi, esta noche saldremos a hacer algo-.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Hiro mas rojo de furia que de otra cosa.

-Wow nerd ¿Qué te pasa?-respondió velozmente Gogo.

-Solo digo que…-notó que todos lo observaban-que él no parece ser un buen chico-.

-Solo iremos quizá a cenar, al cine, yo que sé-.

-Eso me huele a cita-susurró Fred a Wasabi haciendo que este riera.

-En fin ¿No hay que ir a clase?-.

-Claro Gogo…claro-murmuró Honey.

Todos fueron a los laboratorios, Hiro del enojo no le dirigió la palabra a la pelinegra en todo el día.

Así pasaron otros cuatro días.

Al parecer Gogo salía cada vez más con Zac, Hiro comenzaba a entristecerse, normalmente siempre Gogo era la que estaba con él, en ella tenía confianza pero ahora pareciera que Zac se hubiera puesto entre ellos dos.

Además Zac mostraba un trato muy diferente con Hiro, como si tuviera un afán de molestarle. Aunque claro, nadie le creía. Era como si solo Hiro notara toda esa actitud.

El pelinegro comenzaba a recordar el día en el que fueron al lugar de Gogo afueras de la ciudad y se preguntaba si Zac ya habría estado ahí, la simple idea hizo que se molestara en menos de dos segundos.

Honey comenzaba a preocuparse del pelinegro.

-¿Hiro?-murmuró tocando a su laboratorio.

-Pasa Honey-.

-Gracias oye ¿Estas bien?-.

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Por qué no pareces Hiro-.

-No es nada-.

-¿Extrañas a Gogo?-.

El pelinegro miro a pregunta había sido demasiado directa, ella no solía hacer esas cosas.

-Porque yo también lo hago…-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Claro que si Hiro, últimamente casi no está con nosotros ¿Quién va a gritar de desesperación después de una frase de Wasabi?-bromeó.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, la extraño, y me molesta Zac-.

-Es un chico agradable-.

-Con ustedes, conmigo es como…me trata como si fuera solo un niño-.

-Hiro considera que eres…-.

-Si lo sé Honey, sé perfectamente que soy 4 años menor que ustedes, pero ustedes jamás me han tratado así, ustedes me dan mi lugar, me dan cierta….importancia-.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Gogo?-.

-¡Ja! Como si decirle fuera a cambiar algo-.

-Tú no sabes Hiro, deberías hablar con ella, eres el único a quien escucha-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-Claro que si, a nosotros solo nos da el avión, pero a ti de verdad te pone atención-.

Él se volteó y sin que Honey lo mirara sonrió al pensar que para Gogo él tenía quizá un poco más de importancia.

-Bueno Hiro, debo irme-la rubia se dirigió a la puerta-Oh y por cierto, Gogo está en su espacio del laboratorio sola, solo digo por si te interesaba-.

El pelinegro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse pensó.

 _-¿Debería o no_?-.

Sin perder más tiempo salió de su laboratorio.

La pelinegra estaba en el espacio de su laboratorio escribiendo algunas cosas.

Hiro se acercó algo despacio hasta que Gogo notó su presencia y se volteó.

-Hiro-.

-Hola, Gogo-.

-¿Qué hay?-.

-Bueno yo…amm-¿Qué iba a decir?

Gogo lo miro confundida.

-Yo…-.

El celular de la chica sonó.

-Permíteme Hiro-.

La chica pulsó el botón para contestar.

-¿Hola? ¿Zac?-.

Hiro la miro furioso.

Ella al notar esta mirada dijo:

-Oh Zac ¿Podrías esperarme?...No….Mejor luego te llamo-.

Colgó.

-Hiro ¿Estas bien?-.

-Estupendo-dijo cortante.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?-.

-No tiene importancia, olvídalo, con permiso-el volvió a su lab.

Ella se quedó pasmada, esa reacción había sido muy dura, demasiado para venir de Hiro.

La pelinegra se levantó y fue en busca de la única persona que probablemente podría ayudarle para ese problema.

Hiro después de su largo y molesto día salió del edificio y se fue a su casa. No quería hablar con nadie, se sentía muy molesto, Gogo…ella ¡Era su mejor amiga! Y ahora pareciera que todo su tiempo, confianza y...¿Cariño? Estaban dedicados a Zac, un chico que apareció simplemente de un día para otro, no tenía sentido.

Al llegar al café ni siquiera saludo a Cass como usualmente lo hacía, simplemente subió a su habitación y se recostó un rato.

Sintió dormirse por un momento, pero no fue así.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sin siquiera verlo canceló la llamada y arrojó el móvil a algún lugar de la cama.

Después de unos 30 minutos Cass subió.

-¿Hiro?-.

-Tía Cass-respondió desanimado.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien?-la castaña se sentó a un lado de él en la cama.

-Si tía es solo que…hoy fue un día agotador-.

La mujer pasó cariñosamente una mano por la frente de Hiro recorriendo su cabello.

-¿Quieres algo de comer cariño, una bebida, algo?-.

-No tía, me…me gustaría descansar-.

-Claro cielo-ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy abajo ¿Si?-.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Ella no completamente convencida del estado de su sobrino bajo las escaleras despacio rumbo al café.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se escucharon pasos en la escalera.

-Tía-exclamó Hiro-Ya te dije que estoy bien ¿Si?-.

-No te creo nerd…-.

La voz no era de su tía.

El pelinegro alzó velozmente la cabeza, y ahí estaba ella. Recargada en la pared frente a la escalera.

El no dijo nada.

Ella se acercó lentamente al chico.

-Hiro ¿Qué tienes?-.

Él quería gritarle todo, aunque no sabía bien que era lo que quería gritar ¿De qué le iba a reclamar? ¿De qué estaba más tiempo con Zac? Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, al menos esa sería la respuesta que ella le daría y por una parte era verdad. El no tenía derecho a replicarle nada.

-Nada Gogo, solo estoy cansado-.

-Invéntate una mejor excusa, llamé y no contestaste, nunca cancelas las llamadas Hiro, y para ser honesta no te ves nada bien-.

La chica decidió sentarse en un extremo de la cama en donde pudiera ver bien a Hiro.

El comenzó a sentirse algo amenazado por la mirada de Gogo.

-Dime la verdad-susurró.

Hiro se limitó a mirarla.

-Estoy bien…-.

Gogo soltó un gran suspiro, y se levantó de la cama. Lo miro con cierto aire de decepción y tristeza y dio media vuelta.

Hiro apenas por el rabillo del ojo observaba cada movimiento efectuado por su amiga, quien ya se dirigía a las escaleras para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que la pelinegra pusiera un pie en la escalera, la detuvo:

-Gogo espera...-.


	26. Cap25 Invitacion

**¡Hola! ¡Esta lloviendo mucho por mi casa!**

 **¿Ustedes que tal?**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: *Volteo a ver a mi personaje* Corre Zac ¡CORRE! Honey es como un punto medio entre ambos, siempre tan comprensiva tan...Honey xD Espero te guste este cap :D**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Espero que pronto este en la internet, de nuevo amo todas las sospechas que surgen con cada cap xD Un abrazo**  
 **P.D1. Todos amamos a Hiro y Tadashi**

 **P.D2. ¡LAS POSDATAS SON GENIALES!**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 25 del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana xP**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Invitación**

Ella solo miro a Hiro de una manera algo indiferente.

-Espera Gogo, por favor, no te vayas-.

-¿Me dirás que sucede?-.

El asintió.

-Bien-la pelinegra retomo el lugar de la cama en el cual ya había estado-entonces dime-.

-Yo…te extraño-murmuró.

Gogo comenzó a sentir una inmensa ternura. Últimamente Hiro tenía una actitud algo difícil según Baymax por los acontecimientos pasados y también sus cambios de humor o arranques podían ser consecuencia de la adolescencia, pero el pelinegro de verdad lucía lastimado.

-Hiro…Honey habló conmigo-.

Hiro sintió algo de traición por parte de la rubia.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Si Hiro ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-.

-Yo…no…creí que podrías enojarte…o algo así, de todas formas-Hiro tuvo que tomar todas sus fuerzas para decir lo siguiente-Te ves a gusto con Zac-.

-Hiro, eres mi mejor amigo, esperaba que hubiera la confianza suficiente como para comentarme cualquier cosa que te molestara…-.

-Lo se Gogo pero…-.

-Además, no te puedo negar que Zac es un chico muy agradable, y me divierto con el por que le gustan ciertas cosas que a mí también, pero por nada del mundo voy a dejar que él te haga sentir menos o te haga sentir mal. Debo admitir que también es extraño ya no pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes, pero no va a ser permanente, para ser honestos, solo quería conocer un poco mas a Zac, y eso era todo, no pensaba alejarme de ustedes o de ti…-.

El pelinegro sonrió agachando la mirada, todo lo que estaba diciendo la chica frente a el le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, sentía que su ritmo cardiaco estaba algo elevado pero no como si hubiera corrido y estaba cansado, o como si lo hubieran espantado, era algo diferente y reconfortante.

Ella se acercó todavía más y tomo los hombros del chico.

-Hiro, prométeme que la próxima vez, cualquier cosa que te moleste con algo que yo haga, o algo con Zac, me lo dirás-.

-Pero…siento que podría, ya sabes molestarte…-.

-Y quizá lo haga Hiro pero a mi punto de vista, es mejor que me digas las cosas y me enoje, pero que ya las sepa, a que no me digas nada. De cualquier forma, no podría estar enojada contigo para siempre-.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-.

-Claro que sí, ahora prométeme lo que te dije-.

-Lo prometo-respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Gogo se levantó un poco y se acercó para darle un tierno beso a Hiro en la frente.

Hiro se sonrojó de una manera increíblemente rápida.

-Bien nerd-agregó desacomodando el cabello de su amigo.

El soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno Hiro, debo irme, tengo que alimentar a Sam-.

-Claro Gogo-sonrió-Te acompaño a la salida-.

Bajaron las escaleras sin decir nada, pero ella posó su brazo alrededor de Hiro.

Al llegar a fuera el espero hasta que Gogo desapareció en su moto.

Su tía lo observo desde la barra. Parecía que Hiro se sentía mejor, se sentía en deuda con Gogo.

Cass se acercó a su sobrino y este le dijo que ya podía ayudarle con el café. El pelinegro estaba con el ánimo hasta arriba.

Al caer la noche, subió a su habitación, se cambió a la pijama y se recostó en su cama viendo el techo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

Decidió reservarla para mañana y hablarla con alguien, seguramente con Honey. Apago las luces y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente llegó como de costumbre más temprano de lo que debería al Instituto. Para su sorpresa y su suerte Fred y Honey ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Fr…-.

-¡Hiro ven!-exclamó el chico de gorra empujando a Hiro fuera de los laboratorios.

-¿Fred? ¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Estoy muy nervioso hermano-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es que...-el volteó a los lados para ver si nadie se acercaba-ves que el baile se acerca, bueno es bastante obvio que hay que llevar una pareja, y he estado pensando miles de veces esto y…y quiero invitar a Honey Lemon al baile-.

-Wow ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal suena?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Fred! Es genial. Pero ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Normalmente tú no eres así-.

-Porque tengo miedo hermano, que tal si… ¿Y si Honey me rechaza?-.

-No lo hará Fred-.

-Es que…no lo sé…-.

-Fred si no lo intentas nunca sabrás-.

El rubio de verdad se veía indeciso, Hiro jamás lo había visto así.

Después de soltar un gran suspiro respondió:

-Está bien, lo haré viejo-.

Fred entró casi corriendo a los labs y se posó frente a Honey quien veía su celular.

-Hola Freddie ¿Cómo est…?-.

-¡Honey Lemon!-interrumpió-Sé que esto te sonara muy raro y que quizá no sea lo mejor que escuches en el día pero… ¿Me harías el honor…?-el chico se incoó-¿De ir al Baile conmigo?-.

La chica se cubrió la boca con una mano, la pregunta había sido inesperada.

Al ver su reacción Fred se levantó y casi susurró.

-Entiendo si dices que no Honey…-.

Hiro veía todo desde la puerta de los labs, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Honey miro al suelo y Fred sin decir nada se giró.

-Fred-murmuró tomándolo del brazo.

El se volteó algo confundido.

-Si…si quiero ir contigo al baile-.

El semblante de Fred cambió por completo. Estaba más que feliz.

-Gracias Honey, prometo vestirme bien para la ocasión-bromeó.

Ella abrazó a su amigo.

Hiro solo sonreía.

Entonces recordó la idea que había pensado la noche anterior, y la sonrisa se borró.

Velozmente se acercó a Honey y Fred.

-Fred siento interrumpir pero ¿Me la prestas?-señalo a Honey.

-Adelante hermano-.

-Honey ¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Claro Hiro-.

El joven la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su laboratorio.

Ya adentro Honey preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede Hiro?-.

-Hay algo que necesito consultar contigo-.

-Bueno…-dijo sentándose en un espacio junto a la gran ventana que tenía el cuarto-Dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo?-.

-No Honey, no-.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Es sobre Gogo-.

-Ayer hable con ella Hiro, pero sin decirme nada tomó su moto y se fue a quien sabe dónde-.

-Lo sé Honey, fue a hablar conmigo-.

-¿Gogo fue…?-a la rubia le extraño mucho eso, la motociclista no era así.

-Sí, hablamos y creo que todo se resolvió-.

-Me alegro Hiro ¿Ves? Te lo dije, solo debías hablar con ella-.

-Si eso…eso creo, hablando de eso, gracias por traicionarme-.

-Hiro las cosas debían solucionarse, de verdad lo siento-.

-Solo bromeo, creo que si no lo hubieras hecho todo seguiría igual que ayer.,

-Si...bueno ¿Que es de lo que quieres hablar entonces?-.

Ahora se le notaba nervioso a Hiro.

-Amigo ¿Qué tienes? Si no es nada malo ¿Qué sucede?

-Es algo que me anda rondando en la cabeza desde ayer y, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien-.

-Bueno Hiro, te agradezco que confíes en mí, anda dime-.

-He estado pensado en algo y…bueno es…es una locura-.

-Hiro ven-.

El chico obedeció. Honey tomo las manos del chico con la intención de poder tranquilizarlo.

-Continua amigo...-.

-Honey-suspiró-Quiero invitar a Gogo al baile…-.


	27. Cap26 Pregunta

**¡Viernes! ¡WII!**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Continua escondido Zac xD Lo sé jaja, tengo que ser sincera, amo el Tadahoney, pero a falta de Tadashi creo que Fred es un gran chico para ella xP Me encantan las sospechas xD Espero te guste el cap y gracias por todo**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Dios mio pasenme agua, alcohol, ¡Algo! Jaja Muchas gracias que linda jaja Espero que ya hayas despertado y que te guste el cap. Gracias en verdad, un abrazo.**

 **P.D.1 ¡HIROGO!  
P.D.2 ¡NO TE DESMAYES!**

 **P.D.3 POSDATAS x3**

 **Ok, este probablemente sea el ultimo cap hasta la próxima semana (puede que haya otro en la noche, aún no lo sé) solo, digo para los que no sabían o cosas por el estilo. Para aclarar dudas ¡NO es el ultimo cap que subiré! Solo me ausentare la semana que viene y por lo tanto, no subiré los capítulos de Lunes Miercoles y Viernes como acostumbro.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) pronto.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Pregunta**

-¿Quieres invitar a Gogo al baile?-.

-Si ¿Tan loco suena?-.

-Pues no Hiro, pero…bueno siendo honesta, no lo vi venir-.

-Si…y ¿Crees que aceptaría?-.

-Bueno Hiro, con Gogo nunca se sabe-.

-¿Crees que Wasabi ya la haya invitado?-preguntó Hiro velozmente, mientras imaginaba lo probable que era esa situación.

-¿Qué? No, Wasabi y Gogo…solo digamos que no congenian bien juntos, además sabiendo como es Wasabi, probablemente Gogo sería su última opción-.

-Ufff-.

-Tranquilo Hiro, si vas a invitarla, hazlo-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Si-ella miro por la ventana-pero te sugiero que no lo pienses mucho-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mira-.

El pelinegro se acercó a la ventana y entendió a lo que Honey se estaba refiriendo. Gogo estaba caminando hacia el edificio de robótica y Zac la acompañaba.

Si no actuaba rápido alguien más iba a invitarla, sobretodo Zac, y eso era lo que menos quería.

-¿Debería ir ahora mismo?-.

-Bueno Hiro, tampoco te precipites, hazlo hoy, pero en el momento adecuado-.

-A Fred le funciono hacerlo precipitado-.

-Si pero Fred es…Fred-bromeó.

Hiro rió un poco.

-Bueno Hiro debo volver a mi zona del lab, nos vemos en la tarde y-la chica lo miro antes de cruzar la puerta-mucha suerte-.

-Gracias-Hiro soltó un suspiro-la necesitare-.

Todo el día en la Universidad se la paso caminando de lado a lado pensando en el momento y las palabras correctas. Pero era tan difícil, estaba hablando de Gogo, una de las chicas más misteriosas e impredecibles.

A la hora de la salida, Hiro corrió a donde estaba Gogo. Llego muy exaltado.

-¡Gogo!-exclamó al llegar.

-Wow Hiro ¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Oye Gogo…yo…yo…-.

Ella solo lo miraba atento. Hiro buscando fuerzas notó que Zac se aproximaba, solo basto eso para hacer una pregunta coherente.

-Gogo te invito a comer al café-.

-¿Al café?-pregunto confundida.

-Si…hay algo un poco urgente, si algo un tanto urgente que quisiera hablar contigo-.

-Oh…bueno si es así, no se diga más, vamos, además muero de hambre-.

Zac llegó a donde estaban ambos pelinegros.

-¡Gogo hola! Y hola niño-.

Hiro estaba a punto de decir algo pero la chica hablo primero que él.

-Zac su nombre es Hiro, te agradecería que le dejes de llamar niño-.

-Es solo un juego-respondió Zac tratando de excusarse-pero no importa, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a uno de los restaurantes del centro hay algo que me gustaría decirte-.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentir mucho nerviosismo, no conocía a Zac, pero sus intenciones con Gogo eran muy obvias.

-Lo siento Zac, iré a comer con Hiro, pero gracias-.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?-insistió.

-Si-.

-Bueno ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Zac.

-¡No!-contestó Hiro instantáneamente al punto de sorprender a su amiga-Quiero decir yo…no…-.

-Hiro y yo hablaremos de algo, solo nosotros ¿Entiendes?-complementó la chica.

-Oh bueno, como sea. Nos vemos Gogo…-él se acercó a la chica para plantarle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Hiro perdiera toda paciencia-Hiro…-agregó mirando al chico de mala gana.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-dijo Gogo viendo a Zac alejarse.

-No tengo idea…-.

-Bueno, vámonos nerd-.

En poco tiempo ya estaban en el café y su tía les había hecho un muy rico almuerzo.

-Cass cocina increíble-dijo Gogo.

-Sí, es una experta cuando se trata de la cocina-.

-Quizá debería pedirle que me enseñe, no soy tan mala claro, pero no me vendrían mal unas clases-.

-¿Tu cocinas?-preguntó Hiro sorprendido.

-Claro que si nerd-.

-Eso es extraño ¿Por qué cocinas tú? No digo que este mal…pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si no lo hiciera moriría de hambre ¡Daa!-.

-Espera…-Hiro recordó ese día en su apartamento-¿Vives sola Gogo?-.

Ella miro rápidamente su comida.

-Si nerd, tengo 18 años ¿Qué tiene de malo?-.

-Nada solo que se me hizo curioso…-.

-¿Por qué? Wasabi también vive solo en su apartamento, ya somos grandes Hiro no habría por qué ser extraño-.

Hiro no tenía ninguna objeción ante eso, aunque había algo que no le cuadraba, no entendía por qué la plática se sentía increíblemente tensa.

-Bueno…-Hiro trato de cambiar un poco el tema-¿Qué tal se siente el independizarte a los 18 años? No quiero ser grosero pero no has de cocinar muy bien-bromeó.

-¿Por qué?-respondió Gogo algo molesta.

-Digo tienes 18, apenas te independizaste, se supone por logia apenas deberías estar aprendiendo a cocinar por tu cuenta-.

-Eres un tonto Hiro-ella ahora se notaba enojada-Llevo 2 años de práctica en la cocina, no soy la mejor pero me he vuelto muy buena, independizarte lo hace un reto-.

La respuesta le saco una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro, pero esta no tardo en desaparecer, analizó muy bien lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

-Espera ¿Dos años? ¡¿Te independizaste a los 16?!-.

Gogo se atragantó con el bocado que tenía en la boca, tuvo que tomar un gran sorbo de agua.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si…-tosió un poco.

-Entonces…-.

Ella sabía que estaba en un problema, sin querer le había dicho algo que no quería. No podía mentirle, no a este punto.

-Sí, me independice aproximadamente a los 16…-.

-¿Algo joven no crees Gogo?-.

-No quiero hablar del tema Hiro…-.

Tenía la misma mirada que cuando salieron del hospital y pregunto por sus habilidades de filtrarse en este, o cuando preguntó por sus padres, había algo de Gogo que no sabía, y estaba muy decidido a descubrirlo, pero no ahora.

-Bueno…siento si dije algo que no debía…-el agachó la cabeza.

Gogo miro a su amigo, daba ternura, pero ella ahora se sentía algo culpable.

-Hiro…-suspiró-no…no dijiste nada malo es solo que…te…te juro que hablaré de eso contigo, algún día, lo prometo-.

El esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

Hiro sintió entonces que ese era su momento. Pero pareciera que el miedo había entrado en él repente. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y sus manos sudaban, sentía algo muy fuerte en el pecho y no estaba seguro de poder emitir algún sonido al cual se le pudiera llamar palabra.

-¿Hiro te encuentras bien?-.

-Yo…yo…yo si…jeje ¿Por qué…por qué me habría de sentir mal eh?-.

Ella lo miro confusa, estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Te ves nervioso…-.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Yo…-miró fijamente en los ojos de la pelinegra-¿no…no sientes calor?-.

Gogo comenzaba a divertirse con la actitud de Hiro.

El chico intentando calmar sus nervios tomo su vaso de jugo y comenzó a beber.

-Pareciera que quisieras una cita conmigo-bromeó la chica experimentando con la actitud de su amigo.

El chico sorprendido por el comentario casi escupe todo el jugo en la cara de su amiga, afortunadamente pudo cubrirse la boca antes de que esto sucediera, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el líquido se derramara por sus manos conteniendo el gran chorro de jugo que había intentado salir al igual que en sus mejillas.

Gogo se atacó de risa tras eso.

Hiro ahora estaba más que avergonzado, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Su amiga, entre carcajadas se acercó.

El al ver la cercanía evito a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

-Hiro quita tus manos de tu boca-.

El obedeció.

Ella tenía una servilleta con la cual comenzó a secar la boca de su amigo el cual estaba sumamente apenado. Gogo solo sonreía.

-Listo ya está-dijo al terminar-¿Estas bien?-.

Hiro solo asintió.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo-.

Esta vez Hiro cruzó la mirada con la de ella.

-A todos suelen pasarnos cosas así, una vez estaba bebiendo una soda y alguien me hizo reír, y todo el refresco comenzó a salir por mi nariz-.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Fue horrible, sentía el gas en el cerebro y todo el día solo podía percibir el olor a soda-.

-Creo que tienes razón Gogo jajá, a todos nos pasa-.

-Si-ella continuó riendo.

Era muy linda cuando se reía, tan...diferente a la chica ruda de a diario. Él sonrió instintivamente admirándola.

-Gogo…-.

-¿Si Hiro?-.

-Yo…yo quería hablar contigo de algo…-.

-Oh es verdad ¿Qué era tan urgente?-.

-Bueno en si no era de vida o muerte…pero…-.

-Hiro-insistió.

-Quería preguntarte si…si… ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?-.

Entonces la sonrisa de la pelinegra desapareció cambiándose por una expresión de sorpresa haciendo solo, que el pelinegro se sintiera más nervioso que nunca.


	28. Cap27 Pasando juntos

**¡Holaa! Ufff estaba a punto de explotar. Ya los extrañaba xP**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Lo sé, cuando escribí la parte del jugo llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara xP *miro a Zac* Tu escondidito, no salgas. Jajaja gracias por todo**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: A tus preguntas, si lo leo así en plan tipo comercial jajaja y debo ser honesta, apoyo muchísimo el Tadahoney pero a falta de este creo que Fred y Honey serían una bonita y muy curiosa pareja jejeje**

 **Y en respuesta a tu otro review jajaja perdón de verdad, esperaba subir el cap esta mañana, pero desde que regresé de mis vacaciones el sábado no ha habido luz en mi casa (imagínate mi angustia sin Internet xD) pero ya se arreglo todo UFFFFF**

 **P.D Gracias por todo  
P.D1 Gracias a ti me he creado ahora un amor igual a las posdatas jajaja**

 **Bueno ya regresé y les traigo aquí *redoble de tambores* el capítulo numero 27.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas, etc, etc, etc)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y por su paciencia esta semana.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miércoles.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Pasando juntos**

Ella no respondía y esto hacía que Hiro se sintiera cada vez más angustiado.

-Hiro…-ella miro al suelo.

-No…no te preocupes Gogo…-respondió velozmente, sentía muy dolorosamente en sí la respuesta que se avecinaba-entenderé si dices que no y…-.

-¡¿Eres un tonto?!-interrumpió haciendo que Hiro se sorprendiera-Hiro por dios ¡Claro que quisiera ir al baile contigo!-exclamó sonriendo.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a abrazarlo.

El tardo un poco en reaccionar ¿Que acababa de ocurrir? , pero muy emocionado le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Gogo-susurró.

-Vamos nerd, no tienes nada de que agradecerme-murmuró dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que el corazón de Hiro acelerara a mil por hora.

Entonces la pelinegra notó que sus manos de el aun temblaban.

-Mírate Hiro, estas tan nervioso-.

-Ya no Gogo, pero honestamente lo estaba, demasiado-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Bueno, creí que quizá no quisieras ser mi acompañante en el baile-.

-¿Por que no habría querido Hiro? Eres un chico grandioso, inteligente, tierno, especial, lindo...-Gogo se detuvo en seco ante la ultima palabra ¿Lo había dicho o lo había pensado?

 _¿Que te pasa? El es tu amigo no puedes decir esas cosas a un amigo...¿O si?_ -pensó Gogo.

El solo la miro sonriendo y la volvió a abrazar. Estar así les producía una sensación reconfortante y cálida a ambos.

Justo cuando el abrazo termino volvieron a sus lugares.

Hiro continuo comiendo mientras Gogo le daba un gran sorbo a su bebida.

Entonces Hiro noto que Gogo se tornaba seria y bajaba lentamente su vaso.

-¿Gogo estas bien?-.

-Hiro-susurró-Mira quien está en la puerta-.

El chico disimuladamente volteó. En el marco de esta yacía Carl Pairson.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó volteándose rápido.

-No lo sé nerd, pero no creo que para algo bueno-.

-Yo tampoco, hay que irnos-.

-¿Y a dónde genio?-.

-Arriba-.

-Es inútil Hiro, nos va a ver-.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-.

Ella miro de nuevo al hombre y después de un gran bufido asintió.

Ambos trataron de caminar lo más sigiloso posible. No había mucha gente en el café, pero si la suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos.

Hiro iba delante de Gogo, ambos se encogían para no ser vistos detrás de la gente, aunque su estatura ya era bastante baja a comparación de aquellas personas que les servían de escondite.

Carl comenzó a avanzar por el café mirando hacia todos lados, era obvio que estaba buscando a alguien, y a no ser que el lugar haya sido un punto de reunión con alguna persona, era obvio que buscaba a Hiro.

-Hiro-susurró-se está moviendo, tenemos que apresurarnos-.

-Ven-murmuró tomando la mano de la pelinegra y jalándola entre la gente.

Antes de llegar al pequeño cuarto con las escaleras que llevaban a la casa en sí, su tía salió.

Hiro se detuvo.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos nerd?-.

-Si nos ve mi tía Cass, va a sospechar que algo malo pasa, y no la quiero meter en todo esto-.

-¿Todo esto? ¿Qué?-.

-Ella no sabe en sí nada sobre Carl Gogo, y sabiendo cómo es ella esto no lo tomara a la ligera-.

Ella observó a su alrededor y notó que la barra que daba a un cuarto donde no solo estaba la bodega sino también algunas máquinas de café. Ella actuó rápido siendo ahora quien tomaba el control jalando al pelinegro junto con ella.

Al estar atrás de la barra tuvieron que gatear hasta el pequeño cuarto.

Ya ahí el espacio se redujo demasiado entre ellos, no tanto como para evitarles moverse, pero lo suficiente como para sentirse un tanto incómodos ¿O no?

-Bien hecho Gogo-.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se vaya?-.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Acepto sugerencias-.

-No...Bueno si vamos a estar aquí, al menos cuenta algo interesante-.

-La que debería contar las cosas eres tú, eres un completo misterio-.

-Gracias por el halago-bromeó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Claro que si…-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Pues dije que te diría todo lo que quisieras de mí, a su tiempo-.

-¿Y eso será?-.

-Paciencia-.

-No tengo mucha paciencia-.

-Pues deberás tenerla porque ahora el tema principal en el que deberías enfocarte es que Carl Pairson está en el café-.

-Tienes razón-Hiro miro a todos lados esperando que algo se le ocurriera.

-¿No se te ocurre nada cierto?-preguntó Gogo viéndolo divertida.

-¡No!-exclamó frustrado.

-Vamos-ella poso sus manos en sus hombros y se acercó un poco mirándolo fijamente-¡Eres Hiro Hamada! El chico de 14 años mas inteligente del mundo ¡Piensa!-.

Entonces Cass interrumpió el momento topándose con la escena de Gogo tomando a su sobrino por los hombros en un reducido espacio y ambos viéndose fijamente.

-¿Qué…que está pasando aquí?-preguntó exaltada.

Ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron.

-Tía no es…no es…puedo explicarlo-.

-¡Mas te vale que lo hagas Hiro!-exclamó de una manera divertida e insinuante. Su sobrino ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Cass estábamos escondiéndonos de alguien-respondió por fin Gogo.

-¿De quién?-.

Hiro miró a Gogo, hace apenas unos minutos le había dicho que no quería involucrar a su tía.

-¿Acaso no vio a Fred por aquí?-.

Cass alzó una ceja.

-Nos pareció ver a Fred ¿Sabe? Y pues después del invento que hizo Hiro está pegado a él como goma de mascar, y no quiere ser grosero, pero ya sabe, todos en algún momento necesitamos un respiro de la increíble energía de Fred-explicó Gogo.

La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Tienes razón linda, él es un poco hiperactivo, pero no lo he visto, quizá ya se fue, o se confundieron de persona-.

-Quizá, bueno gracias por avisarnos-.

-De nada linda-.

La castaña se retiró de ahí no sin antes dedicarle una mirada algo vergonzosa a su sobrino y continúo trabajando.

-Gran excusa-susurró Hiro.

-Agradéceme después, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¡Hiro!-exclamó Cass.

-¿Si tía?-.

-Te busca alguien-contestó la mujer.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó poniendo una mano en su cara.

-Tranquilo Hiro, si quieres puedo acompañarte en todo momento y si las cosas se ponen algo extrañas, ya sabes, entrar en acción-.

-Si esta fuera otra situación Gogo, te diría que no, pero ahora estoy demasiado alterado así que vamos-.

Ambos pelinegros salieron.

Detrás de la barra se encontraba Carl.

-Hiro-dijo al verlo.

-Hola Carl-.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-preguntó al ver a su acompañante.

-No sabría decirle…-respondió Gogo.

Carl miro extrañado a la pelinegra.

-Bueno, lo siento si lo hice, pero Hiro necesito hablar contigo…a solas-.

-No creo que se pueda señor Pairson-dijo la chica.

Ahora Carl se veía molesto.

-Bueno creo que llegue en un momento no indicado…así que solo te diré Hiro, que necesito que reconsideres mi propuesta de trabajo-.

-¿Reconsiderar?-.

-Si Hiro, creo que para nadie es sorpresa que mi hermano haya escapado, así que los planos están en peligro, sin embargo si empleó el proyecto de la forma correcta antes de que él lo haga quizá pueda recapacitar y notar la importancia de este-explicó.

Hiro bajo la mirada.

-Solo piénsalo, y llámame-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del café sin antes haberle entregado una tarjeta con el número telefónico en la barra y una mirada molesta a ella.

El chico se veía tenso. Lentamente tomo la pequeña tarjeta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Hiro ¿estás bien?-.

Solo asintió.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Tengo algunas cosas que pensar-.

-¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta?-.

-No lo sé Gogo…la curiosidad me está matando, no lo negare, pero muy en el fondo siento que es una mala idea aceptar que no es…-.

-Seguro…-comentó terminando la frase.

-Así es…-.

-Vamos relájate, escogerás lo mejor…-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Si…ahora ¿No tienes nada con que divertirte? creo que deberías distraerte un rato-preguntó dirigiéndose con Hiro a las escaleras para subir a la casa.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos?-.

-¿Tienes alguno bueno?-.

-Pues tengo unos de Tadashi de Halo, un Mortal Kombat y….-.

-¡Pido ser Kitana o Scorpion!-gritó Gogo interrumpiendo a Hiro y corriendo hacia el cuarto del chico para apartar lugar.

El esbozó una amplia sonrisa y corrió tras de ella, definitivamente su amiga era increíble.

Después de tres horas los chicos pararon el juego.

-Dios no creí que pudieras terminar exhausto jugando un videojuego-murmuró Hiro.

-Lo se…creo que no podre usar los dedos por un buen tiempo…-bromeó la chica-aunque valió la pena, después de todo gane-.

-Disculpa, eso no es lo que yo vi-.

-Claro que te gane-.

-Hiciste trampa-.

-Eso no se puede-.

-Mi control dejo de servir y continuaste atacándome, claro que es trampa-.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno Hiro…creo que debo irme-.

Él se levantó para acompañarla a la salida.

Ya abajo ella salió y tomo su casco.

-Gracias por la tarde Hiro, me divertí mucho-.

-Yo también Gogo y gracias por...lo otro-.

-Al contrario Hiro, me siento halagada de que me escogieras como tu pareja en el baile. Nos vemos mañana nerd-.

Él alzó un brazo mientras ella salía de ahí a toda velocidad.

Al regresar tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Subió a su cuarto y alzo todo lo que habían sacado, todos los juegos que tenía, dos vasos y un gran tazón de palomitas.

Cuando se agacho a recoger las cosas un pequeño papel salió del bolsillo del chico.

El pelinegro lo miro fijamente mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente y la sonrisa lentamente desaparecía.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, aunque de nuevo sabía la respuesta…aunque ahora hubieran más dudas, pero no quería tomarla solo, ahora también los chicos estaban metidos en esto, así que llamaría, pero antes tenía que hablar con los demás…


	29. Cap28 Llamada

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **Yo tengo flojera xD**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: No esperes más que aquí esta xD Espero que hayas cenado rico :P**

 **P.D.1 ¡HIROGO!**

 **P.D.2 Pobre de Zac jaja**

 **P.D.3 ¡POSDATAS TIME!**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el capítulo 28 del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernes.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Llamada**

La noche del día siguiente Hiro tomo su teléfono y marcó a todos los héroes, el último en coger la llamada fue Fred.

-Lo siento viejo estaba tomando una ducha ¿De qué me perdí?-.

Honey Lemon explicó todo.

-¿Y vas a aceptar?-preguntó Fred.

-Es lo que quería consultar con ustedes, mi respuesta en sí es no, pero quería saber su opinión, después de todo somos un equipo-respondió Hiro.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Hiro, creo que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en lo de los planos y averigüemos por nuestra cuenta su funcionalidad, antes de que él lo haga-opinó Wasabi.

-Yo apoyo a Wasabi además ¿Qué tal si Theodore se entera y las cosas se complican?-comentó Gogo.

-Yo creo que está bien tu respuesta-dijo Honey.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-concluyó Fred.

-Bueno, la decisión está tomada, solo queda hablar con Carl-dijo Hiro.

-Hermano comparte la llamada-sugirió Fred.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.

-Así podremos escuchar todo lo que te diga y no sé, quizá averiguar algo-.

-Esa es una…gran idea-murmuró Wasabi sin casi creer lo que había dicho.

-¡Así se hace Freddie!-.

-Esta bien,desconecten los micrófonos de sus celulares-ordenó Hiro.

Todos obedecieron y dejaron de escucharse.

-Aquí voy…-susurró Hiro marcando el numero que tenía la tarjeta, no tardaron en contestar.

-¿Bueno?-.

-¿Carl Pairson?-.

-¡Hiro! Hola ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Bien, supongo ¿Y usted?-.

-Relativamente bien…supongo que ya tomaste una decisión-.

-Así es Carl…-.

-Bien ¿Qué decidiste?-.

-Desgraciadamente sigo firme en mi anterior respuesta…-.

-Supuse que lo dirías, tu actitud en el café ayer lo dijo todo, por cierto, que bello local, deberías felicitar a tu tía de mi parte-.

-Gracias…supongo-Carl se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Bueno viendo que no seremos socios tengo algo más que decirte Hiro, algo como amigo-.

-Lo escucho…-.

-No subestimes a Theodore…el que haya salido no puede tomarse a la ligera, créeme cuando te digo que si quiere algo, hará cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlo, a toda costa sin importar que…solo quería decirte que…que tuvieras cuidado Hiro…-.

-Gracias por la advertencia Carl…cuídate-.

-Es mi hermano Hiro…dudo que sea yo una víctima de su ambición-.

-¿Qué le hace creer eso?-.

-Hace poco lo visite, y puedo decir con certeza que Theodore va por un pez mas gordo que yo-.

-¿Cómo quién?-.

-Más bien quienes…-.

Hiro sintió cierto nerviosismo esperando lo peor.

-¿Qui…quienes?-.

-Si Hiro…-.

-No…no entiendo ¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Los Grandes Héroes…adviérteles Hiro…por favor, y ten cuidado, debo irme-.

-Hasta…hasta luego Carl-.

-Hasta luego Hiro-.

Y así terminó la llamada.

Hiro se quedó pensativo un momento, después recordó que no era el único en la conversación.

-¿Escucharon eso chicos?-.

Activaron los micrófonos.

-Dios ¡Theodore está loco!-dijo Fred.

-Estamos metidos en un muy gran lio-murmuró Wasabi.

-¡Hay que encontrar a Theodore!-exclamó Gogo.

-No hemos tenido ninguna pista de él, no hay forma por ahora…-respondió Hiro.

-Entonces hay que estar muy atentos a todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor…y sobretodo como dijo Carl, tener cuidado-sugirió Honey.

-Supongo que tienes razón…por el momento-dijo Hiro.

Después de charlar un poco más todos colgaron.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos quedaron de ir al café a desayunar, era viernes y al día siguiente serían libres de la escuela, las vacaciones por fin habían llegado y era algo muy común que el ultimo día nadie fuera al instituto o en si no se hiciera nada relevante.

Al bajar, los chicos ya estaban en una mesa y cada uno poseía una bebida, o al menos la mayoría.

Té para Honey y Wasabi, un café para Gogo y Fred un cereal con miles de aros de colores.

Hiro tomo un café y dos muffins de chocolate y se sentó con ellos.

-¿Te vas a comer ambos muffins?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Claro que no, pero sabía que ibas a querer uno-respondió pasándole el pan.

Honey los observó detenidamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien chicos espero que ya hayan preparado sus cosas. Mañana los quiero en mi casa a las 7 a.m-.

-Tranquilo Freddie-.

-Lo siento Honey pero ¡ESTAS VACACIONES VAN A SER GENIALES!-.

-Yo insisto en que…-.

-Dices algo sobre los proyectos Wasabi y te entierro este tenedor en la cara…-interrumpió Gogo.

Él sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Bien Fred explícanos que hay que empacar-.

-Bueno Hiro, el atractivo principal es la playa, así que todos con traje de baño por favor, el clima es bastante agradable, aunque también en algunos momentos suele llover, no demasiado, suele ser siempre una pequeña brisa pero por si las dudas chequen, en si las actividades todas son al aire libre, en la casa de la Isla hay cosas más tecnológicas por si también odian estar fuera, así que sugiero bastantes mudas de ropa, de preferencia algo fresco, bloqueador, y tenis…hay mucho que hacer-.

-¿Y qué hay de mi tía?-.

-Bueno no es que la quiera excluir pero hay actividades especiales para ella, me refiero a que hay un pequeño mall donde puede ir de compras, un SPA que estoy casi seguro que visitara, algunos restaurants con comidas exóticas, ya sabes-.

-¿Qué no hay en esa Isla?-preguntó Wasabi asombrado por todo lo que su amigo decía.

-Nieve…pero para eso tenemos nuestra casa en…-.

-Suficiente-interrumpió el afroamericano.

Siguieron conversando de lo increíbles que serían las vacaciones hasta entró una linda chica al café para algún pedido para llevar.

Wasabi se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Gogo.

-Es la mesera de la otra vez ¿No?-respondió Hiro.

-Creo que si…-murmuró Honey.

-¡Linda chica hermano!-gritó Fred haciendo que todos soltaran pequeñas risitas y su amigo volteara molesto mientras su compañera se sonrojaba.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

-No es mi novia Fred, chicos perdón por mi falta de modales pero ella es Mika-.

Todos la saludaron.

-Ella es Honey, Gogo, Fred y Hiro-dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Mika.

-Ella y yo cursamos parte de la primaria y toda la secundaria juntos, antes de claro, mudarme a San Fransokio cuando apenas iniciaba la preparatoria-.

-Sí, Wasabi y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, creí que no lo volvería a ver, sobretodo después de que a mi madre la transfirieran a este lugar y me mudara-.

-Wow, que coincidencias del destino volverse a encontrar-comentó Honey.

-Si…-murmuró Wasabi observando a Mika con una sonrisa.

Fred miraba de manera insinuante a ambos chicos.

Gogo solo miraba divertida a Fred y Hiro se concentraba en mirar a Gogo.

-Bueno Wasabi debo irme…-.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte Mika-.

-Igual a mí y gusto en conocerlos chicos-.

-Esperamos verte pronto-dijo Fred.

-En el baile de verano quizá nos veamos-respondió Mika antes de salir.

-¿El baile?-preguntó Gogo.

-Sí, la invite para que fuera mi pareja durante el baile-.

Después de esas palabras llovieron miles de comentarios en son de burla hacia el pobre chico.

-Ay por favor ¿Saben qué? Me conseguiré nuevos amigos-bromeó Wasabi.

-Solo jugábamos viejo no te pongas así-respondió Fred siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues si vamos a ponernos así dime ¿Quién es tu pareja?-dijo el afroamericano.

Fred sin nada de pena respondió.

-No lo creerás amigo pero tengo de pareja a una de las chicas más increíbles que conocerás, es bella, inteligente, aunque espero que no lleve tacones porque será mi perdición-.

Honey miraba a Fred tiernamente mientras decía todo eso.

-Y no solo eso viejo, para poder estar a su nivel tendré que ponerme las pilas porque es una locura que haya aceptado-.

-¡Solo dilo!-exclamó Gogo desesperada.

-La gran chica está sentada a mi lado-.

Gogo y Wasabi miraron inmediatamente a Honey mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos divertida y halagada por parte de su amigo.

-¡Rayos!-.

-¿Qué Wasabi?-preguntó Hiro el cual era el único que no estaba sorprendido de la noticia puesto que él fue el primero en saber…

-No puedo hacer ninguna burla al respecto. Y no necesariamente por Fred, sino porque a Honey la respeto-.

Todos soltaron carcajadas al ver la frustración de su amigo.

-Y bien…espera Hiro ¿Tú ya tienes pareja?-.

El pelinegro se sonrojó al instante.

-Si…si…-respondió nervioso.

Honey al observar esas reacciones sonrió tiernamente.

-Chicos no molesten a Hiro-murmuró Honey antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-Sí, no lo molesten, yo iré con Hiro-dijo Gogo.

Fue entonces cuando Wasabi y Fred callaron por completo y miraron a Hiro expectantes.

-Tu…invitaste…invitaste ¿A Gogo?-.

-Si Fred…-respondió Hiro algo nervioso.

-Wow…-susurró Wasabi viendo a Fred.

Hiro comenzó a sentirse increíblemente incomodo ante esas reacciones así que trato de cambiarles el tema.

-¿Y entonces cuantos días iremos a la Isla?-.

Fred recupero la energía de inmediato.

-Serán unos días quizá 5….y si nos alocamos mucho la semana entera-.

Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta que cada uno se retiró y fueron a sus casas a organizar sus cosas, después de todo, mañana sería un día increíble.


	30. Cap29 Partida

**¡Hola!**

 **Es muy temprano aún (para mi) pero ya saben, al que madruga...le da sueño al ratito xD**

 **En fin volviendo al tema**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Alguien de por aquí quiere celos ehhh 7u7 lo tendré en consideración me alegra que te guste la pareja de Wasabi jajaja**

 **P.D.1 Ohhh dios mío ¡TLAYUDAS! :P**

 **P.D.2 Parejitas Parejitas Everywhere 7u7**

 **P.D.3 Pos pos pos posdatas pos pos pos posdatas**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes :D Jajajaja pobre Zac xD interesantes tus sospechas. Gracias por todo bye**

 **Bueno gentesilla aquí esta el cap No.29...dios casi 30...no creí llegar tan lejos jajaja**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Partida**

Hiro fue despertado bruscamente por su tía.

-¡Vamos cariño despierta! ¡Va a hacerse tarde!-.

-Tía…-Hiro observó su celular-¡Son las 5:30! Fred nos citó a las 7!-.

-No importa, es mejor llegar temprano y ajustar todos los detalles-.

-Dame 5 minutos por favor-rogó el pelinegro sin éxito alguno.

Llegaron increíblemente temprano, Fred apenas se había levantado.

-¿Hiro?-.

-Hola Fred-dijo Hiro con una cara increíblemente desvelada.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-.

-Ya ni preguntes…-dijo mientras Cass veía asombrada cada uno de los detalles que tenía la gran Mansión Lee.

-Si quieres puedes recostarte en el sillón amigo, yo todavía tengo que empacar algunas cosas-ofreció Fred algo divertido de solo imaginarse la escena de Hiro siendo despertado sumamente temprano por su tía.

Hiro no lo pensó dos veces y saltó al sillón.

Heathcliff mientras tanto atendió a Cass, le ofreció algo de desayunar y ella aceptó un café.

El siguiente en llegar fue Wasabi, al poco rato Gogo y Honey llegaron juntas.

-Genial ya estamos todos-exclamó Fred al verlos en el lobby de su casa.

-¿No falta Hiro?-preguntó Gogo.

-Está en la sala dormido-.

La pelinegra trató de evitar una gran carcajada.

-¿Dormido?-dijo Honey igual con algunas pequeñas risitas.

-Sí, digamos que llegaron demasiado…temprano-explicó Fred.

-Solo hay una explicación para esto…-dijo Wasabi.

-Cass-respondieron todos a coro.

Todos se dirigieron a la gran sala y observaron que era verdad, el adolescente estaba cómodamente dormido en uno de los sillones.

Todos sonrieron al verlo, se veía muy tierno.

Pero a pesar de la ternura Gogo no pudo apartar su instinto burlón así que planeó algo.

-Pido despertarlo-.

-¿Gogo?-.

-¿Qué Honey? Tengo pensada una manera muy curiosa de despertarlo-respondió acercándose lentamente al chico.

-No será otra de tus maldades ¿O sí?-.

-Wasabi, son vacaciones, la diversión empezara desde ahora-.

-No quiero ver-respondió el afroamericano saliendo del cuarto.

-Freddie ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?-pregunto Honey.

-Sí, claro, estás en tu casa Lemon, ven te enseño donde esta-dijo Fred dejando a ambos pelinegros solos en la habitación.

Gogo estaba a menos de 1 metro de Hiro.

Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y antes de que pudiera actuar observó bien a su amigo.

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente formando una expresión de ternura.

La joven se agacho para estar a la altura de Hiro recostado en el sillón y con suavidad alejo algunos mechones de cabello de su cara.

Sin quitar los ojos de su cara acarició su mejilla lentamente dando un suspiro. Su piel era suave al tacto.

La sonrisa volvió, pero no contenía maldad en absoluto, era muy diferente.

Escuchó algunos pasos a lo lejos acercándose y se levantó velozmente.

Nadie entró a la habitación así que decidió dejarlo pasar, volviendo a mirar a Hiro.

Su mano se posó completamente en si mejilla.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pensó-¡Has lo que tengas que hacer ya!-.

Entonces volviendo al pensamiento que la había llevado hasta ahí posó su cara muy cerca de la de Hiro quedando sus ojos alineados con los de el.

Lentamente llamó.

-Hiro…-.

No hubo respuesta.

Esta vez optó por sacudirlo un poco pero sin ser ruda.

-Hiro…despierta…-susurró.

El chico lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con otros cafés.

-Que…-dijo en una voz muy tenue apenas entendible.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que frente a él estaba Gogo.

-¡WOOOW!-gritó.

Gogo se alejó velozmente y Hiro cayó al suelo.

Honey regresaba del baño de la mansión encontrándose con Fred y Wasabi en la cocina. Al escuchar el grito todos dijeron:

-Gogo…-.

Se levantaron y caminaron a la sala encontrándose con Hiro sentado de nuevo en el sillón y a su lado Gogo aun riéndose mientras él la miraba de forma avergonzada pero igual divertida por la idea que había tenido.

Al momento llegó Cass.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-preguntó exaltada.

-Nada tía-respondió Hiro.

-Te escuche gritar cielo ¿Estás bien?-.

-Si no fue nada ¿Verdad Gogo?-preguntó divertido a Gogo.

-Nada de nada-respondió la pelinegra entre pequeñas risitas.

Heathcliff entró diciendo:

-Joven Frederick el jet familiar está listo-.

-¡¿Jet?!-exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Ay por favor! No pueden estar sorprendidos de eso a estas alturas-dijo Fred.

Ninguno tuvo nada contra aquel argumento.

El jet despegó rápido. Todos parecían disfrutar el viaje, todos menos Wasabi, después de todo las alturas y el no congeniaban mucho.

-Wasabi, si te sientes mal solo dinos ¿Ok?-comentó Honey al verlo.

-Sí, de hecho en el equipaje esta Baymax-dijo Hiro.

-¿Trajiste a Baymax hermano?-.

-Si Fred, por si las dudas, nunca se sabe-.

-Tu muy bien-exclamó chocando los 5 con el pelinegro.

-Y Fred ¿Tu padre?-preguntó Cass.

-Oh esta vez no estará con nosotros en la Isla, tiene algunos viajes de negocios que hacer y resolver algunos asuntos en la Mansión, me alegra que se quede en casa-.

-Oh, ya entiendo-.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a un aeropuerto donde una camioneta los recogió.

-¿Cuánto falta Fred?-preguntó la pelinegra algo desesperada.

-Sí, hace algo de calor aquí-murmuró Wasabi.

-No mucho chicos, no desesperen-.

-¿Y estaremos solos en esta Isla Freddie?-.

-No en si Honey, la Isla es de mi padre claro al igual que muchas de las cosas que están en ella, pero también la comparte con algunos amigos, socios, etc. Incluso inversionistas que quieren comenzar un negocio aquí y pues se les da la oportunidad de traer a sus familias, ya sabes, después de todo la Isla necesita cierto...sustento-.

El paisaje de camino se resumía en mucha vegetación y solo en algunos momentos algunas vistas de la costa.

A los pocos minutos entraron a una propiedad.

-Chicos ¡Bienvenidos a my house!...de la Isla, eso es…-.

-Si dices que es francés juro que…-.

-Tranquilo Wasabi, ya lo investigue, es obvio que eso es Portugués-.

Hiro negó sonriendo con la cabeza mientras Wasabi y Gogo posaban una de sus manos en sus caras.

Al bajar se encontraron con un camino empedrado rodeado de pequeños arbustos con pequeñas flores que daban un toque muy lindo.

Velozmente un mayordomo llegó a la camioneta junto con otras dos personas.

-Buenos días joven Frederick-.

-¡Hola Louis!-contestó Fred dándole la mano.

-Mis compañeros se encargaran del equipaje de sus amigos y el suyo, acompáñenme-.

Todos siguieron al hombre uniformado con una camisa blanca ligera y un pantalón algo corto de un tono café claro.

-Recibimos la llamada de su padre, que alegría que haya venido, y mas aún con compañía, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí, yo les mostrare a cada uno sus respectivas habitaciones-.

La vista comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más hermosa, conforme avanzaban a lo lejos podían apreciar algunas canchas de tenis y basketball.

También había varias piscinas algunas con trampolines increíblemente grandes y todo lugar con un hermoso toque de vegetación.

Al tener la vista de la casa quedaron boquiabiertos.

Era una mansión enorme pintada de un color beige con tejas rojizas. A pesar de la distancia podía notarse lo enorme que era, no les sorprendía que cada uno tuviera su habitación ya asignada.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué es lo que les apetece hacer después de ya saben desempacar?-.

-Hace calor así que mientras más rápido este dentro del agua mejor-respondió Gogo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-murmuró Hiro.

-Yo solo quisiera broncearme un poco-dijo Honey.

-Oh si es así Cass ¿Quiere estar con nosotros u otras personas?-.

-Preferiría dejarlos a ustedes divertirse…así que ¿A dónde iría?-.

-Le diré a uno de los chicos que la guíe con otras personas a un lugar de la playa, usted no se preocupe-contestó el rubio.

-Ah ya quiero llegar-dijo Honey de una manera tan emocionada que no cabía en sí.

Al entrar a la casa un aire fresco los recibió. Todos soltaron un gran suspiro.

A continuación aparecieron varias personas vestidas como Louis y se los llevaron a sus cuartos.

Cuando Hiro abrió el suyo su equipaje ya estaba dentro. La habitación era enorme, incluso había un pequeño baño y un balcón, el color predominante de esta era el café debido a los muebles.

Sin pensarlo corrió y se lanzó a la cama.

Era tan suave.

Rió un poco ante la acción que acababa de hacer y lo siguiente que hizo fue salir al balcón, tenía una vista maravillosa de la costa y algunos jardines de la casa. Simplemente sonrió, definitivamente serían unas grandiosas vacaciones.


	31. Cap30 En la playa

**¡Hola!**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: Todos pensamos que iba a hacer algo mas 7u7 Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste :D Saludos y un abrazo**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: ¡Tu cel! ¿Que? No te preocupes el hecho de que hayas dejado incluso un pequeño review me ayuda mucho, gracias por todo, espero que este cap te agrade.**

 **P.D.1 La vida sin celular y/o Internet es tan dura**

 **P.D.2 Es que simplemente es...Fred xD**

 **P.D.3 Las posdatas son ¡GENIALES!**

 **Bueno aquí esta el capítulo numero 30 (¡Woooo! 30) de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas, etc, etc, etc)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miércoles.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **En la playa**

Todos estaban instalándose en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que Fred llamó.

-¡Chicos!-gritó desde el pasillo que daba a casi todos los cuartos-¡Vamos a ir a un restaurant en la playa y de ahí, después de una hora claro, a nadar, así que les sugiero cambiarse!-.

Los chicos escucharon esto y se pusieron manos a las obras. Hiro abrió uno de los cajones en lo que había acomodado su ropa y saco su short que tenía la función de ser traje de baño de color negro con una línea roja al lado y una camisa sin mangas de color blanca con bordado negro.

Se puso unas sandalias negras que tenía y salió para encontrarse con su amigo.

Fred tenía unos bermudas de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta color verde.

-¡Amigo! ¿Listo para disfrutar?-.

-Algo así-.

Bajo Wasabi con unos bermudas café claro y una camisa blanca junto con unos lentes de sol.

-¿Y las chicas?-.

-Son chicas Wasabi…quizá tarden otra hora…-bromeó Fred.

-Te escuche-exclamó una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

Bajo primero Honey seguida por Gogo.

Honey poseía una camisa naranja con una falda roja y unas sandalias a juego con la falda.

Gogo en cambio bajo con una playera sin mangas amarilla con algunas aperturas en los costados que hacia resaltar todavía más su figura y un short debajo que era cubierto por una fina falda negra de gasa que podía amarrarse mediante un nudo en un costado y unas sandalias negras junto con unos lentes de sol.

-No tardamos tanto-murmuró Honey.

-Me alegro que no, tengo hambre-bromeó Hiro sin quitarle la mirada a Gogo.

-¿Les parece si caminamos hasta allá o prefieren que vayamos en algún carrito tipo minigolf?-.

-¡Un carrito minigolf!-gritó Wasabi.

Todos se sorprendieron y a la vez se confundieron debido a su respuesta. Al notar las miradas contestó:

-Lo siento, siempre he querido ir en uno…-.

-Bien, llamare a Louis para que nos mande uno-.

Fred volvió a los 5 minutos.

-Wasabi ¿te parece si vas al frente con Louis? Digo, quizá te guste más por…-.

-¡Sí!-exclamó saliendo de la casa sin dejar que su amigo terminara.

-Bien chicos salgamos-.

El carrito era de una combinación beige con rojo, al salir Wasabi ya había tomado su lugar al frente con el empleado.

-Hay que sentarnos de dos chicos-dijo Honey.

Hiro inconscientemente se posiciono al lado de Gogo para poder sentarse a su lado al subirse.

Honey no pasó eso por alto y sonriendo dijo:

-Fred ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-.

-¡Claro Lemon!-respondió él muy emocionado.

El pelinegro le dedico a la rubia una mirada de agradecimiento aunque sin entender por qué.

Ella solo le guiño el ojo y se subió.

-Vaya, esto es genial-comentó Gogo ya arriba del carrito.

-Espera a que vayamos a la playa…o que comamos ¡O cuando oscurezca! O quizá cuando vayamos a las cascadas ¡Dios hay tanto por hacer!-.

Una vez todos arriba el carro arrancó.

En el camino veían a algunas personas, pero sobretodo la vista, era un día muy soleado y el color verde predominaba por doquier. Wasabi mientras tanto estaba disfrutando más que nadie el paseo.

El restaurante era bello y fresco, Fred pidió una mesa para todos en alguno de los lugares especiales que tenía su padre, fueron llevados a una gran mesa redonda adornada con un mantel blanco y un precioso arreglo de flores al centro que estaba en un pequeño balcón que justo daba hacia el mar.

El servicio fue increíble, ese día hubo un manjar exquisito de cosas del mar.

En las noches había una cena tipo buffet así que planearon volver quizá esa noche o en algún otro día.

En vez de ir directamente a la playa esperaron una hora más en el restaurante, después de todo, estaban muy a gusto y en la playa igual tendrían que esperar la hora.

-¿Chicos ya pasó la hora?-preguntó Fred ansioso.

-Pues pareciera que si…-respondió Wasabi observando su reloj.

-Bueno, hay que ir a la playa a nadar-.

-Tienes toda la razón Honey, de cualquier forma no hay que caminar mucho, está saliendo del restaurante-.

-Saben algo…-Gogo se quedó observando al balcón-Yo no creo poder esperar-.

Todos la miraron raro, menos Honey que ya presentía lo que iba a hacer.

-Gogo…se lo que estás pensando y no creo que…-.

-Shhh Honey, son vacaciones-.

-¿Qué está haciendo Honey?-susurró Hiro.

-Ya veraz…-murmuró.

La pelinegra comenzó a desatar la pequeña falda que traía dejando completamente al descubierto su short negro, y se quitó las sandalias. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho soltó la prenda y corrió al balcón saltando el barandal y así sumergiéndose directamente en el mar debajo de este.

Todos se acercaron velozmente al balcón.

No se veían señales de Gogo.

-¿Alguno la ve?-preguntó Hiro algo preocupado.

A los pocos segundos salió a la superficie arrojando agua a sus amigos.

-¡Gogo!-gritó Wasabi al sentir el agua.

-¡Amiga eres la onda!-exclamó Fred.

-Tardaste mucho en subir-.

-Me disculpo por eso Hiro, quería ver cuanta era mi visibilidad aquí abajo, y déjame decirte que es muy buena, aparte el agua esta perfecta, no sé qué esperan-respondió alejándose un poco del balcón y acercándose más a la playa de un costado.

-Ay Gogo…-murmuró Honey divertida.

-¡Dios esa mujer se va a matar algún día!-exclamó Wasabi mientras salían del restaurant para ir a la playa.

Justo cuando llegaron Gogo iba saliendo del mar.

Hiro quedó completamente embobado al ver a su amiga, si bien su vestimenta no cambiaba mucho, el hecho de verla tan divertida al salir le provocaba cierta ¿Atracción?

-Bien, apartare nuestro lugar en la playa-dijo Fred mientras salía a buscar al personal para que pudieran poner sombrillas y algunas sillas de descanso.

-¿Por qué saliste del mar Gogo?-.

-Bueno Honey, no esperabas que estuviera sin bloqueador ¿O sí? Amo el mar, pero no pienso regresar a la casa con la piel roja y con dolor en todo el cuerpo-.

-Toma-respondió la rubia mientras sacaba de su bolso un gran tuvo color amarillo.

Pronto regresó su amigo y miles de personas montando un perfecto lugar para descansar en la playa.

Hiro estaba más que feliz, al poco tiempo él también estaba untándose bloqueador con Fred para meterse al agua mientras Wasabi y Honey se recostaban en una de las sillas.

-¿Están seguros de que no quieren venir?-preguntó Fred cerrando el tubo amarillo.

-Si amigo-dijo Wasabi.

-Por el momento si Freddie, quisiera relajarme un poco-.

-Como digan ¡CARRERA AL MAR!-gritó Fred mientras los dos pelinegros soltaban todas las cosas para correr.

-¡Te voy a ganar Gogo!-.

-¡Ni lo pienses Hiro!-.

Terminando esa frase Gogo se adelantó a su amigo.

Hiro estaba impresionado jamás creyó que Gogo pudiera ser tan rápida y sin ningún síntoma de cansancio, al parecer la había subestimado.

Gogo terminó en primer lugar seguida por Hiro y al final Fred.

Lo más gracioso de la situación fue que Gogo al ya haber estado en el agua entró como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo a pesar de que el calor fuera bastante como para agradecer un pequeño chapuzón en el agua, al momento en que una ola del mar chocó con sus dos amigos ambos reaccionaron ante el toque frío de esta. Fred dio un gritó que se escuchó por toda la playa mientras Hiro solo hacia una mueca encogiéndose. Gogo al observarlos soltó una gran carcajada.

Pasado ese divertido pero vergonzoso momento (para ellos) comenzaron a nadar y juguetear con el agua.

Una vez acostumbrados a la temperatura de esta resultaba bastante refrescante tomando en cuenta el clima.

Mientras Fred se ponía un visor para poder observar bajo el agua Hiro pudo centrar la atención en Gogo, al parecer había descubierto que era una gran nadadora, y disfrutaba bastante estar en el agua, últimamente veía que ella sonreía más de lo habitual, algo que era bastante curioso ya que no era muy normal, sin embargo, era algo que Hiro adoraba y admiraba mucho, tanto como a ella misma…


	32. Cap31 Primer día

**¡Hola! Buenas noches  
Quiero pedir una disculpa por la hora que es, pero no estuve todo el día, mis tíos me llevaron al cine con motivo de mi cumpleaños (y hoy no es mi cumpleaños...mañana si xD) y apenas llegue.**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: ¡Wiii! Celular de vuelta. *Voy con un vestido de gala a recibir el premio* Quiero agradecer este reconocimiento a todos mis lectores que gracias a ellos tengo una razón mas para continuar haciendo algo que me gusta y que puedo compartir con gente que les agrada, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicos, todo se los debo a ustedes.**

 **P.D.1 *Aparece con unos binoculares* No hay señales de Zac**

 **P.D.2 ¡POSDATAS TIME!**

 **Andrea Frost Queen: En eso de la playa estoy de acuerdo...nunca he estado con amigos...pero me imagino que ha de ser genial jajaja Honey es como la mamá de todos los héroes jajaja yo digo Muchas gracias por todo me alegra que te gustara el cap, espero te guste este, besos bye**

 **Bueeeno aquí esta el cap numero 31 de este fic...que por lo visto va para largo "/ xD**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el viernesin.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Primer día**

Exhaustos salieron del agua después de 3 horas.

-¿Sabes Hiro? Creo que hoy acabo de hacer el ejercicio que no he hecho desde hace un año-bromeó Fred.

Al llegar al lugar en donde habían puesto sus pertenencias encontraron a Honey y a Wasabi con bebidas en mano y unos lentes de sol. La rubia había adquirido un tono algo más anaranjado en su piel, no de una forma muy notoria ni exagerada.

Ambos pelinegros y su amigo tomaron su lugar y sus respectivas gafas de sol, solo que a diferencia de Wasabi y Honey ellos pidieron una sombrilla.

Llegó pronto un trabajador de la Isla, tenía una tés algo oscura y lucía bastante joven, demasiado que pensaron que era algún playero más:

-Buenas Tardes ¿Podría ofrecerles algo de tomar?-.

-¡Bruno amigo!-exclamó Fred.

-¡Fred! Cuanto tiempo, últimamente solo veo a tu papá por estos lugares-.

-Si lo sé, pero decidí venir aquí estas vacaciones con algo de compañía-explicó señalando a sus amigos.

-Qué bueno Fred, yo estaré por aquí ¿Algo de beber amigo mío?-.

-¿Tu qué crees?-preguntó Fred probando a su amigo.

-Una conga, claro-respondió confiado.

-¡Me conoces bien!-exclamó enseñándole el puño al cual su amigo le correspondió.

-¿Y ustedes dos?-dijo refiriéndose a ambos pelinegros.

-Oh…-dijeron ambos viéndose.

-Hay soda, claro, la bebida favorita de Fred aquí que es la Conga, una piña colada…-.

-¡Piña Colada!-interrumpieron ambos al unísono.

Todos en especial Honey soltaron unas risitas.

-Con gusto se las traigo, en un momento más vengo, con permiso-.

-Ustedes relájense, él es genial en estas cosas, volverán antes de que digan Comics-.

Y Fred tenía razón, regreso en menos de un minuto con las tres bebidas. Fred disfrutaba con mucha euforia su Conga mientras que los otros dos probaban sus bebidas.

-Fred, esta es la piña colada más deliciosa que he probado-dijo Gogo tras darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Yo la apoyo, esto es genial-.

El rubio solo bajo sus lentes de sol y guiñó un ojo.

Después de eso todos decidieron relajarse, cuando paso cierto tiempo comenzaron a hablar de otras anécdotas de vacaciones, intentando no tocar el tema de la escuela, por si a Wasabi se le ocurría mencionar los proyectos, y de los acontecimientos como héroes, en este caso de Theodore Pairson y Carl, a pesar de que Carl no causara en sí algún problema.

-Y en esas vacaciones lo más ridículo que me paso fue que quise ser valiente por una chica y subirme a un trampolín de más de 4 metros y un niño pequeño de al menos unos 5 años me terminó lanzando-dijo Wasabi.

Todos rieron.

-¿Y a ti Honey?-preguntó Fred.

-Yo a los 14 años fui a la playa y me quede dormida con los lentes puestos, sin embargo no me había puesto bloqueador o bronceador, así que cuando desperté mi piel estaba completamente roja menos el área de mis ojos, fue algo muy vergonzoso, y más incluso cuando volví a clases y era la única que traía tal apariencia-el recordar ese momento Honey adquirió un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas-¿Y tú Freddie?-.

-Una vez salte a una alberca y mi traje de baño…solo digamos que el fue por un camino diferente al mío, todos se rieron y yo quise ahogarme en ese momento chicos-respondió Fred entre carcajadas.

-¿Y tú Hiro? Cuéntanos-dijo Gogo.

Hiro se quedó viendo a un punto tratando de recordar algún momento similar a lo que sus amigos decían.

-Ya sé…-contestó al acordarse-Mi tía Cass nos llevó a la playa y me metí al mar con Tadashi, tenía al menos unos 6 años, todo iba muy bien hasta que sentí algo en mi pie y cuando voltee vi un pez enorme con su boca cubriendo parte de mi pie, di un grito muy agudo y brinque a los brazos de Tadashi y mi hermano al no saber lo que ocurría también gritó, todos voltearon a vernos, ambos estábamos gritando como niñas-todos comenzaron a reírse con solo imaginarse aquella imagen-Solo faltas tú Gogo…-.

-Bueno…-ella se acomodó en su silla-También fue en una playa, estaba en el mar y todos me veían porque acababa de lanzarme de un lugar muy alto y entré en el mar como clavadista profesional, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir con mis aires de grandeza una ola llego y me volcó, fácil di unas dos vueltas en el mar y terminé con los pies al aire-.

Comenzaba a atardecer.

-Bueno chicos, les parece si vamos a cenar, y a encontrarnos de paso con tu tía Hiro-.

-Si por que no Fred-dijo Hiro.

-Me parece bien-murmuró Gogo.

-Vamos, empiezo a tener hambre-dijo Honey.

Wasabi solo puso un pulgar arriba y subieron de nuevo al carrito tipo golf, en el cual, Wasabi ocupo el puesto de copiloto por supuesto.

Llegaron a un restaurant que estaba mucho más lejos de la playa pero más cercano a la casa, sin embargo poseía una decoración bastante bonita, similar a la cultura mediterránea.

Al entrar no tardaron en ver a Cass, con un vestido anaranjado bastante fresco, sentada en una gran mesa con 5 lugares vacíos y con una gran copa de vino, cosa que le extraño a Hiro, nunca había visto a su tía beber una copa de vino, o al menos no sin ningún motivo especial como alguna fiesta o en las celebraciones de Navidad y Año nuevo, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, se podía ver que cada sorbo que daba entre periodos algo largos de tiempo lo disfrutaba, además incluso podría pensar que se lo tenía bien merecido, los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para nadie, sobre todo para ella.

-Hola chicos-dijo de manera dulce al ver a los 5 acercarse a la mesa-¿Cómo les fue hoy? ¿Se divirtieron?-.

-Sí-respondieron al unísono sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿A ti como te fue tía?-.

-Muy bien cariño, me llevaron a un club campestre para adentrarnos en la Isla-.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras Cass-.

-Oh gracias a ti Fred, estas vacaciones han comenzado muy bien-.

A los pocos minutos llegaron algunas personas recomendándoles ciertos platillos que se servirían esa tarde, casi noche, y algunas bebidas para salir de la rutina de la soda, claramente sin alcohol ya que, a pesar de que la mayoría ya tuviera edad para consumir, no querían menospreciar a Hiro, y claro a ninguno les agradaba tanto el alcohol como a otras personas.

La cena fue deliciosa, estuvieron al menos unas 3 horas en el restaurant hablando de muchos temas, aunque el predominante fueron las actividades de ese día.

Al salir era claramente de noche, ya para esas horas el cielo se había nublado un poco pero sin amenaza de una lluvia. Era bastante relajante todo el ambiente, el restaurant tenía aire acondicionado pero afuera podías sentir el calor y la humedad.

Comenzaban a escucharse algunos insectos entre la vegetación y más al este rumbo a la playa música proveniente de algunas discos. Decidieron dejar estos lugares para después, a pesar de ser el primer día había sido muy cansado, habían salido completamente de la rutina y por ahora lo único que querían era descansar.

En menos de 10 minutos llegaron de nuevo a la casa, no sin antes ir a ver una película a una gran sala de cine que tenía Fred en uno de los cuartos de la planta de abajo.

Una vez terminada la película todos subieron al gran pasillo del segundo piso para irse a sus cuartos.

Hiro entró y pensó en todo lo que había pasado, no recordaba bien hace cuanto se había sentido así, hace cuanto unas vacaciones habían resultado tan emocionante y al mismo tiempo tan relajantes.

Sonriendo salió al balcón de su cuarto para admirar un poco la vista a la playa, a pesar de que el mar no podía ser apreciado debido a la poca luz y a las nubes, en todos los caminos de la Isla habían faroles que iluminaban con una luz cálida, eso sin contar lo bello que se escuchaban todos los sonidos de afuera.

Se recargo y dio un gran suspiro hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

-¿No puedes dormir?-dijo una voz algo lejana a su izquierda.

Al voltear observó que el balcón que tenía a un metro y medio del suyo estaba el de la habitación de Gogo.

-No es eso solo quería salir y…-.

-Apreciar el momento ¿No?-complementó.

-Sí, así es ¿Cómo supiste?-preguntó sonriéndole.

-Bueno, pues por que por eso estoy aquí afuera, todavía no puedo creer que estamos aquí-.

-Yo tampoco-.

Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, un momento bastante incómodo.

-Bueno Hiro, creo que es hora de dormir, nos vemos mañana-.

-Si Gogo, creo que…creo que yo también iré a dormir, te veo mañana, descansa-.

-Gracias Hiro, igualmente-ella soltó un gran bostezo-te quiero-murmuró antes de volver a su habitación.

Hiro se quedó perplejo, jamás había escuchar a Gogo decir eso, o al menos no que el recordara, al final quizá había dicho eso solo por el sueño, pero para Hiro no importaba, de cualquier manera, la palabra ya estaba dicha, y él nunca la olvidaría.

Antes de cerrar el gran ventanal que daba al balcón Hiro susurró.

-Yo también te quiero Gogo…-.

Y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	33. Cap32 Adentrandose

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **Tengo ciertos anuncios que hacer.**

 **Primero que nada, lamento mucho no haber subido capítulo el día viernes, estuve fuera de casa y sin acceso a Internet.**

 **Segundo, va a haber algunos cambios. Hoy entre a la escuela (no mas vacaciones TnT) y solo me bastó ver a mi maestra de Matemáticas para saber que estará algo pesado. Por lo tanto es casi seguro que mi tiempo para escribir se va a reducir horriblemente, entonces es probable que en vez de tres caps a la semana comience a subir solo dos o incluso, en casos desesperados solo uno. No pienso dejar el fic, pero si les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia en cuanto actualizar.**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Awwww yo nunca he ido en si a Oaxaca, solo a Huatulco, pero oh dios mio por lo que dicen y he visto es hermoso, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **P.D.1 Love is in the air**

 **P.D.2 HIROGO**

 **P.D.3 No se que escribir...pero quería que hubiera una tercera posdata xD**

 **Bueno Bueno, he aquí ante ustedes el capítulo numero 32.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) espero el miércoles jeje.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Adentrandose**

A la mañana siguiente decidieron no ir a la playa y aparte desayunar en la casa, esta vez sentían que era demasiado temprano como para ir a uno de los muchos restaurantes de la Isla.

El desayuno consto de cafés, muffins, cereales, y té.

Ese día decidieron ir a hacer algo de ejercicio en las canchas de tenis, bascketboll, voleyball, etc., aunque no a todos se les daban los deportes.

Planeaban estar ahí al menos tres días más, sabían que no podían estar mucho tiempo ahí, sería un exceso y las vacaciones se tornarían algo aburridas.

Al siguiente día Fred decidió dejar un rato la playa y aventurarse en la Isla. Llamó a su amigo Bruno y este los llevó a los bosques profundos de la Isla.

-Fred ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Ya lo verán Hiro, ya lo verán-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de que Fred les había pedido ropa fresca y tenis para la aventura no podían imaginarse cuál era su plan, aunque honestamente con Fred nunca se sabía.

Todos disfrutaban del viaje hasta que el pequeño coche paro de golpe.

Miraron a Fred confusos.

-Bueno chicos, ahora es momento de caminar, espero que estén en buenas condiciones físicas, porque esto va a ser un viaje largo-.

-Primero ir en coche y luego caminar para llegar a un destino ¿No te parece un deja vu Gogo?-preguntó Hiro.

Ella agachó la cabeza y rió para sus adentros. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el pelinegro y le había hecho recordar el día en que ella le mostró su lugar secreto.

-Si Hiro…así es jeje-.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo mientras los otros no tenían ni idea de lo que se referían, decidieron no darle mucha importancia.

Al paso de una hora la mayoría estaban ya algo cansados. Honey y Fred caminaban al frente mientras eran seguidos por Gogo quien tomaba un gran sorbo de su botella de agua y Hiro miraba todo el paisaje, al final se encontraba Wasabi, quejándose de algunos insectos que se acercaban demasiado a él.

Después de unos minutos un sonido comenzó a invadir el ambiente, todos guardaron silencio.

-Eso es…agua…un río probablemente…-murmuró Gogo.

Fred se giró y les sonrió.

-No solo es un río, vengan, estamos cerca-.

Ahora el rubio comenzó a correr.

-¡Fred espera!-gritaron tratando de seguirlo.

De un momento a otro vieron que Fred se quitaba sus tenis y sus playeras quedando solo en su traje de baño en forma de short.

-¡¿Alguien sabe que está haciendo Freddie?!-preguntó Honey sin dejar de correr.

-¡Es Fred Honey, espérate cualquier cosa!-respondió Hiro.

Fue entonces cuando Fred comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y los chicos se alteraron ya que enfrente de él se aproximaba un risco.

-¡Oh por dios!-gritó Wasabi

-¡Hay que alcanzarlo!-exclamó Hiro angustiado.

Fred solo escuchaba los gritoneos de sus amigos pero no reducía su velocidad solo sonreía y de vez en cuando murmuraba:

-Novatos…-.

-¡Gogo intenta alcanzarlo eres la más rápida!-dijo Hiro.

Ella volteó a verlo y asintió.

Velozmente la pelinegra tomó ventaja por los demás chicos acercándose cada vez más a Fred el cual estaba a pocos metros del risco.

-¡Fred! ¡Detente!-gritaron los de atrás.

-Ya casi…-susurró Gogo a poca distancia de su amigo.

Fred giró la cabeza y al ver a su amiga casi pisándole sus talones su sonrisa se extendió, vaya que les daría una sorpresa.

-¡Alcanza a ese loco Gogo!-gritó Wasabi

Miro hacia al frente y fue entonces cuando la escena pareció ir más lenta.

A tan solo un metro Fred salto cayendo al risco sin ningún toque de miedo.

Gogo abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Fred!-gritaron todos.

La pelinegra en un arranque de pánico hizo desaparecer sus tenis y sin pensarlo solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar al risco e imitó la acción de su amigo con la esperanza de incluso alcanzarlo.

-¡Gogo!-gritó Hiro al verla saltar.

Honey y Wasabi quedaron completamente atónitos.

Ambos chicos mientras tanto caían, Fred en un momento quedó viendo hacia arriba observando a Gogo y haciendo una gran expresión de asombro. Después la caída terminó.

Hiro, Wasabi y Honey se acercaron velozmente al risco después de escuchar el sonido y al verlos emerger soltaron un gran suspiro, puesto que bajo de ellos había un gran lago.

-¡Fred no te conocía así!-exclamó Gogo refiriéndose a lo atrevido y extremo que había sido el momento.

-Ni yo Gogo ¡No puedo creer que hayas saltado tras de mí!-.

Ambos rieron.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Fred volteando hacia arriba-¡Esto es lo que quería mostrarles!-.

Con la tensión del momento solo habían notado un risco y el lago, pero todo era más que eso, a unos 10 metros de ellos siguiendo el risco yacía una cascada de aguas cristalinas y un paisaje vede extremadamente hermoso.

-¡Vengan el agua está increíble!-dijo Gogo.

Honey y Hiro se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa, sin embargo Wasabi no compartía la misma sensación de saltar de ellos.

-Ammm ¿Cómo puedo yo….?-.

-Hay una escalera de rocas a unos metros a tu derecha por ahí podrás bajar-interrumpió Fred-¡Y has un favor por nosotros, recoge los tenis de Gogo y los míos junto con la ropa que deje!-.

Al principio la petición le hizo enfadar, pero creyó que era algo justo si el no saltaba, aparte no era demasiado trabajo.

Pronto Hiro y Honey también le encargaban sus ropas a Wasabi y saltaban del risco hacia el lago.

Después de unos minutos Wasabi se les unió en el lago pero entrando desde abajo sin saltar.

Comenzaron algunas luchas con agua, carreras y demás.

La tarde estaba pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que ellos no querían que el momento acabara, había valido la caminata hasta allá.

De regreso estaban sumamente cansados así que se limitaron a cenar y a pasarla bien en la casa viendo películas o jugando videojuegos en un salón especial de la casa que simulaba un Arcade.

-Wow Freddie…-.

-¿Qué pasa Honey?-.

-¡Esto es increíble!-exclamó la rubia corriendo hacia la máquina de juegos más cercana.

-No tenía idea de que te gustaran estas cosas Honey-dijo Wasabi.

-Cuando era niña, solía ir a un Arcade a jugar, era bastante divertido aunque a veces iba a escondidas, solía jugar cosas como Pac-Man o Fix-it Félix Jr.-.

Hiro seguía escuchando las anécdotas de Honey cuando notó una ausencia.

 _-¿A dónde fue?_ -pensó él.

Caminando un poco más en la enorme habitación con cuartos con temáticas de diferentes juegos la encontró.

Estaba jugando pero no cualquier juego.

Hiro la miraba impactado.

Estaba sobre una de esas máquinas de baile moviendo sus pies de una forma increíblemente veloz.

Ella lucía muy concentrada pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que había tocado una de esas máquinas…aunque claro, así era.

Al terminar la canción Gogo pudo observar el reflejo de alguien en la pantalla para seleccionar la próxima canción.

-¿Espiándome?-dijo de manera divertida.

-¿¡Que!? No…yo….no…es decir no estabas y…-Diablos esa pregunta había sido inesperada.

-Tranquilo Hiro-se giró para poder verlo frente a frente-¿Te unes?-preguntó señalando la máquina.

-Oh no Gogo, yo no…yo no tengo ganas…-respondió de manera nerviosa.

-¿Seguro? Vamos no es tan difícil, además si eres como Tadashi no te costara nada agarrar el ritmo-.

-¿Tadashi?-dijo de repente.

-Oh oh…creo que acabo de decir algo que no debía…-murmuró entre pequeñas risas.

-¿Tadashi jugaba en estas máquinas?-.

-Sí, y era un gran jugador debo decir, cuando nos conocimos antes de entrar a la Universidad un día fuimos a un arcade en el centro de la ciudad y encontramos una maquina similar, decidimos jugar un rato para divertirnos y relajarnos un poco después de los juegos de peleas y así que "de verdad" requerían nuestra competitividad. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos la cosa ya iba en serio, y muchos otros jugadores solo volteaban para vernos mover nuestros pies, fue un buen día-explicó Gogo narrando su recuerdo de una manera alegre pero con aires de nostalgia.

-Jamás me había comentado eso-.

-Quizá no quería que su hermanito siguiera sus pasos y fuera a su corta edad a ese tipo de lugares solo ¿No crees?-.

-Bueno…puede ser, eso sucedió con las peleas de robots…-dijo riendo un poco.

-Anda inténtalo-.

-Quizá luego, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado…-.

-Si tú lo dices…-.

Después de una hora todos yacían en sus camas.

Gogo ahora era la que no podía dormir, había despertado en medio de la madrugada a causa de un sueño, o más bien por su memoria, tenía miles de ideas en su cabeza, desde los múltiples recuerdos que había pasado con Tadashi hasta el hecho de que Hiro no quisiera jugar.

-"Si eres como tu hermano…"-recordó decir antes de despertar.

Fue entonces cuando una escena volvió a reproducirse en su mente. Un chico de 14 años vestido con un traje morado observando con tristeza la imagen de su hermano en una pantalla posicionada en el estómago de un robot diciendo:

-"Gracias Baymax…de verdad lo siento…yo no soy como mi hermano…"-.

Tenía una mirada fija hacia el techo de una manera triste, no sabía si el comentario quizá había afectado a Hiro o no. Tomó el celular del buro que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama y presionó el botón para que se encendiera siendo cegada al principio por la iluminación de él aparato, cuando su visibilidad logró adaptarse al brillo observó el gran "3:30 a.m." desbloqueó el aparato y entró a su galería, buscando entre bastantes fotos logró encontrar en las más antiguas una que hacía mucho ya no había visto, al encontrarla esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció velozmente y siguió la noche en vela al menos una hora más. La foto era de mucho antes de entrar a la Universidad, atrás había una cafetería, ella había ido ahí hace mucho tiempo con alguien, tras haber ido a muchos lugares, como calles del centro, un arcade, etc. Se podía ver a ella con un cabello un poco más largo, aproximadamente al hombro, quizá un centímetro más abajo sin mechas moradas, y al lado de ella un chico más alto que ella de ojos cafés y cabello oscuro, curioso...en ese momento quien pensaría que dentro de cierto tiempo el nombre de su acompañante aparecería en los periódicos con la primicia de "Accidente en ITFS, incendió arrasa con un edificio durante una exposición tecnológica"


	34. Cap33 Actitud

**¡Dios Danliz! ¡¿Como te atreves a dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar?!**

 **Chicos les pido con mucha pena una gran disculpa, la escuela es increíblemente absorbente en estos momentos, que semanas mas atareadas he tenido, pero se que no es excusa. de verdad perdónenme.**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland: Jajaja calma Fred no haría algo que pudiera matarlo...bueno si...olvidemos eso jaja Sipi voy en prepa Dx Si no puedes enviar review tu tranqui. Ohhh ya veras, ya veras. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **P.D. tengo sueño  
P.D.1 Odio la prepa pero amo a mis amigos**

 **P.D.2 Las posdatas ¡JAMAS SE DETENDRÁN!  
**

 **Bueno bueno, aquí esta el cap. 33**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y por su paciencia en estos momentos.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) un día de estos, lo juro.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Actitud**

Hiro despertó y al dirigirse al baño notó que cerca de su puerta en el piso había un sobre, extrañado y con una sensación muy fuerte deseando que este proviniera de la chica que estaba al lado de su habitación pero al abrirlo supo de inmediato a causa de la letra que era de Fred.

 _"¡Buenos días Hiro!_

 _Bueno esto será breve, me levanté más temprano de lo normal para poder jugar un rato en las canchas con mi amigo Bruno ¿Lo recuerdas? Él nos llevó las bebidas a la playa, bueno él es un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y quería convivir un rato con él, espero no lo tomes mal, y si es increíble ¿No? ¡Me levante temprano! No pienses que es por favoritismo, simplemente el no puede ya que pues trabaja en la Isla así que nos pusimos de acuerdo anoche para vernos antes de que comenzara su turno._

 _Ok, creo que di muchas explicaciones pero me da algo de flojera escribir otra carta Ups._

 _Nos vemos para desayunar en el restaurant cerca de él mall, si tienes dudas solo pregunta a uno de los chicos de la casa._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Atte: Súper Fred"._

Hiro sonrió al leer la carta, tenía en todos los sentidos el toque de su amigo.

Se metió a bañar y se puso una ropa algo cómoda pero adecuada para otro día más en el ambiente tropical.

Al salir no encontró a nadie, quiso suponer que todos ya estaban en el restaurant o que se estaban arreglando. Pensó en esperar a ver si alguien salía pero decidió salir en busca del restaurant sin compañía. A veces se sentía muy bien tener momentos a solas, podías estar con tus propios pensamientos e ideas. Además si preguntaba a alguna persona de la casa por el restaurant seguro lo llevarían en uno de esos carritos tipo golf y por ahora, quería admirar detenidamente la vista.

No tardó en ubicarlo, en algunas partes de los caminos que había en toda la Isla habían algunos letreros con flechas informando la dirección de ciertos lugares.

Cuando llegó notó que Wasabi ya estaba en la mesa.

-¡Hiro!-exclamó al verlo.

-¡Hola Wasabi!-.

-Ven siéntate, los otros pareciera que van a tardar-.

-O has llegado muy temprano…-.

-Madrugar es hacer de tu día algo más productivo-respondió en tono sabiondo.

-Si tú lo dices jeje-.

Estuvieron hablando algunos minutos hasta que llegó Fred.

-¡Chicos!-.

-Fred-respondieron al unísono.

Él se sentó al lado de Hiro ya que sabía que Wasabi no apreciaba mucho su compañía.

Siguieron charlando hasta que un tema en particular salió a la luz.

-Dios las chicas tardan demasiado-dijo Wasabi.

-Son chicas Wasabi ¿Qué esperabas? Solo espero que Honey no tarde tanto el día del baile-.

-O Mika…-.

-O…o Gogo…-murmuró Hiro.

Desgraciadamente o Afortunadamente con esa última frase Hiro acababa de detonar una gran bomba.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo fue que invitaste a Gogo?-.

-Si Hiro cuéntanos muy bien el cómo, cuándo, y lo más importante: porque-agregó Wasabi.

El pelinegro ahora se encontraba muy confundido ¿A que iba todo esto? Era muy obvio que entre Honey y Gogo había un gran abismo de diferencia, pero no había nada malo con su amiga… ¿O sí?

-¿Por qué de repente importa tanto?-preguntó Hiro tratando de zafarse y al mismo tiempo tratando de obtener una respuesta a sus dudas anteriores.

-Bueno….-comentaron ambos viéndose.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Digamos que pues no es secreto que Gogo es…todo un caso-comenzó Wasabi.

-Así es viejo, también pues…es una chica difícil, lo que nos sorprende que haya aceptado la invitación-.

-¿Crees que ella no iría conmigo?-dijo Hiro con cierta dolencia ante el comentario.

-¡No Hiro! No es eso, en sí me sorprende la idea de que haya querido ir al baile, ella no es mucho de esas cosas-complementó Fred.

-Tiene razón, no recuerdo que haya ido al baile de Bienvenida, de hecho, a ninguno en realidad…-.

-Si ha ido Wasabi-interrumpió Fred-pero recuerda que al menos en los últimos dos las cosas no salieron muy bien-.

-En uno de ellos Tadashi fue su acompañante ¿No?-.

A Hiro le llegó de sorpresa eso. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que su hermano no era completamente un libro abierto, guardaba ciertas cosas pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Gogo fue pareja de mi hermano en algún baile?-.

-No sabemos en si viejo…-.

-Pero…-agregó Wasabi-en algunos de los bailes, no recuerdo bien cual, observamos que ya al final de la fiesta Tadashi y ella bailaban juntos y demás-.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentirse incomodo ¿Por qué le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Tadashi acompañara a su AMIGA a uno de los bailes?

-Bueno volviendo al tema amiguito Gogo es una chica algo difícil…-.

-Y complicada…-.

-Algo ruda…-.

-Y fuerte…-.

-Y…-.

-¡Chicos!-interrumpió Hiro a Fred-No entiendo bien por qué me están diciendo todo esto, si fueran un poco no se…más al grano-.

-Pues en resumen Gogo…-.

-¿Gogo que?-preguntó una voz femenina tras de ellos.

Tanto Fred como Wasabi se helaron al escuchar la voz pero en cuanto voltearon sus cabezas soltaron un gran suspiro al ver que era Honey.

-Hola Honey-.

-Hola Hiro ¿De que estaban hablando-.

-Amm nosotros este…-dijo Wasabi.

-De nada-interrumpió Fred.

-Aja…-exclamó la rubia sin creerles en lo absoluto-Tengan cuidado con lo que digan chicos ¿Qué tanto decían de Gogo? Y díganme la verdad-.

-Yo…-Fred no podía mentirle-estábamos comentando de la invitación de Hiro hacia Gogo al baile y pues…-.

-Aghh dejen a Hiro en paz chicos-la chica volteó a ver al pelinegro-Tu no les creas nada Hiro-.

El solo sonrió.

-Bueno y hablando de Gogo ¿Dónde está?-.

-No lo sé Wasabi-contestó Honey-no la vi de camino, de hecho pensé que ella ya estaba aquí-.

-Qué raro…-murmuró Hiro.

-Ella normalmente no llega tarde…-.

-Eso es verdad Lemon…-Fred se quedó en silencio por un momento-pero bueno…siento si esto en cuestión de valores está mal, pero tengo mucha hambre, así que pediré algo-.

-Yo te apoyo-dijo Wasabi.

-Yo igual…-respondió Hiro. Por más que quería esperarla, el hambre estaba matándolo.

-Pues ya que todos van a ordenar algo, me les uniré-.

Después de que ordenaran y que llevaran sus platillos observaron a Gogo entrar al restaurant.

-Miren quien llegó-murmuró Wasabi antes de tomar un bocado de su comida.

Hiro volteó inmediatamente, era obvio quien llegaba, la única persona que faltaba, estaba sonriendo pero al verla esta desapareció.

-Wow Gogo ¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo Fred al verla.

Ella se veía muy cansada, se sentó lentamente apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche-susurró Wasabi.

-No pude dormir…-respondió la pelinegra observando la carta para pedir su desayuno.

-¿Tu? ¿No pudiste dormir? Eso es algo muy extraño amiga…-comentó Honey.

-A todos nos dan ataques de Insomnio ¿Ok?-.

Hiro no comentaba nada solo escuchaba con atención a todos y veía cada acción de su amiga., en verdad se veía desvelada.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no son normales-.

-Wasabi tiene razón ¿Algo que quisieras compartir con el grupo?-preguntó Honey.

-Sabes Honey eso sonó demasiado a terapia-respondió la chica de una manera algo ruda pero burlona.

-Vamos Gogo sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea-agregó Fred.

-Si chica ¿Y bien?-insistió Wasabi.

Ella solo los miro, dio un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Hiro sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella pero prefería hablar a solas.


	35. Cap34 Cuentame

**¡Señorita DanLiz! ¡¿Que son estas horas para subir el fic?!  
Bueno, al menos no tarde una semana entera...jejeje...ops**

 **Lo siento de verdad por la hora, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas a causa de la escuela (la odio 7n79)**

Amy Tanaka Overland: Jajajajaja muchas gracias, me encanto la idea que tuviste jajaja la tendré en muchísima **consideración** **, lo juro. Lo sé, la escuela es terrible u_u lo único bueno de ella son los amigos jejeje xD**

 **P.D.1 Muy cerca, el segundo nombre es Lizette jejeje**

 **P.D.2 Jaja si tengo y créeme no te costara nada encontrarlo ;)**

 **P.D.3 ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Por mucho que odie decirlo, al menos yo ya soy adicta a mi celular...y a libros, no se que haría si no tuviera una cosa o la otra, quizá en modo: planta, quien sabe jaja.**

 **P.D.4 ¡POSDATAS SEEEE!**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el cap. 34**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) pronto...espero.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

 **P.D. Y en un dado caso que no suba cap antes del martes-miercoles ¡Feliz día de la Independencia para México!**

* * *

 **Cuentame...**

Ese día volvieron a ir a el bosque aunque esta vez solo para explorar y hacer un poco de rapel. Volvieron en la tarde a la playa para relajarse un poco y decidieron volver al restaurant del primer día en esa noche que habría Buffet.

-¡Estoy hambriento amigos!-.

-Yo igual Freddie-.

-Iré por un plato y me dirigiré a las ensaladas, se ven exquisitas hoy-.

-Lo son Wasabi…y mira que yo no como ensaladas-bromeó Fred.

Gogo simplemente se paró y se dirigió por un plato.

Hiro la observó ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Gogo tenía una actitud bastante pensativa, casi no hablaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos viendo puntos fijos, no es nada que quizá Gogo hiciera en el Instituto, pero desde que habían iniciado las vacaciones ella no había hecho eso.

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Recordaba las frases de Gogo acerca de la confianza, que podía decirle lo que fuese, pero esta vez era el turno de ella y muy en el fondo sentía cierto dolor el que ella no quisiera hablar.

Estaba tomando algún tipo de carne cuando Honey pasó a su lado.

-Hiro podrías servirme un poco-.

-Claro Honey-contestó con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

-Sabes que ella tiene algo ¿Cierto?-.

-Lo sé Honey…pero no estoy seguro de que sea…o si podre…-.

-Claro que podrás ayudarla Hiro-interrumpió la chica.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-.

-Porque hay algo Hiro…algo que nunca comprenderé entre tú y Gogo…no sé, pareciera que ustedes se entienden muy bien, y que confían el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran...no lo sé ¿Conectados?-.

Hiro se sonrojo.

-Solo espero que no tenga la misma actitud mañana que probablemente sea nuestro último día juntos en la Isla…bueno si me disculpas iré por algo de verduras-.

El solo asintió.

Después de servirse sintió la necesidad de ir a la parte del buffet con estilo "francés".

No tardo en ver a Gogo decidiéndose por dos platillos.

Se acercó al gran estante con la comida para que desde el otro lado Gogo pudiera verlo.

-Yo te recomendaría las papas…-dijo tratando de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Eh?-exclamó como si la hubieran sacado de un trance.

-Pues es una papa a la mitad, rellena con puré de papa, con trozos de tocino y algún tipo de especia verde…no lo sé, se ve más rica-.

-Oh jeje creo que sí, buena elección-.

-Creo que también tomare unas dos-.

-Bueno acércate entonces para que pueda servírtelas-.

Hiro rodeó el estante y se posó junto a Gogo, la chica con extremado cuidado colocó la comida en ambos platos.

-Gogo…-murmuró-¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-No es nada Hiro, Honey lleva toda la mañana preguntándome eso, pero de verdad no me ocurre nada-respondió tranquila pero con aires de furia.

El pelinegro ya no sabía qué hacer, después de esa respuesta sin siquiera titubear estaba seguro de que ella no le diría nada, o no al menos de esa forma, tenía que averiguar cómo podía hacerla hablar de alguna manera inconsciente, como si tan solo las palabras salieran.

Sin embargo a falta de ideas decidió cambiar el tema en lo que se dirigían a otras mesas para observar si probaban algo más.

-La comida se ve muy rica ¿No crees?-.

-Si Hiro, sobretodo las papas que acabamos de servirnos, quizá sean las primeras que pruebe de todo lo que lleve en el plato-.

-Quizá yo también, la papa probablemente es mi vegetal favorito-.

-¿En serio? Igual el mío-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si…aunque es curioso, Tadashi las odiaba…-.

Entonces fue cuando la sonrisa de Gogo desvaneció y Hiro pudo obtener al menos una pista sobre su estado de ánimo.

-Gogo ¿Dije algo malo?-.

-No Hiro…es solo que…nada-.

Bingo ¿Pero qué parte de toda la oración había sido la culpable…

- _Veamos_ -pensó- _"Si…aunque es curioso, Tadashi la odiaba" es lo que acabo de decir…la papa no es la culpable eso es seguro así que solo queda… ¿Tadashi?_ -.

No tenía sentido ¿Por qué de repente el mencionar a Tadashi la había alterado, ya habían pasado unos meses y ya lo habían nombrado en numerosas ocasiones ¿Qué tenía esta de diferente?.

-Tierra llamando a Hiro-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Hiro volteó, se había quedado pensativo en medio de un gran pasillo lleno de platillos diferentes.

-¿Eh?-.

-Te fuiste por un rato-contestó Gogo entre pequeñas risitas.

-Estaba pensando-.

-Eso es normal, daa-.

-No…es que… Gogo ¿Qué tiene de malo que mencione a Tadashi?-.

La pelinegra se paró en seco.

-¿De qué rayos hablas nerd?-.

-Creo que sabes de lo que hablo…-.

Gogo trato de girarse sin embargo Hiro se lo impidió.

-Creí que habías dicho hace poco que había la confianza para decirnos lo que fuera…-.

Y así era, la pelinegra se sentía sin escapatoria, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué en la noche tuvo un recuerdo de su hermano y ahora se sentía culpable por la comparación que había hecho de él y Hiro? Era ridículo. De hecho Hiro no se veía afectado en lo absoluto por el comentario de la noche pasada pero había algo que no dejaba tranquila a Gogo, y para ser honestos, ni ella misma sabía que era ese algo.

-No es nada Hiro…solo…tuve un sueño anoche…recordé algo acerca de tu hermano y…me puse algo nostálgica…-.

Por más que quiso arreglar la palabra para que no sonara extraña no lo logró.

-¿Un sueño?-preguntó el chico sin entender pero con una sensación de alivio al poder hacer que Gogo hablara.

-Sí, es solo que…bueno, el día de ayer en las maquinas, me recordaste mucho a el…y se que no te gusta que te comparen…-tuvo que decir parte de la verdad, no podía ocultarle todo al chico, tenía que liberar un poco de esa presión que la había dejado despierta por cierto tiempo, además, él estaba insistiendo.

-Oh…-Hiro se quedó en silencio.

Ese silencio duro para la pelinegra una eternidad, sentía que si la noche anterior no había lastimado a Hiro esta vez sí.

-Hiro…-.

-No Gogo…no digas más, te agradezco el que no me quieras comparar con mi hermano, pero no debes tomarte eso tan a fondo, siempre hubo y habrá comentarios que nos comparen, es inevitable, incluso cuando el estaba...ya sabes, y hasta cierto punto estoy acostumbrado y no me molesta, no hiciste nada malo-.

El chico sonrió y extendió sus brazos.

Ella le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente.

-Perdona si hice de esto algo muy grande…-.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Gogo, al contrario, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí en todos esos aspectos-.

Se separaron del abrazo.

-Creo que hay que volver con los chicos antes de que comiencen a preguntarse dónde estamos-sugirió Gogo.

-Si, a parte tengo hambre-bromeó el pelinegro.

Al llegar a la mesa, fue evidente el cambio que había tenido Gogo en cuanto a su actitud, a pesar de que solo Honey lo notara al instante.

Pasaron ahí un largo rato hasta que terminaron su cena y volvieron a la casa.

No paso mucho cuando cada uno de los integrantes yacía en sus habitaciones.

Esta vez Gogo decidió salir al pequeño balcón.

-Ahora mira quien es la que no puede dormir…-exclamó alguien a lado de ella.

-Son las 9 Hiro, aún es muy temprano-.

-Eso es verdad…-.

-Además tú también estas aquí a fuera-.

-No tengo nada de sueño, y no sé qué hacer para poder dormir-.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que la chica, después de mirar a todo su alrededor habló.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al techo?-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?-.

-Mira-Gogo señalo la arquitectura de la casa que pareciera formar cierta escalera-Si somos cuidadosos y trepamos llegaremos sin problemas-.

-¿Hablas enserio?-.

-Si ¿Por qué no?-.

-Primera podríamos caer-.

-Por eso dije "cuidadosos"-.

-Y en segunda ¿No crees que los chicos dirán algo?-.

-Por favor Hiro, Wasabi seguro esta plácidamente dormido, Honey probablemente tenga su cara cubierta por alguna crema verde para cuidar su cutis y Fred con miles de comics encima-.

-Buen punto-.

-Nadie notara que estamos ahí arriba, anda, será divertido-.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó Hiro sin creerle.

-Bueno...al menos interesante-.

Hiro sentía algo de miedo por el hecho de que tenía que trepar, cosa que él no hacía, sin embargo cierto deseo y adrenalina comenzaban a crecer en su interior así que antes de que la chica formulara otra oración murmuró.

-Está bien-.


	36. Cap35 Juntos

**¡DanLiz! ¡Es sabado!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quería dejarlos toooda la semana sin cap Dx**

 **Amy Tanaka Overlan: Muchísimas gracias jaja últimamente por la escuela 7n79 no he entrado a Facebook pero si ahorita puedo sacar tiempo juro que entro y te agrego, lo juro. Lo se, los amigos son lo único bueno que le sacas a las escuelas. Ohhh premiso eres tan linda x3 Tratare de actualizar mas rápido, lo intentare de verdad.**

 **P.D.1 Espero que este cap te agrade**

 **P.D.2 Estoy entre esas dos edades**

 **P.D.3 Wooooaoaoa desfile 7u7**

 **P.D.4 ¡Po po po posdatas po po po posdatas!**

 **JesusSanchez: Wow lees rápido, te agradezco de todo corazón espero te guste el cap.**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el cap no. 35 del Fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews así como críticas, dudas, comentarios, traumas y BLA BLA BLA.**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y su paciencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) pronto**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Juntos**

Al poco tiempo Gogo se apoyaba del gran marco de la puerta de su balcón mientras Hiro observaba atentamente.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?-preguntó Gogo.

-Jamás…-.

-Bueno, en ese caso, copia exactamente mis movimientos y sobre todo, no mires abajo-.

El chico se notaba nervioso, pero decidido así que sin mucho esperar comenzó a hacer lo que ella hacía, cada centímetro que recorría él lo hacía igual.

-Lo estás haciendo bien Hiro-decía Gogo cada vez que veía que el muchacho subía un poco más.

Ya cerca del final la chica se sostuvo de una de las rojizas tejas del techo. Hiro tomo una también pero esta se rompió dejando a Hiro colgando de un brazo.

-¡Gogo!-gritó asustado.

-Hiro tranquilo, calma, relájate-decía la chica para intentar tranquilizarlo aunque su corazón ya latía a mil por hora. Si Hiro caía y se lastimaba la pelinegra nunca se lo iba a poder perdonar.

-Respira Hiro, mírame-.

El entre su desesperación logró conservar la calma y observarla, la chica se soltó de una de las tejas y quedó en la misma posición de Hiro.

-¡Gogo…!-.

-Shhh, mírame, solo mírame, debes tranquilizarte e impulsar tu mano con todas tus fuerzas hacia el techo otra vez, si por el miedo no lo logras, trata de balancearte un poco con tus piernas, como si fuera un columpio e impúlsate-.

Ella lo hizo y logró sostenerse de ambas manos.

-bien ahora tu-.

Hiro trató, sin embargo no logró sostenerse, solo hizo que la teja en la que estaba sostenido crujiera de una manera alarmante.

-¡Gogo no puedo hacerlo!-gritó.

-Hiro relájate, inténtalo otra vez-exclamó la chica tratando de ocultar su voz entrecortada.

Antes de que Hiro volviera a intentarlo ella subió completamente a las tejas del techo poniéndose de pie en estas.

-¡Gogo! ¿Qué haces?-.

-Inténtalo de nuevo Hiro, inténtalo-dijo acercándose cuidadosamente al chico.

Hiro poseído por el miedo se balanceó lentamente. Sintió de nuevo que la teja hizo un crujido y decidió que era el momento para volverse a impulsar.

Llevó su mano hacia arriba esperando sentir la teja, sin embargo, toco algo tibió y suave que sostuvo firmemente su mano.

La pelinegra comenzó a jalar a Hiro tratando de subirlo.

El chico con su otro brazo se impulsó para ahorrarle algo de trabajo a la chica.

Gracias a la fuerza de ambos Hiro salió impulsado hacia Gogo haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia las tejas resbalándose un poco hacia la orilla pero sin tener el peligro de caer.

-Hiro ¿Estas bien?-susurró Gogo.

Hiro solo asintió tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Después del momento se pusieron de pie. Y caminaron hacia lo más alto del techo.

La isla se veía impresionante, había millones de luces cálidas y a lo lejos algunos destellos de las discos. Eso sin contar que el sonido del océano hacía de ese momento algo cómodo.

Ya en el punto más alto decidieron sentarse.

La noche era agradable.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo fue su experiencia al trepar por primera vez?-preguntó Gogo en un tono de reportera.

-Pues le diré que casi muero, pero me alegra que hubiera alguien para darme una mano…literal-bromeó.

Ambos rieron.

Pasaron al menos 20 minutos platicando hasta que Gogo levanto la vista.

-¡Hiro mira!-exclamó señalando al cielo.

Al mirar en esa dirección el chico quedó completamente atónito.

Habían pasado ya días en la Isla, pero las noches normalmente habían sido nubladas, no había llovido, pero no podía apreciarse el cielo nocturno…hasta ahora.

No había espacio en el cielo que no tuviera al menos un punto. Las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor.

-Wow…-murmuró Hiro.

-No hay vistas como esta en la ciudad-.

-No, tristemente no-.

-Que belleza…-.

Hiro volteó a verla.

-Sí, así es-.

Gogo lo miro y Hiro alejo su mirada hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

La chica, sin pensar en lo que realmente hacia se recostó sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Hiro quedó pasmado. Sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir cierto color rosado, pero por fortuna, la noche haría que la pelinegra no lo notara.

-Sabes...recuerdo que mucha gente me decía que mirara el cielo y observara las formas y constelaciones-dijo Gogo.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Si…pero si soy honesta nunca pude ver nada-.

-Jajá Bromeas ¿cierto?-.

-No, te lo juro, siempre me decían "¡Mira la osa mayor!" pero yo solo miraba miles de puntitos sin patrón alguno-.

-Jajá creo que te falta algo de visión-.

-Irónico para una chica de mecánica ¿No lo crees?-.

-Demasiado-.

-Jajá dilemas de la vida-.

-Yo jamás me detuve a ver fijamente a las estrellas-.

Gogo lo miro con una expresión confusa.

-Siempre fui de la idea que había que tener los pies en la tierra, que no debía perder el tiempo en cosas que estaban muy lejos de mi alcance, y que lo que estaba a mí alrededor era algo en lo que debía concentrarme…-.

-Vaya…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es un argumento…muy maduro para un chico tan joven…-.

-Quizá-.

-No me malentiendas Hiro, tu argumento es muy válido…-.

-¿Pero…?-.

-Pero creo que siempre vas a necesitar un respiro de la realidad…debes admitir que por muy lejano que se encuentren las estrellas, la vista la tenemos muy cerca…y es algo muy digno de apreciar…-.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

-Buen argumento…-murmuró imitando a Gogo.

Ella solo sonrió y continuó admirando el cielo.

Nadie hizo otro comentario, y pareciera que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Al paso de los minutos Hiro agachó su cabeza para mirar a Gogo quien seguía recostada en su hombro. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

El chico pensó en despertarla pero la idea se desvaneció velozmente. La miró por mucho tiempo antes de posar uno de sus brazos alrededor de esta.

-Descansa Gogo…-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ella se sentía tan cómoda

Parecieron al menos unos minutos, pero al sentir cierta molestia abrió un poco sus ojos dejando que los primeros rayos de sol se filtraran a través de sus parpados.

La pelinegra tardo un poco en recordar que había pasado y donde estaba, pero al sentir una chaqueta, un brazo a su alrededor y escuchar un relajado palpitar hizo memoria.

Sintió la necesidad de apartarse, pero algo muy profundo en ella se lo impidió.

Se sentía muy mal ¿Cómo fue que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amigo 4 años menor que el?

- _Esto definitivamente no está bien_ -pensaba- _Pero…no debería tomarle mucha importancia…después de todo, no hice nada malo ¿O sí?_ -.

Decidió desechar cualquier pensamiento que la hiciera sentir incomoda y no perder más tiempo, Hiro debía ver eso.

-Hiro…-susurró moviéndolo un poco. Esta vez no sentía ganas de despertarlo bruscamente, quería ser sutil.

El chico soltó un quejido pero no abrió los ojos.

-Hiro…Hiro despierta tienes que ver esto…-volvió a murmurar con poco movimiento.

Esta vez el pelinegro comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente pero con la cabeza baja, justo encontrándose cara a cara con la chica recostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Gogo? ¿Qué paso?-preguntó confundido y en parte dormido.

-Necesito que veas esto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esto-dijo tomando dulcemente su cara y girándola hacia el amanecer que yacía frente a ellos.

El sol parecía salir del mar, y el reflejo de este en las constantes olas hacían de él momento mágico. Varios tonos azulados, amarillentos y rosáceos llenaban el ambiente y pequeñas especies de aves comenzaban a cantar.

En los ojos de ambos podía verse el asombro de este simple pero magnifico evento.

-Creo que valió la pena quedarnos dormidos aquí-dijo Gogo abrazando a Hiro un poco más fuerte.

-Si…-susurró el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco a poco esta palabra comenzó a tener un mayor volumen en su cabeza.

-"Quedarnos dormidos…"-.

Había pasado una noche entera con Gogo, abrazados… y claro no olvidemos que ¡En un tejado!

No era cosa de todos los días, y no entendía porque no se sentía asustado ante ese hecho, al contrario, podía percibir cierta satisfacción en su interior. No quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el momento era perfecto como para arruinarlo con aquellas dudas, y lo estaba disfrutando, así que junto un poco más a Gogo hacia el con el brazo que rodeaba a la chica.

Era curioso que ambos tuvieran los mismos sentimientos: duda, ¿temor? Pero un tipo de felicidad que no entendían…


	37. Cap36 Ultimo día

**¡Buenas noches!**

 **¿Les he dicho que odio la tarea? ¿Si? ¿No? Bueno ¡ODIO LA TAREA! ooo y por si fuera poco los exámenes ¡También!**

 **He estado ahogandome en deberes todo este tiempo, pero esta semana tengan por seguro que estará este cap y otro el jueves o viernes.**

 **JesusSanchez: Lo sé y me disculpo, estos últimos días he estado ocupada hasta el tope. Wow muchas gracias, que bonito, ojala pudiera ver esos bocetos, seguro son geniales. Espero que este cap te guste**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Que mal ¡Los dulces! Ok no jeje lo siento. Que mal plan, pero lo bueno es que pues que estas bien a final de cuentas. Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón de verdad. Espero que hayas comido rico :P**  
 **P.D.1 Siento darte ese susto.**

 **P.D.2 Posda...da...da...TAAAAAS xD**

 **Bueno, bueno aquí esta el cap 36 de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas y bla bla bla Cx) It's FREE y me ayudarían mucho :D**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y por su paciencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) un día de esta semana.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Último día**

Ultimo día en la Isla, debían de hacer de ese día algo muy especial, aquellas vacaciones serían algo que perduraría en su memoria por mucho tiempo, y probablemente no se repetiría hasta al menos el año siguiente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser temprano Honey despertó debido a algunos ruidos.

Abrió un poco sus ojos pensando en que lo había imaginado, cuando antes de cerrarlos volvió a escucharse.

Era un ruido, si, más bien, no era solo un ruido, eran pequeñas risas…si, risas.

-¿Pero qué…?-murmuró buscando ciegamente sus lentes en el pequeño buro a su izquierda.

Una vez puestos sus lentes se dirigió a los grandes ventanales que daban al balcón para abrir las cortinas y quizá descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero al recorrer las cortinas se encontró solo con el paisaje. Confundida salió lentamente al balcón sintiendo que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Al salir volteó a los lados para ver si no había alguien en las habitaciones vecinas afuera riéndose, a tal grado que el sonido era perfectamente audible en su habitación. Nada.

-Juraría que escuche algo…-dijo para sí la rubia.

Sin aun entender que era lo que había escuchado, si es que algo había escuchado volvió a meterse a su habitación cerrando nuevamente las cortinas.

Aunque, unos metros hacia arriba yacían Gogo y Hiro bajando lentamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca-susurró Hiro a Gogo por Honey.

-Lo se ¡Te dije que no te rieras tan fuerte!-.

-Nos iban a descubrir por ti, no por mí-.

-No fue mi culpa que esa gaviota decidiera posarse en mi cabeza-contestó Gogo intentando contener la risa.

Al poco rato, Hiro volvía a su habitación y Gogo a la suya, a pesar de que no habían hecho nada malo (¿O sí? No…) no querían que los otros malinterpretaran la situación.

Al entrar Hiro a su habitación tomó una ducha rápida y se puso su traje de baño, no sin antes ponerse una camisa y unas sandalias.

Antes de que decidiera salirse notó un pequeño sobre en el piso cerca de su puerta.

- _Fred…-_ pensó ya que el día anterior sus amigos les había dejado una carta a todos, pero al abrirla la gran actitud que llevaba desapareció.

 _"Los planos es lo único que quiero_

 _Y no me detendré hasta encontrarlos, es tu decisión Gran Héroe"_

Hiro quedó pasmado, si eso era una broma, era una muy cruel.

El chico salió corriendo de su habitación chocando al instante con Honey apenas un pie afuera de esta.

-¡Hiro!-.

-Lo…lo siento Ho…Honey-su garganta estaba completamente seca.

-Hiro ¿Estas bien?-preguntó la chica acomodándose los lentes.

-Honey ¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Ven-dijo mientras ambos se metían al cuarto del pelinegro-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Mira-dijo Hiro mostrándole el sobre.

Ella mirándolo desconcertadamente lo tomo y al abrirlo y leerlo volteó de nuevo a ver al chico.

-Hiro ¿Quién te dio esto?-exclamó preocupada.

-Nadie Honey, apareció en mi cuarto cerca de la puerta, en un principio creí que era de Fred, como ayer pero…-.

-Esto es…no lo sé, siento que es algo muy serio pero no podemos asegurar que sea real…-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-Hiro, estamos en la casa de Fred de vacaciones ¿No crees que por el hecho de que su padre sea alguien muy rico va a proteger a su hijo a toda costa?-.

Honey tenía un punto muy claro y bueno ahí.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-.

-No lo sé Hiro, las letras son recortadas, y dudo mucho que encuentres huellas digitales diferentes a las nuestras, quizá debamos esperar o decirle a los demás, pero no sé Hiro-.

-Optare por….optare por esperar…ahora mismo estamos en 0, y si esto es real, tiene que ocurrir algo-.

-Buena opción, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a hablar con Louis-.

-¿Louis? ¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno, digamos que en la mañana escuche algo, como unas risas, pero no había nadie, así que les preguntare a ellos si no escucharon algo similar, tengo que asegurarme que no me estoy volviendo loca ¿Tu no oíste nada?-.

-N...no Honey-respondió inmediatamente y con una sonrisa.

-Que…extraño-murmuró Honey no solo refiriéndose al evento de las risas, si no ante la reacción de Hiro.

-Si jeje…-exclamó poniendo una mano en su nuca-bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos al desayunador, quizá los chicos ya estén ahí-.

-Adelántate, como dije, yo buscaré a Louis-.

Hiro dejo la carta en uno de los cajones de un gran mueble arrinconado a la pared en su habitación y salió cerrando la puerta.

Al bajar Fred, Wasabi y Gogo ya estaban desayunando.

Apenas el pelinegro tomó asiento un chico del personal le dio una taza de café, no le sorprendió mucho, después de todo dese el primer día de vacaciones el café era su única bebida tanto matutina como nocturna, solo cuando veían películas en la gran sala pedía algún batido o malteada.

-¿Dónde está Honey?-preguntó Fred.

-Oh, fue a buscar a Louis por un asunto bastante curioso-.

-¿Un asunto curioso?-dijo Wasabi.

-Aja…-contestó Hiro.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-O veras Gogo, por un asunto de algunos ruidos, sonidos, tu sabes, dice que escucho algunas risas-ahora Hiro miraba de una forma graciosa a Gogo mientras esta, al escuchar eso le daba un sorbo a su café para no carcajearse en frente de los otros dos chicos.

Tanto a Wasabi como a Fred se les hizo muy extraña la escena que estaban presenciando, era obvio que algo se traían esos dos, sin embargo no le dieron tanta importancia.

-No puedo creer que soy la única que escucho esas risas-dijo alguien entrando al comedor.

-¡Honey!-exclamó Fred emocionado al verla llegar.

-Al parecer cierta persona esta desconcertada-murmuró Wasabi dándole vueltas a su taza de té.

-Así es, pero bueno, es mejor que deje pasar eso, al parecer fui la única que los escuchó-.

-Pues…quizá estabas soñando ¿No lo has pensado?-comentó Gogo tratando de justificar el hecho. Sabía que si Honey no tenía varias opciones no iba a dejar el tema hasta hallar la respuesta.

-Bueno…no había considerado eso…creo que…si, seguramente fue eso-.

-Bueno dejando de lado el tema de los ruidos, chicos hoy es el último día en la Isla así que hay que disfrutarlo al máximo, yo lo que hago siempre el ultimo día es ir a la playa, cuando estoy con mi mamá vamos de compras, ir a un restaurante a comer y en la noche ir a las discos, pero como yo no tomo no me quedo tanto, solo bailar un rato y estar en la piscina de la casa admirando el paisaje, pero ustedes ¿Qué quisieran hacer?-.

-A mí me parece perfecto ese plan-dijo Gogo.

-A mi igual-secundo Hiro.

-Suena excelente Freddie-.

-A mí me gusta esa idea…aunque, no sé ustedes pero yo quisiera…yo quisiera ir a un SPA…-dijo Wasabi encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Fred tratando de hacer que Wasabi se sintiera más relajado-Quizá eso nos vendría bien, oh si solo somos algunos que quisiéramos ir pues podemos hacerlo después de las discos ¿Va?-.

-Claro-respondieron todos al unísono.

Y así lo hicieron, el día era genial.

En la playa todos disfrutaban, hasta Wasabi y Honey que eran los que de momento luego no entraban al agua, ahora estaban conviviendo con los demás.

Gogo, Hiro y Fred estaban divirtiéndose y haciendo retas en un inflable en el mar, trepando lo más rápido por ver quien llegaba a la cima, Honey tomaba las fotos. Y Wasabi solo apoyaba. Graciosamente ninguno ganó, Fred antes de llegar a la cima cayó sobre Hiro y Gogo cayendo todos al mar.

Al cansarse decidieron jugar en la arena enterrando a Fred, incluso se divirtieron cuando lo amenazaron de dejarlo enterrado.

Wasabi y Honey fueron los encargados de hacer el castillo de arena sobre la montaña de arena en Fred.

Después de toda la diversión en la playa tomaron miles de foto en la costa con el gran paisaje atrás de ellos que consistía en el mar el sol anunciando el atardecer y un cielo hermoso con una variedad de colores.

El restaurante era justo el mismo del balcón, la comida-cena fue fantástica, la comida era la más rica que jamás habían probado.

Pasada la cena, decidieron ir a la mansión para cambiarse para irse a las discos de la Isla. Fred tenía una playera sin mangas de color rojo con una leyenda que decía: "I love the Beach" con letras blancas. Wasabi tenía una camisa verde claro de manga corta con unas bermudas blancas. Y Hiro por ultimo tenía una camisa de color beige claro y unas bermudas de mezclilla azul oscuro, todos lucían bien.

Fred, Hiro y Wasabi fueron los primeros en estar listos, esperando de nuevo a las chicas en la sala

-Saben, jamás podré entender por qué las mujeres no tienen ese concepto de puntualidad-dijo Wasabi desesperado.

-Son chicas, está en su sistema, en su cerebro, yo que se-comentó Fred.

-Creo que por mucho que las estudiemos jamás lograremos entenderlas-.

-Tienes toda la razón Hiro-.

Poco a poco fueron bajando las chicas.

Honey con una camisa algo corta color amarillo que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen combinada con una falda blanca y unos zapatos con un tacón tipo puente algo alto, típico de Honey color amarillo.

Mientras tanto Gogo llevaba una camisa larga sin mangas color morada que tenía una cinta justo en su cintura que hacía más notoria su figura con un pequeño short de mezclilla azul oscuro que apenas lograba verse tras esa larga camisa. Combinada con unas sandalias que se abrochaban hasta sus talones.

-Wow chicas se ven her…mo…sas-exclamó Fred al verlas.

-¡Freddie!-dijo Honey halagada.

Gogo solo esbozó una sonrisa.

Hiro estaba embobado con Gogo, normalmente la chica no se arreglaba para verse bien, solo lo hacía para verse intrépida, pero oh vaya, Fred tenía razón, ella se veía hermosa.

-Bueno ¿Les parece si nos vamos?-dijo Fred.

Todos asintieron.

Decidieron no ir en el pequeño coche tipo mini golf para disfrutar el camino, después de todo era su último día.

Todos tenían sus propias conversaciones.

Honey y Fred hablaban juntos Wasabi hablaba raramente por teléfono, el chico difícilmente recibía una llamada…que no fuera para tarea o para preguntarle de cosas físico-químicas-biológicas, que normalmente duraban solo minutos, esta conversación llevaba desde que habían salido de la casa. En cuanto el celular sonó Fred apostaba a que era Mika, y viendo la situación, probablemente no se equivocaba.

Y Gogo estaba hasta atrás del grupo con Hiro, pero curiosamente no estaba cruzando ninguna palabra.

Hiro sabía por qué él no decía nada, sentía que si hablaba se sonrojaría inmediatamente pero ¿Por qué Gogo no decía nada?

-Y…-murmuró Gogo-¿Qué me cuentas?-.

-Te ves muy bien-la oración salió por sí sola, Hiro no supo lo que dijo hasta que había terminado la frase. A pesar de que a ese grado ya estaba arrepentido de haber abierto la boca...


	38. Cap37 Ultimo día (parte 2)

**¡Hola!**

 **No hay excusas chicos, no puedo decirles nada mas que lo siento y espero esta semana recompensarlos por todo este tiempo en donde no he dado señales.**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Sabes, no puedo explicar lo feliz que me siento de volver a comentar tus reviews. Gracias por todo espero que este cap te guste y ya tengas celular jaja**  
 **P.D. Una disculpa personal**

 **P.D.1 Sigo amando las posdatas**

 **muchos nmeros: Hola, muchas gracias por dejar review, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero te agrade.**

 **Espero poder subir cap mañana en la tarde, juro que intentare hacerlo.**

 **Bueno este es el capítulo No.37, Ya casi 40**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) probablemente mañana.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo.**

 **Disfrútenlo** **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Ultimo día (parte 2)**

-Oh…-Gogo miro lo que traía y sonriendo respondió-gracias…-.

-No…no hay de…de que-.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo crees que sea la disco a la que nos lleve Fred?-.

-No lo sé…es Fred…-.

-Buen punto…y dime ¿Bailaras conmigo?-.

-Oh…bueno…yo…ammm-Hiro puso su mano tras su nuca-¡Oh mira!-exclamó evadiendo el tema.

Estaban llegando a los lugares de discos y antros, entrarían definitivamente a una Disco ya que para entrar a un antro Hiro debía tener 18.

La disco a la que entraron era hermosa, estaba dividida en dos, una parte estaba cerrada y la otra estaba totalmente abierta tomando parte de la playa.

Fue muy gracioso tomar la mesa que justamente estaba en la división de estas dos partes.

Pidieron algunas congas y piñas coladas mientras conversaban y en ciertas canciones bailaban en la gran pista o cerca de sus mismos lugares.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y ellos estaban pasando un gran momento.

Gogo estaba en la mesa cuando un chico llego.

-Hola amiga ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-.

Era curioso que le dijera amiga cuando ni siquiera se conocían.

-Claro-contestó Gogo de inmediato.

Hiro solo la observó ¿Cómo ella podía aceptar proposiciones así de repente sin conocer a la gente? Gogo no era muy social...

Aunque por la forma en que ambos se veían, la estaban pasando bien, Hiro temió algo, aunque no sabía con seguridad que.

Por lo visto también, Gogo sabía bailar.

Al terminar el chico cortésmente llevó a Gogo a la mesa de nuevo sin decir palabra alguna más que: "Gracias".

La pelinegra notó la mirada de Hiro.

-Oye Hiro ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada, nada-.

-¿Viste algo de malo en el?-preguntó señalando al chico que se alejaba de la mesa.

-No es solo que…no es nada-.

Ella lo miro bastante confundida.

-Bueno… ¿Bailamos?-.

-¿Qué?...Ammm…yo….-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada es solo que yo…-.

-¿No quieres bailar conmigo?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Porque si no quieres bailar conmigo Hiro está bien pero sería mejor si solo lo dijer…-.

-Gogo no es eso-interrumpió Hiro-No…no es que no quiera bailar contigo es solo que…Aghh…-.

Hiro se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la playa dejando a Gogo mucho más confundida que anteriormente.

Gogo instintivamente se levantó y lo siguió.

-Hiro-dijo sin lograr que este se detuviera.

La chica camino más rápido y logro coger su brazo.

-Hiro, te estoy hablando-.

El chico con la mirada hacia abajo volteó.

-Hiro…-insistió.

-No…no es que no quiera bailar contigo Gogo, claro que me gustaría, pero yo…yo no sé bailar ¿Ok?-murmuró.

-Oh Hiro eso no tiene nada de malo-.

-Claro que sí, sabes lo vergonzoso que es no saber bailar, mucho más cuando todos tus amigos y familia bailan-.

Gogo no lo había tomado en cuenta y le preocupaba mucho la frustración que Hiro pudiera llegar a tener en cuanto a eso.

-Oh Hiro…-.

-¡Chicos! Hay que irnos-gritó Fred.

-Ya no…ya no importa Gogo, siento no haber bailado contigo-dijo mientras se alejaba para ir con Fred.

Al regresar ningún pelinegro cruzo palabra alguna.

Al llegar a la mansión todos salieron a un gran balcón en donde había una enorme piscina iluminada donde podía verse una gran vista de la Isla, o al menos de un buen tramo de esta.

-Bueno chicos ustedes diviértanse, y cualquiera que decida ir al SPA hay citas disponibles a partir de las 9:30, son las 9:00 así que chicos, vayan decidiendo-.

-Bueno Fred yo me anoto en definitiva-dijo Wasabi.

-Yo también quisiera una cita-anunció Honey.

-Bien chicos, quizá los acompañe ¿Y ustedes?-preguntó hacia los dos pelinegros.

-Yo paso…me relajo más fácilmente nadando así que gracias pero no-.

-¿Segura Gogo?-.

-Muy segura Fred-.

-¿Y tú Hiro?-.

-No gracias Fred, honestamente prefiero dormir-bromeó el chico.

-Bien como ustedes quieran-.

En la espera, Fred se quitó sus bermudas y su playera trayendo de bajo su traje de baño y sumergiéndose en la piscina, lo mismo hizo Gogo y Hiro. Honey solo remojaba sus pies y Wasabi disfrutaba de otra conga viendo desde el balcón las variedad de luces que ofrecía la zona de las discos a lo lejos y la belleza misma del mar.

Los 30 minutos pasaron volando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era la hora.

-Chicos hay que irnos al SPA o se nos hará muy tarde-anunció Wasabi viendo su reloj.

-Bien-dijo Honey poniéndose las sandalias-Freddie ¿Nos llevas?-.

-Claro que si nena-.

Fred salió velozmente de la piscina y volvió a vestirse.

-Vamos, chicos ¿Nos esperan?-.

-Claro-dijo Hiro mientras Gogo solo levantó un pulgar.

Los tres chicos salieron de su visibilidad solo quedando Hiro y Gogo en la piscina.

Gogo comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ninguno hablaba solo nadaban por ahí así que salió de la piscina y pidió una piña colada recargándose justamente donde había estado Wasabi admirando.

Hiro se sintió mal, todo el trayecto había estado pensando en que quizá la forma en la que le había hablado a Gogo en la disco no había sido la adecuada y probablemente le había dañado, así que decidido salió a posicionarse justo al lado de Gogo pero sin decir aun nada.

-S…sabes…-inició-Creo que extrañaré este lugar…-.

Gogo suspiró.

-Sí, yo también nerd-.

Listo había comenzado una conversación.

-Oye Gogo…siento si…-.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte-dijo en tono gracioso-Si dices alguna disculpa te golpearé en el hombro más fuerte de lo habitual-.

-Está bien…-respondió Hiro entre pequeñas risas.

A lo lejos la música comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte haciéndose clara desde el lugar en que ambos chicos estaban.

-Diablos, la gente cerca de esa música seguro terminara sorda-bromeó la chica.

-No lo dudes Gogo, no lo dudes-.

Entonces una idea llegó a la pelinegra.

Ella se alejó un poco del barandal en el que estaba recargada y tomó el brazo de Hiro.

-¿Gogo que haces?-.

-Sabes Hiro, estaba pensando, la música esta fuerte, y es nuestro último día en la Isla para hacer bobadas y demás así que se me ocurrió bailar en este momento contigo…-explicó sonriendo.

-Pero…Gogo ya te dije que yo no…-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…-ella puso la mano de Hiro en su cintura haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco-si vas a ir a un baile conmigo, creo que sería una buena opción que aprendieras a bailar-.

El la miró un poco temeroso pero con una felicidad creciendo en su interior.

-Claro, si tú quieres-.

-Adelante, enséñame-.

Ambos sonrieron.

Gogo comenzó a moverse hacia los lados mientras Hiro aun nervioso trataba de seguirla.

-Hiro no estés nervioso, solo siente la música-.

El chico poco a poco logró adaptarse al ritmo tanto de la música como de Gogo, era curioso que se acoplara bien a ella.

-Muy bien, ahora si haces esto-Gogo levanto su mano para que Hiro le diera una vuelta-lograras lucirte más-.

Él sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Ya eres todo un profesional-.

-Exagerada…-.

-Oye no le hables así a tu maestra de baile-bromeó.

Estuvieron así hasta que concluyó la canción.

-Bueno Hiro, comenzara otra tonada así que quiero que lo que sigue es estilo libre-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, yo ya no te daré indicaciones, tú tienes que llevarme a como tu ritmo te diga-.

-Pero…pero…-.

-No te preocupes, lo harás genial-.

Hiro se sentía morir, pero estaba decidido, después de todo Gogo tenía razón, si iba a ir a un baile con ella, era obvio que debía bailar.

La canción que siguió era algo lenta, quizá incluso llegando a un vals.

Hiro comenzó moviéndose de un lado a otro obteniendo de Gogo una leve sonrisa.

Miraba como los pies de ella y los de él estaban moviéndose en una misma sintonía hasta que Gogo tomo su mentón y alzo su cara.

-Una nota más de clase, no mires abajo, mira a tu pareja de baile, a pesar de que no se vean los pies ambos se moverán al mismo compás-susurró.

Hiro cerró por un momento sus ojos ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí?

Finalmente botó toda idea que estuviera en su cabeza y abrió sus ojos.

Los movimientos dejaron de ser de un lado a otro, ahora realmente se veía que ambos bailaban, de verdad. Giraban, reía, pareciera que era la última vez que llegarían a bailar.

-Wow…Hiro…-murmuró Gogo antes de que el pelinegro le diera una vuelta y volvieran a su posición original bailando aún más rápido.

Gogo con una gran felicidad cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por Hiro.

Desearía parar el tiempo y vivir en el momento para siempre, pero la canción llegaba a su fin.

Con broche de oro Hiro concluyo la canción tomando a Gogo en sus brazos e inclinándola levemente quedando cara a cara.

Sintió cierto impulso, quería seguirlo, pero algo decía que no estaba bien. Lo mismo ocurría en la cabeza de Gogo.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un:

-¡Chicos!-.

Hiro accidentalmente soltó a Gogo haciendo que esta cayera.

-Auch…-dijo.

-¡Oh! Gogo yo…yo lo siento mucho-el pelinegro extendió su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No es nada nerd, no pudo haber mejor final-bromeó.

Hiro sonrió avergonzado.

-Sabes Hiro después de esto me sorprende que dijeras que no sabías bailar-.

-Lo juro, yo no…-.

-Ya no importa, ahora eres todo un gran bailarín-dijo sacudiéndole el pelo.

-¡Chicos!-Fred llegó corriendo con Honey y Wasabi atrás, ambos portando batas blancas y con una cierta cara de relajación-Ufff creí que no llegaba-.

-¿Qué sucede Fred?-.

-Oh verán chicos la Isla supo que pues nosotros nos vamos mañana en la mañana así que organizaron una sorpresa-.

-¿Qué tal el SPA Honey?-.

-Oh Gogo, siento que estoy flotando-contestó con su dulce y melodiosa voz.

Los 5 chicos se recargaron en el barandal del balcón y justo a las 10:00 el cielo se ilumino con miles de fuegos artificiales.

-Wow chico esto es bellísimo-comentó Wasabi.

-Oh Freddie…-dijo Honey abrazándose del brazo de su amigo haciendo que este se sonrojara y esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gogo por su parte posó su mano en el hombro de Hiro sin quitarle la vista al espectáculo del cielo.

El chico la miro, era hermoso ver como su cara se iluminaba con cada fuego artificial que cruzaba el cielo nocturno. Sin razón aparente sonrió y dio un gran suspiro, ese era un día que atesoraría por siempre


	39. Cap38 Lazos rotos

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **muchos nmeros: ¡Dios! Tu nivel de expresión es impresionante jaja de cualquier manera gracias, el hecho que dejen un review por mas pequeño que sea, en donde me hagan saber que no estoy haciendo las cosas tan mal, para mi eso lo es todo.**

 **Bueno, si se pudo.**

 **Aquí esta el capítulo No.38**

 **Las cosas comienzan a ponerse un tanto...curiosas**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y su paciencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) mañana (espero).**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Lazos rotos**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron con un humor de maravilla aunque algo tristes por que debían dejar la Isla.

Todos empacaron sus cosas, tomaron su último desayuno en la Isla y abordaron el jet.

-Chicos hay que volver algún día de estos-dijo Fred.

Todos asintieron.

-Fueron unas vacaciones excelentes-comentó Wasabi.

-Miren "El que no quería venir"-bromeó Gogo.

-¡No empieces chica!-.

Todos rieron.

El viaje les había sentado a todos de maravilla más felices no podían estar…quizá por eso, tristemente ninguno vio venir lo que seguiría.

-Fred, cariño ¿Podrías de tu casa pedir un taxi para mí? Quisiera ir al café lo más pronto posible, me divertí mucho, pero hay que volver a trabajar-dijo Cass unos minutos antes del aterrizaje.

-Por supuesto, apenas salga del avión uno de mis amigos la llevara al café-.

-Gracias cielo, Hiro, puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres, pero avísame en cuanto vuelvas-.

El pelinegro un poco avergonzado asintió.

Al aterrizar Fred cumplió su palabra, uno de los trabajadores ya esperaba a Cass con un gran coche negro para llevarla al café.

La mujer de ojos verdes se despidió de todos y abordo el coche en el cual sus cosas ya habían sido metidas en la cajuela.

-Bueno chicos ¿quieren ver una película?-preguntó Fred.

Los demás no pudieron contestar.

Mientras caminaban a la mansión Heathcliff corrió hacia Fred.

-¡Joven Frederick!-gritó acercándose.

-¡Heathcliff amigo…! ¿Qué sucede?-.

El mayordomo lucía una cara angustiada y terrible.

-¿Freddie que le pasa a…?-.

-No lo sé Honey…pero algo no anda bien…-respondió el chico con gorra seriamente y corrió hacia su mayordomo.

-Esto no es bueno…-murmuró Hiro.

-Hay que ir con el…-sugirió Wasabi.

-Vamos-exclamó Gogo corriendo.

Los otros chicos la siguieron, llegaron a Heathcliff casi igual que Fred.

-Heathcliff ¿Qué ocurre amigo?-.

-Oh joven Frederick, ha…ha ocurrido una tragedia-.

-¿Una tragedia? ¿Amigo que paso? Habla por favor-Fred sonaba más que angustiado.

-Joven Frederick…es…se trata de su padre…-.

-¿P…papá?-.

-Oh no…-susurró Honey poniendo ambas manos sobre su boca.

-¿Qué le ocurri…que le ocurrió a Papá?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta-¡Dime Heathcliff por favor!-.

-El señor Lee tuvo un accidente joven Frederick, fue….fue atacado y…oh dios, el señor Lee está muy grave en el hospital…-.

Fred perdió el equilibrio.

Wasabi y Gogo tuvieron que ayudarlo para que este no cayera al suelo.

-¿Qu…quien atacaría a papá?-sus ojos ahora estaban cristalinos.

-No lo sabemos, la policía trato de encontrar cualquier tipo de evidencia pero no habían señales de huellas digitales…fue un ataque perfecto, solo…solo tenía esta nota cuando lo encontraron-.

Heathcliff sacó un papel doblado entregándoselo a Fred.

El chico rubio lo abrió, el texto estaba escrito con recortes de periódico, se podía leer:

 _"_ _Te lo advertí héroe"_

-Oh no…-murmuró Hiro.

-¿Qué…que rayos significa esto?-.

-¿Te lo advertí? No tiene sentido…-dijo Gogo.

-Oh Freddie…-Honey estaba atónita.

-¿Qué…?-Fred miró a Honey-¿Sabes…sabes que es lo que quiere decir?-.

La rubia volteó a ver inquietantemente a Hiro quien tenía la misma expresión que ella.

-¿Chicos?...-susurró Wasabi con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Saben algo de esto?-preguntó Fred con mucho dolor.

-Fred…yo…yo…-Hiro no podía formular oración alguna.

-¡Habla Hiro!-Ahora el rubio sonaba molesto.

-Fred…yo recibí una carta en la Isla que…que decía algo…algo de los planos y que los conseguiría a costa de todo…o algo…algo así y yo…-.

-¿Recibiste una carta Hiro?-.

-Si Gogo pero…-.

-No pensamos que fuera importante…-comentó Honey temerosa.

-¿Pensamos Honey?-dijo Wasabi.

-¡¿Ambos lo sabían y no dijeron nada?!-gritó Fred furioso.

-Fred…Fred escúchanos-decía Hiro.

-¡¿Saben lo que acaban de hacer?!-exclamó Fred-¡Si lo hubieran mencionado Papá no estaría en el hospital! ¡¿En que estaban pensando?!-.

-Freddie…Freddie por favor-Honey estaba ahora llorando.

-¡Cállate!-.

-Wow Fred tranquilo-dijo Wasabi tomando a Fred por un brazo.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!-gritó mirando a Hiro-¡No quiero volver a verlos! ¡A nadie!-.

Pronto Heathcliff llegó con personal de la casa para llevarse a Fred adentro de la mansión.

-Joven Frederick venga, hay que ir al hospital a ver a su padre y a su madre que está en espera de noticias-.

-Váyanse por favor…solo…váyanse-dijo Fred en un tono de voz más bajo y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Pronto Gogo, Wasabi, Honey y Hiro se quedaron solos en el patio trasero de la mansión.

Honey estaba llorando, y Hiro estaba hecho una estatua.

Wasabi y Gogo solo intercambiaban miradas angustiados.

-Ven Honey…-susurró Wasabi tomándola de un brazo-vamos te llevare a casa…-.

Honey sollozando asintió.

-Nos vemos chicos…-dijo Wasabi antes de salir de ahí.

Heathcliff volvió al patio.

-Señorita Gogo su moto está en la entrada-.

-Gracias Heathcliff y…cuida mucho a Fred ¿Si?-.

-Con mi vida señorita Gogo y…jóvenes…-dijo ahora refiriéndose a ambos pelinegros-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió…-.

Hiro sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada.

Gogo vio su moto y antes de subirse a ella dijo:

-Hiro… ¿quisieras que te lleve a casa…?-.

-No…-.

-¿Seguro…?-.

-Gogo…tu… ¿Tú crees que fue mi culpa?-.

La chica miro hacia abajo y suspiro.

Hiro sabía lo que eso significaba, ella no estaba segura de que responder, no sabía si decir sí o no…

Sin más el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar hacia su casa

Gogo observando como el chico se alejaba se colocó su casco y partió hacia su departamento.

Hiro se sentía terrible, Fred tenía razón, si tan solo él hubiera dicho algo, quizá toda esa catástrofe no hubiera pasado, el señor Lee estaría bien en su casa y le evitaría todo ese dolor a Fred en ese mismo instante.

Fred había sido muy claro, lo mejor era no volverse a cruzar por su camino pero…dios, todo había pasado tan rápido. En un momento todos estaban tan felices y al otro todo se había desmoronado de una manera veloz y cruel.

Al llegar a su casa solo subió a su cuarto y se encerró. No quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba digerir todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Hiro?-dijo su tía Cass tocando la puerta-¿Cielo estas ahí?-.

-Si tía…-.

-¿Cariño estas bien? Suenas…-.

-Solo estoy cansado tía, ya sabes…hay que desempacar…y todo eso…-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amor?-.

-No gracias tía…estoy…estoy bien…-.

Hiro tomó sus maletas y comenzó a desempacar para que su tía no sospechara. En la última maleta grande encontró a Baymax.

Lo miro por mucho tiempo hasta que susurró:

-Auch…-.

Entonces el gran robot comenzó a inflarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Baymax y soy tu asistente médico personal…-.

-Hola Baymax-.

-¿Todo bien Hiro?-.

-Quisiera…-.

-¿Te duele algo?-.

-Nada físico-.

-¿En que podría ayudarte?-.

-¿Podrías tan solo…escuchar?-.

Baymax parpadeo.

-Te escucho claramente-.

 **. . .**

Gogo estaba entrando a su departamento siendo recibida muy alegremente por Sam.

-¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás?-.

El gran labrador ladró.

-Si yo también te extrañe-.

El perro no cabía en su emoción de ver de nuevo a su compañera, daba vueltas por doquier.

-Sam basta jajá romperás algo-.

De pronto el celular de Gogo comenzó a vibrar. La chica al notar de quien era la llamada contestó velozmente.

-¿Gogo?-.

-¿Wasabi? ¿Qué paso?-.

-Solo llamaba para saber que tal llegaron tú y Hiro a sus casas-.

-Oh…Wasabi Hiro no…Hiro no se fue conmigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejaste que se fuera solo?-.

-Le pregunte si quería que lo llevara y me dijo que no…y para su estado de ánimo creo que le caería muy bien una caminata-.

-Espero que haya llegado bien-.

-Yo igual…dime ¿Cómo esta Honey?-.

-Muy triste, se siente muy culpable todo el camino estuvo sollozando y arrepintiéndose de no haber hablado, incluso de haberle dicho a Hiro que esperaran…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Al parecer cuando Hiro vio la carta del anónimo salió y encontró a Honey, hablaron y ella le dijo que sería mejor esperar porque ni siquiera sabían si la carta era verdad…-.

-Bueno, déjame decirte que era bastante real…-.

-Gogo ellos no lo sabían…-.

-Bueno ¿Y luego?-.

-Pues al parecer fue todo…Gogo ¿Qué crees que suceda después de hoy?-.

-No lo sé Wasabi…pero algo es seguro…las cosas probablemente van a cambiar…-.


	40. Cap39 Hermanos

**¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **Uffff he estado escribiendo como loca**

 **muchos nmeros: No lo sé...supongo ¿Tu que harías en su posición? Muchísimas gracias por todo, espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Bueno este es el capítulo No. 39...wow cuantos caps.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP,)** **dicen que si dejas un review te dan galletas y chocolate jeje**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y su paciencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) pronto...esperemos.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Cap 39**

Sólo espero que Fred pueda perdonarnos-.

-Lo sé Wasabi…aunque es algo extraño que menciones a todos-.

-Gogo...somos un equipo...-.

-Ya no...-.

-¡Gogo! Si te pidieran ponerte de un lado ¿De verdad podrías escoger a uno?-.

La línea quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, cosa que por un momento asusto a Wasabi.

-No, claro que no...-.

-¿lo ves?-.

-Sí, entiendo tu punto...-.

-Me alegra eso-.

-Si, como sea, bueno Wasabi voy a colgar, honestamente hoy ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones y hay muchas cosas que me faltan por digerir-.

-Lo entiendo, creo que todos estamos en la misma situación, sólo quiero descansar-.

-Igual yo, hablamos luego-.

-Sí, hasta pronto-.

Después de eso, silencio total.

La tarde pasó rápido.

En la noche Wasabi tomaba su té mientras escribía algunas cosas en una libreta, hace mucho le habían dicho que descargar ciertas emociones en escritos era buena terapia, desde entonces él lo hacía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Honey estaba con su teléfono mandando miles de mensajes a Fred, mensajes que jamás serían contestados, llamadas que jamás serían atendidas, la pobre en esos instantes era la que más devastada podía notarse.

Gogo en cambio estaba recostada en un reclinable observando por una gran ventana la ciudad, con miles de ideas en la cabeza y Sam a su lado.

Fred, estaba ya en la mansión con su madre preocupada, el Rubio había sido mandado a su casa, no se le permitiría permanecer en el hospital por mucho que quisiera, así que decidió apoyar a su madre y a su padre desde la mansión, habían recibido noticias de que, por ahora, el señor Lee estaba estable, aunque el chico se sentía muy mal, y confundido, por muchos pensamientos que tuviera decidió desecharlas y hacer de la situación de su padre su única prioridad, a pesar de que miles de emociones alternas llegaran.

Hiro había terminado de hablar con Baymax. Honestamente no esperaba que el robot le diera algún diagnóstico o algún tratamiento, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien…desahogarse, con ninguno de los chicos podía hacerlo, Wasabi y Gogo probablemente lo veían como un culpable, Honey estaba en la misma situación que él, si no es que peor, Cass no podría entenderlo y por el hecho de que tenía que ver con los héroes no podía mencionarlo, Baymax pareciera ser su única opción.

-¿Contactar a Fred te haría sentir mejor?-.

-No Baymax, dudo que mejore las cosas, no creo que Fred quiera saber de mi por lo menos en un tiempo-.

-Siento no ser de mucha ayuda Hiro-.

-Créeme que me has ayudado bastante, ahora sólo quisiera dormir-.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?-.

-Por el momento no amigo, gracias, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado-.

Entonces el gran robot comenzó a desinflarse volviendo a su lugar de inicio.

Hiro se cambió de ropa poniéndose la pijama y recostándose mirando el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Sintió como poco a poco pasaba el tiempo, sin notar con exactitud que los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

Al sentir desvanecerse pudo observar que el reloj marcaba las 4:00 a.m.

Se despertó algo tarde, y era de esperarse.

Aunque por desgracia Cass no lograba entender que le ocurría a su sobrino, venían de unas grandes vacaciones, que situación o circunstancia había hecho que el ánimo de Hiro fuera por los suelos.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer, no sabía incluso si era bueno preguntarle. Esperaba que Hiro en algún punto del día tuviera la confianza...o quizá la necesidad de contarle.

El día fue horriblemente simple, pareciera que Hiro se había pasado todo el día en un sofá viendo como todo pasaba sin moverse siquiera.

Justo en la noche fue cuando la realidad volvió.

El chico encendió su computadora y se encontró con un boletín de últimas noticias donde decía que había pasado un atentado en la casa Pairson donde se había reconocido a Theodore como el agresor y a Carl como la víctima.

El chico corrió al lugar en donde estaba Baymax.

-¡Auch!-exclamo mientras se ponía su traje.

-Hola soy Baymax, tu asisten...-.

-No hay tiempo Baymax, ¡armadura!-.

El robot blanco rápidamente comenzó a cubrirse de rojo.

Sin más, ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la casa Pairson.

Decidieron descender algo lejos para que no se viera tanto su llegada. Carl conocía a Hiro y si esté lo veía y lograba reconocerlo el chico probablemente estaría en problemas.

Al bajar de Baymax Hiro sintió un brazo tras de él.

Asustado se giró velozmente pero al ver la armadura verde se tranquilizó.

-¿Wasabi?-.

-Hola amiguito-dijo sin mucho ánimo pero amigable.

Terminando la oración llego Gogo.

-¿Gogo?-.

-Hola chicos-exclamó retirando su casco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Hiro.

-¿Creíste que nos perderíamos de la diversión?-respondió Gogo.

-Así es amiguito, a pesar de...todo, seguimos siendo un equipo, y esta ciudad nos necesita-.

El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Honey llegó algunos minutos después, aunque con el ánimo por los suelos. Honestamente los héroes se sorprendieron de que se presentara.

-Chicos están todos aquí…-mencionó ella al verlos-bueno…casi…-.

Todos sabían que Fred no asistiría, aunque muy en el fondo, tenían la esperanza de verlo llegar con su súper traje de Fredzilla.

Se acercaron un poco a la casa cuidando que Carl no los viera.

Cuando tuvieron suficiente visibilidad para ver la residencia de Carl pudieron observar que había ventanas rotas, muebles destrozados. Podían imaginarse la escena:

Theodore seguro había entrado por la fuerza a la casa y al parecer Carl le dio pelea.

Hiro pudo localizar a Carl.

-Chicos, investiguen, Baymax ve con ellos-.

Hiro comenzó a quitarse la armadura.

-¿Hiro que haces?-.

-Investigare con Carl Honey, tengo que hacerle preguntas, y no puede verme con el traje, sospechara de inmediato quien soy-.

-En ese caso, corre, no perdamos tiempo-murmuró Gogo alejándose hacia un extremo de la casa.

Una vez Hiro con ropa de civil, se acercó corriendo y con una expresión angustiada vio a su amigo quien estaba sentado en un gran tronco mientras se cubría la cara.

-¡Carl!-gritó.

El hombre alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a Hiro.

-Hiro...-.

-Señor Pairson-dijo Hiro ya a solo un metro de el-¿Esta bien?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vi un boletín en mi computadora sobre un incidente y no dude en venir-.

-Oh Hiro…-el hombre tenía una mirada triste pero confiada en el muchacho-Theodore estuvo aquí, pude ver su arma de ondas, y no solo eso Hiro, está creando una nueva arma-.

-¿Nueva…nueva arma?-.

-Así es, puede producir metal Hiro, forma con unos guantes piezas de metal sólido, son de un tamaño promedio, pero conozco a mi hermano, no parara hasta desarrollar un arma que le facilite el trabajo-.

Hiro no lo había notado pero Pairson sangraba de su ceja derecha y tenía su camisa desgarrada.

-Estaba furioso Hiro, vino por los planos-.

-¿Y…y que le dijo usted?-.

-Le dije que estaban a salvo en un lugar donde nunca los podría encontrar…-.

Hiro sintió cierto alivio, no les había mencionado a los héroes.

-¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarse?-.

-No Hiro, ni siquiera note que él me seguía desde ayer para observar en donde guardaba los planos-Carl comenzó a llorar-Dios ¡En que se ha convertido!-.

El pelinegro posó una mano en el hombro del tipo, estaba devastado.

-Es…es muy difícil Hiro, cuando lo vi…no pude reconocerlo… ¡No pude reconocer a mi hermano!-volvió a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos-El niño…el chico…el hombre con el que crecí todos estos años…ya no existe…-.

El chico de 14 años no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo podía consolarlo? ¿Decirle que se tranquilizara? ¿Qué todo estaría bien? Claro que no, nada estaba bien, técnicamente Carl había perdido a su hermano, y de una manera tal vez más cruel de la que lo había perdido Hiro.

Un policía llego a la escena.

-Disculpe señor Pairson debo hacerle algunas preguntas-.

Carl se secó algunas lágrimas con su antebrazo y asintió.

-Lo siento Hiro…debo dejarte-.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite sabe que puede hablarme-.

El hombre se fue y Hiro regreso hacia el punto de partida.

Pronto los otros llegaron.

-Wow Hiro, esto fue serio, toda la casa tiene daños, Carl tendrá que quedarse en algún Hotel-dijo Gogo.

-Si amiguito, la policía llego una vez que todo había pasado-comentó Wasabi.

-También hay muchos restos de metal en el lugar, son técnicamente bolas, son el doble de grandes que las que yo poseo en la bolsa-.

-Theodore buscaba los planos, no puedo creer que Theodore pudiera hacerle eso a su hermano-.

-La gente cambia Hiro-mencionó Honey con cierto dejo de tristeza.

-¿Los policías no han encontrado huellas digitales….algo Baymax?-.

-Existen huellas digitales pertenecientes a Theodore Pairson, sin embargo he logrado localizar marcas de pisadas de diferentes tipos, pareciera que había una persona más involucrada-respondió con su voz robótica.

-Esto no nos ayuda de nada, sabemos que es Theodore pero no tenemos ubicaciones, pistas, nada-exclamó Gogo con cierta desesperación.

-Solo sabemos que hay más personas dentro de todo esto y sin embargo…seguimos en ceros…-murmuró Hiro.


	41. Cap 40 Culpa

***Entra con un vestido azul escuro de gala*  
Bueno, esto no lo había planeado, pero Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka fue tan linda como para preparar un premio por el cap. 40 de este ficc ¡Muchas gracias! Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin todos ustedes.**

 **muchos nmeros: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te gustara el cap...y si...y si hueles mal pues ¡Perfume! Jaja ok no Yo en la posición de Fred tampoco sabría como reaccionar pero me encanta tu opinión. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Jajaja ¡¿Enserio le atine?! Wow me siento con poderes supersonicos jajaja ¡Tranquila! No queremos que te de un paro.**

 **P.D. Perdon por no actualizar rápido, la escuela es una maldita *n***

 **P.D.1 Espero que te guste el cap.**

 **P.D.2 ME ENCANTAN LAS POSDATAS.**

 **P.D.3 Ya extrañaba contestar tus reviews :')**

 **Bueno chicos les tengo algunas noticias y son que: ¡Ya salí de vacaciones!**

 **Si si, ya se que regreso en Enero pero he estado planeando mis vacaciones muy bien y volveremos con todo al fic por el momento.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade el cap, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas oooo cosas por el estilo) se los agradecería mucho :P**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) esperemos el Lunes.**

 **Cuídense** **, les mando un abrazo, abríguense.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Culpa**

-Pero… ¿Quién podría ser esta persona?-.

-¿Wasabi…crees que pueda ser…?-.

-No Honey, Fred no…-respondió Wasabi con un nudo en la garganta.

-Fred podrá estar molesto…pero no caería así, es Fred y por mucho que cambie con nosotros el jamás podría estar del lado de un villano…su naturaleza es ser héroe-dijo Gogo tratando de calmar a dos de los héroes.

-Seguro esta persona fue quien le ayudo al robo en la fábrica de materiales…-.

-En la fábrica había un total de tres diferentes características, así que nos sigue faltando otra persona-comentó Wasabi.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?-.

-No lo sé Honey…-contestó Hiro.

-Pues, creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí…vámonos chicos…-sugirió Gogo

Honey asintió y con la cabeza baja comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que me lleve a Honey, cuando esta así no es muy buena idea dejarla sola-sugirió Wasabi.

-Adelante…-murmuró Gogo.

La chica tomó su casco.

Hiro por su parte la miro, como si esperase algún comentario, una reacción, algo.

En un momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero no hubo comentario alguno.

Gogo fue quien rompió ese enlace para irse.

-Me voy Hiro-.

-Espera Gogo-exclamó rápidamente tomando el brazo de la pelinegra.

La chica se sorprendió un poco ante esto y lo miro con duda.

-Tengo…tengo que saberlo… ¿Me culpas?-.

La chica abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos.

-Por favor…-.

-Creo que esto ya lo habíamos comentado antes ¿No lo crees?...-.

-No firmemente…necesito una respuesta exacta…la necesito-.

-Yo…yo…-.

Gogo no sabía que responder, muy en el fondo sabía que Hiro no pudo haber hecho algo así, que solo había sido casualidad haber recibido aquella nota, que era mala suerte el no haber comentado su contenido. Pero todo apuntaba a que gracias a él y a Honey, no pudieron prever aquel ataque al padre de Fred.

Sin embargo en la mirada de Hiro ya podía verse suficiente bastante culpa.

-No...No lo sé Hiro...es solo que…todo ha pasado tan rápido…en un día estábamos tomando piñas coladas en la arena y ahora…todos…hay mucha confusión aquí Hiro, Fred se ha ido, Honey no está en sus mejores condiciones….y si no te conociera…incluso podría decir que tú también…-.

Ahora Hiro era el que estaba impactado, no había considerado ese punto, lo único que quería era reparar las cosas y hacer que todos estuvieran bien pero… ¿Él estaba bien?

-No es muy difícil saber tu estado de ánimo Hiro…o al menos no para mí, pero es claro que estas igual…quizá incluso podría atreverme a decir peor que Honey-.

-Como… ¿Cómo puedes saber…digo…decir eso?-.

-Fácil Hiro…desde el simple hecho en que te preocupa saber si te culpamos por…el incidente que hubo…-.

Vaya que Gogo era inteligente. Notaba en pequeñas cosas algo muy grande. O quizá Hiro solo enaltecía más a la chica por notar cosas obvias que él no veía.

El chico respiró pesadamente.

Esta vez la pelinegra no tenía algún discurso motivacional que decirle ¿Cómo podría? No podía decirle que todo estaría bien, sería una vil mentira. Tampoco podía quitarle cierta culpa, a pesar de que no podía llevarse el crédito al 100 de lo que había pasado Hiro tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Solo nos queda esperar…-.

-Gogo… ¿Crees que Fred pueda perdonarme algún día?-.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Hiro…pero por el momento…siento decir que las posibilidades son escasas-.

-Eso me temía…-.

-Lo siento Hiro…pero tengo que irme-.

El chico asintió y subió a su robot.

-Adiós Gogo, cuídate-.

Y terminando esas palabras Baymax emprendió el vuelo.

Las vacaciones fueron eternas desde ese punto, incluso la noche antes de volver a clases, ninguno de los héroes podía dormir.

En ese lapso de tiempo desde el incidente en casa de Carl las cosas se habían puesto bastante normales, no se volvió a saber de Theodore.

Los chicos no volvieron a hablar entre sí.

El señor Lee por fin había salido de peligro y se encontraba en su lujosa mansión lleno de cuidados y cariño por parte de todos sus empleados, su esposa, y claro, su hijo.

Fred, sin embargo, no había dado alguna señal de perdón, pareciera que esta nunca iba a llegar.

La mañana por fin llego. Hiro se levantó como de costumbre y se preparó.

Cass seguía notando raro a su sobrino, incluso le extrañaba que sus amigos no hubieran ido a visitar, o que no saliera con ellos.

El pelinegro se colocó los audífonos y subió al transporte que lo llevaba al instituto.

La skateboard ahora yacía empolvándose en un rincón del garaje, Hiro no quería ni verla, le recordaba mucho esa tarde tan increíble que había tenido con Fred…deseaba poder regresar el tiempo justo a ese momento.

Al llegar a la primera persona que vio fue a Honey. La rubia simulando un gran ánimo se acercó a saludarlo con dos besos como de costumbre.

-Hola Hiro-.

-Honey-exclamó Hiro sonriéndole, a pesar de que no se sentía nada feliz de haber regresado se le hacia una grosería no devolverle el gesto a su amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Pues…he estado mejor-.

-Se a lo que te refieres con eso…-respondió la chica con cierto dejo de tristeza.

Ambos entraron al edificio. Estaba algo vacío, las pocas personas que estaban se encontraban charlando, o en sus lugares de trabajo comenzando a sacar notas, o simplemente dormitando en lo que el día escolar comenzaba.

-Iré a mi laboratorio ¿Vienes?-.

-No Hiro…quisiera estar en mi lugar por un buen rato-.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-.

El chico continúo con su camino hasta que paso cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el gran sillón de Fred.

No se detuvo, no pensaba hacerlo, solo redujo un poco la velocidad sin poder quitarle la vista a este.

Al fin el recorrido terminó y saco su tarjeta para abrir su laboratorio.

Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Lo primero que reviso fueron los planos. Seguían ahí, intactos, nada se había movido en su ausencia. Eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Tras dejar su mochila se lanzó a su silla y comenzó a frotarse sus ojos.

No sabía cómo iba a ser ese día. Si veía a Fred ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

El verano aun no acababa, pero los días restantes de las vacaciones se habían sentido como una eternidad.

Pronto salió de esa lluvia de dudas cuando escuchó:

-Toc toc ¿Puedo pasar?-.

Giro en su silla.

-Hola Gogo-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas frustrándote?-.

-No puedo evitarlo…-.

-Eso supuse…-.

-Gogo…-.

-Si vas a preguntarme algo con respecto a lo ocurrido con Fred saldré de este laboratorio…-.

El chico la miro confuso.

-El resto de las vacaciones me la pase pensando mucho en lo que paso Hiro…y al fin tengo una respuesta sólida para ti: No tienes culpa alguna-.

-Pero Gogo…-.

-Te pido por favor que si yo no te culpo tampoco lo hagas tu…ustedes no sabían lo que iba a ocurrir…además creo que ya escarmentaste bastante como para seguir sufriendo por eso…-.

-No podre hasta que Fred…-.

-Conozco a Fred un poco más que tu Hiro…dale tiempo, no fue fácil para el todo…y aún le faltan muchas cosas por digerir, pero sé que algún día el té perdonara…-.

-¿Pero cuando será?-.

-Cuando esté listo…-respondió velozmente segura de esta frase.

El día pasó muy lento. Fue bastante incomodo ver a Fred en los pasillos con una postura muy seria, como si el chico rubio original hubiera perdido cierta chispa.

A la hora de la comida Gogo Wasabi Honey y Hiro se reunieron.

Entraron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba dentro del mismo instituto y cada quien comenzó a comer sin un tema de conversación.

Fred por su parte comía con un chico con el que llegaba a hablar de convenciones de comics o cosas por el estilo.

Entonces en la tele comenzó a escucharse una noticia.

"Theodore Pairson ha sido capturado nuevamente y en estos momentos está siendo interrogado por las autoridades…" Fue lo poco que alcanzaron a escuchar.

Como por instinto Hiro miró a Fred.

Fred de reojo vio a los chicos pero se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar.

Honey al verlo cruzar la puerta suspiró.

-Bueno…un problema menos-.

-Eso dices Wasabi, no lo olvides…en los acontecimientos donde Theodore se ha visto involucrado siempre hay terceras personas-dijo Gogo.

-Tiene un buen punto ahí-mencionó Hiro casi en tono de susurro.


	42. Cap41 Solo Correr

**¡Buenas tardes jóvenes y no tan jóvenes lectores! ¿Que tal su día? ¿Ya listos para Navidad?**

 **Bien, si mi calendario mental no me falla (es que en vacaciones ya ni se sabe que día es) hoy es Lunes así que ¡Hoy hay CAP! wiiii xD**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Se que todo esta algo confuso pero tranquila, poco a poco se van a ir aclarando las cosas...creo muajajajajja ok no xD Ok, espero que no sea nada grave lo del face :S**

 **P.D. Wiii pospospos posdatas *baila en fila de conga***

 **muchos nmeros: ¡No! ¡Nadie merece la muerte...! Aun 7n7 jajaja mentira. Bueno me gustaría saber por que crees que Hiro tiene la culpa (No por llevarte la contraria, solo me dio curiosidad) Muchísimas gracias, espero que te agrade este cap.**

 **Bueno bueno, aquí esta el cap No.41 (wow ya son muchos).** **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, este es algo mas largo de lo normal (solo un poqueeeto), si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer y su paciencia.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el miercoles jeje.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Solo correr...**

-Saben chicos…creo que sería un muy buen momento para llamar de nuevo a Carl Pairson-mencionó Hiro.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-.

-No suena mala idea Gogo, así hacemos notar que estamos al pendiente de él…-dijo Wasabi.

-Tiene razón-agregó Honey.

-Bien entonces háganlo…-murmuró Gogo.

-Vamos a un lugar más silencioso entonces…-sugirió Hiro.

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron a las grandes áreas verdes del campus.

Hiro tomó su celular y marco poniendo el teléfono en altavoz para que todos los presentes pudieran escuchar.

-¿Bueno?-.

-Hola Carl…-.

-¿Hiro?-.

-¿Cómo está?-.

-Oh Hiro, estoy relativamente bien…creo que ya viste las noticias-.

-Así es…-.

-Bueno…no puedo decir que me alegra ver a mi hermano tras las rejas…de nuevo, pero me tranquiliza que no pueda herir a alguien ya-.

-A todos señor…a todos…en verdad…-.

-No digas "lo lamento" Hiro, te lo suplico. Sé que no ha sido una buena situación y mucha gente siente cierta lastima por nosotros…más por mí que por Theodore claro, pero estoy harto. Con todo respeto nadie sabe lo que es perder un hermano así…-.

-Señor…-Hiro tragó saliva-No sé lo que es ver esta situación con un hermano…pero sé lo que es perderlo…-.

Gogo sintió odio por Carl…odiaba a cualquiera que hiciera sentir mal a Hiro o hacerlo recordar todo lo que le atormentaba, aunque sabía que era parte de lo que debía afrontar.

Hubo algo de silencio en la línea.

-Oh Hiro…de verdad perdóname yo…no quería…-.

-No se preocupe, se lo pido-.

-En fin…Tengo algo de trabajo Hiro…te agradezco la llamada, y…cuídate…-.

-Hasta luego Carl-.

La llamada terminó.

-Vaya…Pairson todavía se escucha con el ánimo hecho añicos-.

-Y no lo culpo Wasabi…-dijo Honey.

Todos volvieron al Instituto a concluir sus labores hasta que dio la hora de salida.

Hiro tomó su mochila, sentía que había sido un día perdido en el instituto, no había puesto atención a las clases, ni había hecho nada productivo. No entendía bien por qué estaba ahí.

Al salir y cerrar su laboratorio se dirigió a la salida, pero notó algo en su camino, Gogo seguía en su lugar.

Solo lograba verla a ella pero al escuchar ciertas risas sabía que no estaba sola.

Camino un poco más hacia ella para poder observar mejor la escena.

Al ver la figura a su lado no le costó mucho tiempo saber quién era la persona en cuestión.

Sintió como su pulso comenzó a aumentar casi en automático ¿Apenas era el primer día de clases y Zac ya había hecho su aparición? Gogo se notaba increíblemente cómoda y contenta. Hubo un momento en donde se detuvo ¿Debía acercarse? Su amiga se veía muy bien, a gusto con él. No fue hasta que Zac se acercó a abrazarla que deshecho totalmente esa idea y camino en su dirección.

-Gogo-dijo Hiro a pocos metros de ella.

Zac volteó con esa mirada sínica que Hiro sentía cada vez que lo veía.

-Hiro-respondió el chico en vez de la pelinegra.

-Oye…-la realidad cayo…se había acercado a ella, listo. Había captado su atención, listo. Pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a decir?

-¿Algo importante, para decir? O podemos continuar con nuestra conversación-dijo Zac de manera algo sarcástica.

Gogo soltó algunas risitas.

Hiro sintió un ataque directo a su orgullo y no solo del tipo, de ambos. La furia era tal que dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-Gogo eres increíble-dijo molesto, pero no como un cumplido.

-¿Disculpa?-contestó de inmediato algo indignada.

Hiro le hecho una mirada de ira y camino hacia la salida.

-Zac permíteme…-murmuró corriendo tras el menor.

La adicta a la adrenalina tomo bruscamente el brazo de Hiro haciendo que no solo se detuviera, sino que también volteara a verla.

-¿puedes decirme que fue eso?-.

-Gogo la verdad no puedo creer que estés así-.

-¿Así como?-.

-Riendo y demás-.

-¿Disculpa? ¡¿Por reír?!-.

-Actúas como si estuviera todo bien, como si nada hubiera pasado-exclamó muy enojado.

-A ver Hiro, no puedo negar lo que paso ¡Por que paso! Pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, todo lo humanamente posible ya lo hice, y para ser sincera el hacer algo no me corresponde del todo a mí, no puedo dejar que esta situación se aproveche de mi ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué este cabizbaja todo el tiempo? Y no tiene nada de malo reír, de hecho deberías intentarlo ¿Sabes?-contestó furiosa.

La chica no dijo más y volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

A lo lejos se escuchó un:

-¿todo bien?-.

-Si…es solo que, a veces no puedo comprenderlo-.

-Ven aquí-.

Hiro no debía de asomarse para saber que Zac estaba abrazándola…que Gogo se encontraba en sus brazos…

-"¡Genio!"-resonó en su cabeza.

El chico de 14 años salió corriendo. No sabía en si a donde, solo corrió y corrió, sintió esa necesidad.

"Necesidad de huir" escuchó en su cabeza, pero ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

Pasaron minutos, una o dos horas quizá, el chico estaba agotado, jadeando se detuvo y observó por fin el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

No encontró más que árboles, árboles y más arboles ¿Dónde estaba?

No le importo, se sentó y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, se lo merecía.

Con cierta furia consigo mismo cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño

 **. . .**

-¿Perdido dice?-preguntó Honey desde el altavoz del celular.

-Bueno, no puedo asegurarlo, pero he llamado a su celular y no contesta…además mi última opción era que quizá estuviera con ustedes pero…-.

La chica pelinegra irrumpió en la escena.

-Ya vine, siento la tardanza ¿Qué pasó?-.

-El pequeño está desaparecido…-murmuró Wasabi.

-¿Qué?-exclamó.

-Oh querida no he podido contactarlo desde que se fue al instituto-dijo la mujer ojiverde angustiada por su sobrino-Llame a Honey para ver si de casualidad estaría con el pero…no…-.

-Yo no vi a Hiro cuando Salí del instituto ¿Y tú Gogo?-.

La chica hizo memoria de la discusión que habían tenido y una ráfaga de culpa llego a ella.

-No…-respondió insegura-pero…tengo que irme…-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-exclamó Wasabi al verla caminar hacia la puerta de manera tan inesperada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad…con mucha suerte quizá encuentre a Hiro en lo que lo contactan…cualquier cosa que sepan de él, llámenme-concluyo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"Gogo sabe algo" pensó Honey escuchando todo desde el auricular de su celular.

La adicta a la adrenalina subió rápidamente a su motocicleta y salió volando de ahí.

"¡No puede ser, no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER!" se repetía. Por un lado ella quería pensar que la extraña y repentina "desaparición" de Hiro había sido por algo de él, ya sea porque fue a algún otro lado, o siguió investigando algo de Theodore ¡Lo que fuese! Pero el lado más consciente de ella conocía la razón…aunque en cierto punto no le cobraba sentido.

-Veamos…-murmuró parándose en un semáforo rojo-Si yo fuese un chico genio de 14 años con ciertos cambios de humor y mucho drama ¿En dónde estaría?-.

Antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color sintió una gota en su mano.

-¿Lluvia? ¿En serio?-.

No paso mucho de esta frase cuando comenzó a llover.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…debo encontrar a Hiro cuanto antes-.

Y entonces, verde.

 **. . .**

Miles de imágenes, mezcladas pasaron frente a él…o eso creía. No estaba seguro si eran cosas que habían pasado o solo simples invenciones que le daba su propia mente.

Se veía a él, a Honey, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred, a su tía Cass, a Theodore, a Carl, a un oficial de policía, a Baymax, a dos figuras altas cuyas caras estaban algo distorsionadas pero más claras al imaginárselas en una fotografía, a Mochi, al profesor Callaghan abrazando a Abigail, a Krei y finalmente a Tadashi.

El joven con gorra parecía decirle algo. Su cara expresaba angustia, mucha preocupación. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de escuchar o leer sus labios no lograba entender lo que le decía.

-Tadashi…-susurró.

El chico seguía hablando pero su boca no emitía que sonido alguno.

-Tadashi-exclamó estirando su brazo.

Su hermano se hizo más distante.

-¡Tadashi!-.

-¡Hiro!-se escuchó pero cada vez era más lejano.

-¡TADASHI!-gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

Su expresión aun con angustia fue lo último que observó.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y levantándolo, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos.

No sentía más que esos brazos, pero no se le hacían familiares, no eran de alguien a quien él conocía, eso seguro.

Decidió no darle importancia y tratar de volver a ese encuentro con Tadashi.

Lamentablemente no lo logró.

 **. . .**

Gogo volvió tras una hora y media de búsqueda.  
En la cafetería Cass estaba en una mesa tomando un poco de té junto con Wasabi quien agarraba su mano.

Al sonar la campanilla de la puerta ambos voltearon bruscamente.

-Oh Gogo, volviste, permíteme ofrecerte algo de té o un café…o un refresco-dijo la mujer de manera muy ansiosa.

-Café está bien…-contestó.

La ojiverde inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Wasabi miró a Gogo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

El chico frotó sus ojos soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿Ninguna noticia?-.

-Nada Gogo, hasta Honey está tratando de localizarlo, ella piensa que quizá esta con…-.

-Fred…-interrumpió terminando la frase.

Wasabi la vio con cierta impresión.

-Fue de mis últimas opciones-.

-¿Hablaste con Fred?-.

-No…solo pasé por su casa y trate de asomarme para ver si lo localizaba, Heathcliff me sorprendió y hablé con él, pero Hiro no estaba ahí-.

-Ya es tarde, y peor aún, está lloviendo-.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió esta vez?-.

-Gogo ¿estas segura que no sabes nada de esto?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A nada en específico, solo pienso que…al parecer de nosotros eres a la que más confianza le tiene…pienso que quizá…-.

-No…no tengo ni una maldita idea de donde puede estar. Fui a muchos sitios donde quizá podría encontrarlo…pero nada-.

-Esto demasiado angustiante-exclamó.

-Shhh baja la voz, no debemos alterar a Cass…-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Sabes que, saldré a buscarlo otra vez, dile a Cass que me guarde el café, y cualquier cosa que sepas por favor llámame-.

El afroamericano solo asintió.

 **. . .**

Hiro despertó, o algo parecido. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero se sentía muy débil. Sabe que "volvió" por que había escuchado previamente su nombre, pero no estaba seguro de quien era esa voz.

El lugar en el que estaba…era a solo unos metros de su casa. No sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero era consciente de que ese no era el lugar en donde estaba.

Antes de poder levantarse de la banca en la que estaba recostado, un coche negro con vidrios polarizados arrancó. Definitivamente la persona que estuviera adentro de este era quien lo había dejado ahí, en la banca.

¿Debería sentirse agradecido?

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y camino casi por inercia a la entrada, las luces de la cafetería estaban prendidas, aunque por el color de las letras de la puerta podía ver fácilmente que estaba cerrada.

 **. . .**

Cass regresaba de la cocinad de la cafetería.

-¿Y Gogo?-preguntó al ver que la pelinegra no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Salió de nuevo a buscar a Hiro-.

-Dios ¿Dónde estará mi niño?-.

-Oh Cass…si pudiéramos hacer algo más…-.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar.

Al mirar hacia esta podía verse un chico con la cabeza baja, empapado, seguro por la lluvia, y con algunas hojas adheridas a su cabello y ropa. Al subir un poco la mirada se pudo notar que no se encontraba bien, nada bien. Apenas puso un pie en el local, este se desvaneció.

El ruido de la taza de café rompiéndose fue seguido por el angustiado gritó de la mujer.

-¡Oh dios Hiro!-.

Wasabi se paró velozmente de su asiento y fue junto con Cass hacia el chico.

-¡Oh Hiro, cielo despierta!-gritaba Cass con el chico en sus brazos.

-Llamare un médico inmediatamente-exclamó Wasabi tomando su celular, pero antes de marcar se detuvo-Que tonto soy…-murmuró-¡BAYMAX!-.

Definitivamente sería una noche larga.


	43. Cap42 Fiebre

**¡Hola!**

 **Chicos perdónenme, ayer estuve todo el día fuera (y fui a ver Star Wars, que película). Pero no importa que sea 24 igual subiré hoy fic jaja**

 **muchos nmeros: Jaja ok si eres un poco cruel. Muchísimas gracias por este apoyo en verdad y me alegra saber que te gustó el cap. Espero que este te agrade.**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso Uffffff Wow espero que esos problemas tengan solución.**

 **P.D1. La actualización esta aquí xD**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Jaja jamas me había pasado escribir dos respuestas a una misma persona ¡Yei! Perdón si estoy escribiendo las cosas algo confusas, juro que me esforzare por hacerlas lo mas entendible posible (wow rimó)**

 **Sin mas preambulos aquí esta el cap No.42. Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP,)** **dicen que si dejas un review te dan galletas y chocolate jeje**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo y paciencia al leer.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) quizá mañana si amanecemos todos lucidos... que no creo jeje. De cualquier manera si no hay cap mañana tengan por seguro que el sábado si habrá.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Fiebre**

Cass estaba algo más tranquila, aunque sin dejar sentir preocupación por su sobrino. El robot había explicado que la falta de consciencia y debilidad podría deberse a muchos factores como la falta de alimentos. Tenía la temperatura alta y probablemente procedería a ser fiebre en el transcurso de la noche y eso era por la exposición que había tenido con la lluvia y el frió, seguro pescaría algún resfriado.

Hiro yacía en su cama ahora con un pijama bastante abrigador.

-¿Quisieras otro té Wasabi?-.

-Si no fuese molestia-.

-Claro que no, ahora vengo-.

Wasabi escuchó cada paso que Cass daba hasta bajar completamente la escalera. Se recargó en la pared y miro a Hiro por unos momentos, como si estuviera cuidándolo.

El chico de 14 años despertó poco a poco haciendo que Wasabi se sobresaltara.

Hiro se sentía algo mareado. Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a la cafetería y ver a su tía sosteniendo una taza blanca con algún líquido caliente adentro.

Después de eso solo recuerda haber escuchado su nombre.

Pero tenía cierta sensación reconfortante, cálida, estaba arropado en su cama, con un pijama que usualmente usaba solo cuando estaba enfermo, pero a juzgar por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, sentía la sensación de su garganta cerrada y algunos escalofríos…a pesar de estar "abrigado".

Wasabi se acercó.

-Hola amiguito-.

-Ho…hola…-dijo casi en susurro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Tengo algo de frío…-.

-Es normal amiguito, tienes algo de fiebre, no debiste estar en la lluvia tanto tiempo, el aire nocturno está muy frió, no me sorprende que te enfermes-.

Hiro puso una mano sobre su cabeza, tenían razón, sentía su cabeza arder.

Se sentía algo tonto ¿Qué iba a dar de explicación? ¿Pues decidí salir a correr como manera de huir y del cansancio y desesperación me quede dormido en un lugar que no recuerdo sin percatarme que llovió y alguna persona que no sé quién es me dejo botado a unos metros de la cafetería? ¡Ja!

-Iré a decirle a tu tía que estás despierto-.

-Dile…dile que no se preocupe…-.

-Se lo diré, pero no creo que me escuche-.

Hiro rio de una manera algo silenciosa. Algo incómodo de estar simplemente acostado tomo su almohada y se sentó en su cama recargándose en esta.

Wasabi caminó hacia las escaleras cuando alguien subiéndolas de manera veloz lo interceptó.

-¡Gogo! No es bueno que corras por las escaleras, alguien podría salir last…-.

-Si como sea-.

-Gracias por escucharme-.

-¿Cómo está?-.

-Ya está despierto, tiene fiebre, la garganta cerrada, y probablemente estornudara mucho mañana….cosas normales-.

Gogo hizo una expresión de cierta preocupación.

-Iré con Cass a decirle que Hiro está despierto, y a ayudarle con mi té ¿Gustas algo?-.

-El café que deje pendiente-.

-Bueno-.

Gogo se hizo a un lado y espero hasta que Wasabi terminara de bajar las escaleras para entrar bien al cuarto.

Hiro estaba en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Se podía notar a leguas que su cabeza lo estaba torturando cruelmente.

La pelinegra se acercó y una de las maderas del piso crujió.

Hiro levantó algo su brazo y pudo ver a la chica.

-Hola…-murmuró con voz desgastada.

Ella solo vio a su amigo en la cama y con cierto sentimiento dentro de ella corrió a abrazarlo.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la reacción de esta.

Gogo por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sollozar.

Hiro tardó un poco, pero al final entendió. Ella se culpaba, eso seguro. A pesar de que la discusión había sido con ella jamás podría culparla, no habría otra persona culpable más que el…aunque pensándolo bien…podría culpar a Zac.

-Gogo…-.

-Hiro…yo….yo lo siento…lo siento-.

-Gogo….no es tu…no es tu culpa…-.

-Perdón por haberte contestado así yo…-.

-Gogo…fue mi culpa…te reclamé por algo muy estúpido…-.

La chica se alejó un poco y miro a Hiro directamente a los ojos.

El chico sintió un impulso muy extraño, quería… ¿Acercarse?

-Gog…-.

-Shhh-susurró poniendo un dedo en tapando la boca de él.

Hiro sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas. Pero al parecer el hecho de su fiebre oculto este sonrojo.

-Perdóname Hiro…-.

El chico la miro y le sonrió a pesar de lo mal que se sentía.

Esta vez él la abrazo.

-Gracias…-.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte-.

La pelinegra como agradecimiento le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Por un momento a Hiro se le olvido su dolor de cabeza.

El momento era tan perfecto hasta que el escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?-.

-Es…la fiebre…-.

-Llamaré a Cass…-.

-No…-murmuró tomándola del brazo.

Ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-.

-Claro…-.

-Sigue abrazándome…-dijo viendo hacia cualquier lado menos a ella.

Normalmente ella hubiera dicho que no, o algo como: "Relájate, no más drama". Pero no quería…esta vez no.

Sin decir nada más se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

El chico se recargó en su hombro.

Ella lo miró de reojo y un _flashback_ llegó de repente haciendo que esta se sintiera algo triste.

Sin notarlo comenzó a murmurar una canción.

Hiro se sorprendió ¿Qué clase de chica era ella? No se parecía en nada a su amiga original…aunque no le molestaba. Era como una versión de Gogo más protectora.

Cerró sus ojos y el sueño le ganó.

Cuando Cass subió para revisar a su sobrino antes de que la chica notara su presencia observó la escena.

La admiro con cierta ternura y una sensación extraña, pero satisfactoria.

-Ejem…-.

Gogo volteó hacia donde estaba ella.

-Oh, disculpe estaba teniendo escalofríos y me pidió que…-.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones linda, gracias por cuidar de el-.

Gogo cuidadosamente acomodó a Hiro en su cama de tal manera que se pudiera dormir sin ningún problema.

A penas lo dejo Hiro comenzó a temblar.

Cass fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación tomando de un estante por un termómetro.

Gogo volteó y pudo apreciar la parte del cuarto correspondiente a Tadashi. Se giró instantáneamente.

La ojiverde notó esta reacción.

-El…el café está listo, Wasabi ya está en el comedor tomando su té, si quieres la taza ya está en la mesa-.

-Muchas…muchas gracias, bajare ahora mismo-murmuró caminando hacia las escaleras. Antes de bajarlas miro por última vez en ese día a Hiro recostado-Buenas noches nerd…-susurró bajando lentamente el primer escalón.

Cass tomo la temperatura de Hiro. Tal y como Baymax había dicho, tenía fiebre.

Tal y como había dicho la mujer Wasabi estaba sentado en el comedor tomando una taza de té. Probablemente la cuarta del día.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Su cabeza arde-.

-Ya veo…-.

-Dime…-Gogo tomó la taza de café que yacía enfrente de su amigo-¿Dónde rayos esta Honey?-.

-¿Honey?-.

-Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí… ¿Dónde está Honey? ¿Si me entiendes?-preguntó de una manera muy sarcástica e irritante.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Solo digo que es algo extraño que a Lemon no se le ocurriera venir-.

-Sabes que no se siente bien desde...-.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros Wasabi!-exclamó golpeando la mesa.

-Gogo…-a veces era increíble la paciencia que podía tener el chico-No levantes la voz, no alteres a Cass, creo que otra preocupación es lo que menos necesita-.

-Lo siento, pero se me hace algo muy egoísta…-.

-¿Tu hablando de egoísmo?-.

Apenas terminada la frase Wasabi se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas. No era muy difícil saber que el orgullo en la chica era algo muy delicado.

La expresión de Gogo lo dijo todo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar escucho los pasos en la escalera.

-Ay mi sobrino…-.

Wasabi soltó un gran suspiro.  
"Salvado por la campana" pensó.

-Esto no se quedara así…-le dijo la pelinegra entre dientes.

Wasabi jamás había sentido semejante miedo en su vida...

* * *

 ***Sale con un traje rojo y un gorrito navideño***

 **Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para desearles a todos una Feliz Noche Buena y por consiguiente una Muy Feliz Navidad.**

 **Espero que se la pasen muy bien y en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Disfruten la cena, disfruten sus regalos, disfruten el árbol incluso, pero sobre todo disfruten a su familia y atesoren esos momentos con ellos.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo y pues solo me queda decirles:**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	44. Cap43 Raros eventos

**¡Dios que cansada me siento!**

 **Hola ¿Como están?**

 **¿Que tal les fue en Navidad?**

 **muchos nmeros: Jajaja si adoro el Hirogo espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. Jajaja cuando leía tus preguntas me sentí en un comercial de T.V. Mil gracias por tus deseos. Espero que este cap te agrade.**

 **Bueno bueno aquí esta el cap.43 de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP,)** **dicen que si dejas un review te dan galletas y chocolate jeje**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Chicos me gustaría pedirles un favor, hace no mucho entre a un concurso de historias que se basa en eliminatorias, si quedas entre los primeros 500 te dejaran pasar a la sig fase y continuar la historia.**

 **Quisiera que pasaran por mi historia:** **stories/22683-surcando-las-estrellas**

 **Y en un dado caso de que les guste darle like (el corazoncito jeje) y compartirlo, en verdad se los agradecería.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el lunes o martes.**

 **Disfrútenlo, ahora si me disculpan...me iré a dormir.**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Raros eventos**

No se quedaron conversando mucho tiempo. Todos debían dormir, en especial Gogo y Wasabi. Cass ya tenía pensado abrir la cafetería más tarde, y era probable que Hiro no fuera a la escuela.

Saliendo de la cafetería Wasabi decidió intentar remendar el error que había cometido.

-Gogo…sobre lo que dije…-.

-Mira Wasabi, ya es tarde y la verdad me siento muy cansada, hablaremos de esto mañana-la pelinegra se puso su casco.

-Pero Gogo…-.

-Descansa Wasabi-y se fue.

-Bueno…podré dormir tranquilo…por ahora-murmuró para sí.

A la mañana siguiente Gogo llegó temprano, normalmente ella iba al laboratorio de Hiro cuando estaba en el instituto antes de clases porque Hiro era de los primeros que llegaban. Pero como sus sospechas indicaban él no estaba.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores para matar tiempo.

Pasando por los demás edificios se encontró con Zac.

-¡Gogo!-exclamó con emoción.

-¿Eh? Oh ¡Hola Zac!-respondió acercándose.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar en la escuela?-.

-Bueno, yo te podría decir lo mismo-.

-Touche linda-.

La palabra linda resonó en su cabeza. Normalmente diría algo al respecto, pero no se sentía con las ganas de reclamar…pareciera que guardaba toda su furia para otra persona.

Así que solo esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Vas llegando?-.

-No Gogo, ya tengo rato pero no sé qué hacer…así que salí a caminar-.

-Somos dos-dijo poniendo su mano para que Zac las chocara con ella.

-Te invitaría un café, pero es el siglo XXI así que creo que tú puedes comprarte tu propio café-.

La pelinegra se quedó petrificada.

Era la primera persona que pareciera tener la misma mentalidad que ella.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó algo preocupado Zac al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ella-Lo siento, es algo de sarcasmo supongo…-.

-¡No!-exclamó sonriendo-¡No! No te preocupes…de hecho, normalmente cuando alguien me dice "te invito un café" o algo parecido mi respuesta inmediata es "Yo puedo pagar mi propio café"-.

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio?-.

-Si…supongo que soy algo orgullosa-.

-Nada mal, nada mal. Te diré que una mujer que imponga su voluntad sin importarle la opinión de los demás es alguien que vale mucho, porque es significado de independencia-.

-Me agrada la forma en la que piensas-.

-Pues gracias. La verdad eso es muy criticado pero pues a mí me encantan ese tipo de mujeres, cada quien tendrá sus gustos-.

Zac se escuchaba muy natural. Como si diera sola y únicamente su punto de vista, pero sospechaba que estaba lanzándole ciertas indirectas, prefirió no apostarle a nada.

-Bueno, voy a ir a dejar algunas cosas a las bodegas ¿quisieras acompañarme?-.

-Bueno…no tengo nada que hacer-contestó sonriendo esta vez de manera sincera.

Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los edificios de bodegas que tenía la Universidad para diversos objetos que podrían necesitar los alumnos. Algunas herramientas, materiales como probetas, tubos de ensayo, microscopios, etc. Piezas de metal para robótica o estructuras grandes para arquitectura.

Cualquier instrumento que necesitase cualquiera de los edificios Universitarios podía ser encontrado ahí. Aunque había unos cuartos con casilleros por si a algún alumno se le ofrecía dejar algo ahí, cosa que no mucha gente hacía. Como por ejemplo: Los de robótica. Preferían dejar sus cosas en sus propios laboratorios que ahí.

Había en total 6 edificios de aproximadamente 3 pisos cada uno. Al principio se creía que eran demasiados, que era una exageración crear tanto para que terminaran siendo simples bodegas, pero con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta lo eficaces que resultaron.

Entraron a uno de ellos y subieron al segundo piso.

Estaban hablando de diversas cosas, aunque lo más curioso fue que en las bodegas había algo de gente, dejando o tomando cosas.

Zac sacó unos planos de su mochila y abrió un casillero.

-¿Vas a confiar tus planos aquí?-.

-Si, en si no son algo importante…es más bien como…almacenamiento. Digamos que una buena frase sería: "Hay que sacar lo viejo para poder dejar entrar lo nuevo" ¿Entiendes?-.

-Oh, así que estos planos que dejaras te estorban-.

-Algo así, podría decirse que me estorban pero eso no significa que no los vaya a necesitar después-.

-Vaya…pareciera que tienes cierta organización-.

-¡Ja! Si la tuviera quizá les habría encontrado un espacio en mi lugar de trabajo y no botarlos en una bodega ¿No crees?-.

Gogo y Zac soltaron algunas carcajadas.

Todo parecía bastante normal hasta que un extraño ruido vino del piso de arriba.

-¿Escuchaste eso mujer? ¿O fui solo yo?-.

-No… ¿Qué rayos…?-.

Y entonces el ambiente se llenó de un golpe rotundo seguido por un zumbido muy incómodo.

Por instinto la pelinegra cerró los ojos ante el primer estallido, pero cuando el zumbido comenzó no tardó mucho en descubrir que era lo que se había escuchado.

Una explosión justo en el cuarto de casilleros de al lado.

Veía a gente corriendo despavorida, pero por un momento no supo que hacer. Sabía que como esa gente tenía que correr a la salida pero…. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Fue Zac quien la hizo regresar.

-¡Gogo!-gritó, pero se escuchaba muy lejano.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?!-.

-¡No lo sé, pero hay que irnos de aquí!-.

-¡¿Lo que se escuchó arriba fue también una explosión?!-.

-¡Eso pareciera!-.

Zac tomó la mano de Gogo y ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, pero la estructura del tercero fallo a causa de la primera explosión derrumbándose por toda esa área.

-¡Gogo cuidado!-exclamó Zac sosteniéndola firme junto a él cuándo esto sucedió-.

La pelinegra por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo…cualquiera hubiera tenido miedo, pero la razón por la cual quería salir del edificio no era esa…pareciera que la única explicación de por qué estaba buscando una salida era por el chico que la estaba tomando de la mano.

Corrieron hacia los elevadores del edificio.

-Bueno Gogo…-su voz ahora se escuchaba normal, por fin el terrible zumbido había desaparecido-¿Con cuanta suerte te sientes hoy?-.

-Pues el edificio en el que estoy tuvo dos explosiones y la salida más fácil se bloqueó…con bastante diría yo-.

Zac rio un poco.

-Bueno…me alegra escuchar eso-.

El chico abrió por la fuerza las puertas que se supone daban al ascensor. Para fortuna de ambos el ascensor estaba entre el segundo y el primer piso. Podían saltar al techo de este, entrar por la pequeña compuerta que tienen todos los elevadores en el techo, forzar la puerta del primer piso y quizá deslizándose un poco bajar y por fin salir del edificio.

Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra descubrió que Zac era quizá igual o más intrépido que ella. Lo había sospechado desde su primera "carrera" de motos, pero nunca creyó verlo actuar así…bueno, nunca creyó que una situación así ocurriera.

A los pocos minutos ambos ya estaban saliendo del edificio.

A fuera se encontraban muchas personas reunidas, varios cuerpos docentes de los diferentes institutos y algunos cuerpos médicos de la misma Universidad.

Al verlos salir se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos de preguntas como:

-¡¿Están bien?!-.

-Que pregunta más estúpida-pensó Gogo.

Aunque a pesar de eso tuvo que aceptar un chequeo de precaución.

Honey y Wasabi llegaron juntos.

-¡Gogo!-exclamaron al verla con una mujer apuntándole con una pequeña lámpara a los ojos.

-Honey, Wasabi-.

-Gogo, escuchamos el sonido desde el instituto ¿Estas bien?-dijo Honey.

-¿Te duele algo?-.

-No Wasabi-.

-¿Te lastimaste?-.

-No Wasabi-.

-¿Tienes algún síntoma como mareo, dolor de cabeza o…?-.

-Wasabi, estoy bien-.

-¡Lo siento! Esto es algo muy preocupante-exclamó angustiado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en las bodegas? ó Honey.

-Acompañaba a Zac a dejar unas cosas-.

-¿Y tú amigo?-.

-Bueno, uno de los "médicos" de aquí se lo llevo para examinarlo también, ya sabes, cosa de rutina cuando algo así pasa-.

Después de mucho tiempo algunas personas salieron del edificio. La gente que salía se encargó de revisar todo el edificio en busca de una causa a las explosiones.

Wasabi se acercó un poco para escuchar lo que había sucedido mientras Honey se quedaba con Gogo.

Regresó a los pocos minutos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Gogo.

-La explosiones no fueron espontaneas por algo como una fuga de gas o así…alguien las provoco…-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambas.

-Así es, están tratando de buscar responsables de esto pero no hay huellas digitales ni nada parecido…-.

-Suena bastante sospechoso ¿No lo creen?-.

-Mucho Honey….-.

-Desgraciadamente no hay mucha información de esto…peo afortunadamente nadie salió herido-.

-Pareciera que una cadena de sucesos extraños están pasando…-murmuró Gogo pensando en lo que incluso había pasado el día anterior con Hiro.


	45. Cap44 Otra vez

**¡Dios DanLiz! ¿¡Que horas son estas de subir cap?**

 **Bueno chicos lo prometido es deuda y mientras no sean las 12 todavía sigue siendo martes...¡DÍA DE CAP! (Perdonen la hora)**

 **muchos nmeros: Tu ten fe, yo sé que algún día te darán tus galletitas. Jajaja andaba por ahí postrada por la pena jajaja muchas gracias, me la pasé bien en Navidad. Espero que este cpa te agrade y gracias por siempre ser fiel en los reviews.**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: Bueno jajaja espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien con tus tíos jaja. *Encierra a Zac en un cuarto* ¡Espera, todavía lo necesito para continuar! xD Y no te preocupes por los reviews, nunca me defraudas ;)**

 **P.D.1 ¡Ya se va a acabar el año!**

 **P.D.2 Espero que te la pasaras bien en Navidad**

 **P.D.3 ¡Tengo sed!**

 **P.D.4 ¡Posdatas yeah!**

 **Ok chicos...no es seguro pero tenía que comentarles algo...puede que este cap sea el último del año...no estoy segura, quizá pueda subir otro el jueves pero con eso de que es víspera de año nuevo el mundo se hace un caos.**

 **Bueno bueno aquí esta el cap. 43**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas, etc, etc, etc)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Chicos me gustaría pedirles un favor, hace no mucho entre a un concurso de historias que se basa en eliminatorias, si quedas entre los primeros 500 te dejaran pasar a la sig fase y continuar la historia.**

 **Quisiera que pasaran por mi historia:** **stories/22683-surcando-las-estrellas**

 **Y en un dado caso de que les guste darle like (el corazoncito jeje) y compartirlo, en verdad se los agradecería.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el jueves o el año que viene.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Otra vez**

A los pocos minutos apareció Zac.

-Gogo-exclamó al verla.

-Zac-dijo ella acercándose.

El chico se apresuró a su encuentro y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo Zac la abrazó.

Ella se sorprendió al inicio pero en muy poco tiempo le devolvió el gesto.

Honey y Wasabi los miraron sorprendidos.

-Honey… ¿esto te parece normal?-murmuró.

-Para nada…-.

-Dios Gogo dime que no permitiste que te llenaran de agujas o te inspeccionaran-.

-No lo permití, aun no estoy lista para volver a mi planeta-.

-Muy bien, la NASA entonces no estará contenta-bromearon ambos.

-¿Y bien alguna señal de que morirás?-.

-Bueno, al parecer no, lastima no tienes tanta suerte-.

Pronto una mujer se acercó, vestía un traje formal gris y un chongo alto muy bien arreglado, no tardaron mucho en descubrir que es lo que buscaba cuando vieron que le seguía un tipo con un chaleco y una cámara.

-Oh no…-.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Son ustedes aquellos que salieron al último del edificio?-.

-Seremos famosos-murmuró Zac.

-Lo que me faltaba-exclamó Gogo con molestia.

-¿me permitirían alguna entrevis…?-.

-¡Definitivamente no!-exclamaron ambos caminando lejos de ahí y dejando a la pobre señora pasmada en su lugar.

-Ambos son iguales ¿Te das cuenta?-susurró Honey.

-No sé si eso sea bueno o malo…-dijo Wasabi.

Todos se alejaron del lugar para evitar algún otro accidente y prensa que definitivamente haría de las explosiones del edificio de la bodega la noticia del día.

Zac comenzó a hablar con Honey en el camino mientras Wasabi solo estaba de oyente.

Gogo por el contrario caminaba muy atrás de ellos tratando de analizar todo lo que había pasado. Sintió cierto escalofrío. En el momento sabía que tenía que moverse y ser paralizada por el miedo no era una opción, pero ahora, ya que todo había pasado, las piezas comenzaban a juntarse, por mucho que lo negara estaba asustada...

Como cereza del pastel para sus males algo hizo que brincara y diera un pequeño susto, una pequeña pero al mismo tiempo una gran vibración proveniente del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Los tres chicos al frente de ella voltearon algo preocupados.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Honey.

Gogo solo hazlo un pulgar en señal de que estaba bien.

Ni siquiera observo el nombre de aquel quien llamaba solo contestó.

-¿Hola?-.

-¿Gogo?-se escuchó una voz algo extraña, como si tuviera algún problema en la garganta.

-¿Hiro?-preguntó increíblemente extrañada, era como si la voz del adolescente se hubiera distorsionado completamente.

-¡Gogo! Acabo de ver en las noticias lo del instituto ¿Estas…estas…?-.

Un gran estornudo se escuchó antes de que terminara la frase.

-Estoy bien Hiro tranquilo…espera ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí si estoy bien? ¿Qué viste en la T.V.?-.

-Yo…vi una de las escenas que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad del Instituto ¿Qué hacías en las bodegas? ¿Por qué no saliste desde la primera explosión?-.

-Hiro tranquilo, fui a dejar unas cosas…acompañe a…alguien, y cuando la primera explosión sucedió nadie entendía que pasaba, cuando fue la segunda fue cuando todos corrimos, sucedió justo en el cuarto de al lado así que me bloquee por un instante, las escaleras se derrumbaron bajamos por el elevador…o algo así, Hiro tranquilo estoy bien…-.

-¿Salimos?-.

-Si…eso no importa ¿Qué tal estas tú?-.

Sé escucho otro estornudo.

-Bueno eso responde a mi pregunta…-bromeó la pelinegra.

-Baymax dice que en uno días estaré bien…-.

-Bueno entonces creo que ahora debes descansar, tal vez te vaya a ver mañana, dependiendo de cómo va todo por aquí...-.

-Gracias Gogo…-.

-No hay de q…-.

-Oye Gogo-se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Gogo…ese… ¿Ese es Zac?-preguntó Hiro desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-Oh no…-pensó Gogo con el tono de voz de Baymax.

-Si Hiro…es Zac-.

-Espera…¿Estabas con el cuando sucedió lo de la bodega?-.

-Si Hiro…yo estaba con él, pero…-.

-No puedo creerlo si… ¡Si no hubiera sido por el no hubieras corrido peligro! Esto es…-.

-¡Hiro el me salvo la vida!-exclamó la pelinegra interrumpiéndolo.

Hubo un silencio terrible.

-El… ¿Qué?-dijo casi en un murmuró.

-Si…cuando fue la segunda explosión quede técnicamente en shock, Zac fue quien me hizo reaccionar y fue su idea salir por medio de él elevador…si no hubiera estado Zac no sé qué habría pasado….-.

Hiro no contestó.

-¿Nerd?-.

-El… ¿El hizo eso?-.

-Sí, así es…-.

-Bueno…creo que le debo una entonces…-.

Gogo sonrió.

-Bueno nerd, tengo que colgar, hay que ir a clase, recuéstate y descansa, deja que Cass y Baymax te consientan-.

-Vaya que lo haré, pásatela bien en clase-.

-Debes de estar bromeando, en fin, adiós, te quiero nerd-.

-Adiós…yo también te quiero-.

Pasaron algunos días, no pasó nada, Hiro volvió como de costumbre al Instituto tras su terrible resfriado, Honey se notaba menos afectada pero muy ida, pareciese que se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos y bloqueaba todo a su alrededor.

Un día Zac quedó sorprendido ya que antes de ir a su edificio en la Universidad correspondiente vio llegar a Hiro.

El chico de 14 años, se acercó a este y a pesar de que pareciese que alguien le obligaba le dio las gracias.

Por más que el chico quisiese hacer alguna burla ante las palabras del menor no pudo, a pesar de su actitud podía notarse a leguas que su agradecimiento había sido sincero.

Y no había necesidad de por qué las gracias, él sabía perfectamente que se refería ante el acto de "heroísmo" que había hecho por Gogo.

Su respuesta fue un: "No tienes por qué agradecer, lo haría mil veces si fuese necesario."

A lo que Hiro contestó: "No te preocupes…ahora que estamos juntos todos dudo que se vuelva a repetir."

Fue muy efímero el momento en el que ambos pudieron llevarse bien.

Pasada una semana los chicos yacían saliendo del Instituto cuando un mensaje llegó al celular de Honey.

La rubia saco el teléfono y observó el pequeño sobre que se encontraba en el lado superior izquierdo de la pantalla.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó secamente Gogo.

-No tengo idea-dijo Honey-Creo que es de esos mensajes de noticias que se envían todos los días-.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Wasabi.

-¿Algo interesante?-agregó Hiro.

Honey presiono la opción de abrir el mensaje pero su celular se trabo.

-Esta cosa va cada vez más lenta-exclamó sacudiendo un poco su móvil.

-Bueno, quizá tengas que comprarte otro celular-sugirió Hiro.

-O borrar muchas de las fotos que tienes-bromeó Gogo bajando las escaleras dejando a Honey "peleándose" con su aparato en lo alto.

Hiro como de costumbre siguió a Gogo.

-¡Ja-ja! Muy graciosa Gogo-dijo Honey ante la burla de su amiga.

-Chicos estoy pensando en…-.

-Tu proyecto-dijeron todos interrumpiendo a Wasabi.

-¡Hablar con ustedes seriamente es imposible!-exclamó furioso.

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta?-remató la pelinegra.

Los tres chicos ya a los pies de la escalera comenzaron a pelear.

Honey quien los veía divertida algunos escalones arriba estuvo a punto de bajar cuando la pantalla de su celular se abrió en la mensajería.

Al fin pudo abrir el mensaje de noticias que tanto había querido ver.

No tardó mucho en leer el encabezado…y a pesar de que el mensaje estuviera compuesto de aparentemente una pestaña y media no necesitaba leer más.

-Chicos…-exclamó con una voz algo temerosa.

Ninguno le hizo caso.

-¡Chicos!-gritó imponiendo orden.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Ya se abrió el mensaje?-preguntó Wasabi.

-¿Y qué dice?-.

-Bueno Hiro…no son buenas noticias...-.

Ahora se sentía la tensión entre todos. Pero había miles de cosas malas que podían pasar en San Fransokio.

-¿Y qué es? No nos dejes en misterio-reclamó Gogo.

Honey simplemente miro al chico de 14 años quien ahora mostraba una cara seria.

-Theodore…-exclamó Hiro.

Honey solo asintió…


	46. Cap45 Desgracia

**¡No puedo creer que este aquí este día!**

 **Bueno chicos, no se ni como le hice peeeero ¡HOY SI HAY CAP!**

 **¡ÚLTIMO CAP DEL AÑO!**

 **muchos nmeros: Pues al parecer Fred sigue sentido (maldita sea el orgullo) ¿Ah si? Bueno por aquí todavía era martes jajaja ¡ALGÚN DÍA LLEGARAN LAS GALLETITAS! Aww muchas gracias por tu fidelidad y no os preocupeis jajaja yo también iniciare el 2016 solterita jajaja.**

 **P. sabes lo agradecida que estoy :')**

 **Bueno bueno chicos aquí esta el cap 45 de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste y/o les agrade, si es así díganmelo en los reviews (así como observaciones, sugerencias, traumas...yo que sé xP ¡ES GRATIS! Jaja)**

 **Y muchas gracias a todas las personas por su tiempo al leer.**

 **Chicos me gustaría pedirles un favor y a la vez agradecerles, pasé a la sig fase del concurso de historias (no sé si alguno de ustedes me ayudo pero en ese caso gracias), ahora para pasar a la 3ra fase hay de nuevo votación (los votos originales se eliminaron para esta faase para iniciar de nuevo de 0)**

 **Quisiera que pasaran por mi historia:** **stories/22683-surcando-las-estrellas**

 **Y en un dado caso de que les guste darle like (el corazoncito jeje) y compartirlo, en verdad se los agradecería.**

 **Sin mas que decir amigos lectores, nos vemos (¿leemos?) el próximo año.**

 **Disfrútenlo, ahora si me disculpan ¡A festejar!**

 **"Big Hero 6" no me pertenece, pertenece a Marvel y/o Disney.**

* * *

 **Desgracia**

-¡¿Escapo?!-exclamó Gogo.

-Bueno si ya lo hizo una vez no creo que se le complicara una segunda-dijo Wasabi.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Honey.

-Creo que hay que ponernos los trajes-sugirió Hiro.

Desde el evento de la explosión en la bodega todos los chicos habían puesto sus trajes en grandes mochilas en la cajuela de la minivan de Wasabi. No querían que a ninguno le volviera a sorprender algún incidente, por lo menos era más fácil llegar al estacionamiento y prepararse que cada quien a su casa.

-No es mala idea-dijo Wasabi corriendo a su carro mientras todos lo seguían detrás.

Al abrir la cajuela todos tomaron sus respectivas mochilas.

-Bien chicos nos vemos aquí lo más rápido posible-.

-Si Hiro, oh y hay que ser discretos-comentó Wasabi.

-Discretos los grandes héroes en una Universidad…claro-dijo Gogo sarcásticamente.

Todos corrieron a algún lugar en donde pudieran cambiarse.

La primera en llegar fue Gogo como siempre. Después Wasabi, le siguió Hiro y después Honey.

-Bien ya tenemos los trajes ¿Y ahora?-insistió Honey.

-Miren chicos hay que ir a diversos lugares de San Fransokio, la noticia parece ser reciente así que Theodore no pudo ir tan lejos-.

-Sé que va a sonar muy mal pero iré en la camioneta-.

-Es broma ¿Verdad Wasabi?-.

-No Gogo, algunos no podemos ir por las calles sin casi ser notados, y pues…se me olvido mi antifaz-.

-Bravo…bueno, yo los veo luego-.

-Ten encendido tu comunicador del casco-sugirió Hiro.

Gogo solo alzó el pulgar y se fue velozmente de ahí.

-Yo también me voy, cualquier cosa la comunico-dijo Honey antes de salir corriendo.

-Wasabi yo te acompaño, Baymax no está conmigo…-.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste? ¿No lo traías?-.

-En el garaje hice unas modificaciones a su base para la carga de batería y lo lleve a casa ayer-.

-Bueno te parece si vamos a mi casa y pasamos a la cafetería después-.

-Adelante-.

 **. . .**

Gogo estaba pasando como bala por toda la ciudad, los lugares más céntricos y los barrios más bajos de todo San Fransokio.

Al parecer Honey era la única que estaba en la comunicación por que Wasabi tenía el suyo en su antifaz y no lo portaba y Hiro al parecer no traía puesto el casco, solo la rubia contestaba.

-¿Gogo hay algo de interés por allá?-.

-Nada ¿Dónde están los otros dos?-.

-No tengo idea-.

Entonces un gran estruendo se escuchó por el auricular de Honey-.

-¿Honey estas bien?-preguntó Gogo angustiada deteniéndose.

-Sí, parece que fue a unas cuadras de aquí pero no directamente donde estoy yo-.

-Bien… ¿Te importa si voy?-.

-¿Te importa si llegó también?-.

-Bueno a falta de diversión creo que no estaría nada mal ¿Por dónde estás?-.

Honey dio le dio su ubicación.

Gogo comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Dices…que…fue… ¿dices que fue cerca de ahí?-.

-Eso pareciera… ¿Por qu…?-entonces Honey entendió-¿Crees que…?-.

-Espero que no…-.

La pelinegra terminó la conversación pero dejando abierta la llamada con Honey para cualquier ruido. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

A las pocas cuadras se escuchó un grito. Ese grito Gogo jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Apresuro la marcha, ya ni siquiera a donde estaba Honey, sino unas cuadras más adelante.

Se encontró a la rubia en el camino.

-Honey…-.

-¡Lo escuché!-.

-¿Será de…?-.

-¡Esa voz es inconfundible!-.

Ambas chicas corrieron pero por obviedad gracias a su traje Gogo se adelantó, lo que vio la dejo en shock.

Toco el botón de su comunicador del casco gritando.

-¡Hiro! ¡Hiro!-.

 **. . .**

Hiro ya estaba de camino a la cafetería con Wasabi ya portando su antifaz.

-Estamos a tan solo unas cuadras amiguito-.

-Si…espero que a las chicas no se les ofreciera algo-.

-Buen punto, prenderé el comunicador del antifaz-.

Cuando Wasabi lo encendió casi choca, muchos gritos sonaron en uno de sus oídos. Para evitar algún accidente decidió frenar. Hiro lo miró muy confundido.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué sucede? ¡No entiendo si me gritan!-.

-¿Gritan?-murmuró Hiro comenzando a sentir cierta angustia.

Wasabi poco a poco entendió y su expresión cambio por completo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo otro ruido inmenso inundó el ambiente.

Hiro conocía perfectamente el lugar en donde andaban, y el ruido se escuchaba exclusivamente cerca de un lugar muy específico.

El pelinegro de 14 años abrió corriendo la puerta del coche y partió.

-¡Hiro!-exclamó Wasabi tomando el casco del chico que estaba en el asiento de atrás de la minivan y corriendo tras de él.

 **. . .**

Gogo por inercia se acercó pero antes de que pudiera entrar al lugar sus músculos dejaron de responderle.

-" _No otra vez_ "-pensó.

Honey al llegar y ver toda la escena no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca.

-¡Dios mío!-gritó espantada.

La chica al ver a Gogo inmovilizada trató de acercarse para auxiliarla pero una bola de tamaño mediano completamente hecha de metal cayó frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-.

Entonces un _flashback_ llegó a ella, justo cuando Carl Pairson había sido atacado, habían miles de pequeñas bolas de metal por doquier pero esta era diferente. Estas eran de un tamaño mucho más grande que las de esa ocasión, mucho más. Aunque gracias a eso ella ya no tenía más dudas de quien era la persona a la cual se estaba enfrentando, aunque para ser sinceros quizá debió darse cuenta desde que vio a su amiga inmovilizada.

-¡Honey!-gritó la pelinegra al ver que la chica estaba centrada en aquella bola enorme de metal.

Gogo salió desplazada hacia atrás.

De entre todos los vidrios rotos, salió una figura con los guantes con los cuales ya los habían atacado mediante ondas previamente. Pero estos habían ahora sido modificados, tenían una cierta apariencia diferente. Cuando la segunda bola de metal salió despavorida hacia Honey supo para que eran esas aplicaciones.

El tipo ahora podía generar bolas de metal desde sus manos, cargar una de esas bolas de metal seguramente debería costarle mucho, pero con las ondas…tenía sentido.

De donde sacaba el metal seguramente de algún lugar de su traje que estaba hecho especialmente para un digno villano, pero casi de broma, no podía faltar una máscara que cubriera su "identidad" cuando todos los grandes héroes ya sabían perfectamente quien estaba detrás de esta.

Honey ahora estaba huyendo de miles de bolas de Theodore, la pobre tuvo que encerrarse como lo había hecho hace algunos meses por Callaghan.

-¡Déjala!-exclamó Gogo poniendo un disco en alto amenazándolo.

La chica estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando el villano reaccionó de manera inteligente, no la ataco…

-¡NO!-gritó la chica casi al borde de la desesperación.

 **. . .**

Hiro siguió corriendo.

-¡Hiro espera!-.

Wasabi por fin pudo alcanzarlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo no escuchaste ese ruido?!-.

-Al menos ponte esto…-le dijo mostrándole su casco.

Hiro lo observó y se sintió algo tonto ¿Cómo era que se le había olvidado algo tan importante? Una de las reglas de las ciudades era que donde hubiese caos habría gente, cámaras, o algo.

-Gracias-.

-No hay de que amiguito-.

Hiro se puso su casco.

-Bien, ahora amiguito ¡Vamos!-.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que a pocos metros observaron la gran "fortaleza" que se había creado Honey para protegerse y miles de bolas de metal.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-exclamó Wasabi acercándose a donde se suponía estaba Honey.

Encendió una de sus espadas e hizo un intento de rectángulo para que pudiera salir.

-¿Honey? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que...dios no sé qué está pasando-.

Hiro estaba a punto de acercarse a donde estaban dos de sus amigos pero no tomó mucho para que cambiase de idea, ni siquiera notó a la chica pelinegra ¿Y cómo podría?

Frente a él yacía un local completamente destrozado, vidrios, mesas, sillas, todo roto. Comida y algunas bebidas regadas por el suelo o manchando lo poco a lo que podría llamarse paredes. Pero lo que más afectó…el golpe perfecto.

Levitando gracias a ondas provenientes de un guante, estaba una mujer, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, su cara expresaba horror. Fue entonces cuando el terror inundó todo lo racional que seguía funcionando en el pelinegro. Justo cuando el tipo, inminente, casi sínico saliendo de la cafetería observó a Hiro y con un solo movimiento de brazo envió a la mujer en un lanzamiento perfecto a los adentros del lugar deshecho. Un grito femenino sonó por unas milésimas de segundo hasta que un golpe en seco hizo el silencio.

-¡NO!-gritó Hiro extendiendo su brazo horrorizado al no escuchar más algún sonido de esa mujer a la que él llamaba tía…

* * *

 **¡Antes de que comiencen a odiarme!**

 **Quisiera desearles un muy feliz año nuevo.**

 **Gracias por formar parte de este fic y ser parte de mi 2015.**

 **Espero que estén en compañía de sus seres queridos y les deseo un 2016 lleno de éxito, amor, salud, y todo lo que necesiten.**

 **Los quiero mucho amiguitos lectores.**

 **De nuevo gracias y espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos ¡Felicidades!**


End file.
